Piratas do Caribe e o Olho de Hathor
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Jack Sparrow resolve mostrar ao seu filho como é viver uma aventura á moda pirata, entretanto, nem ele estava preparado para viver esta... Adoraria receber reviews! Brigaduuuuuuuuu,bjs
1. Chapter 1

_Nome da Fic: __**Piratas do Caribe e o Olho de Hathor**_

_Autor: __**Roxane Norris**_

_Beta-reader: __**Andy GBW**_

_Pares:__** Jack Sparrow/ Personagem Original**_

_Censura_:_** PG-13**_

_Gênero: __**Romance/ Drama/ Aventura**_

_Spoilers_:_** Minha fic anterior, Piratas do caribe e o Segredo de Jack Sparrow.**_

_Resumo: __**Jack Sparrow resolve mostrar a seu filho o que é viver uma verdadeira aventura á moda pirata, entretanto, nem ele estava preparado para viver aquela...**_

_Agradecimentos e dedicatória:__** á Andy GBW, **__**minha amiga fofa, que **__**betou a fic com muito carinho, e mais uma vez no sufoco! E a todas as minhas amigas de PdC, que me incentivaram a fazer uma continuação... Amo vcs!**_

_Disclaimer:__** Jack Sparrow, assim como os outros personagens citados nessa fic, a exceção de Amira Jones, são de propriedade dos Estúdios Disney e da Editora Melhoramentos. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.**_

_Notas:__** Algumas citações serão explicadas ao longo da fic, mas eu gostaria de avisar ao meus leitores que existem alguns personagens aqui citados que não fazem parte dos filmes, e sim dos livros da coleção: "Piratas do Caribe". Obrigada desde já pelo carinho em começar a ler essa introdução, e espero que todos se divirtam... Bjokas imensas!! **_

_**Piratas do Caribe e o Olho de Hathor**_

_As ondas embolam na areia,_

_me envolvendo no canto da sereia, _

_entregando a vida minha,_

_àquela doce ninfa marinha._

_Assim, preso a desejos traiçoeiros, _

_eu busquei no mundo inteiro_

_quem pudesse arrancar de meu coração_

_essa amaldiçoada paixão._

_Empenhei o meu navio, velas e tripulação_

_até mesmo, o meu posto de capitão,_

_mas você não deixa meu pensamento,_

_em nenhum momento._

_Entretanto, eu não sabia_

_que teu coração também não era calmaria_

_Deixando a rainha acorrentada_

_ao coração de um pirata._

_A brisa salgada do mar_

_e dois corpos a se tocar_

_Selando com suor e calor_

_As nossas juras eternas de amor..._

**CAPÍTULO I**

O Pérola singrava as águas do Mediterrâneo rumo ao oceano. Jack estava em sua cabine debruçado sobre os mapas, marcando pontos aqui e acolá, traçando linhas, enquanto um par de olhos castanhos observava-o curioso por cima de seus ombros. Um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios antes de perguntar-lhe:

- Johnny, o que está espionando?

- Nada, papai – respondeu o menino, desviando o olhar para a janela e murmurando mais para si do que para Jack: – Eu queria entender como se faz essas coisas...

- Você quer aprender a marcar latitudes e longitudes num mapa? - Jack sorriu-lhe complacente, segurando seu braço entre os dedos e fazendo-o fitá-lo.

- Sim – respondeu inseguro, encarando-o em castanhos brilhantes. E reunindo toda a firmeza que possuía, completou energicamente: - Acho que já sou crescido o suficiente para aprender a ser um bom navegador!

- Está bem – concordou Jack, revirando a ponta dos bigodes para cima, orgulhoso de sua cria. Impondo respeito, completou num tom firme: - Se me prometer que prestará atenção em tudo o que digo e tentará compreender ao máximo cada detalhe da primeira vez... - abriu mais ainda o sorriso, deixando a mostra os dentes de ouro – Eu lhe ensino.

- Ok – respondeu prontamente o filho, colocando-se na lateral da mesa e debruçando-se sobre o mapa.

Jack se aprumou e, pegando novamente o compasso entre os dedos retornou a marcação, explicou calmamente cada etapa para Johnny, que olhava tudo admirado e com interesse redobrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias depois chegaram à ilha da Madeira, situada no Atlântico. Uma pequena possessão portuguesa que vive de seu comércio artesanal e da plantação de cana-de-açúcar, desde os remotos idos de D. João VI. Jack soubera que o impetuoso Capitão Barbossa havia se apropriado de uma pequena construção naquela ilha, simples e de uma vista magnífica para o porto, a fim de instalar nela a tal mulata brejeira da Jamaica. Não era uma coisa que se podia dizer comum ao velho bucaneiro, mas Jack agora sabia o quanto as mulheres eram capazes de mexer com um homem. Foi assim que o Pérola chegou ao porto da Madeira e desembarcou com Amira e mais um pequeno grupo de marujos para encontrar Barbossa.

A cidade era pequena, porém bela, as ruas estreitas, como era de se esperar, subiam e desciam pequenos morros, e as principais borbulhavam com o comércio dos barcos. Jack tomou a direção das casinhas brancas que sucediam umas as outras, como a trama de uma renda, tão famosas por aquelas paradas, com Amira atrás de si. O pequeno grupo de marujos tomou o caminho das ruas principais, guiado por Pintello, onde tentariam conseguir provisões para a viagem.

Jack e Amira cruzaram a cidade e subiram por uma viela, que circundava um pequeno morro, e em seu topo estava encarrapitada uma casa, também branca, mas de proporções um pouco mais avantajadas que as outras. Eles pararam à porta da construção e Jack lançou sua mão fechada de encontro a madeira, fazendo-se anunciar. Não houve uma resposta imediata, Jack e Amira se fitaram por segundos tentando absorver qualquer ruído que viesse do interior da casa, até que captaram sons de passos arrastados sobre tábuas de madeira que se tornavam mais próximos. Jack sorriu para ela com triunfo e Amira revirou os olhos em resposta. A porta se abriu deixando um rosto moreno aparecer emoldurado por longos cabelos ondulados de um castanho escuro e os olhos da mesma tonalidade, um sorriso aflorou nos lábios carnudos a frente deles, revelando um colar de pérolas como dentes. Uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos, potente, clara e firme:

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - Mantinha o sorriso franco enquanto corria os olhos atentos de um para o outro.

- Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow – apressou-se em anunciar Jack, fazendo-lhe uma reverência, e apontando para Amira, completou: - e essa é minha esposa, Amira. Viemos falar com Hector, ou melhor, o Capitão Barbossa – fez seus trejeitos.

- Jack Sparrow? - Fitou-o intensamente. – Já ouvi falar muito de você... - afastou-se para o lado deixando que eles entrassem e continuou com um leve tom de bravata: - Tartarugas marinhas, não foi? - Piscou o olho para Amira, e completou sorrindo, indicando-lhes o sofá em tom verde, esmaecido pelo tempo: - Conheço a história. Aceitam um pouco de Ginja enquanto eu chamo Hector? - O olhar sobre Jack e Amira, que se sentaram confortavelmente sobre a almofada.

- Sim - respondeu Jack rapidamente, fingindo não ter percebido a ironia da mulata.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu educadamente Amira. – Estamos com pressa – completou com um sorriso, enquanto lançava um olhar repreensivo para o marido.

- Entendo... - disse ao entregar para Jack um cálice com a bebida, e se dirigindo para a porta atrás de si, completou: - Ele virá em instantes.

Amira viu a mulata desaparecer pela porta e Jack virar o líquido marrom nos lábios de uma vez só. Houve um ruído seco no interior da casa e minutos depois a porta foi aberta pela figura imponente de Barbossa.

- Jack! – exclamou num misto de surpresa e preocupação ao ver o pirata ali. E tentando não demonstrar nenhum dos dois, completou: - Que bons ventos o trazem?

- Uma pequena aragem, eu diria – respondeu Jack com desfaçatez. – Entretanto, como combinamos há alguns anos atrás, eu gostaria de lhe pedir emprestado certas cartas de navegação... Já que você se quer fez bom uso delas. - Sorriu maroto para Barbossa que o fitava intrigado, e continuou ardilosamente: – Se tivesse chegado a La Fontaine teria se tornado uma lenda, e não estaria enterrado numa casinha branca na Ilha da Madeira! - Com seu modo afetado, andou até Barbossa e sussurrou ao seu ouvido: - Confesse, desistiu da imortalidade por um belo par de pernas!

Barbossa fez um muxoxo contrariado, devolvendo-lhe um sorriso amarelo. Amira lançou um olhar penetrante a Jack, que se limitou a ignorá-lo, e prosseguiu gesticulando ao circundar Barbossa.

- Eu vim, meu bom Hector, compadecido de seu infortúnio – sorriu cínico antes de completar: - oferecer-lhe uma nova chance de se aventurar pelos mares, como nos bons e velhos tempos! - Retorceu as pontas do bigode.

- Jack - disse Barbossa, devolvendo-lhe o tom de ironia –. o que está tramando dessa vez? - e desviando o olhar para Amira, disse: - Sra. Sparrow, não conseguiu fazê-lo desistir de sua busca pela imortalidade?

- Muito pelo contrário, eu diria até que fui muito bem sucedida – troçou Amira e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, concluiu: - Viemos para tentar convencê-lo a retomar seu espírito aventureiro e ir conosco mostrar ao nosso filho o que é singrar os mares como um verdadeiro pirata.

- Falou bonito, amor – assentiu Jack divertido e andando afetado até Barbossa, deu-lhe um tapa no ombro, dizendo: - O que me diz dessa proposta tentadora?

- Nada de imortalidade? – perguntou receoso, estreitando os olhos sobre Jack, que desviou os dele para Amira.

- Tem minha palavra, capitão – respondeu a morena.

Fitou os dois piratas a sua frente com um olhar intenso, era verdade que não fora o melhor amigo de Jack Sparrow, mas vivera com ele grandes aventuras, e há anos não sabia o que era o gosto salgado delas. Não que tivesse aberto mão de sua vida de pirata, isso nunca! Só que desde que trouxera Constance para aquela ilha, via-se preso a uma vidinha enfadonha e sem muitas emoções. Entretanto, parecia que a vida estava lhe dando a oportunidade de se envolver numa aventura imprevisível, como só se tem ao lado de Jack Sparrow. Seus olhos brilharam intensamente e com um sorriso nos lábios respondeu:

- Vamos no Raio ou no Pérola?

Jack sorriu para Amira, que devolveu o sorriso, e respondeu-lhe:

- No Pérola. O que me diz?

- Como navegador? - rebateu cínico.

- E que posição pretendia ocupar? - perguntou-lhe cínico Jack, completando: – Eu já tenho uma esposa.

Barbossa revirou os olhos enquanto Amira sorria e logo depois saiu pela porta atrás de si. Voltou em seguida com as cartas de navegação de Sao Feng, o chapéu preto sobre a cabeça e perguntou:

- O que estamos esperando?

Os três sorriram e deixaram a casa rumo ao porto. Enquanto atravessavam as ruas em direção ao cais, Jack perguntou a Barbossa, curioso:

- Seja sincero, nunca fez uso das cartas? - Fitou-o desconfiado.

- Não seja tolo, Sparrow! - retrucou Barbossa. – Eu sou um pirata, não um pescador de ilusões! E possuo uma tripulação de mandriões, há de se explicar mais algum ponto?

Ambos soltaram uma gostosa gargalhada, fazendo Amira os fitar divertida. Jack estava feliz, dizia para si mesma, esse era seu marido... Não demoraram a chegar ao Pérola e quando embarcaram, souberam que os marujos liderados por Pintello já haviam regressado com as provisões. Em poucas e precisas ordens se prepararam para partir. As velas negras foram infladas, as amarras cortadas e a âncora içada. O Pérola e sua tripulação iniciavam sua nova aventura rumo ao desconhecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de dois dias embarcados, Jack e Barbossa se reuniram na cabine do primeiro para discutir o rumo a tomar. O mapa de Sao Feng mostrava inúmeras possibilidades de aventura, mas havia uma que chamara a atenção de nossos valorosos amigos... Um nome que naquele tempo era valiosíssimo: Esmeralda.

Havia no mapa um pequeno texto, sobre a costa norte do Egito, que dizia assim:

"_La estrella del Oriente, el ojo de Hathor, es tan hermosa en cuanto a la diosa que le dio el nombre, sin embargo, uno no dejó engañan... Entonces los ojos verdes en el mundo no son y su ciruela pasa de brillantez a usted para cegar"_

_-_ O que me diz? - perguntou Jack.

- Uma esmeralda de um tamanho considerável... Talvez – ponderou Barbossa –. entretanto, o final parece ser uma aviso para quem a procura - e encarando Jack em azuis brilhantes, completou: - Seria esse o tipo de aventura adequada para uma criança de oito anos?

- Ele é meu filho, savvy? - disse Jack com seus trejeitos. – Eu decido o melhor para o garoto... E em minha opinião essa rima é apenas para afugentar os pobres de espírito, não para o Capitão Jack Sparrow! - Pegou a garrafa de rum sobre a mesa e a levou aos lábios dando um longo gole. Passou-a para Hector, completando: - Rumo ao Egito, meu caro.

- Se você diz – sorriu Barbossa, deitando o rum nos lábios. – Mas e a sra. Sparrow? E os nossos amigos da Companhia das Índias?

A conversa dos dois capitães foi interrompida pela voz potente do Sr. Gibbs, que entrara abruptamente na cabine com o rosto esfogueado, dizendo apressadamente:

- Capitão, o senhor precisa ver isso!

Jack estreitou seus olhos sobre o imediato, numa expressão visivelmente preocupada, e pegando seu chapéu sobre a mesa, tomou a direção da porta da cabine sendo seguido por Barbossa. Ao chegar ao convés, os dois perceberam o que Mestre Gibbs queria dizer: o céu fora tomado de um vermelho intenso enquanto nuvens negras vindas de todos os lados se aglomeravam sobre suas cabeças, girando rapidamente. Jack se apressou em ir para o timão, enquanto Barbossa se dirigia para o castelo da proa delegando ordens aos marujos que via pela frente.

O vento começou a soprar intensamente assoviando por entre as velas. O Pérola jogava demasiadamente para os lados enquanto Jack matinha o timão firme entre os dedos, fazendo seu navio romper as ondas que se embolavam num bailado grotesco a sua frente. Começara a chover, os pingos grossos encharcavam-lhe a roupa, quando Amira surgiu no tombadilho.

- Jack – perguntou se agarrando as cordas, os cabelos escorridos sobre o rosto, molhados pela chuva agora intensa. – O que está acontecendo?

- Uma tempestade – respondeu firme – e das boas. É melhor ficar lá embaixo com o menino.

- Johnny está bem, essas coisas não o assustam – rebateu firme. – Sou mais útil aqui.

- Então, sra. Sparrow, acho melhor começar a apertar esses nós de amura para que não se soltem com o vento – ordenou com um leve sorriso, vendo-a assentir e tomar a direção do mastro, verificando-os.

As ondas varriam o convés enquanto os raios cortavam impetuosamente o céu, lançando seu brilho alaranjado sobre as velas e os rostos da tripulação do navio. As paredes de águas cada vez maiores sucediam umas as outras como rochedos imponentes no meio do mar. O vento uivava como gritos esganiçados aos ouvidos dos marujos. O Pérola adernava forçosamente para os lados enquanto a madeira dos mastros rangiam sobre suas cabeças. Uma onda imensa veio a estibordo do navio, quase virando-o, no mesmo momento em que um raio acertou o mastro principal fazendo-o tombar e as velas caírem sobre o convés.

Amira se precipitou escada abaixo para ajudar os outros marujos a retirá-las dali, mas o esforço parecia inútil, e uma nova onda acertou o costado do Pérola. Johnny saiu da cabine aterrorizado com a fúria do mar e se juntou a mãe. Amira subiu ao tombadilho onde estava Jack, os olhos escuros do capitão iam cravados nas nuvens. O Pérola imbicou na onda, mas a força do mar dessa vez foi mais aterradora e o navio inclinou totalmente para bombordo. Jack só teve tempo de enlaçar a cintura de Amira e se atar a um cabo enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o filho. Tudo o que viram diante de seus olhos era o azul profundo do oceano...

_**8888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Meninas!!! Saudades!**_

_**Aqui está como vcs pediram o primeiro caps da nova fic, não me matem se tiver erros porque a beta ainda naum mandou os caps,ok? Assim que ela o fizer eu substituo, mas como vcs estavam impacientes, eu resolvi colocar para matar a curiosidade... hehehehe**_

_**Nem preciso dizer que amo todas, neh?**_

_**Enfim, só para não ficar chato, a fic vai começar sendo postada uma vez por semana. Para dar tempo dela betar, entaum ateh sábado que vem! Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Bjos! Adoraria revies fofas, savvy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Um sol intenso banhava seus rostos quando recuperaram a consciência. Jack se pôs de pé rapidamente ajudando Amira a fazer o mesmo, Johnny os imitou, sozinho. O vento soprava enfurnando as velas do navio e não havia no céu um traço da terrível tempestade que os assolara. O Pérola cortava as águas placidamente e Jack se debruçou na amurada da ponte de comando, dirigindo-se a tripulação na proa:

- Estão todos bem?

- Sim – respondeu Barbossa ao ajeitar o chapéu sobre a cabeça. – Mas o que diabos foi aquilo?

- Eu não sei meu caro, mas o fato de estarmos inteiros é de grande valia – sorriu Jack. Tirou a bússola da algibeira, abrindo-a, mas o ponteiro girava sem parar. Estreitou seu olhar sobre o objeto em suas mãos, não era comum agir daquele jeito.

- Jack, onde estamos? - perguntou Amira, enquanto seus olhos posavam no infinito.

- Não sei, princesa – respondeu confuso, devolvendo a bússola ao cinturão. – Hector, sua bússola, como está?

Barbossa retirou a bússola de dentro do bolso e procedeu da mesma forma que Jack, mas o ponteiro desta também oscilava vertiginosamente para todas as direções.

- Parece que está igual a sua – retrucou Barbossa com escárnio, tomando a direção da ponde de comando.

Jack sacara sua luneta e fitava o horizonte a sua frente, enquanto Amira e Barbossa se colocavam ao seu lado, mas foi a exclamação de Johnny que fez com que todos os pares de olhos se virassem na direção oposta.

- Pai! - chamou o menino. – Veja ali... - apontou com o dedo. – É uma ilha!

Jack apontou sua luneta para o lugar indicado pelo filho e sorriu.

- É, o menino tem razão – disse para Amira e Barbossa. – Ou é uma ilha, ou a costa do continente - e virando-se para o filho completou: - Muito bem, garoto! Sabia que seria um excelente pirata!

Barbossa e Amira reviraram os olhos enquanto Jack afagava os cabelos do filho, arrancando-lhe um sorriso. O menino tomou a direção da escada, deixando os três no tombadilho, e Amira perguntou:

- Vamos atracar lá?

- Tem alguma sugestão melhor? – ironizou Jack.

- Mas não sabemos onde estamos – retrucou Amira – Não sabemos se é seguro e o que podemos encontrar lá.

- Você se esquece de uma coisa, amor... – rebateu Jack com seu sorriso e seu jeito cínico.

- O que? - perguntou a esposa contrafeita.

- Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow! - Ele a viu sorrir de canto de boca, e tomando o timão entre os dedos, girou-o acertando o curso para terra firme.

Antes de ela deixar a ponte, no entanto, ouvi-a finalizar:

- Não se esqueça que também tenho meus segredos, Capitão... - Jack a acompanhou com um olhar aborrecido.

- Ela está certa, Jack – disse Barbossa num murmúrio ao ver Amira sumir de sua vista.

- Estas com medo, Hector? - troçou do capitão, fitando-o atentamente em castanhos escuros.

- Claro que não – rosnou Barbossa – Temos que consertar o mastro de qualquer forma, e afinal – sorriu antes de completar sua frase - estamos em busca de aventuras, não é mesmo?

- Então... - Jack devolveu-lhe o sorriso – Seguimos a corrente, savvy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os contornos da terra se tornaram mais definidos ao término de seis horas, e Jack deixou o timão nas mãos de Barbossa, indo na direção da proa. Os olhos escuros pousados num ponto ainda pequeno no horizonte. Ele estreitou mais ainda seu olhar, tentando focar o que não via, e sentiu uma mão leve pousar sobre seus ombros, enquanto a voz macia chegava até seus ouvidos:

- Algo lhe preocupa, eu o conheço bem – disse Amira, o rosto apoiado em seu ombro e os olhos fitando o mesmo ponto que Jack.

- Estou apenas preocupado com o conserto do mastro – disfarçou, e fitando-a intensamente, sorriu malicioso.

- Então vamos mesmo aportar nas terras a frente? - perguntou-lhe em castanhos preocupados.

- Não temos alternativas, ou reparamos o navio, ou não seguimos viagem – disse firme.

Ela se afastou assentindo levemente com a cabeça, deixando-o a sós no convés, enquanto o Pérola se aproximava rapidamente da costa.

A cidade de Damietta surgiu com suas casinhas quadradas feitas de tijolos de barro revestidos com uma fina camada de gesso, amontoadas a beira do cais e cercadas por valas e campos. Algumas eram térreas, outras possuíam dois pavimentos com um terraço, muito diferente das que Jack e sua tripulação estavam acostumados a ver quando aportavam em Tortuga, ou até mesmo na Turquia. Havia um cais bem largo e várias embarcações menores, e de formato diferente do Pérola, atracados ali. Não muito distante da aldeia estendia-se o deserto, uma grande área inóspita que parecia não ter fim... Jack tentou não dar importância ao fato em si e mandou que os marujos baixassem a rampa, a terra firme.

Ele deixou a embarcação precedido por Barbossa e três marujos. Em pouco tempo, vagavam pelas ruas empoeiradas da cidade. Havia grandes barracas ao longo do que parecia ser a rua principal, onde se exibiam especiarias de tudo quanto era tipo: tâmaras, damascos, pistache, figos, páprica e outras delícias que pareciam agradáveis aos olhos dos flibusteiros. Entretanto, para desespero de Jack e Barbossa, não achavam nenhuma construção que se assemelhasse a uma taverna. O povo se vestia envolto em grossas túnicas coloridas para se abrigar do sol escaldante, e as poucas mulheres que viram passar por eles, traziam seus rostos ocultos por tênues véus encobrindo-lhes a beleza. Ao dobrarem a rua seguinte, avistaram o que parecia ser um lugar onde se servia bebidas, ou algo do gênero.

Os cinco homens entraram no recinto procurando por um lugar para sentar e acharam uma mesa ao fundo. Ao contrário do que esperavam, era uma mesa baixa cercada de almofadões com brocados surrados. Jack lançou um olhar apreciativo a sua volta e sorriu, revirando as pontas do bigode. Ao menos ali dentro as mulheres não usavam véus e lembravam muito as que se encontravam na Turquia e nas Índias. O som de uma música alegre chegou aos seus ouvidos e três moças começaram a dançar no meio do recinto. O marujo que se postara a direita de Jack deu-lhe um leve beliscão sobre a costela, fazendo-o encará-lo em castanhos fulminantes.

- O que fazes aqui, Amie? - perguntou Jack com um sorriso cínico.

- Vim conhecer a cidade – sussurrou ao ouvido dele – e ter certeza de que não se meteria em encrencas.

- Este lugar não é para mulheres – retrucou com falsa irritação.

- Não é o que parece – rebateu desdenhosa. – Daqui eu vejo três se contorcendo em cólicas.

- Esta perdendo o seu tempo, amor, ao querer me provocar – zombou dela, vendo que o rosto de Amira se esfogueava de raiva.

- Acha mesmo que não consigo provocá-lo, capitão? - encarou-o em castanhos cintilantes.

Jack não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros, virando-se novamente para o centro do recinto. Amira se levantou rapidamente e sumiu por entre as pessoas do lugar. O espetáculo das três moças terminou, todos aplaudiram, e Jack e os outros tornaram a encher seus copos com vinho. A música continuava inundando o ar com sua alegria, o que deixava os homens ali mais predispostos a acabar com mais garrafas de vinho. A melodia foi interrompida por segundos, enquanto uma figura esguia se colocava envolta em véus vermelhos no meio do salão.

_Jinke Sar Ho Ishq Ki Chaaon  
Paanv Ke Neeche Jannat Hogi  
Jinke Sar Ho Ishq Ki Chaaon_

_Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya  
Chal Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya Chaiyya_

_( Chaiyya Chaiyya - Dil se ) _

Os olhos de todos os presentes se concentraram na cena, os de Jack não fizeram uma exceção. A moça estava de costas para eles e tudo o que conseguiam ver eram as formas bem delineadas das pernas por baixo da saia de véus e brocados, a cintura bem marcada à mostra e os cabelos pretos presos num rabo-de cavalo, que oscilava sobre a pele clara dos ombros. A música recomeçou com a marcação do leve bailar dos quadris dela no ritmo da melodia, e conforme se desenvolvia, o rebolado se tornava mais intenso e sensual. Jack não piscava, Barbossa não respirava e nenhum dos outros homens ousava desviar o olhar para qualquer lado. Quando, enfim, a moça se virou para onde Jack estava sentado, o rosto de Amira apareceu sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente ao encontrar a expressão estupefata do marido. Barbossa o fitou de esguelha e viu os olhos de Jack emanarem calor, e num tom zombeteiro, comentou:

- Ela se adaptou rápido ao costume local, não acha?

- Acho que eu não deveria subestimá-la... – murmurou Jack, lançando um olhar desgostoso ao seu redor e vendo que todos os homens, inclusive os seus, praticamente babavam por sua esposa.

A irritação de Jack, nada costumeira, fez Barbossa sorrir com gosto. Naquele momento, no entanto, o laço que prendia os cabelos de Amira se soltou, deixando que os cabelos pretos caíssem por seus ombros. O semblante de Jack pareceu mais preocupado do que antes, agora até mesmo as mulheres a olhavam estarrecidas. A música foi interrompida bruscamente, e tanto Jack como Barbossa, perceberam que estavam encrencados. Amira, contudo, permaneceu parada em seu lugar, as mãos sobre a cintura, onde havia um punhal sob a faixa dourada atada a saia. As mulheres se aproximaram uma a uma de Amira enquanto Jack e Barbossa se puseram de pé. Num gesto rápido e sincronizado, como um balé, elas se abaixaram e se inclinaram aos pés de Amira, sendo imitadas por todos os presentes, menos por Jack e sua tripulação.

- Mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui, Jack? - perguntou Barbossa irritado e olhando para os lados.

- Não sei, meu caro – respondeu, colocando a mão cheia de anéis sobre a pistola -, mas gostaria de saber onde de fato estamos.

Aproveitando que todos pareciam estar num momento de reflexão, Jack se aproximou de Amira junto com os outros e segurou-a pelo braço a fim de tirá-la dali antes começasse uma confusão das grandes, mas a voz da senhora logo a sua frente, interrompeu seu intento.

- Ó suma-sacerdotisa de Hathor – os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto Jack a fitava surpreso. Aquele nome lhe era bem familiar, apesar do dialeto bastante rudimentar que o precedia, o fazia lembrar em muito a língua árabe ouvida por ele em suas viagens a Turquia, e despertado seu interesse, deixou-a prosseguir: - Sabíamos que voltaria, não abandonaria seu povo! - a pobre mulher levou as mãos aos lábios, e curvando-se novamente completou com a voz embargada: - Nefertiti, grande rainha do Egito, você renasceu para que o Egito faça o mesmo!

Barbossa deu um sorriso amarelo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não lhe diziam muita coisa também, apenas entendeu algumas delas aliadas aos gestos significativos da senhora a sua frente. Jack segurou com mais força ainda o braço de Amira, prevendo as grandes complicações que viriam com aquela revelação da mulher, enquanto Amira olhava tudo assombrada, era evidente que estava encrencada, só gostaria de saber o motivo...

- Vamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível – murmurou Jack entre os dentes, empurrando Amira para a saída. – Você tem o dom de se meter em encrencas, amor. - Sorriu para a esposa, enquanto a puxava para fora do lugar .– Primeiro você é uma deusa pagã, uma princesa do mar, agora, se revela uma deusa egípcia em forma de rainha? - Fitou-a maroto. – Eu preferia que fosse simplesmente a sra. Sparrow, savvy?

- Jack – advertiu Barbossa. – Acho melhor irmos de uma vez.

Enquanto os homens e as mulheres se colocavam de pé e cochichavam entre si, Jack, Amira, Barbossa e os dois marujos alcançaram a rua empoeirada e se dirigiram para o Pérola. Num canto da taverna, no entanto, dois homens bem vestidos com túnicas azul-turquesa murmuravam entre si:

- Vamos avisar Saladino – disse o mais alto vendo o outro assentir com um sorriso - antes que ele deixe a cidade.

– Ele há de gostar de saber que a lenda é verdadeira – completou o segundo, e deixaram a taverna em passos largos.

Ao chegarem ao Pérola, aconteceu o mesmo que na taverna, todos os pares de olhos dos marujos se viraram para contemplar Amira, embasbacados. E como já estava irritado, Jack rosnou alto para a tripulação:

- O que estão olhando? Perderam alguma coisa? - fez seus trejeitos com as mãos. – Há um mastro para consertar! Mexam-se, seus molengas! - Girou nos calcanhares para deixar o convés, mas parou o pé no ar e voltou seu rosto para a tripulação, completando numa ameaça velada: - Aquele que ousar olhar novamente com esse ar de cobiça para minha esposa andará na prancha e servirá de alimento aos peixinhos, savvy? - Um sorriso cínico aflorou em seus lábios, enquanto via as expressões assustadas se delinearem nos rostos a sua frente e continuou seu caminho para a cabine, ouvindo-os murmurarem atrás de si em assentimento.

A porta foi fechada num estrondo, enquanto Jack lançava um olhar fulminante para Amira.

- Precisava mostrar seus dotes em público? Hein? - Arregalou os olhos na direção dela, gesticulando com as mãos para Amira, e mal disfarçando sua irritação, sorriu com desdém. – Algum motivo especial para agir assim, sra. Sparrow?

- Além do fato de eu ser casada com o homem mais cobiçado do Caribe? - rebateu irônica. Ela viu o sorriso de Jack se alargar, em júbilo, e completou, cínica: - E claro, ter sua cabeça a prêmio por ser um pirata fanfarrão! - Aproximando-se dele, sussurrou-lhe: – Não duvide que eu também posso conseguir o homem que eu quiser, Capitão...

Jack crispou os lábios, contrafeito, lembrando-se da cena da taverna e do convés. Todos os olhos masculinos sobre sua esposa, e afastando aqueles pensamentos, murmurou próximo ao rosto dela:

- Não duvido... - Fitou-a com carinho, quase beijando-a. – Mas não faça isso novamente.

- Então, não me dê motivos para isso. – Ela desviou o rosto do dele e saiu na direção de Barbossa, que já se impacientava.

- E eu não sou um fanfarrão! - rebateu Jack em bom tom, com um olhar cabisbaixo.

Amira apenas sorriu de canto de boca, e Hector bufou.

- Chega dessa briga idiota! - esbravejou Barbossa. – Temos coisas mais sérias para discutir se os pombinhos não se importam... - debochou.

Amira e Jack assentiram ligeiramente com a cabeça, Barbossa prosseguiu:

- Assim está melhor – sorriu Barbossa. – Agora, me diga, Sparrow, você ouviu do que a velha chamou Amira?

- Perfeitamente, meu bom Hector – devolveu-lhe o sorriso, afastando Amira de si e dizendo: – Hathor - e gesticulando com as mãos, acrescentou: - E logo depois de Nefertiti – fitou Amira desconfiado, e completou: - Ainda não descobri com quem sou casado - gracejou.

- E o que isso lembra? - disse Barbossa, vendo Amira encarar Jack em castanhos fuzilantes.

- Algo verde e cintilante – respondeu Jack, tendo os olhos de Amira sobre ele.

- Vejo que entenderam mais o que se passava do que eu, ou seja, meu receio pelo pior foi injustificável, já que estavam no controle da situação – Jack e Barbossa, no entanto, desviram seus olhos buscando o infinito, mas não conseguiram se impedir de ouvir: - Sendo assim, digam-me o que significava aquela cena, senhores? O que exatamente significa eu ser Hathor? - interpelou-os a morena, correndo o olhar de um para outro.

- Significa que estamos no Egito, e talvez bem próximo da aventura da vida de Johnny – dissimulou Jack.

- Jura? - disse com escárnio, estreitando castanhos sobre ambos. - Por que eu acho que vocês dois estão me escondendo algo?

Barbossa sorriu sem graça e Jack encarou-a com um sorriso malicioso. A porta da cabine foi aberta bruscamente, enquanto Gibbs anunciava:

- Há um homem lá fora com um imenso turbante vermelho sobre a cabeça e vestes luxuosas, que exige a sua presença capitão.

Jack fitou Hector e ambos desviaram o olhar para Amira, que sorriu ao dizer:

- Acho que vou descobrir o segredinho dos dois mais cedo do que imaginam... - e saiu pela porta.

Num gesto mais que rápido, os dois a seguiram em passos largos.

_**888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Meninas eu estou tão feliz por ter todas aqui, mais uma vez, desfrutando de uma aventura ao meu lado... Vcs nem imaginam a felicidade que senti com cada palavrinha que me deixaram, muito obrigada de coração pelas reviews!!!**_

_**1 – Damietta - É um porto situado na interseção do Mar Mediterrâneo e o Nilo, e**_ _**foi muito cobiçada nos séculos**_ _**12 e 13**_, _**durante o período das Cruzadas.**_ _**Em 1169**_ _**uma frota do**_ _**Reino de Jerusalém**_ _**com o apoio do Império Bizantino**_ _**atacou o porto, mas foi derrotado por Saladino. O controle de Damietta significava controle do Nilo, e de lá os cruzados achavam que seriam capazes de conquistar o Egito.**_

_**2 – Hathor - Hathor é uma das deusas mais veneradas do Egito Antigo, a deusa das mulheres, dos céus, do amor, da alegria, do vinho, da dança, da fertilidade e da necrópole de Tebas. É a legítima portadora do sistro. Ela também era venerada pois trazia a felicidade e era chamada de "dama da embriaguez" e muito celebrada em festas.**_

_**3 – Nefertiti - (c. 1380 - 1345 a.C.) foi uma rainha da XVIII dinastia do Antigo Egipto, esposa principal do faraó Amen-hotep IV, mais conhecido como Akhenaton. O nome Nefertiti, que significa "a mais Bela chegou", embora não fosse comum no Egito, tinha um alusão teológica relacionada com a deusa Hathor, sendo aplicado à esposa real durante a celebração da festa Sed do rei(uma festa celebrada quando este completava trinta anos de reinado).**_

_**4 - A música Chaiyya Chaiyya pode ser encontrada no Youtube, é uma música indiana. A letra é muito legal, assim que der eu posto aqui a tradução, ok? **_

_**Quero deixar aqui um grande beijo para minha beta, Batest, que aniversariou ontem, e muitos beijos especiais a todas vcs: Taty, Aline, Cap"Lara, Ieda, Dorinha, Dora, Bia, Jéssica, Carlinha ( Vc voltou!!) e Mah. Obrigada pelo incentivo, flores. Amo vcs muito!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Um homem de pouco mais de quarenta anos estava parado no meio do convés, os cabelos escuros bem cortados apareciam lisos sobre as pontas do turbante vermelho, a túnica era de um púrpura intenso com bordados em ouro, e sobre o rosto jovial havia uma barba rala e escura. Os olhos pretos caíram sobre Amira no momento em que ela colocou os pés na proa do navio, fascinados. Ele fez uma mesura ao encontrar castanhos, e surpreendentemente ela escondeu o rosto sobre o véu vermelho, arrancando um leve sorriso dos lábios a sua frente.

Jack e Barbossa chegaram a tempo de presenciar a cena, o que deixou Jack extremamente desconfortável, seus olhos soltavam faíscas, e ele mais que depressa se colocou ao lado da esposa, impondo-se ao visitante de sua maneira afetada.

- Desejava ver o capitão, não é mesmo? - interrompeu a cena, tomando a mão de Amira entre as suas e encarando Saladino com castanhos escuros e desafiadores. – Pedido aceito, meu caro, sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – disse em bom tom esperando que aquelas palavras atingissem o homem a sua frente, mas foi em vão.

Saladino não pareceu assustado ou se quer surpreso com a menção de seu nome, limitou-se a sorrir em assentimento sem, no entanto, desviar os olhos de Amira. Irritado, Jack se colocou na frente da esposa e completou seco:

- A que devo a honra de sua visita? E ainda, quem és tu? - Olhando-o desconfiado de cima abaixo, completou rapidamente. – Já o ameacei?

- Sou Saladino, Sultão do Egito, Síria e Palestina – disse calmo, fingindo não perceber a irritação do homem adiante. Sua atenção havia sido irremediavelmente capturada pela bela figura morena que estava atrás de Jack, mas tinha que usar de diplomacia, e dirigiu-se ao seu interlocutor com amabilidade redobrada: - Tem uma bela embarcação, capitão, nunca havia visto uma desse porte, apesar de conhecer boa parte do mundo.

- Obrigado por sua amável deferência ao meu navio, mas visto que ele não está à venda – rebateu Jack, mostrando que compreendia muito bem o jogo de seu oponente -, não creio que tenha desviado de seu caminho apenas para admirá-lo, savvy?

- Certamente que não – respondeu Saladino, desviando seu olhar para Jack, e mudando de tática. Num tom firme, completou com um sorriso: – Eu vim pela bela dama atrás de vossa pessoa.

Jack encarou-o, surpreso, pela sua audácia, e desviando o olhar para Amira, percebeu que ela também se surpreendera com a fala de Saladino. Adotando uma postura impassível, e vendo que Barbossa e seus homens também o faziam, disse malicioso:

- Não acha que é afronta demais vir até meu navio e dizer em minha cara que veio atrás de minha esposa? - frisando cada pronome possessivo e deixando seu olhar intenso sobre o dele.

- No meu país apreciamos a beleza das mulheres, independente de seu estado civil – manteve o sorriso cortês nos lábios.

- No lugar de onde venho, amigo – rebateu Jack irritado –, não se corteja mulheres casadas. Eu terei que desafiá-lo para um duelo em nome de minha honra, cavalheiro, se insistir com essa conversa. - A mão de Jack se fechou sobre o punho da espada, demonstrando claramente sua posição.

- Não tenha tanta pressa em derramar seu sangue, capitão – respondeu Saladino, intimamente divertido com a cena. – Apesar de não sermos monogâmicos, não ousaria ser tão impertinente indo contra outros costumes, mas não posso deixar de cumprimentá-lo, senão pela beleza de sua esposa ao menos pela sua determinação em defendê-la. O que me prova ser o senhor um homem de bem e merecedor de minha estima.

Jack se empertigou, lisonjeado com as palavras do sultão e não menos feliz por ter se imposto a ele, mas foi Saladino quem tomou a palavra novamente, mostrando que Jack não estava no controle da situação.

- Permita-me poder demonstrar minhas sinceras desculpas pela liberdade que tomei em demasia, oferecendo-lhes um jantar em meu palácio – acrescentou delicadamente numa mesura. – Não seria de bom tom deixá-los partir com uma falsa impressão de minha pessoa e tampouco deixar que meu povo não desfrute um pouco mais da presença de quem eles julgam ser a forma humana de Hathor – completou sabiamente e viu os olhos de Jack e Barbossa brilharem, e virando-se para deixar o navio, finalizou: – Será uma noite agradável, posso lhes garantir.

Ele desceu pela rampa e alcançou agilmente o cais, onde uma guarda trajada com uniformes azuis-turquesa o aguardava. Tanto a tripulação quanto Jack, Barbossa e Amira se aproximaram da amurada para vê-los melhor, e num gesto rápido, Saladino subiu no corcel negro que o esperava, virando-se para o navio. Com uma leve estocada nas ancas do cavalo, ele fez com que esse se inclinasse numa mesura, e deixou que seus olhos por segundos pousassem em Amira. Virando-se bruscamente para rua principal, partiu a galope seguido por seus guardas, deixando atrás de si um rastro de poeira.

Jack lançou um olhar desconfiado para o lugar onde outrora estivera parado Saladino e antes de tomar a direção de sua cabine, pediu:

- Preciso falar com vocês dois – olhou de Amira para Barbossa, e virando-se para Gibbs, ordenou: - Quero tudo pronto para partir essa noite ainda, entendeu, Sr. Gibbs?

Estavam os três de volta à cabine, Barbossa o fitava atentamente, enquanto o via sorver uma boa quantidade de rum e sentar-se em sua cadeira. Amira corria os olhos de um para outro, esperando que alguém se pronunciasse pelo fato de estarem na época de Saladino, e diante da demora, começou:

- Tenho que dizer que essa inesperada conversa com o Sultão foi muito elucidativa – olhou de um para outro, e viu Jack sorri-lhe cínico –, em vários sentidos – completou sem lhe dar atenção. Nenhum dos dois homens se pronunciou e Amira se viu forçada a prestar mais esclarecimentos: - Acaso sabem quem era Saladino e o que significa estarmos diante dele? - perguntou irritada, fitando-os atentamente.

- O sultão do Egito e mais alguns países, ele mesmo nos disse – ponderou Barbossa, dando de ombros.

- Sim, tem razão, Hector – interrompeu Jack -, mas creio que Amira se refere ao contexto histórico de no qual nosso anfitrião está inserido. - Encarando-a em castanhos ardilosos, completou cínico: - Não é amor? - Ele viu a esposa assentir com a cabeça e prosseguiu: - Saladino, meu amigo, foi o grande unificador do Império Muçulmano no século XII, ou seja - parou por segundos fitando os dois, e completou com um sorriso esmaecido -, não devíamos estar diante dele, savvy? - Barbossa o fitou surpreso e Amira, séria. Jack bebeu mais um gole de rum e com seus trejeitos, completou: - Eu não me lembro de ter mais de quarenta e sete anos, apesar de estar conservado, eu diria – gracejou.

- O problema não é estar diante dele e, sim, como viemos parar aqui – rebateu Amira.

- Nós estamos no passado? - perguntou Barbossa caindo em si e coçando sua barba, preocupado.

- É o que parece, capitão – respondeu Amira. – E a não ser que saibamos com chegamos aqui, não voltaremos a nossa época.

- Não me pareceu tão incomodada de estar na presença dele lá no convés – debochou Jack se colocando de pé e indo na direção dela em castanhos cintilantes. – Parecia até estar gostando...

- Pare Jack – pediu Amira, encarando-o da mesma forma. – Isso não é uma brincadeira, temos que fazer algo para voltar.

- Ele parece saber sobre Hathor – disse Barbossa, ardilosamente.

- Sim, meu caro – sorriu Jack, desviando o olhar de Amira para Hector. – Não só parece conhecer a história da deusa, como também parece querer testar nosso interesse sobre o assunto – e voltando a olhar a esposa, completou maroto: - E afinal, nós temos a vantagem de que Nefertiti, a grande sacerdotisa de Hathor, a referência humana suprema da deusa, está do nosso lado.

- Você está pretendo me usar para barganhar com Saladino? - Fitou-o surpresa.

- Veja por esse ângulo, amor – continuou com seu jeito irreverente -, enquanto eu e Barbossa vamos atrás do Olho de Hathor - acrescentou as palavras um gesto com o dedo indicador -, você tentará descobrir o quanto esse tal Saladino sabe sobre nós e nossa chegada a esse lugar, savvy?

- O que é esse Olho de Hathor? - interveio Amira firmemente.

- Uma esmeralda de considerável tamanho cuja dona era a deusa egípcia chamada Hathor - explicou prontamente Barbossa.

- Você pretende me usar como moeda de troca por uma pedra? - retrucou irritada, olhando para Jack em castanhos cintilantes.

- Vou esperá-los no convés – disse Barbossa, deixando a cabine em passos largos.

- Uma esmeralda – corrigiu-a, e continuando num tom mordaz, disse-lhe: - Não lhe agradou a idéia de ficar ao lado do seu Saladino? - desdenhou Jack, o rosto próximo ao dela.

Os olhos dela brilharam de ódio dentro dos dele, a mão foi ao ar cortando-o e só não acertou Jack no rosto porque ele foi mais rápido. O pulso dela estava entre seus dedos, o corpo arfava, e ele a manteve presa junto a si. Jack sorria cinicamente ao vê-la irritada, mas deixou-a prosseguir:

- Jack Sparrow, se ousar duvidar de mim mais uma vez, eu juro que...

Amira foi interrompida pelos lábios que tomaram os dela de assalto, retirando-lhe qualquer sanidade que quisesse manter. As mãos desceram pelos cabelos pretos, passeando nas costas e nuca da esposa, acariciando-a ternamente, e deslizando os lábios até o ouvido dela, sussurrou-lhe:

- Não posso culpar o pobre homem por ceder aos seus encantos – disse malicioso. – Você está mais tentadora do que nunca dentro dessa roupa.

Os olhos de Amira ainda soltavam faíscas enquanto Jack a fitava com seu sorriso sardônico.

- Eu não enfrentei um oceano inteiro, Capitão, para vê-lo duvidar de meu amor – disse encarando-o em castanhos escuros.

- Eu jamais ousaria trocá-la por nada, Sra. Sparrow – sorriu-lhe Jack, mantendo seu jeito zombeteiro. – Porque nenhuma outra mulher conseguiu o que você tem, amor: meu coração – Jack se aproximou dela novamente vendo a expressão séria de Amira se desfazer, e num gesto delicado pousou os dedos sobre os lábios da esposa, acariciando-os.

Amira fechou os olhos, deixando que os dedos dele passeassem sobre suas bochechas, pescoço e colo, e depois voltassem até sua nuca, trazendo-a presa num beijo apaixonado. E seduzindo-a com beijos cada vez mais intensos, Jack deitou-a sobre a mesa, deslizando os lábios delicadamente sobre sua pele enquanto as mãos fortes jogavam no chão as peças vermelhas do traje que outrora a cobriam...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma hora depois, Jack foi ao convés verificar como iam os consertos, e Barbossa se aproximou, perguntando:

- E então? O que faremos?

- Acho que devemos ir ao jantar antes de deixarmos à cidade – sorriu-lhe maroto Jack. – O que acha?

- O que é vida sem riscos, não é mesmo? - devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Um mar sem aragem! - murmurou e virando-se para a tripulação ordenou com falsa irritação: - Vamos com isso, seus velhacos! Esse mastro já devia estar no lugar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sua carruagem a aguarda, alteza - desdenhou Jack ao ouvido de Amira assim que essa parou ao seu lado, e completou: – Por que demorou tanto?

- Estava colocando nosso filho para dormir – ponderou.

- Com o tempo que demorou eu faria a tripulação inteira adormecer – ironizou Jack, oferecendo-lhe graciosamente o braço.

- Levaremos alguns homens conosco, não é Jack? - interviu Barbossa.

- Sim, claro – fez um gesto caricato com a mão. – Não vou entrar na jaula do _bacalhau-mofado-árabe_ sem poder me defender.

- Ele nos mandou isso? - perguntou Amira fitando a liteira a sua frente.

- Eu preferiria uma bela carruagem, mas ainda não foi inventada – debochou Jack -, então vamos de liteira mesmo – olhou desconfiado para os homens que a carregavam.

Eles desceram a rampa até a liteira. Jack ajudou Amira a subir e se acomodar, mas quando esboçou o movimento de adentrar a pequena tenda junto a ela, o escravo ao seu lado balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Só a moça, _sahib_ – disse suave, abaixando a cabeça.

Jack fez um muxoxo com os lábios, contrafeito, e encarando Barbossa, murmurou:

- Esse Saladino está me dando nos nervos!

- Jack, é só uma barganha pelo o que mais se deseja... - gracejou Barbossa.

- Tem razão, amigo – sorriu Jack com os olhos brilhantes. – Apenas uma noite, vinho e boa companhia... Que mal há? - retorceu as pontas do bigode para cima.

Em passos rápidos seguiram a liteira por entre as ruas da cidade, que já não apresentava movimento algum, a não ser pelo som de seus próprios passos ecoando pelas vielas de arenito e a Lua, que emprestava seu brilho às construções tristes. Não andaram mais do que meia hora, e diante de seus olhos surgiu uma vegetação mais densa e frondosa do que haviam encontrado por onde passaram. Um caminho tortuoso a atravessava, conduzindo-os à beira de um lago não muito grande, e onde, na margem oposta, se erguia uma construção em estilo mouro, com arcos e abóbadas. Os olhos de Jack, Barbossa e dos marujos que estavam com eles, registraram surpresos à beleza do lugar, mesmo que ainda fosse noite.

Saladino não parecia estar brincando quando lhes prometeu uma noite agradável. Jack, no entanto, não pensava exatamente assim...

_**888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: Olas, minhas flores!!! Quem diria, hein??? O famoso Jack Sparrow, o pirata mais amado do Caribe, se defrontando com Salah al-Din Yusuf bin Aiub, ou simplesmente Saladino. Que de simples nada tem. Ele foi o sultão**_ _**do Egito, Síria**_ _**e Palestina,**_ _**e o chefe militar que liderou os muçulmanos**_ _**contra os cristãos**_ _**durante as últimas cruzadas. Acabou reconquistando os territórios perdidos pelo Islã, tendo-se tornado uma lenda tanto entre os muçulmanos como no ocidente.**_ _**Preciso dizer mais? Saladino partiu pela primeira vez nas campanhas do Egito, sendo nomeado vizir. Sultão do Egito a partir de 1175 (d.c), sucedendo Atabeg de Mosul.**_

_**É fato que foi um grande líder de seu povo, admirado e venerado até hoje. Apesar de tornar a guerra contra Jerusálem uma empreitada santa, não menos que o outro lado, era considerado justo, e muito sedutor com as mulheres. As quais possuía muitas, mas tratava-as, sem exceção, com respeito e carinho... Para quem quer suspirar um pouco, eu deixo... Hihihi. Até porque, ele está sendo encarnado pelo Keanu Reeves, e sinceramente, eu acho que devemos suspirar muito!!!**_

_**Liteira é uma cadeira aberta, ou fechada, suportada por duas varas laterais, e geralmente são conduzidas por escravos. Principalmente naquela época. E como são individuais, em sua maioria, Jack não pode entrar... Tadinho!!!**_

_**Amores de minha vida, obrigada pela reviews fofas e o carinho de vocês! Amo-as todas!! Beijos grandes para: Taty, Aline, Dora, Bia, Ieda, Cap"Lara, Mah e Maninha... Até a próxima, savvy? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

O grupo parou em frente às portas trabalhadas de madeira, onde mais dois escravos estavam postos de cada lado da entrada. Jack ajudou a Amira a descer da liteira, e a portas se abriram com uma leve reverência dos dois homens. O ambiente que os acolheu estava devidamente perfumado com incensos, algo com uma leve nota de canela e rosas. O escravo que tomou a frente deles os conduziu pelo salão ornamentado com mosaicos nas paredes e no chão, e o teto se fechava sobre suas cabeças numa pequena abóbada com pinturas coloridas. Era impossível não se impressionar com a riqueza do lugar ou com sua beleza, entraram por um corredor no mesmo estilo, que os levou a uma porta dupla de madeira lisa. O escravo a abriu dando-lhes passagem, e diante de seus olhos surgiu um salão com o dobro do tamanho do outro, e muito mais opulento. O mármore fino e branco cobria todas as paredes e colunas. Os mosaicos e arabescos eram incrustados de pedras semipreciosas: jade e cristal da China, turquesa do Tibet, lapis lazulis do Afeganistão, ágatas do Yemen, safiras do Ceilão, ametistas da Pérsia, corais da Arábia Saudita, quartzo dos Himalaias, âmbar do Oceano Índico. O chão estava coberto por várias tapeçarias que sobrepunham umas as outras. As tramas dos tapetes persas se entrelaçavam com suas cores intensas, e sobre eles pequenas mesas ao longo de toda a extensão do salão, acompanhadas de grandes almofadas brocadas de seda pura colorida.

Das colunas, que sustentavam a imensa cúpula pintada a ouro, vertiam véus de todas as cores e tamanhos. Tanto Barbossa quanto Jack, e outros marujos, não deixaram passar despercebida a riqueza do lugar, havia um brilho peculiar nos olhos dos bucaneiros do Caribe. Eles não eram os primeiros a chegar, a maioria das mesas já estavam ocupadas, e era evidente, que o pequeno grupo que entrava no salão formado por Jack e sua tripulação chamara atenção. A austeridade do lugar aliado às roupas finamente trabalhadas das pessoas a sua volta deixava visível o contraste entre os convidados de honra. As roupas surradas e esmaecidas pela maresia dos piratas pareciam uma afronta diante algo tão belo. Jack se sentiu desconfortável, mas adotou sua postura irreverente, como sempre fazia, e se dirigiu a Saladino. Este já havia se posto de pé, capturado pela visão de Amira, para receber seus convidados de honra. Jack se aproximou da mesa dele com seu andar afetado e sorriu ao dizer:

- É realmente muito bonita sua casa – encarou os olhos pretos a sua frente intensamente, e num tom que oscilava propositalmente entre a lisonja e o desdém, completou: - Sinto-me terrivelmente triste por só poder desfrutar desse prazer por uma noite.

Um leve sorriso aflorou nos lábios de Saladino, que recebia nesse instante a mão de Amira nas suas, depositando um beijo sobre ela, e fixando seus olhos nos castanhos a sua frente, ofereceu:

- Podem ficar o tempo que quiserem - Amira desviou seu olhar para Jack, Saladino percebeu e completou rapidamente soltando a mão dela: - Minha casa é vossa.

Barbossa que vinha logo atrás de Amira fez uma reverência com a cabeça, e tomou seu lugar ao lado de Jack. Os três se sentaram na mesma mesa que Saladino ocupava, como era o costume, e o restante do grupo foi acomodado satisfatoriamente na mesa ao lado. A música encheu o ambiente enquanto pratos vistosos eram colocados sobre as mesas, numa sucessão de sabores e cheiros variados, e muitas vezes exóticos, atendendo até mesmo ao paladar do mais exigente convidado. O vinho foi servido em taças de ouro. Um grupo de dançarinas trajadas com véus num tom de amarelo-ouro se colocou no centro do salão, iniciando sua apresentação. Jack quase não bebeu de sua taça para a surpresa de Amira, ele olhava atentamente o ambiente a sua voltar sem deixar escapar nenhum detalhe.

As moças entretinham os presentes com seus rebolados sensuais, a música envolvendo a alma dos presentes junto com o sabor aveludado do vinho. A noite se apresentava a altura das palavras do sultão. Entretanto, havia algo que Saladino tinha reservado para o final da noite, e com os olhos brilhantes, sugeriu para Amira que estava ao seu lado:

- Acharia um atrevimento de minha parte, pedir que dançasse para nós? - ele a fitou em pretos profundos, antes de completar suavemente: – Soube que dança muitíssimo bem... - os lábios dele se contraíram num sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu não vim vestida adequadamente – recusou suave – Sinto muito...

- Não há problema... - bateu palmas e a moça que segurava o jarro de vinho se aproximou.

- Eu n-não devo... - balbuciou Amira ao perceber a intenção dele.

Jack desviou seu olhar para Amira ao ouvir as palmas de Saladino, percebendo que ela e o sultão trocavam palavras, mas a música o impedia de ouvi-las, e se aproximando da esposa, colou seu rosto ao dela ardilosamente, demonstrando um claro interesse na conversa. Saladino, por sua vez, habilmente perguntou a Jack:

- Capitão, permitiria que sua esposa dançasse para nós? - Pretos reluziam, e astutamente, Saladino completou: – Entendo, que talvez haja um receio de expô-la, mas soube que ela dança divinamente, e como é costume entre nós expressarmos nossa alegria através da dança, ela emprestaria um brilho especial ao final dessa noite tão agradável.

Jack analisou a proposta mentalmente, ainda não tinha arrancado nada de Saladino sobre o Olho de Hathor, e já que existia a oportunidade de se aproximar do Sultão, enquanto Amira dançava, ele não deveria perdê-la. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ele tomou a mão da esposa, beijando-a e sussurrou para que só ela o ouvisse:

- Te amo.

Amira sorriu, castanhos brilhavam nos dele, e virando-se para Saladino, Jack respondeu firme:

- Não vejo motivo para impedir que essa noite seja abrilhantada de forma tão ímpar, Sultão – sorriu de canto de boca -, não há jóia mais bela e valiosa em seu Palácio do que ela, se me permite a impertinência. Sou um homem afortunado em possuir tamanho tesouro, em poder desfrutar de sua companhia pela eternidade, por isso, não poderia privar o mundo de apreciá-lo. – Castanhos estavam escuros e intensos nos dela, e com um gesto de mão completou: - Que ela dance...

- Tens toda razão, capitão! - devolveu-lhe o sorriso – És mais afortunado que qualquer um de nós aqui dentro e devo confessar que o invejo por isso! Que Alá o conserve assim!

Barbossa engasgou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, enquanto Jack se limitava a fitar Saladino atentamente. Amira se levantou e seguiu a moça em pé atrás dela. Jack se aproximou do sultão, pegando um cacho de uvas verdes entre os dedos, e com desfaçatez, perguntou:

- Diga-me, quando esteve no meu navio, você disse algo sobre a presença humana de Hathor... - estreitou os olhos sobre o homem ao seu lado e sorriu-lhe cínico: - E pareceu-me que se referia a minha esposa, savvy?

- Não conhece a lenda? - disse surpreso o sultão, fitando-o em pretos sorridentes.

- Deveria? - Jack fez um muxoxo e olhou para os lados.

- Talvez não, já que não pareces ser das redondezas – explicou Saladino, e em pretos brilhantes continuou: - Viajou muito até chegar aqui, não capitão?

- Um pouco – respondeu Jack seco. Não queria dar muitas explicações sobre quando, onde ou como havia ido parar ali. - Vejo que não deve saber muito sobre o fato também.

- Por que diz isso? - perguntou Saladino com um leve sorriso nos lábios, onde acabara de depositar uma tâmara.

- Porque esse não é seu país, não é mesmo? - O sorriso de Jack se alargou vitorioso. – Você o governa, isso é um fato, mas será que compreende o povo daqui?

- Sabia que eu poderia tomar isso como uma ofensa? - retrucou o sultão.

- Está em sua casa, pode fazer o que quiser – rebateu Jack firme, mas com uma leve nota de bravata.

- Você é astuto, capitão – sorriu Saladino, deixando Jack atônito. – Não deves ser subestimado, eu deveria ter previsto.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – sorriu Jack malicioso -, mas mesmo que me conhecesse, eu o surpreenderia, em algum momento...

- Entretanto, ouso decepcioná-lo, eu conheço bem o povo que governo, capitão – interveio, retomando a pergunta que Jack lhe fizera: - A lenda conta que Nefertiti desapareceu depois que seu marido, o Faraó Amen-hotep IV, teria preterido-a em favor de Kiya, sua segunda esposa.

- Por isso adotamos a monogamia no ocidente – disse Jack comendo uma uva. – Mulheres são extremamente complicadas – e gesticulando o dedo na direção de Saladino, completou baixo: - Quer meu conselho?

Saladino fitou-o confuso e assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo com que Jack continuasse:

- Não se case... - bateu de leve no peito do sultão. – É, amigo, são doces, belas e teimosas! - virou a taça de vinho e perguntou: - Mas eu ainda não entendi aonde Hathor se encaixa nessa história?

- Nefertiti foi uma das mulheres mais bonitas que o Egito já conheceu e seu nome era uma referência clara a esta deusa – explicou Saladino, servindo-os de mais vinho. – Por isso, nessa época, o culto da deusa foi tão difundido, mas é claro que Nefertiti tinha seu próprio templo em homenagem a Hathor. Akhenaton, nome adotado depois por Amen-hotep IV, querendo demonstrar o quanto amava a esposa, mandou que se esculpisse uma esmeralda em formato de gota para presenteá-la, e consequentemente, a deusa. Quando a pedra foi introduzida na imagem de Hathor, os artesãos a colocaram entre suas sobrancelhas. Esse pequeno detalhe definiu, posteriormente ao desaparecimento da pedra, seu nome: o Olho de Hathor.

- A história é muito interessante... - disse Jack fitando-o atentamente e se servindo mais de vinho. – E esse "Olho" sumiu junto com a rainha? - seu rosto estava próximo do de Saladino, e ele o olhou de esguelha, suspeito.

- Não – disse Saladino vendo que os olhos de Jack não piscavam, fascinados pela história. – Sumiu anos depois, quando Salomão veio ao Egito desposar a filha de um Faraó, e acredita-se que esteja entre seus tesouros nunca encontrados.

- Você está querendo dizer que foi um dos Profetas de Alá que surrupiou a pedra da deusa egípcia? - encarou Saladino, que parecia perplexo com a forma com que Jack se referia ao seu Deus. Sorriu meio embriagado para o sultão. – Quem diria, não?

Apesar do semblante endurecido, Saladino nada respondeu, sua atenção havia sido novamente capturada pela entrada de Amira no salão. Jack também havia desfeito o sorriso em seus lábios, voltando a si, admirando em castanhos brilhantes a beleza da esposa. Amira trajava uma veste verde-jade, com várias dessas pedras bordadas em fio de ouro sobre os véus da saia e do corpete, um jade em forma de gota ornava o ponto entre suas sobrancelhas, os olhos estavam delineados de preto e um pequeno véu escondia-lhe o restante do rosto. Os cabelos pretos estavam soltos, caindo em leves ondulações sobre os ombros.

_Uma visão doa infernos! _O pensamento atravessou como um raio a mente dos dois homens. Jack e Saladino não piscavam.

Ela se posicionou no meio do salão e a música recomeçou, desta vez suave, acompanhando os movimentos delicados dos quadris e das mãos dela, que descreviam ondas no ar. Jack se sentiu extremamente desconfortável, por mais que tivesse consentido com a dança e houvesse o desejo quase latente de saber mais sobre a esmeralda, ele podia ver como os olhos do sultão brilhavam sobre Amira. Não que os outros homens não a admirassem, ou que ele próprio não a desejasse, mas a cobiça de Saladino o inquietava. No que parecia ser um registro de seus pensamentos e um desejo explícito de querer acalentá-lo, Amira se aproximou de Jack e com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios, dançou bem a frente do marido.

_**Oh my love lassie**_

_**Oh, minha amada mocinha**_

_**Listen to what I have to say**_

_**Escute o que eu tenho a dizer**_

_**It's only you that I love**_

_**E só você que eu amo**_

_**What's my life without you?**_

_**O que é minha vida sem você?**_

_**The kajal that darkens your eyes**_

_**O Kajal que escurece seus olhos**_

_**It's the cloud of dreams**_

_**é a nuvem dos sonhos**_

_**It's because of you that my heart is crazy**_

_**É por você que meu coração está louco **_

_**Oh lassie, it's true**_

_**Oh mocinha, esta é verdade.**_

_**Oh sweet laddie**_

_**Oh doce rapazinho **_

_**These words come out of my heart**_

_**Essas palavras vem do meu coração**_

_**It's only you that I love**_

_**É só você que eu amo**_

_**It's only you that I take for my beloved**_

_**É somente você quem eu tomei por meu amado**_

_**Your assuring hands still my fluttering veil**_

_**Suas mãos ainda seguram o meu véu que tremula**_

_**and there is turmoil my heart**_

_**e isto tumultua meu coração**_

_**This is the moment I shall never forget**_

_**Este é um momento que eu jamais esquecerei**_

_**Oh my beloved**_

_**Oh meu amado**_

_**( O Ri Chhori from Lagaan )**_

Os olhos de um mergulharam intensos no do outro, a música entoada pelo coro os afastava para longe daquele salão, determinando a cadência das batidas de seus corações que se rendiam ao encanto da doce melodia. Jack a fitava em castanhos escuros vendo seus sentidos entorpecerem cada vez mais ao vê-la dançar sedutoramente. Amira o fitava da mesma forma, sentindo seu corpo procurar pelo dele no ritmo inebriante e apaixonado da canção. Suas almas estavam presas, os olhos brilhavam intensos, era como se não houvesse nada, nem ninguém ao redor deles. As lembranças de tudo o que passaram para ficarem juntos e o que significavam um para outro bailando em suas mentes, deixando-os ainda mais entregues ao pulsar de seus sangues. Jack a viu girar num rápido movimento de quadris, um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios, poderia se entregar a ela ali mesmo, mas a voz de Barbossa o chamou a realidade. Vendo Amira finalizar a dança arquejante e se retirar do grande salão.

- Jack – chamou-o. – Acho que deveríamos levantar âncora – completou preocupado.

- Estás certo – murmurou como se saísse de um transe. – Já sei de tudo o que precisamos – e num gesto eloqüente, colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

- Já de partida, capitão? - perguntou Saladino com um leve sorriso. – Por que não passam a noite aqui e partem logo cedo, nos primeiros raios da aurora?

- Não, obrigado – respondeu Jack prontamente, se colocando de pé. – Precisamos partir antes da aurora...

- É uma pena, a companhia estava extremamente agradável... - fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça na direção de Jack. – Permita-me, ao menos, que lhe mostre uma curiosidade antes que parta.

- Uma curiosidade? - repetiu Jack estreitando seus olhos sobre Saladino, desconfiado.

- Sim - sorriu-lhe o sultão. – Um papiro muito antigo que fala sobre a pedra que o fascinou.

Jack deu um leve sorriso amarelado para Saladino e virando-se para Barbossa, que ouvira toda a conversa devido à proximidade que se encontrava dos dois homens, murmurou:

- Não gosto dessa história, muito menos do fato dele não nos querer longe daqui – manteve o sorriso, e continuou por entre os dentes: - Mantenha-se alerta, instrua os demais, afinal, todo cuidado é pouco – virou-se para seguir o sultão, mas algo importante lhe ocorreu, fazendo-o girar nos calcanhares com o dedo indicador rodando no ar, e acrescentou sério a Hector: - E principalmente, não perca Amira de vista, savvy?

Barbossa assentiu e Jack com um leve sorriso e passos arrastados, seguiu o sultão por uma porta entalhada atrás deles.

_**888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Flores minhas! Quantas saudades eu sinto de vocês!**_

_**Essa autora maluca colocou mais uma música árabe na história... Hihihihi**_

_**Que irá acontecer com Jack? O.O**_

_**Saladino vai aprontar alguma coisa?**_

_**Hehehehe, veremos...**_

_**Beijos bem grandes nas minhas amadas Taty, Aline, Cap"lara, Ieda, Dora, Bia, Maninha e Jéssica. Amo vcs de coração!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Percorreram um corredor comprido com várias portas adjacentes e pararam em frente à quinta porta ao lado de Saladino. Jack fazia uma nota mental de tudo o que via para qualquer eventualidade, e tinha certeza absoluta de que aquela era a quinta porta a esquerda. Saladino a abriu vagarosamente, deixando que o ar quente soprasse no rosto de ambos. A atmosfera os envolveu por completo quando entraram na sala. Jack olhou ao redor, a julgar pela quantidade de livros que o quarto abrigava, dir-se-ia tratar-se de uma biblioteca. Saladino tomou a frente de Jack, indo na direção de uma prateleira em especial, e voltou com um rolo de tom amarelado entre os dedos.

- Aqui está – disse abrindo o papiro encima da pequena mesa ao centro. – Tenho certeza de que irá ser-lhe de grande valia, já que tenciona procurar a esmeralda de Hathor.

Jack não se aproximou da mesa de imediato, olhava intrigado para o sultão perguntando-se qual seriam as verdadeiras intenções de Saladino diante de um gesto tão nobre. Até porque Jack não julgava que achasse nobre ajudar um pirata como ele, entretanto, havia chegado até ali e parecia-lhe, também, não haver muito o que pudesse fazer no momento, a não ser olhar o tal pergaminho. Depois de pesar tudo, tomou a direção da mesa com cautela e atento a qualquer movimento do sultão.

Num gesto rápido lançou um olhar furtivo para o papiro amarrotado, e adotando uma postura indiferente, comentou:

- Não me parece grande coisa...

- Isso é porque não o olhou atentamente como deveria – disse Saladino, virando o papiro para Jack, e enquanto o pirata analisava melhor o pedaço de pergaminho, completou suave: - Não posso afirmar que seja verdadeiro, contudo, se o for, é um mapa detalhado do possível lugar onde se encontram as Minas de Salomão.

- Amigo – disse Jack, virando o pergaminho de volta para o sultão. – Por que estaria eu interessado nas Minas de Salomão? - fitou-o duvidoso.

- Porque é lá que está o que procuras – respondeu de pronto Saladino.

- E o que o levou a crer que eu procuro por alguma coisa? - rebateu olhando para os lados, e depois encarando o sultão em castanhos desconfiados.

- Entendo - sorriu Saladino, e Jack fitou-o cínico, esperando que ele completasse sua frase. O que não tardou a acontecer. - Está precisando de persuasão para aceitar minha ajuda, capitão?

- Está me oferecendo ajuda, sultão? - rebateu de pronto em castanhos brilhantes.

- Acho que vai precisar dela, se ama sua esposa de verdade e quer tê-la de volta – afirmou Saladino em pretos cintilantes.

Saladino fitou atentamente Jack e por segundos teve a impressão de ver uma nota de palidez tomar seu rosto de assalto, mas logo depois, encarava castanhos desafiadores com a ponta da espada de Jack sobre seu pescoço. Jack desembainhara a espada, e num gesto rápido e surpreendente a apontava para o sultão.

- O que quer com ela? - perguntou firme Jack.

- Abaixe a arma, capitão, não precisamos derramar sangue – respondeu Saladino calmamente.

- Não vou perguntar outra vez – rosnou sem retroceder a lâmina um milésimo do pescoço do homem.

- Não quero nada com ela – continuou falando com calma. – Só não posso deixar que Hathor parta dessa forma.

- Ao inferno com essa história de Hathor – rebateu Jack, fazendo um jogo de pernas e se aproximando ainda mais do sultão. A lâmina fria espetada na carne de Saladino, marcando-a. - Amira não tem nada haver com essa história maluca de deusa com rainha!

- Não de todo, é verdade – Saladino por sua vez não se deixava intimidar com a postura de Jack, e num tom cada vez mais frio, continuou: -, mas o povo acredita que a volta de Hathor trará prosperidade ao Egito e esperam por esse sinal há mais de mil anos. Eu não posso negar isso a eles.

- E sendo assim, sugere que eu abra mão de minha esposa? - debochou Jack com um sorriso nos lábios. - O que quer realmente com ela?

- Nada, sugiro apenas que deixe algo no lugar dela - respondeu o sultão. – Algo tão valioso e significativo quanto a presença da própria deusa.

- O Olho de Hathor – contrapôs Jack encarando pretos em castanhos cintilantes. - Não joga para perder, Sultão.

- Como você muito propriamente me disse, eu não sou daqui, mas esse também é meu povo, e o governo com diplomacia e justiça – sorriu ao completar: – Eles clamam por sua esposa desde o momento que colocaram os olhos sobre ela, e mesmo aqueles que ainda não a viram, não contestariam sua divindade - fez uma pausa avaliando Jack, que parecia refletir sobre suas palavras. - Não terá como ir contra o clamor popular, meu bom capitão. Espero que não se ofenda comigo, mas o melhor a fazer é ir atrás da esmeralda. Enquanto isso, prometo que Amira ficará em segurança no meu palácio.

- Ela ficará aqui? - perguntou Jack mordaz.

- Exatamente – assentiu levemente com a cabeça. – No meu harém.

- Que coisa providencial, não acha? - ironizou Jack. – Ela ficar aqui no seu harém... Não acho que seja o lugar apropriado para se esconder uma deusa.

- Ela estará mais protegida aqui, e tem minha palavra que ela será bem tratada até sua volta – disse Saladino, vendo Jack encará-lo em castanhos escuros.

- Não preciso que cuide bem de minha esposa – sorriu Jack – eu mesmo faço isso, mas se tocar num fio de cabelo dela, será você que precisará de cuidados, amigo. Não me interessa quantos sultanatos você tenha, vai cantar mais fino que um passarinho, savvy?

- Sim – respondeu seco o sultão.

Antes de baixar a espada, Jack se apoderou do pergaminho sobre a mesa, metendo-o no bolso, e num gesto rápido, devolveu a espada à algibeira.

- Podemos voltar ao salão? - perguntou o Sultão.

- Claro – disse Jack num muxoxo contrafeito. – Creio que devo partir imediatamente.

O Sultão não disse nada, apenas saiu guiando-os pelo corredor, e alguns minutos depois, surgiu com Jack no salão, sobre os olhares atentos de Barbossa e sua tripulação. Assim que Jack se aproximou, Hector perguntou:

- A conversa foi proveitosa?

- Você não imagina o quanto - respondeu entre os dentes. – Vamos embora.

- E Amira? - indagou confuso Barbossa enquanto fazia um sinal para que os marujos o seguissem.

Jack lançou um olhar desolado para porta por onde ela saíra e completou em castanhos escuros:

- Vamos sem ela.

- Jack - disse Barbossa tentando arrancar mais alguma coisa do capitão, mas foi em vão.

- É uma ordem, Hector – disse Jack, e antes de deixar o salão, lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Saladino, que se limitou a fazer uma leve reverência com a cabeça. Sem prestar atenção direito, Jack saiu como um raio, atravessando o salão e o corredor.

Já estavam chegando ao Pérola quando Barbossa falou:

- Por que deixamos Amira, Jack?

- Porque eu fui tolo suficiente em concordar com essa loucura e levá-la ao palácio - respondeu ríspido.

- O que Saladino quer em troca? - perguntou ao subir a rampa do navio atrás de Jack.

- Não imagina? - rebateu com escárnio. Jack havia parado, virado para ele e encarado-o em castanhos cintilantes.

- O Olho de Hathor – murmurou Barbossa, coçando a barba.

- Bravo, Hector! - gracejou Jack

- E pelo visto, nós iremos atrás dele...

- Novamente você abrilhanta a noite com suas deduções – riu debochado, continuando a subir a rampa até o convés. – Evidente que vamos atrás da esmeralda, não vou deixar Amira nas mãos desse sultãozinho metido a esperto!

Jack disse isso saltando para dentro do Pérola, e com olhos fixos na lua, ouviu Barbossa alfinetá-lo:

- Parece-me que você já fez isso, não é? - Olhou de soslaio para Jack que estava perdido em pensamentos. – Ela não sabe por que você partiu sem levá-la consigo e essa é uma excelente oportunidade para as sábias palavras do sultão, não acha?

Jack o fitou por segundos e saiu rapidamente na direção de sua cabine. Um quarto de hora depois, um vulto envolto em véus vermelhos aparecia no convés. Só Barbossa e Gibbs continuavam ali, e com os olhos arregalados, acompanharam a imagem até esta ganhar contornos mais definidos sobre a luz pálida da lua e verem as tranças dos cabelos de Jack caindo-lhe sobre os ombros.

- Capitão! - exclamou Gibbs, a expressão horrorizada de ver Jack metido numa saia com a barriga de fora e enchimentos sob o corpete – O senhor está...

- Atraente? - fez uma cara de nojo. - Fascinante?

- Eu diria, Jack – pigarreou Barbossa, saindo de seu transe inicial, e divertindo-se com a cena -, que está um pitéu.

- Eu vou interpretar isso como um encorajamento – sorriu para Barbossa.

- Aonde vai assim, capitão? - indagou Gibbs, ainda boquiaberto com Jack e suas roupas.

- Vou até certo harém - disse ajeitando as pontas do bigode.

- É melhor parar de fazer isso – ponderou Hector – ou vai estragar o disfarce. Sabe, mulheres não tem bigodes... Pelo menos, não tão grandes!

- Tem razão – concordou Gibbs. – Uma vez me deitei com uma que tinha uma barba rala, era até bem feita de corpo... - e vendo a expressão de assombro dos dois capitães sobre si tratou de acrescentar rápido: - Quase uma penugem. Ela se apresentava no circo da cidade.

- Desista, sr. Gibbs - disse Jack com seus trejeitos –, quando você fica bêbado, deita até com uma cabra. Provavelmente foi isso que aconteceu - e tomando a direção da rampa, disse antes de descer ao cais: – Quero o navio pronto para zarpar nas primeiras horas da manhã, savvy?

- Tome cuidado, Jack - gracejou Barbossa. – A noite todos os gatos são pardos...

Ele curvou-se numa reverência e desceu à terra, atravessando rapidamente as ruas da cidade há muito adormecida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lua iluminava o palácio a sua frente, Jack procurou por uma janela com as luzes acesas e achou-a no segundo andar, na ala direita da construção. Aproximou-se do edifício sigilosamente entre a vegetação. Havia uma árvore baixa que estendia seus galhos até perto da janela, e Jack não pensou duas vezes em subir por ela. Num gesto hábil deslizou até a ponta do galho, lançando-se para dentro do aposento, e caindo em pé no seu interior. Seus olhos não registraram de imediato a cena a sua frente, mas depois de alguns segundos, seu melhor sorriso cínico aflorou em seus lábios e com seu jeito irreverente, disse:

- Olá, meninas...

Vários pares de olhos de cores diferentes, em rostos bonitos com uma variedade absurda de tonalidades de cabelo, sorriram-lhe de volta. Elas se aproximaram devagar, enquanto Jack mantinha seu sorriso e se acercava de sua realidade. Era realmente um êxtase tantas mulheres juntas, e não levou muito tempo para que o conduzissem até um divã próximo, fazendo-o deitar confortavelmente sobre ele. Jack sorriu de volta para as moças em agradecimento. _São tão atenciosas_, pensava. Uma ruiva lhe trouxe um cacho de uvas, enquanto uma loira colocava uma almofada sob seus pés. Todas, sem exceção, cercavam o divã, e Jack percebeu que seu disfarce não havia surtido o efeito desejado. Elas estavam tão sorridentes e solícitas que não deixavam margem a dúvidas de que sabiam de sua condição masculina.

Algum tempo depois, duas morenas mexiam em suas trancinhas, a ruiva lhe dava uvas na boca e a loira massageava seus pés. Com um sorriso nos lábios, pensava: - _Felizmente sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow._ As outras estavam todas espalhadas a sua volta, com folhas de palmeiras, abanando-o, ou simplesmente sorrindo-lhe. _O que um homem poderia querer mais da vida?_ - pensou ao engolir mais uma uva e ver os lábios da ruiva se aproximando dos seus. Uma porta se fechou ali perto o arrancando de seus devaneios, colocando-o em alerta, e não demorou muito para que uma figura envolta em verde surgisse entre os véus que ornamentavam as colunas do quarto, privando quaisquer olhos intrometidos de ver seu interior. O olhar de Amira pousou surpreso sobre ele, enquanto Jack se punha rapidamente de pé, dando-lhe um sorriso amarelo, e fazendo gestos intermitentes com as mãos para que todas se afastassem.

- Jack - ela estava entre a surpresa e a raiva, ele podia sentir, mas nada falou, deixando-a prosseguir –, o que faz aqui?

- Vim vê-la, amor – disse com desfaçatez, se aproximando dela e percebendo a rapidez com que todas as outras deixaram o aposento. - E quanto às meninas... Bom, estavam fazendo companhia até seu regresso - e num falso aborrecimento, acrescentou: - Você demorou.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Jack – murmurou Amira sem conseguir disfarçar sua decepção.

- Princesa... - disse com um sorriso, vendo que sua tática falhara como sempre, querendo tocá-la nos cabelos, na boca, mas refreou-se, estalando os dedos das mãos.

- Por que não esperou para me dizer adeus? - Castanhos estavam intensos nos dele. - Se ia me deixar aqui nas mãos desse homem, ao menos poderia ter me dado uma explicação.

- Achei que uma partida silenciosa seria menos penosa para nós dois – lançou-lhe um olhar desamparado. – E afinal, tinha certeza que o Sultão se encarregaria de contar-lhe tudo – gracejou, vendo-a virar-se de costas - , sem perder a chance, é claro, de emprestar seu tom galanteador a cada palavra – e sério, completou: – Não tinha a intenção de deixá-la, mas sua vida depende disso, Amie.

Ela se manteve em silêncio, e Jack novamente tomou a palavra.

- Ele não lhe contou essa parte? O quanto foi ardiloso em me prender a essa busca? - perguntou irônico, e viu-a responder baixo:

- Sim, ele me contou. Seria fácil não me importar com sua súbita partida se eu não o conhecesse bem, e se não o amasse tanto. – Ela fechou os olhos ao dizer isso, as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. - Se não nos metesse sempre em encrencas.

- Desculpe, eu estava errado, como sempre – murmurou por entre os cabelos dela, a boca próxima ao seu ouvido, os lábios quase tocando o pescoço. Amira se arrepiou, sentindo os braços fortes dele envolverem-na, esquentando-a com o corpo colado ao dela. Jack continuou no mesmo tom baixo, roçando-lhe lábios na orelha: - Eu lhe devia explicações por metê-la nisso, mas não tive coragem suficiente para dá-las... Não fazia parte do plano deixá-la aqui.

- Você deveria ter previsto isso, capitão. Diga-me, queria essa aventura para Johnny ou para si mesmo? - perguntou decidida, virando-se para ele. E encarando-o com o olhar cintilante, continuou: - Aceitou vir a esse jantar porque queria descobrir mais sobre a pedra. Em momento algum pesou o que poderia nos acontecer... Sempre convencido de que se sairá bem. Afinal, você é o capitão Jack Sparrow! - completou com sarcasmo.

Jack a fitou em silêncio, cada palavra dela ecoava em sua mente como um tambor de guerra, e mesmo sabendo o quanto ela estava certa, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar os fatos. Ele precisava partir, e num murmúrio disse:

- Eu precisava vê-la antes de partir. – Amira se controlava para não abraçá-lo e aceitar suas desculpas mais uma vez. Os olhos presos aos de Jack enquanto o deixava prosseguir: - Vou atrás desta maldita esmeralda, Amie, e juro que voltarei para salvá-la. Custe o que custar! - Ele a puxou para si, passando suavemente a mão sobre o rosto dela, e vendo a tristeza em seus olhos, afagou-lhe os cabelos pretos, trazendo-a presa pela nuca até seus lábios. Antes de tomá-los, no entanto, Jack sorriu-lhe carinhosamente, afastando com as pontas dos dedos alguns fios de cabelo que impediam a visão, e soprou: - Eu a amo, princesa. Muito.

Os olhos de Amira mergulharam nos dele, intensos, mas ainda havia neles uma nota de desapontamento. Os lábios de Jack se aproximaram gentilmente dos dela, mas Amira desviou seu rosto e tomou a direção da janela aberta. E fitando a Lua brilhante no céu, murmurou:

- Prove-me que mudou, Jack. - Fechou seus olhos enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a escorrer sobre a pele clara, e completou: - Que eu e Johnny somos realmente mais importantes para você do qualquer tesouro.

Castanhos escureceram ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ao sentir a dor que pulsava em seu peito por tê-la magoado daquela forma, e sem esperar por mais nada, ele saiu pela janela que entrara, deixando-a entregue ao silêncio de seu choro.

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**\o/\o/\o/**_

_**Tadinho do Jack! Ele não merecia isso... Ou merecia? Coitadinha da Amie... Caps triste, mas eu prometo me redimir, até o fim da fic... Hehehe**_

_**Flores minhas, amadas de longa data, eu quero muito desejar a cada uma FELIZ NATAL, que venha repleto de amor, saúde, alegria e paz, porque vcs todas merecem de coração! Amo vcs!**_

_**Beijos enormes para Taty, Aline, Ieda, mana, Aninha e Bia. Obrigada pelas reviews fofas, e para Mah que não tah conseguindo logar também! **_

_**Jack, Amie e Johnny desejam á todas um Natal com muita harmonia e realizações... Chique não?**_

_**Hehehehe. amo-as! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

A manhã emprestava seu tom alaranjado às velas do Pérola, que cortava as águas do Mediterrâneo rapidamente. Jack estava em sua cabine, não dormira uma hora sequer desde que voltara, ainda de madrugada, do palácio e seus olhos estavam fixos no menino deitado em sua cama. Os dedos brincavam sobre a garrafa de rum com a qual estivera se entretendo nas últimas duas horas, o rosto estava úmido pelas lágrimas derramadas em silêncio que nem mesmo o álcool o impedira de verter. Jack Sparrow não era um homem de choros ou arrependimentos, mas tinha que admitir que deixá-la nas mãos de Saladino provocava-lhe os dois. Levou o rum aos lábios, sorvendo um longo gole, e passando a mão cheia de anéis sobre o rosto, secou-o, não daria o gosto a ninguém de saber que o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow era suscetível às emoções humanas. A única pessoa com a qual ele se permitia dividir essas emoções era justamente a responsável por elas, estava há milhas de distância, decepcionada com ele, e curiosamente, dividia com ele sua cabine, sua cama, sua vida... Era uma troca justa, ponderou, disfarçando sua tristeza atrás de um sorriso cínico. Levantou num salto, colocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça e tomou a direção da porta. Não adiantaria ficar ali remoendo essas coisas, já bastava ter que explicar tudo a Johnny quando ele acordasse – e lançando um olhar consternado para o filho, deixou a cabine murmurando: - _C'est la vie._

Barbossa estava ao leme, o tempo parecia favorável a eles, e Jack se dirigiu até o amigo. Lançou mão da luneta e mirou-a no horizonte, depositando-a de volta ao cinturão pouco depois. Sem dizer nada, postou-se ao lado de Hector, que lhe lançou um olhar furtivo, perguntando:

- Vamos realmente para o Caribe?

- Sim e não – respondeu com um leve sorriso – Vamos para a América do Sul, amigo, mas precisamente para um lugarzinho banhado pelo Pacífico, onde há certa civilização muito avançada que atende pelo nome de Incas – e remexendo nas pontas do bigode, murmurou para si: – Espero que não sejam iguais aos Pelegostos - completou em bom som. - Assim nos mostra o mapa do Sultão! E temos a vantagem de conhecer muito bem aquelas paragens, savvy?

- Os Incas? - repetiu Barbossa, arqueando a sobrancelha, e completou com um sorriso – Não são canibais, apesar de seus rituais muitas vezes envolverem sacrifícios humanos.

- Sacrifícios humanos? - Jack perguntou horrorizado.

- Sim – sorriu Barbossa, manejando suavemente o timão e completando com escárnio: -, de virgens. Não é, há muito o seu caso, Jack.

- Virgens... - murmurou Jack se arrepiando e depois concluiu maroto: - Um desperdício na minha opinião.

- Estou plenamente de acordo, mas em algumas ocasiões, eles preferem os seus inimigos derrotados em batalha - fitou Jack de soslaio e o viu fazer um muxoxo contrafeito.

- Sabia que não podia ser tão bom, contudo, não temos escolha – ponderou com o olhar abandonado. – Tenho que salvar Amira.

- Então, Capitão, mantemos o rumo? - disse Hector

- Sim, a todo pano! - disse-lhe Jack com um novo sorriso, mas uma voz chegou ao seu ouvido fazendo o seu semblante endurecer.

- Papai - chamou o menino – Onde está minha mãe?

Jack demorou um pouco para se virar e fitar os olhos castanhos do menino, mas sem ter como adiar a situação por mais tempo, suspirou, encarando-o com um de seus sorrisos.

- Sua mãe foi forçada a nos deixar por algum tempo, Johnny – sua voz se tornou profunda e sua boca ressequida. Andou até o filho, tentando encontrar as palavras e a coragem para contar-lhe a verdade, e pondo a mão sobre os ombros de Johnny, completou com cuidado: - Prometo-lhe que em breve voltaremos para buscá-la.

- Você não tem nada haver com isso, não é papai? - Os olhos do menino o fitavam preocupado. Jack desviou os dele para o horizonte, fechando-os e vendo a cena em que se despedira de Amira. Controlando-se ao máximo, voltou-os para o filho.

- Lembra-se que lhe prometi uma aventura? - perguntou se abaixando a frente do filho e sorrindo-lhe complacente. – Bom, estamos indo de encontro a ela. – O menino o encarou receoso, e tendo seus cabelos afagados pelo pai, ouviu-o completar: - No final dela, estaremos com sua mãe, savvy?

Ele fitou Jack, os olhos marejados, e com a voz embargada questionou-o:

- Ela ficará bem?

- Dou-lhe minha palavra, filho – cruzou os dedos sobre o coração e se aproximando do menino, explicou-lhe: - Precisamos achar um tesouro de muito valo, para que ela possa voltar para nós... Você me entende, não é Johnny?

- Sim – balbuciou o menino. – Você a meteu em encrencas.

Jack revirou os olhos, crispando as mãos no ar, e voltou a encarar o filho com castanhos brilhantes. Segurando-o pelos ombros, trouxe-o tão próximo a si, que sentia sua respiração, e com a voz séria disse:

- Eu nunca menti para você. É verdade que sua mãe está encrencada, todos estamos – colocou as mãos envolta do rosto do filho, prendendo-o ao seu olhar escuro -, mas eu nunca a abandonaria, nem a você, Johnny. Confia em mim?

Johnny baixou os olhos, revolvendo as mãos uma na outra, como Amira fazia. O que levou Jack novamente a pensar na esposa, no olhar triste que ela lhe lançara dentro do quarto, mas foi tirado do transe pela resposta do filho.

- Eu confio em você, papai – jogou-se nos braços de Jack, enterrando seu rosto nos ombros do pirata e murmurou ao seu ouvido -, mas vou sentir muita a falta dela...

- Vamos, Johnny... Vamos – Jack o corrigiu baixinho, acarinhando-o em seus braços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O vento rugia entre as velas do Pérola, enquanto Jack manobrava o leme habilmente, fazendo o navio deslizar suavemente sobre as ondas. Gibbs se aproximou vagarosamente do capitão e sibilou entre os dentes:

- Voltaremos pelo Mediterrâneo?

- Vamos arriscar – sorriu-lhe Jack – Se formos pelo Pacífico perderemos dias de viagem, e o tempo nos é precioso, meu caro.

- Jack, acha mesmo que essa tal esmeralda está no Peru? - deu-lhe um olhar preocupado, e vendo que Jack não esboçara nenhum comentário sarcástico, continuou: – Sabe, a tripulação está preocupada com o que nos aguarda em tais paragens.

Jack desviou seu olhar escuro para o imediato e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, retrucou:

- Sr. Gibbs, como esperam obter lucro sem se arriscar? - e continuou no mesmo tom mordaz: - O que esperam? Tesouros que brotem a céu aberto sob nossos olhos?

- Não, senhor - rebateu Gibbs com cuidado -, mas eles sabem que as coisas não estão bem e que essa aventura tem um cunho pessoal por trás, se me faço entender.

Jack travou o timão ao curso, e se afastando dele, tomou a direção do convés, seguido pelo imediato.

- Senhores! - berrou, fazendo com que todos interrompessem seus afazeres e o fitassem atentos, vendo-o prosseguir num tom sério: - Não vou perder meu tempo explicando a cada um porque fazemos essa viagem, parece-me deveras óbvio até mesmo para o macaquinho... - sorriu cínico, vendo Jack pular nas cordas do velame. – Contudo, eu ouso crer que já lhes dei motivos suficientes para acreditarem em seu Capitão, savvy?

Ninguém o contradisse, limitaram-se a estreitar mais ainda seus olhos sobre a figura de Jack.

- Vejo que não se opõem a minha conclusão, isso é bom... - sorriu-lhes cínico, e andou pelo convés com seus modos afetados, dizendo: - Meus dedicados lobos do mar, eu não posso exigir que me sigam nessa empreitada, é verdade. Porém, infelizmente, não lhes resta alternativa. Estamos presos numa época anterior a nossa, e apesar dos meus esforços, sem saber como retornar ao ponto de partida. Ou seja, teremos que nos aventurar por mares nos quais já navegamos, mas que ainda não foram navegados, ou ainda, mares que não constam em mapa algum e são muitos temidos, etc, etc - gesticulou a mão no ar e sorriu cínico para os marujos, completando: - Tanto faz, todavia, aqueles que estiverem ao meu lado – Barbossa surgiu no convés naquele momento e Jack o fitou com um olhar desconfiado. Hector, por sua vez, não lhe deu atenção, se colocando ao lado dele, a mão sobre a espada e assentiu levemente em concordância com o capitão. Jack sorriu-lhe abertamente, e adotando uma postura austera, retomou o discurso: – Como eu dizia, aqueles que estiverem ao meu lado, ficam e descobrimos um meio de voltar ao nosso mundo. Os que não, descem no próximo porto, tentam arrumar um bom emprego, uma boa mulher para desposar e se adaptar ao costume local... Alguém se habilita?

O olhar atento de Jack, Barbossa e Gibbs passeavam pela tripulação. Os marujos cochichavam uns com os outros, e um se adiantou perguntando:

- Mas e o ouro? - sorriu sem dentes. – Não teremos ouro?

Jack o olhou com desprezo e num sorriso forçado, respondeu:

- Seu grande tesouro nesse momento, meu bom homem, é sua vida. Reze para mantê-la consigo durante o resto da viagem – e no mesmo tom completou para os outros: - Não há ouro, nem jóias, nem prata! Temos apenas o firme propósito de sair daqui a salvos. Não vou perguntar de novo, os que não concordarem podem deixar o navio imediatamente.

O homem desdentado recuou, se juntando aos demais e todos anuíram ao propósito da expedição. Jack sorriu em agradecimento e voltou a sua posição na ponte, seguido por Barbossa.

- Acha que isso os acalmou? - perguntou o velho Capitão.

- Acho que ofereci o melhor para eles – sorriu Jack. – Não creio que nenhum deles tenha audácia suficiente para enfrentar o desconhecido.

- Você está arriscando - ponderou Barbossa

- Talvez – rebateu Jack malicioso -, ao menos desta vez você está do meu lado.

- É verdade – riu-se Hector. – Uma espada a menos em seu pescoço!

- E não é esse o motivo do rum?

- Boa lembrança - e virando-se, desceu as escadas murmurando para Jack. – Vamos ao rum...

Jack o acompanhou com os olhos, era engraçado pensar em Hector como um amigo, sorriu satisfeito, e virando para o convés, chamou:

- Sr. Gibbs!

O imediato surgiu minutos depois, esbaforido no tombadilho e Jack ordenou-lhe cínico:

- Assuma o timão! - e tomando o mesmo rumo de Barbossa, completou: – Mantenha o curso, savvy?

- Sim, senhor – assentiu Gibbs.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu ao descer a escada do castelo da popa e se dirigir a sua cabine. Precisava de rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava em sua cabine, a garrafa de rum entre os dedos e o olhar escuro fixo sobre o filho deitado na cama a sua frente. Um leve suspiro crispou seus lábios, o rosto do menino adormecido o fazia lembrar da esposa. Fechou os olhos tentando conter as imagens que lhe vinham à mente. A garrafa rolou ao chão, vazia, enquanto seu corpo se rendia ao cansaço e ao álcool.

Algum tempo depois, Jack entreabriu os olhos num esforço hercúleo, sentindo uma brisa quente e seca bater em seu rosto. Não se lembrava de ter deixado a janela da cabine aberta. Obrigou-se a abrir mais os olhos e pôde ver que estava deitado sobre um imenso manto de areia sobre um céu estrelado.

- Eu já estive aqui – murmurou para si mesmo, colocando-se de pé e retirando os grãos de areia da roupa -, mas como posso ter voltado tão rápido?

- Você não voltou, Jack – sussurrou a voz aveludada atrás dele. – Isto é apenas um sonho.

- Éris – saudou-a malicioso ao se virar e encarar a ruiva com um sorriso. – Não pensei que teria o prazer de vê-la tão cedo - e com seu jeito afetado perguntou desconfiado: - Diga-me, se é somente um sonho, como a areia pode parecer tão real?

- Vou tomar suas palavras como um elogio, Capitão – sorriu se aproximando de Jack e circundando-o. – Quanto a areia... Nunca teve um sonho que lhe parecesse real? - retribuiu-lhe o gracejo. – Os humanos chamam isso de projeção astral, se não me engano. Eu chamo de capricho de deusa.

- Gostei mais do segundo... - sorriu cínico

Jack ia continuar a falar, o dedo rodopiou no ar, mas foi interrompido pela deusa:

- Eu tenho um pequeno negócio para lhe propor – Éris flutuava envolta de Jack, os olhos azuis sobre ele, atentos.

- Eu me sinto lisonjeado com sua lembrança a meu respeito, mas temo que não possa aceitar outro grande negócio no momento – disse-lhe Jack mordaz.

Éris aproximou seu rosto do dele, e acariciando-o, sussurrou:

- Eu sei... - Jack fez um leve muxoxo esperando ela completar. – Vai atrás de certa esmeralda para salvar a esposinha – suspirou se afastando. – Um desperdício, eu diria, mas vocês humanos são sempre tão passionais.

- Vejo que está sempre bem informada – retrucou malicioso.

- Faço o que posso – devolveu a deusa. – Enfim, sua aventura vai de encontro aos meus interesses.

- Por que seria diferente, não é? - disse-lhe maroto. – Não deveria eu achar que há um dedo seu nisso tudo, deveria?

- Como ousa pensar tão mal de mim, Capitão? - gargalhou, fitando Jack em azuis brilhantes.

- Digamos que seja hábito – contrapôs ardiloso Jack, e deu-lhe um sorriso sonso.

- Eu deveria castigá-lo - disse enquanto brincava com as bolhas entre seus dedos, tornando-as opacas -, mas serei benevolente...

- Quanta gentileza – Jack fez uma reverência.

- Quero que me traga o Livro da Paz, Jack – disse séria.

- O mesmo que pediu ao Simbad? - olhou-a curioso. - E por que eu atenderia a um pedido que pode destruir o mundo?

- Por que primeiro eu posso destruir sua vida... - ponderou Éris.

- Quem está sendo má agora é você – rebateu Jack espertamente, fazendo seus trejeitos.

- Tem razão – sorriu-lhe complacente. – Mas, entenda, eu só quero manter as coisas sobre meu controle.

- Entendo – respondeu, fitando-a em castanhos escuros. – E o que ganho em troca?

- Vejamos... - disse-lhe a deusa cruzando os braços sobre o peito e adotando uma expressão pensativa. Os cabelos ruivos ondulavam suavemente sobre os ombros quando respondeu: - Levá-los-ei de volta para sua época.

- A-ha! - bradou Jack, sorrindo-lhe triunfante. – Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde admitiria sua interferência!

- Você queria uma aventura para seu filho – explicou com um sorriso suave. – E eu estava entediada aqui em Tártaro... Por que não juntar o útil ao agradável?

- Conveniente – murmurou Jack, e sério completou: - Quero sua palavra de que vai nos levar de volta assim que eu lhe trouxer esse maldito livro, e que nada de mal acontecerá a Amira, savvy?

Ela riu de canto de boca e fazendo um "X" sobre o coração, completou:

- Está certo, feito – e continuou num tom sério: - Vai achar a pista para o livro no mesmo local que a pedra, no templo em Cusco.

- Poderia ser mais específica? - perguntou Jack com um leve sorriso.

- Hora de voltar, Jack – sorriu-lhe maliciosa, sem lhe responder a pergunta. E soprando-lhe uma de suas bolhas no rosto, murmurou: - Bons sonhos, Capitão.

Jack arregalou os olhos, mas já era tarde, tudo o que viu a sua volta foi escuridão.

_**88888888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi minha flores!!! Lara vc voltou!!!! **_

_**Rô corre pela casa de braços abertos, fazendo aviãosinho **_

_**Meninas eu antecipei o caps por causa do Ano Novo, e espero de coração, voltar semana que vem já postando dois caps por semana, mas para isso eu gostaria de saber se com as férias vai dar para tudo mundo acompanhar, ok? Se não, eu faço assim, Fevereiro eu começo com dois caps. Por favor deixem as sugestões nas reviews, savvy? Jack e Amira agradecem o carinho... Hehehehe**_

_**Para aquelas que queriam o Johnny de volta, aí está ele, espero que gostem. Entretanto, eu já sei que a Lara vai querer a pele da Éris. Fique tranquila, flor, o que é dela tah bem guardado!**_

_**Obrigada pela reviews fofas: Taty, Aline, Mana, Dora, Bia, Ana e Cap"Lara. Amo-as de coração!!!!**_

_**Feliz Ano Novo... - gesticula Jack com a garrafa de rum entre os dedos, e o passo trôpego pelo convés. Com uma crispada de lábios, debruça na amurada, erguendo o dedo para o vazio diante de si, e continua: - E não se esqueçam, fiquem de olho no horizonte, porque quando o sol surgir novamente, eu estarei aqui para realizar os sonhos de todas, savvy? **_

_**Leva o rum até os lábios, enquanto castanhos brilham intensamente e ouve ao longe:**_

_**- Jack!**_

_**Ele dá seu melhor sorriso cínico, e virando-se para deixar o convés, murmura:**_

_**- Mulheres!**_

_**Ergue a garrafa para a Lua e diz embolado:**_

_**- Bebei a 2008, aye!**_

_**Amores, adorei conhecê-las este ano, foi tudo de melhor que podia ter me acontecido. Eu espero de todo o coração que nossa amizade e cumplicidade perdurem por ainda muito tempo, porque sem vcs naum vivooooooooooo**_

_**AMO VCS!!! FELIZ 2008! **_

_**São os votos dessa autora chata, Amie, Jack e Johnny.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Jack abriu um olho, fitando tudo ao seu redor desconfiado, e depois de constatar que estava de volta a sua cabine, abriu o outro. Levantou o rosto do tampo da mesa procurando pelo filho, que ainda dormia serenamente como o havia visto horas antes, e desviou o olhar para a janela, verificando que a Lua ainda brilhava no céu escuro. Fez um leve muxoxo com os lábios, e passando a costa da mão sobre ele, encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira, soltando um leve suspiro e murmurando em seguida: - Eris de novo! - piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e continuou seu pensamento num resmungo baixo: - Será que nunca vou conseguir me livrar de deusas e tesouros amaldiçoados? - Os olhos vasculhavam a cabine a procura de rum, seu amigo de devaneios, e achou a garrafa caída ao pé da mesa. Fez uma careta ao inclinar o corpo para pegá-la, esticou os dedos e tocou o vidro arrastando-o até o pé da cadeira. Ainda grogue de sono, trouxe-a fechada sob os nós apertados dos dedos até os olhos, e bufando, registrou que estava vazia.

Arrastou a cadeira para trás e pôs-se de pé, indo na direção da porta com o andar trôpego e a voz enrolada murmurando: - Por que o rum sempre acaba? - Num leve clique, ele abriu a porta e saiu por ela, em direção da cave do navio. Desceu as escadas, passando pelos marujos deitados nas redes, a mão gesticulando no ar e disse desconfiado: - À vontade, senhores! - Vendo que ninguém lhe respondera, soltou um grunhido – Uhn... -, e continuou sua caminhada desajeitada até a adega.

Meia hora depois, Jack se encontrava novamente sentado em sua cadeira, o rum entre os dedos e um olhar escuro espreitando a noite. A garrafa ia aos lábios mecanicamente, os olhos presos ao infinito e o líquido âmbar escorria por sua garganta fazendo-a arder. Num gesto rápido, devolveu-a a mesa num baque seco e com uma expressão desamparada, disse_: - Amie, por que não está aqui?_ Apoiou os braços sobre o tampo de madeira, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e deixando ambos cederem pelo peso, afundou o rosto entre os braços cruzados. Não podia deixar que o receio de perdê-la dominasse sua alma, afinal, ele era o mordaz Capitão Jack Sparrow! E ela, era uma dama em perigo, savvy? E o que fazem os bucaneiros do Caribe se não salvarem belas mulheres em perigo, além de pilhar e saquear, é claro? - _Bebem rum!_ - Uma voz em sua cabeça respondeu-lhe. Jack manteve um sorriso cínico nos lábios, repetindo: _- Rum..._ - a resposta lhe parecia óbvia e plenamente satisfatória, mas algo em sua mente contrapôs rápido, fazendo-o adquirir uma expressão duvidosa: _- Não, meu caro, eles se casam, perdem a liberdade e sentem a falta de suas mulheres! Aye!_ - E com a lembrança de Amira sorrindo-lhe, adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Permita-me arrancá-la de seus pensamentos, الجوهره من مصر...

A voz chegava potente até seus ouvidos, e Amira desviou seu olhar para encarar os olhos pretos de Saladino, que já há muito a fitavam em silêncio.

- Bom dia, Sultão – respondeu sem dar muita atenção a referência usada por ele.

- Sim, uma bela manhã se anuncia – disse sem tirar os olhos dela e completou com certo pesar: - Pena que eu não tenha chegado mais cedo para compartilhar de sua agradável companhia.

- É sempre tão galante, Sultão? - interpelou-o mordaz, lembrando-se de Jack em Tortuga ao lado de Marie e Esmeralda, e completou num tom irônico: - Como consegue esse feito tendo tantas mulheres para cortejar?

- Perdão? - perguntou confuso.

- Esqueça - murmurou de volta, a face corando pela falta de delicadeza que tivera. – Eu fui muito rude, desculpe.

- Não há o que desculpar, الجوهره من مصر - deu-lhe um leve sorriso complacente e se adiantando até ela, continuou: - Contudo, adoraria passear pelo jardim em sua companhia, se achasse isso apropriado.

Amira o fitou em castanhos brilhantes, Saladino a encarava intensamente, aguardando sua resposta. Ela poderia facilmente recusar a proposta feita por ele, mas algo naquele olhar a prendia, a delicadeza com que ele a tratava, e esticando-lhe a mão, sorriu-lhe ao dizer:

- Acho que é uma forma apropriada de me desculpar pelas palavras inadequadas.

Ele assentiu levemente, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso cortês e tomou a mão dela na sua, ajudando-a a se pôr de pé. A mesa do café foi deixada quase intacta, e Amira saiu na companhia do Sultão para os jardins. Já caminhavam um bom pedaço, penetrando nas folhagens densas ao redor campos floridos, quando Saladino rompeu o silêncio:

- Espero que tenha me perdoado por roubar-lhe de seu marido... - Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas foi inútil. Amira interrompera seus passos e o fitava curiosa, vendo-o completar: - Não foi uma atitude da qual me orgulho, mas era o mais sensato a fazer, الجوهره من مصر

- Jack me explicou seu propósito - disse, fitando-o atentamente e vendo pretos mergulharem nos olhos dela. – Não posso dizer que me encontro feliz por estar longe daqueles a quem amo – Amira desviou seu olhar para os raios de sol que atravessavam as copas das árvores, jogando sua forte luz sobre eles -, mas eu tento compreender sua atitude ao máximo, e acredito em suas boas intenções.

- Eu só tenho a lhe agradecer por sua compreensão, mas poderia lhe pedir mais uma coisa? - Saladino falava no seu tom costumeiro, calmo e pausado.

- Sim - respondeu intrigada.

- Conceder-me-ia a honra de ir comigo a cidade?

- A cidade? - repetiu aturdida. – Será que eu deveria?

- Você estará segura, tem minha palavra - e dizendo isso, tomou-lhe a mão, beijando-a respeitosamente.

- Está bem – disse-lhe Amira.

- Estarei esperando com a liteira – sorriu-lhe.

- Eu prefiro um cavalo – rebateu, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- Que assim seja, então – assentiu surpreso, mas completou rápido: - Iremos sem escolta, para não chamar muita atenção.

- Como queira, Sultão – anuiu, virando-se para sair. – Vou me aprontar e já o encontro nos jardins da frente.

Saladino a acompanhou com os olhos e depois de vê-la sumir entre as folhagens, tomou o rumo do castelo. Em sua mente o sorriso de Amira o atormentava e mais do que depressa, afastou esses pensamentos.

Não demorou muito para que Amira o encontrasse nos jardins, envolta numa linda veste azul bebê com vários detalhes bordados em ouro. Um tênue véu tapava-lhe parcialmente o rosto, como era costume, e sem esperar um convite formal do Sultão, ela montou o cavalo branco numa agilidade incrível para uma mulher usando saias. Saladino apenas sorriu, passando às mãos dela o cabresto, e uma última vez indagou:

- Tem certeza que não quer ir de liteira? - a mão dele ainda permanecia sobre a dela, e Amira o encarava em castanhos sorridentes, ao ouvi-lo completar: - Não há problema algum...

- Obrigada pela oferta, Sultão, mas há anos não cavalgo e essa é uma excelente oportunidade – puxou displicentemente o cabresto da mão dele, e com uma esporada e um leve puxão da correia fez o cavalo dar meia volta e partir.

Saladino subiu em seu corcel negro e fazendo o mesmo ao seu cavalo, a seguiu.

- Ele está louco – murmurou um empregado para o outro.

- Não, Kaleb, ele está apaixonado... - sorriu o segundo.

Amira havia chegado ao pedaço de deserto que dividia o oásis do Sultão e a cidade de Damietta, e vendo que ele quase a alcançara, colocou-se em disparada. O cabelo preto esvoaçando com o vento, o véu havia voado de seu rosto e o cavalo corria desabalado pela areia dourada. Ao chegar aos limites da cidade, onde as primeiras casinhas de argila surgiam amontoadas, ela interrompeu sua corrida. Olhou para trás, não havia um sinal do Sultão, um leve brilho de felicidade cruzou seu olhar, mas foi por breves momentos. Uma voz conhecida soou bem próxima ao seu ouvido, arrepiando-a:

- Deixou cair isso, الجوهره من مص – O olhar escuro encontrou o dela, e Amira sorriu-lhe. – Cavalga muito bem para uma dama.

- Obrigada – manteve o sorriso ao agradecer-lhe e pegar de volta o véu. – Por que me chama sempre assim?

- Não vejo modo mais apropriado – devolveu-lhe o sorriso. – Está curiosa por saber o que significa, não é?

- Talvez... - rebateu, colocando de volta o véu sobre o rosto e fazendo o cavalo passar a frente do dele. – A propósito, para onde vamos?

- Conhecer a cidade e seu povo – dando um leve puxão na correia do corcel, pôs-se em marcha ao lado do cavalo dela.

Andaram pela cidade, por suas ruelas mal desenhadas, onde o povo se aglomerava em frente a barracas de diversos tipos. Ela saltou do cavalo e resolveu andar, Saladino a imitou, mas seu intuito demonstrou não ser uma boa idéia, e logo foram rodeados por mulheres e crianças. Ele distribuiu algumas moedas enquanto Amira afagava as crianças, mas uma delas, por ser muito pequena, arrancou-lhe o véu, revelando suas feições. Houve um murmúrio intenso ao seu redor, Saladino se aproximou dela, mas a multidão curiosa já começava a se aglomerar envolta deles e murmurar as mesmas palavras que ele dissera anteriormente: الجوهره من مص

Amira aproximou-se mais do Sultão e num sussurrou disse-lhe:

- Acho que nosso passeio terminou, não?

- Acho que providencialmente o destino lhe mostrou quem é...

Ela o encarou com castanhos surpresos, mas ele simplesmente abriu caminho entre os curiosos, levando-a pela mão.

- Não lhe farão mal algum – sorriu-lhe –, só querem estar mais perto de você... Veja – fez um gesto de mão para a multidão. – São apenas mulheres, crianças e velhos que pensam que você é a reencarnação de Nefertiti, não há maldade nisso, há?

- Não – retrucou -, mas eu não sou. E não é justo enganá-los dessa forma.

- Não pode afirmar isso – rebateu. – Você trouxe alegria a eles, a esperança de ser uma nação próspera de novo... Isso já não é um sinal de que os tempos mudaram?

- Você acredita nisso? - fitou-o em castanhos intensos, enquanto se afastavam com os cavalos da multidão, que embora fosse numerosa era ordeira e não os impediu de prosseguir seu caminho em meio as exclamações de الجوهره من مص

- Eu acredito que tudo na vida tem um propósito determinado por Alah e ele sabe o que faz – pretos brilhavam -, entretanto essa não é a sua crença, mas fazer ou não parte dela já não está em seu poder até que seu marido volte com a pedra.

Amira deu-lhe um olhar profundo e assentiu de leve com cabeça.

- Venha – fez uma reverência para ela. – Permita-me refrescar-lhe um pouco com a bebida local.

- Não é rum, é? - ironizou.

- Não – deu-lhe um sorriso contido. – É uma infusão de frutas.

- Parece tentador. – Ele abrira a porta da casa para que ela passasse, e foram abrigados pela atmosfera fresca do lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Jack - disse Gibbs. – Tem idéia de como se parecerão aquelas paragens?

- Virgens – respondeu de pronto o capitão.

- Virgens? - interpelou-o confuso o imediato.

- Sim, sr. Gibbs – sorriu-lhe Jack vendo a incredulidade do marujo. – Matas nunca tocadas, e pelo que sei, os primeiros brancos que eles verão na vida... - deu-lhe um sorriso contrafeito, e lançando mão de sua luneta, fitou o horizonte com ela, sem, no entanto, divisar nada de interessante além do azul profundo do Atlântico. – Reze para que o gosto deles seja puramente por carne animal – disse baixo, devolvendo a luneta ao cinturão e fazendo um leve muxoxo.

- Está brincando – riu-se o imediato.

- Não, de modo algum – rebateu Jack se preparando para deixar a ponte. – Eles têm um gosto especial por sacrifícios humanos... - e descendo os primeiros degraus da escada, completou: – Mas temos uma chance de que todos sejam velhos combatentes e não haja carne nova para ser ofertada.

Os olhos de Gibbs se arregalaram, enquanto o Pérola singrava o oceano rapidamente sob seu comando, na direção do mar do Caribe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A bebida era de fato reconfortante e o leve aroma de lima misturado a pêssegos tornava-a extremamente convidativa a ser degustada. Amira sorriu para Saladino, levando a xícara aos lábios e sorvendo seu conteúdo. Ele imitou-lhe o gesto, tornando a enchê-la com a jarra depositada a sua frente pela dona do lugar. Passaram algum tempo apreciando cada gole da bebida, que apesar de ser uma infusão era servida fresca. Meia hora depois deixaram a casa. Amira sentia-se meio zonza, como acontecia quando bebia rum em excesso, e fitando Saladino desconfiada, perguntou:

- Aquela bebida continha álcool, não é?

Ele devolveu-lhe o olhar com um sorriso nos lábios, e tomando as rédeas do cavalo entre os dedos, respondeu-lhe:

- Um pouco – e fitando o leve rubor que invadia a face de Amira, completou satisfeito: – Vejo que não costuma cometer esses excessos.

- Digamos que eu tomo cuidado ao ingerir bebidas dessa natureza – rebateu firme, içando-se ao lombo do cavalo. – Não é uma coisa que me agrade.

Saladino montou seu corcel, virando-o na direção do oásis, onde o sol começava a derramar seus raios alaranjados anunciando o crepúsculo iminente, e com pretos brilhantes disse-lhe:

- Eu peço desculpas por não tê-la avisado sobre a bebida, é que aqui estamos acostumados a compartilhá-la com os amigos. – Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento.

- Fico feliz que seja um dos poucos que não me veja com uma deusa... - O cavalo dela passou pelo dele, e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, concluiu: - E sim como amiga. – Viu pretos encararem-na por segundos e ordenou: - Iah! - esporando o cavalo, que saiu em disparada, deixando o Sultão entregue as suas palavras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A brisa forte batia-lhe no rosto, enquanto a Lua alta iluminava palidamente as águas escuras abaixo do costado do navio. Jack estava debruçado sobre a amurada fitando as espumas das marolas de encontro ao casco do Pérola. Se tudo corresse bem, na noite seguinte chegariam ao Caribe. Ele deu um longo suspiro, os olhos escuros procuravam por algo no espelho d'água, mas ela não estava ali. Virou-se para olhar o convés vazio do navio, apoiando seus cotovelos na amurada e um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios. Ele podia ver claramente Amira parada a sua frente como há oito anos atrás, os cabelos pretos ao vento e as palavras resmungadas por ela:

- Maldito seja você, Jack !

O sorriso alargou em seu rosto, um sorriso satisfeito. Ele jamais tencionara se casar ou sequer ter filhos. Jamais pensara que perderia o controle de seu coração como acontecera, mas tinha que admitir, naquele momento não saberia viver sem ela. Ele precisava de Amira tanto quanto do mar. A brisa soprou forte, trazendo o doce aroma de baunilha, o cheiro da pele dela, e Jack fechou os olhos sorvendo-o intensamente._ Como amava aquela mulher!_

_**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.**_

_**Curativo para este coração partido  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío,**_

_**Curativo para este coração partido**_

_**Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,**_

_**Você não vê que não há dois sem três  
Que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...**_

_**Que a vida vai e vem, e que não se detem  
Y, qué sé yo**_

_**Quem sabe sou eu  
Pero miénte me aunque se a dime que algo queda**_

_**Mas minta para mim dizendo que algo ainda ficou  
Entre nos otros dos, que en tu habitación**_

_**entre nós dois, que em tua casa  
Nunca sale el sol, no existe el tiempo ni el dolor.**_

_**O Sol nunca aparece, não existe o tempo, nem a dor**_

_**Lléva me si quieres a perder, a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué.  
Leva-me se queres se entregar, a nenhum destino, sem nenhum porquê**_

_**  
Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve,**_

_**Já sei que coração que não vê  
Es corazón que no siente,**_

_**É coração que não sente  
El corazón que te miente amor.**_

_**O coração que te mente amor  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma,**_

_**Mas você sabe que no mais fundo de minha alma  
Sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti,**_

_**Continua aquela dor por crer em você  
¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?  
O que aconteceu com a ilusão e a beleza que é viver?**_

_**  
Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herído,**_

_**Por que me curaste quando estava ferido  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.**_

_**Se hoje me deixas de novo com o coração partido**_

_**¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?**_

_**Quem vai me entregar suas emoções?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?**_

_**Quem vai me pedir que nunca lhe abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?**_

_**Quem me cobrirá se esta noite fizer frio?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partído?**_

_**Quem vai curar meu coração partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,**_

_**Quem encherá de primavera este janeiro  
Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?**_

_**E buscará a Lua para que brinquemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,**_

_**Diga-me se tu vais, diga-me carinho meu  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?**_

_**Quem vai curar meu coração partido?**_

_**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.**_

_**Curativo para este corção partido  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío.**_

_**Curativo para este coração partido**_

_**Dar solamente aquello que te sobra,**_

_**Dar somente o que te sobra  
Nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.**_

_**Nunca foi compartilhar, é dar esmola, amor  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.**_

_**Se você não sabe, te digo eu  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma,**_

_**Depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria  
Pero, sé que después de ti,**_

_**Mas, depois de ti,  
Después de ti no hay nada.**_

_**Depois de ti não há nada**_

_**Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herído,**_

_**Por que me curaste quando estava ferido  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.  
Se hoje me deixas de novo com o o coração partido**_

_**¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?**_

_**Quem vai me entregar suas emoções?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?**_

_**Quem vai me pedir que nunca lhe abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?**_

_**Quem me cobrirá se esta noite fizer frio?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partído?**_

_**Quem vai curar meu coração partido?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,**_

_**Quem encherá de primavera este janeiro  
Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?**_

_**E buscará a Lua para que brinquemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,**_

_**Diga-me se tu vais, diga-me carinho meu  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?**_

_**Quem vai curar meu coração partido?  
**_

_**( Corazón Partió - Alejandro Sanz )**_

_**88888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Como foram de ano? **_

_**Espero que bem, desculpem a demora, mas eu acabei viajando e não consegui postar o caps quarta. Prometo que vou me redimir na próxima semana, savvy?**_

_**Estava morrendo de saudades de vcs!!! Naum imaginam quanta!!!**_

_**Porém, I'm back... and now...**_

_**Vou mandar beijos estalado para todas e jogar muito confete... hehehehe**_

_**Beijokas especiais e cheias de rum para Taty, Aline, Bia, Mana, Cap"Lara, Mah e Aninha.**_

_**E Mah, flor... Como eu naumtenho com dar reply, jah que entrou anônima, rara vezes falo no MSN, eu agradeço de coração vc ter voltado e me deixado uma reviews taum fofa, e tb aquela da Mana, que faço muito gosto em dividir com ela cada letrinha! Brigaduuuuuuu **_

_**Obrigada pelo carinho de vcs, senti muita falta desse calor gostoso **_

_**E voilá, espero que gostem desse caps fofo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

A grande floresta que cercava o amplíssimo Golfo do México surgiu imponente a frente do Pérola entre os pálidos raios da aurora. Jack estreitou seu olhar sob a claridade que entrava pela janela da cabine. Havia ido dormir tarde, se entregando ao rum, e sua cabeça doía-lhe uma enormidade ao ser acordado daquela forma. Praguejou baixinho ao sentar-se na beira da cama, calçando suas botas, e fitando Johnny adormecido, se perguntou: - _Por que as crianças dormem tanto?_ - Deu um leve muxoxo com os lábios, e trôpego deslizou até sua mesa, pegando o chapéu sobre ela e tomando a direção do convés.

Gibbs distribuía ordens pelo tombadilho, e se assustou ao ver a figura de Jack parada sobre o castelo apontando a luneta para a costa. Em passadas rápidas, subiu ao lugar onde estava o capitão.

- Já de pé, Jack?

- Sr. Gibbs, um capitão deve comandar seu navio com mão de ferro – sorriu-lhe num falso gracejo, e completou baixo: - Principalmente quando o destino de todos é incerto, savvy? - fitou-o cínico, devolvendo a luneta ao cinturão.

- Mas Jack, os homens confiam em você – ponderou Gibbs sem ter muita certeza se o que dizia era verdade.

- Só enquanto acreditam que ainda possam lucrar com algo no fim da viagem – sorriu se aproximando da amurada e lançando um olhar desconfiado para a proa. – É verdade que não se parecem em nada com aqueles cães sarnentos amaldiçoados que se amotinaram uma vez contra mim... - murmurou, dando-lhes um olhar desamparado –, entretanto, continuam sendo piratas, ou seja, navegam por dinheiro.

- Ou algo cintilante – interrompeu Gibbs.

- Ou algo cintilante – repetiu para si mesmo Jack, vendo Barbossa surgir na proa. Ainda sentia uma ponta de mágoa pelo seu imediato amotinado. Afastando por completo esses pensamentos, ordenou para Gibbs: - Apronte dois botes, sr. Gibbs. Iremos a terra.

- Sim, senhor, capitão! - respondeu firme, tomando a direção da escada.

Pouco tempo depois, os botes se afastavam do Pérola carregando, cada um, quatro ocupantes. No primeiro ia Jack, Barbossa, Johnny e mais um marujo; no segundo: Ragetti, Pintello, Craven e outro bucaneiro. Não tiveram muita dificuldade em chegar até o manto branco de areia que se entedia até a floresta, formando uma das enseadas que futuramente seria Maracaibo.

Assim que o bote se aproximou da areia, Jack agilmente saltou para fora dele seguido por Barbossa e Johnny. Aproveitando o fato de estarem próximos, Barbossa sussurrou-lhe:

- Permita-me dizer que não acho uma boa idéia ter trazido o menino conosco...

Jack fitou-o com um brilho escuro no olhar e com uma leve nota de escárnio, rebateu:

- Não – fez seus trejeitos. – Não permito. O menino em questão é meu filho e eu sou o capitão do navio, o que me dá plenos poderes em decidir quem vai ou não na expedição. Ou seja, o menino fica conosco – aproximando seu rosto de Barbossa, rosnou ameaçador: - Mais alguma sugestão, Hector?

- Nenhuma – respondeu seco Barbossa, e completou no mesmo tom de Jack: - Mas escute bem o que lhe digo, esse não é o lugar apropriado para o menino e vai descobrir isso da pior maneira possível.

Jack havia dado alguns passos em direção a mata ao lado do filho, e ao ouvir as palavras de Barbossa, girou nos calcanhares, encarando-o em castanhos cintilantes.

- Espero que isso não seja uma praga sua contra meu filho – sorriu.

- Não, Jack, é só um inofensivo aviso... - crispou os lábios contrafeito, e revirando os olhos, tomou a frente do grupo, dizendo em bom tom: - Quanto antes começarmos essa peregrinação, tanto melhor.

Os sete homens e o menino entraram na floresta a sua frente, empunhando os facões que haviam trazidos, e aos poucos abriram caminho por entre a mata fechada. Numa determinada altura do caminho que seguiam, se depararam com um atalho no meio da mata, e resolveram seguir por ele, já que procuravam por uma certa civilização, e muito que provavelmente, aquele caminho não estava ali por obra divina. Seguiram por ele durante um bom tempo até se depararem com um enorme matagal que formava uma muralha de troncos colossais e impedia-lhes o caminho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saladino acabara de apear de seu cavalo quando um jovem trajando a veste de guarda real se aproximou.

- Senhor, fomos informados de que os cristãos estarão aqui em no máximo dois dias.

- Quero todos os meus exércitos prontos para partir em uma hora, compreendeu? - e tomando a direção do palácio, completou: - E informe à população o ocorrido, deixe-os de sobre aviso.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu prontamente o rapaz e se retirou.

Saladino entrou no palácio e em passadas rápidas se dirigiu ao harém. A porta foi aberta pelo escravo, dando-lhe passagem, e vendo todas as moças se levantarem automaticamente, sorriu-lhes procurando por Amira. Pretos a acharam num canto, os olhos perdidos num ponto distante. Ele se aproximou dela, acenando suavemente para que as outras prosseguissem com seus afazeres.

- Perdoe-me a intrusão – ele sorriu ao vê-la sobressaltar –, não tinha a intenção de causar-lhe um susto, eu apenas preciso de alguns minutos de sua atenção.

- De minha atenção? - fitou-o curiosa.

- Sim, الجوهره من مص – Pretos perderam-se dentro de castanhos quando completou baixo: - Eu terei que me ausentar por alguns dias.

- Algum problema? - Ela estreitou o olhar sobre, preocupada.

- Nossos inimigos batem à porta da cidade... - disse quase num sussurro, para que só ela ouvisse: - O palácio estará protegido, e a qualquer sinal de perigo, será evacuado – pousou a mão suavemente sobre a dela, fitando-a ternamente. – Tem minha palavra.

- Tenho certeza de que se sairá bem, Sultão, e não teremos nada a temer – desviou seu olhar para a mão que estava sob a dele, retirando-a de lá, e completou com um sorriso cortês: - Mas agradeço por me informar do que está acontecendo.

- Eu não poderia partir sem vê-la – ele a interrompeu, fazendo-a encará-lo surpresa. No instante seguinte inclinou a cabeça numa reverência respeitosa para Amira e sem esperar por qualquer resposta dela, girou nos calcanhares e partiu.

Assim que Saladino se retirou, entretanto, todos os pares de olhos que não se atreveram a fitá-la antes, caíram sobre ela, curiosos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A vegetação era abundante sobre o solo úmido e quente daquelas florestas tropicais, principalmente naquele terreno virgem, continuamente fertilizado por folhas e frutos, que se acumulavam ali o tempo todo. As plantes e árvores de proporções desmesuradas surgiam sucessivamente diante dos flibusteiros, conforme se aprofundavam na mata.

Depois de quase quatro horas de marcha ininterrupta, avistaram um riacho. Jack se aproximou da beirada, abaixando-se e levando a mão a água, e depois aos lábios, constatando-a fresca e limpa. O calor dentro da floresta era intenso e a maioria da reserva de água já havia sido utilizada. Pondo-se de pé, ordenou:

- Encham os cantis e saciem sua sede, meus bons homens – sorriu-lhes, secando a boca com a costa da mão. – Mas não demorem muito para fazer ambos – e virando-se para o filho, completou: - Venha, Johnny. Melhor se refrescar um pouco.

O menino retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e se aproximou, levando a mão a água, enquanto Jack molhava o rosto.

- Pai... - disse ao ver Jack sacar sua bússola e fitá-la com um muxoxo. – Sabemos que direção tomar?

- Claro que sim – fez um gesto eloqüente com a mão, a esquerda de seu corpo. – Sul – afirmou.

- Não demoraremos a encontrar o que a mamãe precisa, não é? - perguntou preocupado ao pai, e acrescentou tristemente: -Tenho fome...

- Estamos próximos de nosso destino e em breve nós pararemos para recompor nossas forças, marujo – deu-lhe um tapinha otimista nas costas. – Agora, precisamos marchar mais um pouco antes que escureça.

Saciada a sede, retomaram a caminhada com redobrada precaução à medida que se embrenhavam no interior da floresta. Os silvos e uivos eram cada vez mais freqüentes, levando-os a temer um ataque de feras, perigo bem real por aquelas paragens. Assim que os últimos raios de sol deixaram de aparecer por entre as copas das árvores, Barbossa sinalizou para que parassem. E virando-se para Jack, explicou:

- O terreno está ficando cada vez mais instável e não saberemos nessa escuridão se estamos entrando num pântano.

- Tem razão, Hector. – Lançou um rápido olhar a sua volta, e vendo uma árvore de quase setenta metros de altura e raízes enormes, completou: - Ficaremos bem resguardados naquela trincheira natural – apontou com o dedo indicador.

Os homens concordaram e o seguiram até o espaço invadido pelas raízes da árvore, e ali fizeram um acampamento improvisado.

A lua derramava raios de uma luz pálida sobre a extensa selva, mas eram poucos os que conseguiam atravessar as frondosas copas das inúmeras árvores ao redor deles. Cada um dos marujos comeu sua porção de biscoitos e água, e Johnny sendo o mais novo, foi facilmente vencido pelo cansaço da marcha. Jack acomodou-o sobre o casaco, e depois se sentou ao lado dos companheiros. Decidiram, após uma breve discussão, que a vigília noturna seria dividida em turnos, para que cada um pudesse descansar algumas horas, e todos não fossem pegos por um ataque surpresa qualquer. Barbossa se ajeitou perto de uma das raízes mais nodosas e Jack voltou para se deitar ao lado do filho. Antes de dormir, no entanto, seus pensamentos voaram até Amira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia começava a perder sua intensidade. Os raios de sol se tornavam pálidos no horizonte, jogando seu brilho amarelado sobre a areia do deserto, e Saladino corria pelas fileiras de cavalos a sua frente. Metade de seus homens já se encontrava ali, faltavam ainda dois destacamentos, que viriam de uma cidade a poucos quilômetros. Ele sorriu ao se dirigir aos homens, explicando-lhes seu plano e, logo em seguida, o grupo se pôs em marcha. O lugar destinado para acampamento da tropa ficava mais adiante, estrategicamente alinhado ao longo da margem do Nilo. Para aquele que não conhece o deserto e sua força, perder a vida é muito fácil. Teoricamente, o inimigo viria pelo Mar e Saladino tencionava impedi-los de acessar o Nilo, onde certamente buscariam por água doce para saciar a sede dos soldados. O local do cerco foi escolhido, principalmente, para detê-los antes de tal feito.

O Exército de Saladino contava com duzentos mil homens, sendo que uma guarda especial foi destacada para a proteção da cidade, caso fosse necessário defendê-la de dentro de seus portões. Apesar de saber que seu povo a defenderia com suas próprias vidas, porque os ensinara a encarar qualquer guerra como santa, eles precisavam saber que não estavam sozinhos, que _Salah al-Din_ não os abandonaria sobre pretexto algum.

Saladino estava em sua tenda quando ouviu o tropel de um cavalo nas proximidades, nenhum alarme soara e ele saiu para a noite. Ainda não havia retirado a malha de ouro que cobria o corpo, reluzindo a luz da Lua. Os dois soldados parados a porta da tenda se aproximaram e viram, junto a ele, as bandeiras com a Lua Crescente tremularem sobre a cabeça de seu visitante. O visitante se aproximou com seu cavalo árabe branco luxuosamente arreado, o corpo coberto por uma malha prata, empunhava uma lança tendo no cimo o crescente e parou a frente de Saladino. Ele estreitou seus olhos pretos sobre a estranha figura que chegara sozinha, à noite, em seu acampamento, e adotou uma postura desconfiada.

- Peço permissão para me juntar ao outros, senhor – A voz era potente, fazendo Saladino cruzar os braços para trás e dispensar, com um aceno de cabeça, os guardas ao seu lado. Em passos firmes, porém lentos, o Sultão circundou-o, medindo-lhe o porte.

- De onde vens, soldado? - interpelou-o firme, parando novamente a sua frente.

- De longe – rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Não foi isso que eu lhe perguntei – retrucou seco.

- Eu entendi a pergunta, Sultão – disse calmo, e levando a mão ao elmo sobre sua cabeça, retirou-o, deixando os cabelos pretos caírem sobre os ombros. – Mas acho que isso basta.

- Amira – disse surpreso, vendo-a sorrir em assentimento. – O que fazes aqui?

- Vim lutar, senhor – fez-lhe uma reverência a moda árabe.

- Não posso permitir – falou-lhe baixo. A luz da lua emprestava à imagem dela um brilho etéreo, ofuscando-o, e num tom suave explicou-lhe: – Não aceitamos mulheres no exército.

- Eu não sou apenas uma mulher, Saladino – encarou-o em castanhos decididos, completando: - Eu sou a esperança deles...

Pretos não puderam deixar de brilhar, satisfeitos, com aquela resposta. Admirou ainda mais a bela mulher a sua frente, que se arriscava por um povo que não era o seu, mas pelo qual tinha imenso respeito. Não era uma atitude que ele esperaria de um ocidental qualquer, mas desde que pusera os pés naquele navio de velas negras sabia que nada que pudesse achar comum serviria como parâmetros para eles, e ali estava a prova disso. Ainda com os olhos sobre ela, sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão:

- Não vou impedi-la de vir conosco. Sei que é tão brava quanto qualquer um aqui, mas peço, humildemente, que se mantenha incógnita – Amira tornou a assentir com a cabeça. – Não seria uma situação fácil de explicar aos homens, mesmo você sendo quem é – e dizendo isso, fechou os dedos sobre a mão fina, ajudando-a a desmontar e a conduziu para dentro da tenda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos primeiros raios de céu claro Jack os acordou e puseram-se em marcha. Andaram por cerca de cinco horas, e quando o calor ameaçou ficar insuportável, pararam a sombra de uma estreita passagem formada por palmeiras altíssimas, em cujo tronco pendia uma rede de cipós ligando-as. Uma nova ração de biscoitos foi distribuída entre todos, e foi devorada em silêncio. Assim que os bucaneiros se sentiram refeitos, tornaram a seguir viagem. Barbossa deixou-se ficar um pouco para trás, se juntando a Jack e Johnny, e num sussurro disse:

- Jack, ponha a mão na consciência – lançou um olhar para o garoto que se arrastava atrás deles. – Mande o menino de volta com dois dos homens. Não vê que ele já não se agüenta?

- Meu bom, Hector, o guri é forte, puxou a mim – sorriu-lhe maroto e completou: - Suportará bem como todos nós... - Fitou o filho com um ar preocupado, adoraria ter a certeza que emprestara as palavras, mas o fato era que estava mais preocupado do que Barbossa por tê-lo trazido. E foi com um aperto no coração que o ouviu completar:

- Depois não diga que não lhe avisei, está bem?

Jack assentiu levemente com a cabeça, e deixou-se ficar ao lado do filho, interpelando-o:

- Como se sente, meu jovem?

- Um pouco cansado - deu um sorriso contido -, mas a não ser pelas picadas de inseto, vou me virando bem...

- É assim que se fala, garoto – devolveu-lhe o sorriso. – Nós, homens do mar, somos fortes como touros! - fez um de seus trejeitos, arrancando uma gargalhada de Johnny, e logo em seguida apressou o passo gritando: - Saiam da frente, seus molengas! Nesse passo não chegamos a lugar algum!

Durante mais dois dias continuaram se embrenhando cada vez mais na mata. Os biscoitos haviam acabado e tudo o que lhes restava era caçar e pescar. Jack saiu à procura de uma espécie de árvore com folhas largas, raízes grossas e lisas, uns vinte metros de altura e de cujo tronco brotava um líquido leitoso. Ele sorriu ao cabo de meia hora de sua procura, a achara. Com o facão deu alguns talhos no tronco grosso, fazendo verter dele o líquido espesso e branco, que parecia leite e tinha o mesmo gosto. Voltou até o acampamento com o frasco cheio, dirigiu-se ao filho, dando-lhe de beber e depois distribuiu entre os demais.

A caminhada recomeçou por um terreno pantanoso, encharcado de água, no qual tinham a impressão de andar sobre uma imensa esponja. Com uma única pressão dos pés, pequenos jorros de água saíam de cem mil poças invisíveis. A escuridão da noite se assomou envolta do grupo, e com muita paciência, esperaram que a névoa da noite começasse a se desfazer. Afinal, prosseguir no escuro por aquele terreno era ter a certeza de cair nas areias movediças. Exaustos com a caminhada que durava dias, não tardaram a adormecer.

As estrelas começavam a empalidecer e a alvorada irrompia nas trevas quando Jack se pôs de pé para extrair mais uma vez o líquido valioso da árvore antes de partirem. Ao retornar para o grupo, entretanto, percebeu que todos já estavam de pé e faziam um intenso murmurinho, e que isso não impedia Johnny de continuar dormindo. Seu olhar se tornou escuro e preocupado, e com rapidez se aproximou do filho.

Ele estreitou seus olhos sobre o menino, vendo que o suor brotava-lhe em profusão da testa, o rosto se tornara vermelho e seus lábios balbuciavam coisas inteligíveis. Debruçou-e sobre o filho, encostando as costas da mão sobre a testa, e constatou seu temor: Johnny ardia em febre. Os olhos se arregalaram, suas entranhas se retorciam, e mentalmente se perguntava: _- Por que não dei ouvido a Hector? _

Revirando os olhos, se levantou e foi até Barbossa.

- Hector, temos um problema – deu um muxoxo ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Barbossa na sua direção: - Johnny está com febre.

- Como assim está com febre? - Desviou seu olhar para o menino inerte, e em passadas rápidas se aproximou dele com Jack em seu encalço. Abaixou-se ao lado do garoto, e fazendo o mesmo que Jack, concluiu irritado: - É a febre da floresta... - Lançando um olhar fulminante para o amigo, esbravejou: - Eu lhe avisei, Sparrow!

Jack se encolheu e sorriu amarelo ao dizer:

- E o que sugere que façamos?

- Se Amira não o amasse tanto, e se ela mesma já não o quisesse matar, eu mesmo o faria! - rebateu, e depois completou mordaz: - Comece a rezar para o menino não morrer, e se isso acontecer, eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele. Você é um irresponsável, Jack!

- Eu só queira dar-lhe o gosto de uma aventura – retrucou baixo e sentando-se ao lado do filho, tomou-lhe a mão nas suas: - Ele não vai morrer, temos que achar esses Incas! Eles devem conhecer algo que possa curá-lo, afinal vivem aqui, nessas matas.

- Mande-o de volta para o Pérola – ponderou Barbossa.

- Para que? - castanhos luziam de ódio ao cruzar os azuis. – Para matá-lo mais rápido? Não temos um doutor a bordo! Obrigado, Hector, pela sugestão - ironizou.

- Sparrow... - murmurou Barbossa, fitando-o com pena. Jack nunca lhe parecera tão estranho. – Você devia ter me dado ouvidos.

- Cale-se, Hector – rosnou, e pegando Johnny nos braços, esbravejou: - Eu vou salvá-lo! Assim como a todos vocês, seus mal agradecidos! Sumam da minha frente!

Dizendo isso, tomou o caminho por entre as árvores a sua frente, e em silêncio, o grupo o seguiu.

_**8888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, nem sei o que dizer... Pobre Johnny! Pobre Jack! Mas o Barbossa bem que avisou... Enfim, se conselho fosse bom a gente não dava, vendia. **_

_**Hehehehe**_

_**Não se deixem levar pelas lágrimas, ainda falta muita aventura nessa viagem, muitas surpresas, e não se esqueçam, quem é ele?**_

_**- Capitão Jack Sparrow! Savvy?**_

_**Nem me fale disso! Flores, mais uma vez estou feliz pelas reviews fofas que recebi. Obrigada de coração, savvy?**_

_**Beijos super grande para: Taty, Aline, Mana, Mah, Ieda, Larinha, Aninha e Dora. Amo vcs demais! **_

_**Beijokas imensas no coração e até sábado!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

As fileiras do exército Cruzado, formadas essencialmente por normandos, avançavam pelo deserto na direção de Damietta. A sua frente, desfraldado ao vento, erguia-se o imponente símbolo da cristandade, o estandarte com a cruz. Os cavalheiros cristãos, com suas armaduras fulgurantes sob o sol intenso, atravessavam as areias escaldantes na certeza de alcançar a margem do Nilo e por ela seguir até a cidade.

Não havia motivos para temerem um ataque em suas divisas por parte de Saladino. As últimas notícias recebidas de Jerusalém eram de que o Sultão e seu poderoso exército faziam uma incursão à África Central, o que levara o Conde de Le Hussière a propôr o ataque surpresa e tomar o porto na foz do Nilo. A marcha era constante, os impulsionava cada vez para mais próximos de seu objetivo, e os olhos azuis do nobre e seus três capitães luziam ferozmente intimando cada soldado a prosseguir com afinco e fé.

Na aurora do segundo dia, entretanto, dois cavaleiros curdos, que levavam nas alabardas pedaços de seda branca e eram precedidos por um trombeteiro, apresentaram-se diante do Conde e seus três capitães solicitando sua rendição incondicional. O olhar azul do Conde correu por instantes nos rostos morenos sob as vestes coloridas, e com um sorriso cortês, negou-se a aquiescer à solicitação de El-Kadur, o comandante das tropas de Saladino em Damietta, com a seguinte frase:

- Diga ao seu capitão que exijo o mesmo, e em troca, prometo que terá que um julgamento justo perante Deus.

Os dois árabes assentiram brevemente com uma reverência e partiram num tropel de cavalos e nuvens de poeira. O Conde, por sua vez, fitou as extensas fileiras de homens que a um gesto seu continuavam a avançar no deserto, sob seu comando ele possuía sessenta mil homens bem treinados em suas malhas de ferro cobertas por túnicas adornadas pela cruz vermelha. A coragem e o orgulho que este símbolo emprestava a cada homem ali era difícil de mesurar, mas para o Conde significava algo diferente. Sua sede seria satisfeita quando chegasse ao Cairo e tivesse em seu poder os tesouros dos Faraós.

xxxxxxxxx

Diante da determinação de Jack em cruzar rapidamente aquele terreno pantanoso, os marujos mal paravam para se alimentar e descansar das longas horas de caminhada. Barbossa não se atrevia a dizer mais nenhuma palavra ao Capitão depois da discussão que haviam tido da última vez. Um brilho escuro e indefinido se apossara do olhar de Jack, um brilho que ele nunca emanara antes e que fazia Barbossa admitir para si mesmo que Jack Sparrow estava disposto a qualquer coisa para salvar a vida daquela criança.

Havia noites que ele repetia o mesmo gesto, estendia seu casaco sobre a relva, colocando Johnny sobre ele e passava o resto da noite ao seu lado, acordado. Trocando as bandagens sobre sua testa, na tentativa cega de fazer a febre ceder, ou dando-lhe de beber, já que o menino era incapaz de emitir um pedido coerente. Era uma guerra santa contra um oponente tão forte quanto Deus e que parecia disposto a levar-lhe o menino a qualquer custo. Suas feições, apesar de queimadas pelo sol escaldante daquelas paragens, estavam encovadas pelas noites de vigília. As roupas iam rasgadas pelas bandagens que fazia para o filho, sobre o corpo enfraquecido pela falta contínua de comida. Jack não pensava em si, sua alma parecia ter endurecido pela realidade que se impunha cada vez mais aos seus esforços.

Seus homens já o fitavam estranhamente, e foi preciso a intervenção de Barbossa para que não houvesse um novo motim em meio às árvores colossais daquela floresta tropical. Por que ele ajudava Jack? Talvez por conhecê-lo melhor que muitos ali, e saber que só um sentimento muito forte e único o faria agir assim. Havia algo que não se podia negar a Jack Sparrow, sua autenticidade, e somente isso fazia Hector ter a certeza de que ou ele salvaria o menino ou morreria com ele. Isso por um lado tornava Jack mais humano que qualquer um que estava ali atrás de algum tipo de lucro, mas fazia, também, Barbossa o invejá-lo.

Invejar tudo o que aquele gesto de Sparrow significava: Jack tinha uma família, e para a surpresa de muitos, mas não a de Hector, ele a amava incondicionalmente. Talvez em algum momento, quando voltasse a si, Jack fosse capaz de negar aquilo que os olhos de todos ali presenciavam dia após dia, sua devoção ao menino, mas a Barbossa ele não enganaria. O velho lobo do mar sabia exatamente o quanto Amira e Johnny eram importantes para Jack. Naquele momento, nem mesmo o melhor rum ou a mais bela mulher salgada, demoveria o Capitão de seu intento. Essas ponderações todas a respeito de Sparrow fizeram sua mente flutuar até uma mulata que ele deixara na Ilha da Madeira. Era verdade que nunca pensara em Constance como sua esposa, mas talvez estivesse na hora de povoar a bela ilha com alguns Hectorzinhos... Sorriu. Seu olhar caiu sobre Jack, vendo pender para o lado a cabeça do amigo, numa confirmação clara de que o cansaço o vencera, tomou a direção dele.

A fogueira crepitava ferozmente, consumindo a madeira verde recém cortada, e emprestava um ar soturno às árvores envolta deles. Barbossa pulou sobre alguns marujos e alcançou o lugar onde Jack estava abaixando-se ao seu lado. O Capitão não pareceu perceber sua aproximação, continuava com a cabeça pendurada ao lado do corpo, e Hector sussurrou-lhe:

- Jack – Sparrow balbuciou alguma coisa de volta, e Barbossa insistiu: - Vamos, Jack, deite-se...

O Capitão abriu os olhos, encarando-o por alguns segundos e murmurou:

- Johnny...

- Acalme-se, Sparrow – Barbossa havia arrumado uma cama para ele com seu casaco e um amontoado de folhas, e ordenou: - Deite-se aqui, eu vou vigiar o menino.

- Não! - protestou Jack, elevando seu tom de voz. – Eu fico! Ele é meu filho!

- Eu sei, Jack – ponderou Hector com cuidado, fazendo-o escorregar até a cama improvisada -, mas você deve descansar um pouco para poder ajudá-lo.

- Eu preciso... - ele novamente o fitou, mas o cansaço falou mais forte, fazendo seu corpo tombar sobre o casaco ao seu lado.

- Descansar - completou Hector, e sentou-se ao lado do menino. Johnny se aninhou sobre a veste do pai e Barbossa verificou sua temperatura com as costas da mão. A febre havia cedido um pouco. Encostou-se no tronco, trazendo o chapéu até os olhos e murmurou: - Você é um bom pai, Sparrow. Acredite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amira estava dentro da tenda de Saladino, sentia que deveria estar calma com todo aquele branco ao seu redor, mas seu coração encontrava-se comprimido no peito. Observava atentamente o fogo que ardia nas tochas ao canto e algo dentro daquelas labaredas alaranjadas fazia suas entranhas arder. Fechou os olhos tentando afastar esses pensamentos, que nada poderiam significar de bom, e se concentrou em pensar no filho, na falta que ele e Jack faziam a ela.

Fitou a riqueza do aposento a sua volta, as almofadas ricamente brocadas, a cama ao seu lado, a mesa adornada com frutas, onde repousava um serviço de prata para chá, uma jarra de ouro contendo vinho e duas taças. Ali dentro onde o incenso de Jasmim queimava arduamente envolvendo seus ocupantes numa aura de mistério, não havia o toque da guerra que rondava as proximidades da tenda. Amira tentava entender o que homens tanto cobiçavam, ao lançarem-se uns contra outros, numa desmedida contraposição de forças. Ela daria sua vida para estar ao lado de sua família, mas precisava manter-se viva até Jack voltar daquela busca insana.

Foi retirada de seus pensamentos pelo leve farfalhar de tecido, que indicava a entrada de alguém na tenda. Ela não precisou se virar para sentir as passadas fortes e cadenciadas que flutuavam até onde estava sentada, em frente à mesa de chá. Saladino se aproximou em silêncio, os olhos pretos cravados na figura ajoelhada sobre as almofadas. A brancura do tecido contrastando com a pele queimada de sol de Amira e seus cabelos pretos, que lhe caíam sobre os ombros. Ele hesitou, ela percebeu, mas nada disse. Tinha medo do que poderia ouvir, e deixou o som da taça se enchendo de vinho romper o silêncio.

- E então? - Amira enfim o encarou, sabendo que a conturbação inicial dele passara, e sorriu – Obteve a resposta que queria? - Castanhos caíram sobre ele, carinhosamente, enquanto a mão estendida oferecia-lhe vinho.

Pretos a analisaram por segundos, desviando até a taça, e sem lhe devolver o sorriso, agradeceu com um gesto contido de cabeça e murmurou:

- Não.

Era uma resposta simples e seca, e Amira estreitou seus olhos sobre ele, escurecendo-o. Não era o tipo de postura que esperava do grande Rei do Islã, sua curiosidade sobre aquele homem se intensificou, e minutos depois, pretos invadiam castanhos sem permissão, despejando sua indignação:

- Eu gostaria de não ter que derramar mais sangue. – Pretos não desviavam de castanhos enquanto ele dava a volta na mesa e se colocava a frente dela, sorvendo o líquido vermelho de uma vez só -, mas esses homens não buscam a guerra para defender o ideal de seu povo, ou seu Deus. – Saladino agora a encarava com decepção. – Eles buscam a submissão dos fracos, a riqueza dos pobres! O Islã não é nenhum nem outro, Amira. Não estamos nessa guerra por causa das terras ou da glória...

Amira o fitava atentamente ao se pôr de pé, se sabia reconhecer uma coisa, era o fato de estar na presença de um grande líder. Assim como Jack fazia com seus marujos, Saladino conseguia, de uma forma peculiar, dar vida ao desejo de seu povo.

- Queremos o respeito à soberania do Islã. – Os olhos dele luziam ao encarar os dela e fechar suas mãos sobre os braços femininos. – Respeito ao povo que há séculos habitam essa terra!

Ele deixou que seu dedo polegar deslizasse sobre a pele dela, acariciando-a. Amira não esboçou qualquer reação, o rosto dele se aproximou do seu, sem, no entanto, os olhos desviarem dos dela. Os lábios partiram num desejo explícito de tomar os rosados a sua frente. A respiração dela soprava-lhe quente sobre o rosto, e por breves momentos, Saladino deixou que seu sangue queimasse como brasas. As mãos subiram afoitas pelos braços até o rosto, mantendo-o próximo.

- E você, Salah al-Din – ela disse em árabe, surpreendendo-o -, o que realmente deseja para si?

As mãos fortes enterraram-se em seus cabelos pretos, trazendo-a presa pela nuca até os lábios, e num sussurro, respondeu-lhe:

- Uma bela mulher de cabelos pretos como a noite, que traz a paz dos oceanos em seus olhos – sorriu, deixando seus lábios a centímetros dos dela, e desviando seu olhar, soltou-a -, mas a única que eu sei que jamais me pertencerá...

Ele foi a passos largos na direção da entrada da tenda e saiu pela fenda estreita. Amira apenas pode exalar o forte cheiro de sândalo que ficou no ar, fitando, aturdida, o lugar outrora ocupado pelo Rei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os galhos cederam sob as investidas rígidas dos facões dos marujos, e diante de seus olhos surgiu uma imensa pirâmide em degraus, se impondo à floresta a sua volta. Todos pararam surpresos aos pés da majestosa construção e num misto de felicidade e alívio, Barbossa sorriu. Jack saiu da selva quase tropeçando em seus homens, trazendo o filho no colo, quando seus olhos foram capturados pela mesma imagem... A salvação de Johnny.

Infelizmente, não houve tempo para comemorações, um grupo de índios, com túnicas coloridas que iam até o joelho, portando adornos de ouro sobre o corpo e lanças afiadas, os cercaram rapidamente. Os marujos, no entanto, não deixaram de reparar em suas peças brilhantes. A pele deles era morena, os cabelos pretos e lisos, os olhos, escuros. Num gesto impaciente, o que parecia o chefe, com a veste mais trabalhada e com inúmeras jóias, ordenou que o grupo os seguisse. Jack, intimamente, pedia aos céus que aquela tribo não tivesse contato nenhum com os Pelegostos.

Seguiram por uma trilha que margeava a pirâmide, Johnny começou a balbuciar palavras inteligíveis novamente, e Jack interrompeu sua marcha, amparando o filho sobre os joelhos. O homem que parecia ser o chefe do grupo não gostou muito do que viu e foi até lá, mas ao ver o suor brotar em profusão da testa do menino, nada falou. Fez um novo gesto seco para dois de seus homens e eles se aproximaram, tomando o menino das mãos de Jack e meneando a cabeça para que ele os seguisse. Barbossa lançou um olhar preocupado para Jack, que lhe devolveu a preocupação, mas sem ter muito que fazer, saiu atrás dos dois incas.

Não demorou muito para que a cidade inca sobressaísse na paisagem com seus palácios, templos e casas. As ruas eram bem planificadas e limpas, sendo a cidade cercada por muralhas uma verdadeira fortaleza no meio da floresta. Os blocos de pedras das construções eram cortados e unidos com uma precisão absurda para a época, todas as faces de um bloco eram polidas e na maioria delas havia inscrições e desenhos em ouro, o que emprestava mais austeridade as edificações. Isso, porém, não impedia que se notassem certas diferenças entre as casas que se erguiam nos terraços ao redor de uma praça central e as outras que ficavam no nível das ruas, cobertas de colmo. As primeiras, logicamente, deveriam pertencer às classes mais abastadas, e as segundas, ao que poderiam ser considerados os camponeses. Havia um sistema de aqueduto que distribuía água para todas as casas. Não havia como contestar o avanço daquela civilização, o que fez com que a esperança de Jack em salvar o filho fosse renovada.

Os dois soldados entraram numa das casas encarrapitadas sobre os terraços, passando por um cômodo estreito que parecia servir de sala e entrando em um outro mais amplo, pousaram a criança sobre uma cama feita de palha e tecidos, e minutos depois, uma senhora ricamente vestida da cabeça aos pés entrou pelo portal adjacente a eles. Ela sorriu para Jack complacente e se aproximou de Johnny, passando as mãos pelo corpo do menino e demorando-se sobre a testa, provavelmente a fim se tomar-lhe a temperatura. Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para os guardas se retirarem, o que fez Jack se sentir imensamente agradecido. Algum tempo depois, uma moça surgiu pela mesma abertura que a velha senhora entrara, com roupas tão ou mais adornadas de ouro e coloridas que a primeira, mas Jack não pôde lhe ver as feições, pois seu rosto estava baixo. Os olhos escuros do capitão desviaram para Johnny, que continuava delirando, e sua preocupação aumentou, temendo que nem mesmo aqueles índios o salvassem. Seu coração se comprimiu no peito, e por minutos seu olhar tornou a cair sobre a figura da moça, que se colocara a sua frente. Os cabelos pretos e o corpo esguio o fizeram lembrar de Amira, e ele deu um leve suspiro, desejando que ela estivesse realmente ali. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela frase trocada entre as duas mulheres, na qual Jack conseguiu entender uma palavra: Quinino.

Enquanto isso, Barbossa e outros marujos estavam parados de frente para aquele que deveria ser o chefe da tribo, que os fitava atentamente com cara de poucos amigos, e cercados pelo grupo que os trouxera até ali. Não era uma posição fácil, a deles, Hector sabia, mas desejava que ao menos Johnny estivesse sendo tratado de seu mal, o que o fez lançar um sorriso para o homem a sua frente. O chefe dos soldados trocou algumas palavras com a tribo numa língua que Barbossa não conhecia, e depois se viraram para eles fazendo gestos com as mãos para se comunicar. Os marujos encararam Barbossa atônitos e ele bufou, jogando a pena de seu chapéu para trás. Não seria fácil convencê-los de suas boas intenções, se é que furtar uma esmeralda poderia ser considerado uma.

O dia seria bem longo...

_**88888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Flores minhas, como eu havia prometido as coisas vão se ajeitar com o Johnny... Não sofram por antecipação! Lembrem que a Rô gosta de coisas fofas!**_

_**Só para constar o Quinino era muito usado por esses povos para combater a Malária, naquela época.**_

_**Le Hussiére é um personagem de um livro de Emílio Salgari chamado Capitão Tormenta. A inspiração para a batalha no deserto que vai acontecer em breve, veio qdo estava relendo o livro.**_

_**Eu fiquei muito feliz com o carinho de vcs! Obrigada!**_

_**Esse caps é dedicado especialmente ao meu cunhado, Will Turner, que aniversaria hj... ( Leia-se Orlando Bloom)**_

_**Não ia deixar isso passar em branco, Len! Beijos especiais para Carlinha Turner que está de volta e me alertou para esse detalhe! Te adoro!**_

_**Beijos cheios de rum para: Aline, Mana, Cap"Lara, Ieda, Dora e Bia. Vcs são muito, mas muito, fofas e maravilhosas! Amo vcs de coração!**_

_**Taty cadê vc???? Saudades! Aninhaaaaa... Mah... beijos!**_

_**Ah, sim... Detalhe super importante. Estou com nova beta, entaum voltarei por enquanto a um por semana. Peço a compreensão de todas, ok? A fic já estah terminada, não precisam temer que eu as deixe na mão, savvy? **_

_**Beijos grandes e ateh o próximo sábado!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

A insistência do exército cruzado em avançar, mesmo diante dos mensageiros de Saladino, fez com que o Sultão colocasse suas divisas de prontidão. Ele tinha certeza de que metade do trabalho seria feito pelo calor intenso do deserto e o racionamento de água, que já deveria estar sendo imposto aos soldados cristãos. Na manhã do terceiro dia, entretanto, as primeiras linhas inimigas foram vistas pelos batedores árabes. Saladino estava em sua tenda quando um rapaz moreno trajando vestes azuis entrou, fazendo-o interromper seus pensamentos e fitá-lo seriamente.

- Diga, Kadur, eles já estão aqui?

- Sim, senhor – afirmou o rapaz. – Há menos de um dia de viagem.

Saladino se pôs de pé, saindo da tenda, e foi seguido pelo soldado. O sol quente do meio-dia batia-lhe sobre a face, os cabelos escuros tremulavam levemente com a brisa e um brilho escuro cruzou o seu olhar ao dizer:

- Vamos interceptá-los antes que cheguem a esse oásis – crispou os lábios e prosseguiu: - Reúna os homens, Kadur.

O rapaz assentiu levemente com a cabeça e se retirou para o amontoado de tendas que sucediam uma as outras à frente do Sultão. Os olhos de Saladino, no entanto, se perdiam na imagem de uma figura vestida de prata que se aproximava da tenda, vinda da cocheira entre as árvores. Amira tinha visto quando Kadur entrara na tenda e não precisava conjecturar muito para compreender o aquele fato significava. Ao invés de voltar aos seus aposentos, dirigiu-se até a cocheira e preparou sua montaria, dificilmente o jovem soldado fora até Saladino com outro propósito que não o de alertá-lo sobre a aproximação do exército cruzado. Entretanto, ao vislumbrar o Sultão parado à entrada da tenda, percebeu o brilho diferente de seus olhos, e temendo o que lhe passava no pensamento, adiantou-se a ele.

Num leve girar de calcanhares, ele voltou para dentro da tenda, fingindo deliberadamente que não a vira se aproximar. Em passos cadenciados se adiantou ao canto da tenda, onde um pequeno espaço havia sido reservado, através de um biombo, para a troca de roupa. Com um gesto simples, mas metódico, ele se livrou da parte de cima de suas roupas, deixando o tórax definido e bronzeado à mostra. Um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho, mas apesar da postura rígida que sua religião exigia para com o sexo oposto, ele não buscou se ocultar atrás da peça de madeira trabalhada. O doce aroma de baunilha inundou-lhe a alma, e Saladino apenas se virou para encarar Amira, que pega pela surpresa do momento, prendia a respiração ao encará-lo, ruborizada.

Foram poucos os segundos que castanhos permaneceram dentro de pretos, desviando logo em seguida para o chão. Saladino percebeu o constrangimento dela, e na intenção de trazer-lhe algum conforto, se aproximou rapidamente, tocando-lhe o rosto e mantendo-o preso entre os dedos. Amira não conseguia articular uma palavra, os olhos dele mergulharam nos olhos dela com uma voracidade intensa, enquanto sua alma lutava contra seus sentimentos. Jamais pensara que ver um homem sem camisa a perturbaria tanto, principalmente porque esse homem não era seu amado Jack. Num ato desesperado, ela fechou os olhos trazendo de volta as imagens de suas noites com Jack no mesmo instante em que sentia a respiração quente de Saladino sobre seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e encará-lo aturdida.

A expressão apreensiva dela o fez sorrir de leve e passear os dedos sobre o rosto delicado, detendo-se por longos segundos nos lábios rosados, que tremeram ao seu toque. A mão dela hesitou em tocar-lhe a pele, enquanto sua mente vagava até Jack, imaginando se ele se sentira exatamente assim com Elizabeth. Os dedos finos vagaram no ar em direção ao ombro dele, os lábios masculinos se aproximaram dos seus, mas Amira interrompeu o gesto, livrando-se do toque dele e indo para longe de Saladino.

Ele fechou os olhos, deixando que as mãos pendessem ao lado do corpo, e quando tornou a abri-los, viu que ela tinha lhe dado as costas. Com muito custo ambos se controlaram, e a voz dele rompeu o silêncio:

- Queria me dizer alguma coisa, Amira?

Ela levou a mão aos lábios, sentindo ainda o toque dele sobre sua pele, e evitando fitá-lo novamente, respondeu:

- Vamos atacar hoje, Sultão?

- Sim - disse curto, fazendo com que seus passos ecoassem ao longe, demonstrando que ele tomara a direção do biombo. – Desculpe-me por recebê-la dessa forma, eu não a esperava de volta tão cedo. E por outro lado, esqueci-me que compartilhava a tenda com uma mulher. Riscos da guerra, e de você se vestir assim...

Ela sorriu, era a primeira vez que via Saladino ser irônico, mas não o culpava, sabia o quanto custava a ele dominar seus instintos. Afinal, ele fora bem claro na noite anterior ao dizer o quanto ela o perturbava. Afastando esses pensamentos de sua mente, rebateu:

- Foi uma condição sua, eu me vestir assim, para não levantar suspeitas entre os soldados. – Ela sorriu sem que ele visse. – E eu acatei por achar correto.

- Eu devo lhe agradecer por isso – ele ponderou ao longe. – Contudo, quero lhe fazer um último pedido.

- E qual seria? - perguntou preocupada, sem se virar de frente para o biombo.

- Pode se virar, senhora. – A voz dele soou próxima, fazendo-a estremecer, mas sem a impedir de fazer o que lhe pedia, encarou pretos sérios a sua frente, Saladino brilhava em sua malha de ouro. – Não vai conosco hoje, Amira.

- Como não vou? - castanhos cintilaram na direção dele.

- Essa batalha demorará mais que um dia – sorriu ao completar: - Vejo que não está acostumada a uma guerra demorada. Eu lhe peço paciência – fitou-a em pretos carinhosos, colocando a cimitarra sob a faixa atada a cintura. – Você lutará em breve, mas por hora, peço que fique e cuide dos soldados que certamente voltarão feridos...

Ela pensou em retrucar ferozmente, mas algo dentro do olhar dele a impediu, e vendo-o se aproximar dela mais uma vez, controlou-se, ouvindo-o:

- Não quero que se suje de sangue no momento. – A mão dele tocou-lhe o rosto, acarinhando-o. – És muito delicada para estar tão próxima de um campo de batalha, mas eu não posso impedi-la de lutar pelo seu povo, já que assim o aceitou. Deixe, porém, que uma pessoa com mais experiência nesses assuntos guie seus passos, deixe que passe esse primeiro ataque, quando eles cairão impetuosos sobre nós.

- Não sou uma porcelana para ser quebrada, Sultão – rebateu mordaz.

- Não, não é. – Ele retirou a mão, voltando ao centro da tenda e pegando seu capacete, fitou-a completando: - Mas eu prometi ao seu marido que a protegeria e minha palavra é uma só. Quando eles estiverem enfraquecidos, você lutará.

Amira foi pega de surpresa por aquelas palavras, vendo-o tomar a direção da fenda para deixar o aposento, mas antes que ele a transpusesse, ouviu:

- Alá ficará contigo...

- Que ele o proteja e o traga de volta a salvo - ela balbuciou, fazendo-o virar e encará-la com os olhos brilhantes.

Ela desviou os olhos, baixando-o e Saladino deixou a tenda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de duas horas se passaram depois dos gestos feitos pelos homens em frente a eles, Barbossa olhava atentamente o chefe do grupo que os trouxera até ali, e depois encarou o que estava sentado no trono e parecia ser o chefe supremo, o Imperador. Isso se fosse verdade o que ele ouvira sobre os incas. Novamente os dois homens trocaram palavras entre si, apontando e gesticulando muito na direção deles. Barbossa se impacientou, não gostava de ver seu futuro discutido por pessoas que não falavam seu idioma, já era desagradável quando elas o compreendiam. Deu um longo suspiro. Pintello e Ragetti fitaram Barbossa e num sussurro disseram:

- Não parecem nada amigáveis, capitão – os marujos olharam de soslaio para os dois homens e depois para Hector, completando: - O que faremos se eles não forem com nossa cara?

Barbossa deu uma olhada a sua volta e voltando-se para os marujos, murmurou:

- Não acho que tenhamos muitas opções – sorriu-lhes. – Sugerem alguma coisa, senhores?

Pintello e Ragetti imitaram o gesto do Capitão, e responderam-lhe:

- Quatro à entrada, três à esquerda e mais sete à direita – Ragetti fitou o lado direito com desconfiança, enquanto Pintello completava: - Somos seis, não será uma luta justa, mas acho que temos uma chance. Os homens vão preferir lutar a morrerem fritos. – Fitou os outros marujos que assentiram em uníssono, e voltou a encarar Barbossa sorridente.

- Uma chance de que, senhores? - interpelou Barbossa mordaz. – De sermos pegos antes de cruzarmos os arredores da floresta? - Os homens o fitaram, atônitos, e sem esperar resposta ele completou: - Acaso não notaram que a cidade toda é protegida por muros, exceto o lugar pelo qual viemos, e que esse está muito bem guardado? Hein?

Os marujos se entreolharam, murmurando coisas entre si, mas Barbossa os interrompeu dizendo:

- Além do mais, Jack não está conosco – deu de ombros, encarando os dois homens incas a sua frente: - Não sabemos o que fizeram a ele e o menino.

Pintello e Ragetti, surpresos, o olharam.

- E o senhor se importa, Capitão?

- É claro, seus vermes sem cérebro! - sorriu. – Quem mais entre nós sabe barganhar como Jack Sparrow? - Ele os encarou sério, intimidando-os: - Vamos esperar a nossa sentença pacientemente, não acredito que nos queiram espetados na madeira, ou já o teriam feito e não se dariam ao trabalho de tratar do menino. – Voltou seu olhar azul para os dois Incas, e concluiu: - Paciência, senhores, paciência...

Os homens sorriram ao seu lado em concordância, e Barbossa devolveu-lhes o sorriso. Intimamente, fazia a conta das vezes que salvara Jack Sparrow de um novo motim: era essa a segunda em menos de duas semanas. Preocupado com o destino deles, tudo no que se permitiu concentrar foi na sobrevivência do menino, desejava que ao menos ele estivesse em boas mãos.

Não muito longe dali, Jack aguardava notícias da recuperação de Johnny. Ele fora conduzido pela senhora ao primeiro aposento por onde passou com os dois homens, e que qualificou de sala, deixando-se cair sobre um banco ao canto. Havia uma chama que ardia no fundo daqueles olhos escuros, que o mantinha vivo, uma esperança de que elas salvassem seu filho. Deixou-se levar por esses pensamentos e adormeceu, recostado na parede atrás de si. Um leve toque nos seus ombros, sacudindo-o, o fez abrir os olhos assustado, mas um belo sorriso o acolheu afastando seus temores.

Pela primeira vez ele pôde ver as feições da moça, eram um pouco mais angulosas do que ele costumava ver, mas em nada lhe comprometia a beleza. Formava um quadro exótico, que os olhos escuros de Jack demoraram em analisar. Ela não deixou de perceber, e desviou os dela para longe, apenas fazendo um gesto para que Jack aceitasse a bandeja em suas mãos. Jack sorriu diante do embaraço dela, e tomou de suas mãos a bandeja, pousando-a sobre os joelhos. O cheiro que vinha da comida era extremamente convidativo, e seu estômago deu o sinal de vida. A moça se preparou para deixar o cômodo, mas Jack foi mais rápido, segurando a mão dela entre as suas, fazendo-a encará-lo. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele beijou a mão dela em agradecimento, preso aos olhos castanhos que o fitavam surpresos e o faziam lembrar de Amira. Sem notar, no entanto, o que fazia, ele acariciou ternamente a pele da mão dela com o polegar, como fazia com a esposa. O olhar dela se arregalou mais ainda, e sem esperar que ele fizesse outro gesto mais intenso, retirou bruscamente a mão das dele e saiu em passos largos para a porta. Jack deixou seus olhos parados por um instante na porta fechada e sorriu.

A refeição lhe trouxera conforto, ele se sentia refeito, porém, seu coração continuava comprimido dentro do peito. Pôs-se de pé e começou a andar pela sala, aquela demora em receber notícias sobre o filho o irritava. Por vezes parou diante da palha trançada, que servia de porta para o aposento, na intenção firme de transpô-la, mas logo em seguida abandonava a idéia e tornava a andar impaciente pelo cômodo. Cerca de três quartos de hora depois, a velha senhora entrou pela porta com seu sorriso complacente, e fazendo um meneio de cabeça para Jack, pediu que a seguisse. Ele a obedeceu de pronto, sentindo seu coração sobressaltar dentro do peito, e assim que cruzou o beiral da porta, encontrou os olhos escuros do filho a fitar-lhe. Um imenso sorriso aflorou em seus lábios, e Jack se adiantou à cama, dizendo-lhe maroto:

- Como está se sentindo, marujo? - afagou-lhe os cabelos pretos, e sem saber ao certo como proceder, completou: - Deu-me um imenso susto!

Num gesto rápido Johnny se lançou nos braços do pai, apertando-o entre os braços pequenos.

- Eu tive tanto medo de perder você e a mamãe - a voz saiu embargada, enquanto Jack fechava os braços em torno do corpo do menino, acarinhando-o. As lágrimas do filho molharam sua blusa, enquanto ele o ouvia completar: - Eu te amo, papai.

Jack deixou que sua mão cheia de anéis passeasse pelos cabelos dele, e com os olhos marejados por senti-lo vivo e a salvo, enterrou o rosto no cabelo de Johnny, beijando-o carinhosamente, murmurando:

- Eu também te amo, menino. - Num gesto rápido e contido secou suas lágrimas, e tomando o rosto do menino entre os dedos, sorriu-lhe ao dizer: - Acho melhor descansar mais um pouco ou temo que não poderá seguir viagem conosco, savvy?

O menino devolveu-lhe o sorriso, assentindo levemente, e recostou-se no travesseiro. Jack inclinou-se sobre ele, cobrindo-o com a manta e disse antes de sair do quarto:

- Eu volto mais tarde.

Johnny fechou os olhos, e Jack deixou a cabeceira da cama. Ao se virar para sair do quarto, percebeu o olhar da velha senhora sobre ele, e sorriu-lhe, indo a sua direção. As mãos unidas em forma de prece, e parando em frente a ela, murmurou:

- Obrigado...

Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça como se o tivesse compreendido e Jack deixou o quarto, voltando para a sala. Ele entrou no pequeno cômodo percebendo a presença da moça ao canto e com seus passos arrastados foi até ela. Ela não se moveu ao vê-lo se aproximar, mas Jack tinha certeza de que intimamente ela estava perturbada com a sua presença. Ele tencionava perguntar-lhe o nome, mas foi interrompido pela entrada intempestiva do homem que o trouxera ali, e que o vendo tão próximo da moça lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. Ela por sua vez, se colocou de pé indo na direção do homem, sorrindo-lhe. Jack não se mexeu, enquanto eles trocavam palavras naquela língua estranha, mas percebeu o rubor na face dela quando o homem o fitou de soslaio. Por último, viu-o fazer um gesto seco com a cabeça para ela na direção da porta, e a viu deixar a sala. Jack esboçou um leve sorriso divertido, mas foi interrompido em suas apreciações, por um novo gesto de cabeça do intruso, só que desta vez para ele, intimando-o a segui-lo. Jack assentiu também com a cabeça e saiu da casa sem esboçar qualquer reação de contrariedade.

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá amadas, estou muito feliz em poder anunciar que a fic está completa, terminei-a na quinta-feira. O que apesar de me entristecer muito, tb me faz feliz. É a certeza de que vcs terão direito a um início, meio e fim!**_

_**Oh my, não me matem! A cena com o Saladino e a Amie ficou bem caliente, mas não pegou fogo. Eu só queria mostrar que dependendo da situação nossas reações são totalmente inusitadas,ou seja, ela teve a mesma reação do Jack com a Elizabeth, quando achou que estava no controle da situação. Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado! Barbossa e os marujos num a saia justa... Tudo no seu lugar. Hehehehe **_

_**Obrigado pelo carinho especial e pelas reviews maravilhosas: Taty, Aline, Mana, Ieda, Cap'Lara, Dora, Bia e Carlinha... Obrigada a vcs por tudo!**_

_**Uma boa semana para todas! Amo vcs de coração! Taty cadeh vc???**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Saladino montou em seu corcel negro, passando pelas fileiras de soldados sob a sombra da crescente, encorajando-os a lutar:

- Essa é a nossa terra! Esse é o nosso povo! E nós juramos defendê-los perante nosso deus! Que cada um de nós lute com a força de mil homens por aquilo que acreditamos! Pelo Islã! E por Alá!

Suas palavras eram respondidas com urros vindos de todas as direções e cimitarras bradadas ao ar. Numa puxada de rédeas, ele conduziu seu cavalo à frente das divisas, retirando a própria cimitarra da cintura, imitando-os. Ao seu comando, as divisas avançavam sobre a areia escaldante do deserto, rápidas e poderosas, desdobrando-se pelas dunas e crescendo aos olhos do inimigo, que certamente esperavam o momento de enfrentar, com seus escudos e espadas, as cimitarras e iatagãs.

Le Hussiére fitava com seus olhos azuis as trêmulas crescentes surgirem no horizonte, preenchendo cada espaço deserto com divisas de homens de Alá. Não lhe restava dúvidas que havia cometido um erro, que as informações vindas de Jerusalém não eram corretas. Saladino estava ali ou não haveria tantos homens sucedendo uns aos outros como uma praga sobre a terra. Um grunhido saiu de seus lábios. Era uma luta insana, mesmo que comandasse os mais bravos soldados da Cruz, possivelmente não venceriam aquele poderoso exército. Sua expressão endureceu e ele levou o elmo à cabeça encobrindo os cabelos loiros compridos. Com um gesto seco fez o cavalo percorrer as fileiras de arqueiros. Antes, porém, que ele pudesse dizer algo aos seus comandados, a figura imponente de Saladino surgiu no alto da duna reluzindo sobre os raios de sol. Um brilho de fúria cruzou azuis antes de baixar o elmo e gritar:

- Deus está conosco meus bravos! E se é o nosso destino morrer lutando por ele, que assim seja!

Apontando a espada na direção do Sultão, finalizou:

- Avançar!

Os arqueiros se colocaram em posição e com um gesto de espada de Le Hussiére, lançaram uma saraivada de flechas sobre o inimigo. Os árabes, no entanto, continuavam avançando, determinados, como se aquela chuva de flechas que cortavam o ar em sua direção não pudesse afetá-los. Ocasionalmente se cobriam com seus escudos de ferro adornados com a crescente prateada.

Uma nova investida de flechas foi ordenada, mas nada parecia impedir que o exército de Saladino avançasse. Suas divisas de infantaria erguiam-se destemidas por entre os mortos e moribundos, restabelecendo-se em questões de segundos. O deserto sumia sob os pés dos bravos guerreiros, ocupando toda a faixa de areia à frente dos cruzados, e suas cimitarras flamejantes agitavam-se no ar. As linhas de arqueiros se elevaram logo atrás, envergando os arcos e lançando suas flechas certeiras. Sob o ataque impiedoso do inimigo, abriam-se brechas na muralha feita pelos escudos cristãos.

Os gritos de Le Hussiére e seus capitães eram ouvidos por todas as divisas, incitando os homens a prosseguir, avançando ferozmente pelo terreno arenoso na direção dos guerreiros de Alá.

Não demorou muito para que as fileiras de soldados de ambos os lados se chocassem, desferindo golpes com suas maças, espadas, cimitarras e iatagãs. Rompiam-se escudos, arrasavam-se elmos, e cabeças e membros eram mutilados sob os golpes certeiros das armas. As alabardas, com suas flâmulas tremulantes, e as lanças transpassavam a carne dos guerreiros, rasgando-as com fúria. Era uma luta titânica que enchia de horror tanto cristãos quanto árabes.

A cavalaria cruzada surgiu atrás das fileiras de soldados, lançando-se sobre as árabes, mas as cimitarras e iatagãs continuavam desferindo seus golpes mortais. Um dos soldados de Saladino se aproximou e murmurou para ele:

- Não acha que deveríamos mandar a cavalaria, senhor?

O olhar escuro do Sultão correu nas divisas do seu exército e um leve sorriso crispou seus lábios:

- Talvez devêssemos fazer melhor – disse mantendo o olhar sobre a nuvem de poeira da batalha. – Mande-a dar a volta e atacar a retaguarda deles. O flanco esquerdo está desguarnecido, se o ataque for rápido e preciso, impediremos que ele continue avançando. Eles não têm condições de manter duas frentes de batalha.

- Sim, Sultão – rebateu o soldado. – Darei as ordens! – Ele saiu num rápido galope.

Naquele momento, entretanto, o olhar atento de Saladino detectara uma presença que não deveria ser sentida, fazendo-o estreitá-los sobre o alto da duna, onde seus cavaleiros iniciavam a ofensiva. A malha prata brilhava ao sol enquanto o cavalo branco avançava ligeiro sobre a areia, ao simples repuxo de suas rédeas e ao mesmo tempo em que a katana girava acima de sua cabeça. O brilho de seus olhos se tornou intenso e com uma leve esporada no corcel, Saladino o fez tomar a mesma direção do cavaleiro e descer a duna num desabalado galope.

As fileiras de cavaleiros árabes cruzavam rapidamente a extensão do deserto que os separavam da fileira cristã, contornando o campo de batalha onde se entrevia através da poeira os soldados de ambos os lados contrapondo-se com fúria. A cavalaria árabe, como Saladino ordenara, interrompeu a ligação entre os cruzados e o restante de seu exército, abrindo uma nova frente de batalha e impondo-se ao próprio Le Hussiére, que vinha a frente de seus cavaleiros.

Azuis se estreitaram sobre a massa de homens que surgia brandindo cimitarras, e empunhou sua espada na direção do cavaleiro prateado, que vinha à frente das divisas infiéis com a katana apontada para ele. Num gesto seco, incitou os homens à batalha, fazendo com que a cavalaria cruzada avançasse na direção dos inimigos. Entretanto, a atenção de Le Hussiére foi captada pelo homem que corria entre os cavaleiros com sua armadura dourada e a cimitarra erguida transpassando corpos. Num mexer de lábios, pronunciou:

- Saladino!

Um brilho de fúria cruzou azuis, fazendo-o desviar o cavalo do homem prateado para Saladino, mas seu intento foi interrompido pela proximidade do outro, que com sua katana desferira um golpe certeiro abaixo das costelas, derrubando-o ao chão. O rosto de Le Hussiére raspou na areia, a túnica branca manchava-se de sangue, enquanto ele se colocava de pé, sentindo falta de ar. O olhar escuro vagava na direção do cavaleiro prateado, que lutava arduamente com outro soldado, e retirando o elmo, foi na direção dele. O cavaleiro árabe conseguira se livrar em dois golpes de seu oponente, e saltando de seu cavalo, ergueu a katana no ar partindo para cima de Le Hussiére, que se colocara em posição de combate. Os golpes dos dois eram medidos e precisos, as pernas trançavam um estranho bailado e as espadas tilintavam no ar à procura de um erro do adversário.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os dois homens se confrontavam numa luta admirável, Saladino continuava se aproximando com a cimitarra em punho e um brilho estranho no olhar. A sua volta os corpos dos cristãos se multiplicavam com uma velocidade absurda, ele próprio já havia matado três homens e nem cobrira a metade do caminho que o separava do cavaleiro prateado, que continuava em sua luta com Le Hussiére. Um ataque por trás, entretanto, o fez desviar seu olhar da cena e encarar um dos capitães de Le Hussiére. O cruzado lhe direcionava um olhar verde e intenso, as mãos agarravam com fúria o cabo de espada fazendo o ar estremecer ao desferir o golpe sobre o Sultão. E este, atento à manobra do inimigo, impediu-o de acertar o alvo e rebateu o golpe, fatalmente.

Em todas as direções que se olhasse, as tropas cristãs, apertadas pelo ataque massivo dos árabes, eram dizimadas pelos golpes de cimitarras, iatagãs e alabardas. Cansados pelo calor, pela falta de água e pela luta, que já era constante há mais de quatro horas ininterruptas, ainda sim, eram incapazes de se render. Le Hussiére começava a sentir o efeito do excesso de sangue vertido pela ferida e seus golpes já não eram tão fortes e precisos, sua mão tremia pelo peso da espada. Os dois cavaleiros arfavam sobre o sol intenso do deserto, e para a sorte do cristão, numa falseada de pernas do cavaleiro prateado, Le Hussiére transpassou seu ombro com a espada, vendo-o cair ao chão. Arquejante pela falta de ar cada vez mais intensa, ele se aproximou do homem caído, e diante da dificuldade dele em erguer-se, concentrou toda sua força num último golpe. Os olhos do homem caíram sobre o infinito, numa determinação cega, pondo-se de pé, e tal como ele fizera antes, retirou o elmo revelando a cascata de cabelos pretos e sua condição feminina.

Ao longe, Saladino observava a cena, livrando-se de mais um soldado e correndo na direção de Amira. Os olhos azuis de Le Hussiére, no entanto, a fitavam com surpresa, e com a espada parada no ar perguntou:

- Quem é você?

Com o rosto sujo de sangue e a respiração entrecortada, ela ergueu a katana, se colocando em posição de ataque, e em castanhos brilhantes respondeu-lhe:

- Eu sou o povo dessa terra e você é um assassino do seu!

Le Hussiére crispou os lábios pela impertinência da mulher e girou a espada no ar, enquanto a rodeava.

- Luta muito bem para uma mulher, devo admitir...

- Você ainda não viu nada – bradou Amira atacando-o.

Ele defendeu-se do golpe, acertando-a na perna. Saladino estava há apenas alguns passos deles, Amira o fitou atentamente. Os olhos pretos preocupados brilhavam em sua direção, e antes que Le Hussiére finalizasse o que começou, a katana foi ao ar levemente, girando, e cravando-se no peito do normando. O barulho de espadas tilintando ao longe chegava aos seus ouvidos de forma confusa, e entre a poeira ela viu Saladino se aproximar e tomá-la nos braços, murmurando:

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Defendo meu povo...

Ele sorriu-lhe, afastando os fios de cabelo preto do rosto e acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu achei que a perderia. - Seu tom demonstrava o quanto ele a amava, o medo expresso nos olhos. Amira desviou os seus dos dele, temendo sua reação àquela demonstração clara dos sentimentos.

- Não tinha intenção de preocupá-lo – disse enfim, enfrentando seus receios e fitando-o em castanhos intensos.

O corcel negro se aproximou do dono, enquanto Amira devolvia-lhe o sorriso, tentando se manter de pé, mas a perna machucada falseou e ela se amparou no corpo do Sultão. Saladino tentou não pensar no toque dos braços que envolviam seu pescoço, mas a respiração dela perto de seu rosto e sua fragilidade o demoveram de seu intento. Encarando-a em pretos brilhantes, aproximou seus lábios dos dela, sussurrando:

- الجوهره من مص

- Jóia do Egito... - murmurou para ele, mostrando que sabia o significado das palavras, e fechou os olhos.

Saladino fitou carinhosamente os lábios entreabertos, e sem esperar por um convite, tomou-os ardorosamente, prendendo-a pela cintura. Sem ter como fugir do homem que a abrigava, Amira deixou que sua mão se entrelaçasse aos fios de cabelos escuros, envolvendo-se no calor dos lábios dele.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack entrou no amplo salão precedido pelo comandante que o fora buscar na casa da anciã, e seus olhos escuros pousaram brilhantes sobre a figura austera do Imperador sentado no trono. O Imperador era um homem com seus cinqüenta anos, mas possuía os cabelos escorridos ainda escuros na altura dos ombros e feições graves. Os olhos eram tão escuros quando os cabelos e analisavam Jack dos pés à cabeça, o corpo vinha coberto por uma veste colorida, numa trama de tecido que parecia ser a última moda entre eles, e compondo o restante do visual, vários colares e adornos de ouro. O que, para o imenso conhecimento de cultura indígena de Jack, só poderia significar uma coisa, seu alto cargo hierárquico: sua posição de chefe supremo daquele povo, essa constatação arrancou um sorriso maroto de Jack, que aos olhos dos presentes passou despercebida, já que naquele exato momento, o comandante trocava palavras com o Imperador.

O comandante, por sua vez, permanecera ao lado de Jack, sem se aproximar do trono, era como se tencionasse impedir uma possível fuga. Jack analisou as possibilidades de tal fato se concretizar, e crispando os lábios em novo sorriso, decidiu que isso seria loucura. Com tantos soldados a sua volta, ou o quem quer que fossem eles, essa idéia, vista de qualquer ângulo, parecia-lhe uma insanidade. Com um longo suspiro, ele fixou o olhar no Imperador e pôs-se a tentar entender aonde o levaria aquela conversa travada num dialeto muito rudimentar. Ao cabo de uns quinze minutos Jack já começava a se cansar, tudo que lhe vinha à mente era a imagem de uma velha índia que conhecera, e que não parecia ser de grande utilidade no momento. Afastou esse pensamento de sua cabeça, afinal, se estivessem discutindo seu destino, dificilmente ele próprio encontraria, naquelas condições, palavras para contra argumentar a seu favor. O que era deveras entediante. Desviou seus olhos escuros, correndo-os por todo o salão e admitiu para si mesmo que o lugar era uma construção magnífica, com suas pedras bem cortadas e os desenhos escavados em suas faces, igualando-se somente às grandes Pirâmides do Egito. Esse pensamento o fez divagar, voando até Amira.

Jack foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela voz irritada que chegava até seus ouvidos. Aparentemente, a discussão entre o comandante e o Imperador havia alcançado um nível de argumentação alto, porque eles se encaravam com um olhar furioso. Era como se raios saíssem de seus olhos e cortassem o ar a sua volta, Jack estreitou seu olhar sobre o comandante, apesar da pele morena, podia-se se distinguir que seu rosto se avermelhara mais, revelando que estava no limite de sua paciência. Não era uma situação comum, pensava Jack, havia uma estranha relação entre o chefe e o comandante, ou ele jamais aceitaria tanta argumentação. No palpite de Jack, seriam laços familiares. O fato é que o comandante vencera, e com um gesto seco de mão, o Imperador ordenou que ele se fosse.

O comandante encarou-o triunfante, e com um gesto similar, exigiu que Jack o seguisse. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Jack fez uma reverência para o inca, não só em assentimento ao seu pedido, mas também por ter conseguido o que lhe parecia sua absolvição. O comandante, entretanto, limitou-se a assentir com um meneio de cabeça. Antes de deixar o grande salão, Jack virou-se para o Imperador e fez-lhe a mesma reverência. O Imperador ergueu a sobrancelha, fitando-o duvidoso. Jack não deu importância a isso e seguiu o comandante.

O caminho até a casa da velha senhora foi feito em silêncio, e Jack se sentiu imensamente reconfortado por estar de volta àquela atmosfera agradável e ao lado do filho. Sem dizer nada, o comandante o deixou a sós e partiu. Não havia ninguém na casa, Jack sequer sabia onde estavam seus subordinados, e por instantes se perguntou como iria resgatá-los. Decidiu por deixar isso para mais tarde e foi ver o filho na peça contígua. Johnny descansava serenamente sob os lençóis, e ele se dirigiu até a mesa ao canto, onde havia um banco. Seu olhar escuro vagou novamente pelo aposento, certificando-se de que estava realmente sozinho, e retirando um pergaminho de dentro da camisa, esticou-o sobre o tampo de madeira. Jack se debruçou sobre o mapa que Saladino lhe dera e pôs-se a analisá-lo, detidamente. Os dedos corriam pelos desenhos do mapa, tentando decifrar se um deles parecia com alguma coisa que vira naquela cidade, e que provavelmente, lhe indicaria o caminho a seguir.

Jack estava tão entretido no que fazia que não percebeu a entrada de uma jovem no aposento. Ele agora estava sentado, com os dedos abertos em forma de compasso e marcava o que seria a possível distância entre os itens do mapa. Um leve farfalhar de vestes atrás de si fez com que ele levantasse de um salto, tentando encobrir o pergaminho e olhando fixamente à figura da jovem. Ela parecia assustada, não com Jack, é claro, mas seus olhos iam presos no mapa, conforme se aproximava da mesa. Jack se afastou, dando-lhe passagem, e deixando que ela corresse os dedos delicados sobre o pergaminho até que se detessem numa parte da floresta desenhada nele. O pirata estreitou seus olhos sobre a jovem, os cabelos pretos caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, e ele teve uma vontade absurda de tocá-los, mas conteve-se, apenas se aproximando dela e vendo o olhar escuro se tornar arregalado sobre ele.

Jack deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo, mas a jovem pareceu não se importar, bateu com o dedo sobre o desenho e pronunciou algumas palavras. Ele correu os olhos do desenho para ela, e encarando-a sério, perguntou:

- Você reconhece isso?

A jovem fitou-o atentamente, sua expressão se tornara séria também, não conseguia entendê-lo. Ela repetiu o gesto e as palavras, batendo com o dedo insistentemente sobre o desenho.

- Paratoari – disse irritada, percebendo que Jack não a compreendia.

- Paratoari... - repetiu com cuidado, fitando-a curioso. Murmurando para si mesmo, completou: - Isso faz menos sentido do que qualquer coisa.

- Paititi – tentou novamente a inca.

- Já ouvi falar sobre isso em algum lugar... - ponderou, e bufando, resmungou: - Infelizmente não me recordo onde - rodou o dedo no ar e estreitando seus olhos sobre ela, sorriu-lhe cínico.

Jack resolveu mudar de idioma, lembrando-se do dialeto usado pela velha índia que ele costumava visitar, antes que Calypso virasse sua guru. Era a imagem da velha senhora com o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos longos e brancos, o olhar escuro e a fala calma que vinha a sua mente quando os ouvia falar naquela estranha língua. Ouvindo a jovem falar, ele percebeu o que chamava tanta atenção, a cadência dos sons, era bem similar à que a velha índia proferia em sua consultas, e que ele, Jack Sparrow, com o tempo e a devida explicação, aprendera. Sem pensar duas vezes, falou-lhe naquele dialeto rudimentar:

- Entende o que digo?

Ela o fitou demoradamente, ele repetiu devagar a pergunta, e com um sorriso ela assentiu, repetindo duas palavras: _Entendo e digo_. Jack sorriu-lhe e murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para ela:

- Já é um progresso. – Sorriu, e voltando ao dialeto, continuou: - Preciso chegar até aqui – Apontou para mesma floresta que ela.

Para sua surpresa, ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e se afastou. Rapidamente, Jack a impediu de sair, virando-a de frente para ele.

- O que há de tão ruim lá? - Com cuidado ele a fez fitá-lo, e viu-a ruborizar como há poucas horas atrás.

A jovem baixou os olhos e tentou se esquivar das mãos dele, mas foi inútil, e sem alternativa, balbuciou algumas palavras, das quais Jack só entendeu metade: _É perigoso lá._ Ele a soltou e a jovem deixou-se ficar ali, fitando-o detidamente.

- Você tem nome? - perguntou, vendo-a pensar no que ouvira.

- Yame – sorriu-lhe.

O pirata apontou para si e disse: - Jack.

Ela repetiu: - Jack.

- Isso mesmo – e com seus trejeitos, completou: - Agora que já fomos apresentados, diga-me por que não podemos ir lá...

- Não é bom lugar – disse apressada. – Não entramos nesse lado da floresta. Poucos têm o direito a ir à Paratoari.

Jack a estudou com seu olhar escuro, e tocando-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, murmurou:

- Escute, existe uma jovem tão bela quanto você – os olhos de Jack estavam perdidos nos dela, mas tudo o que viam era apenas o rosto da esposa. Os dedos escorregaram pela pele morena, indo ao encontro dos lábios, e sentindo-a estremecer, completou: -, que corre sério risco de morte caso eu não volte com a esmeralda que está exatamente nesta floresta. – O polegar dele estava sobre os lábios da jovem, acariciando-os ternamente; quando percebeu que ela fechara os olhos, ele também fechou os seus, deixando que suas bocas se tocassem num beijo delicado.

A jovem pôs sua mão no pescoço de Jack, enlaçando-o e trazendo-o mais próximo, mas como se saisse de um sonho, ele abriu os olhos de supetão e encarou o rosto moreno junto ao seu. Assustado com o que fizera, afastou-a. Yame ainda estava paralisada com o beijo que recebera quando o ouviu dizer:

- Pode me ajudar a salvá-la?

Ela o fitou, aturdida não só pelo que se passara, mas pelo brilho que via nos olhos dele, e perguntou:

- Você ama, Jack?

Jack sorriu e refazendo a pergunta, respondeu-lhe:

- Quer saber se eu a amo, não é? - Ele viu-a assentir de pronto, e disse: - Sim... Muito. E você me faz lembrar muito dela, desculpe-me...

Era a primeira vez que Jack pedia desculpa por roubar um beijo de uma jovem, entretanto, era também a primeira vez que achava que devia fazê-lo. Jack desviou o olhar para Johnny, que se mexia na cama, e ouviu-a dizer baixo:

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, mas é muito arriscado.

- Não precisa se arriscar por minha causa, só preciso saber como chegar lá... - e fitando-a atentamente, acrescentou: - e dos meus homens.

- Verei o que posso fazer, eles estão numa casa do outro lado da cidade, sob vigilância – continuou num tom baixo, vendo que o menino estava quase acordando. – Só esperam que o menino se recupere para decidirem o que fazer com vocês todos. É certo que serão intimados a partir o mais rápido possível...

- Aquele homem que vem aqui... - Encarou-a firme – Ele é alguma coisa de você?

- Ele é irmão do Imperador... - Ela baixou os olhos, completando suavemente: – Tem a obrigação de me manter sobre vigília constante, já que sou a escolhida para ser sua soberana...

- Não parece muito feliz com isso – ponderou Jack, com seus modos afetados. – Talvez devesse fugir. Quem sabe conhecer o mundo conosco?

- Obrigada, Jack. Meu lugar é aqui – rebateu a jovem. – Eu só gostaria que...

- Que o valoroso comandante é que fosse seu pretendente – contrapôs, sorrindo-lhe complacente. – Percebi isso ontem.

- Você é surpreendente... - disse-lhe com os olhos brilhantes.

- Ainda não viu nada, amor – rebateu ao seu modo. – Só que se vai nos ajudar, é melhor saber que esse seu ato de rebeldia pode lhe custar a coroa em sua cabeça, consegue entender isso? - Castanhos luziam em sua direção e Yame sorriu-lhe em assentimento. Jack conseguira seu intento, e completou ardilosamente: - Talvez não deva contar nada ao seu enamorado sobre nosso plano... Sabe, podem achar que ele está envolvido e querer atrapalhar o seu intento.

- Entendo... - Ela fitou uma última vez o menino, e antes de deixar o quarto, murmurou: - Amanhã à noite eu o levo até a casa onde estão os seus amigos. Eu distraio Patza, e você foge com todos. Não haverá muitos guardas, depois seguimos para a floresta.

- Yame? - chamou-a de repente, e preocupado perguntou: - O que fazem aqui com os cúmplices de fuga de prisioneiros?

- Matam – sorriu -, mas eu não serei sua cúmplice, depois do que disse, acho que será melhor que eu seja sua vítima - e baixando a voz completou, satisfeita: - Vítimas de rapto sofrem muitas coisas, perdem todas suas regalias. E há o fato de que Imperadores não se casam com moças que não são mais virgens.

Jack fitou-a assustado, não era esse tipo de coisa que tinha em mente. Principalmente, porque nem havia chegado às vias, de fato, para ser considerado culpado. Sorriu-lhe amarelo em resposta, não havia outra saída a não ser concordar com aquela loucura e virando-se para Johnny, o viu abrir os olhos e dizer:

- Pai...

Quando voltou a olhar apara porta, Yame já havia partido. Johnny analisou o semblante do pai e preocupado, perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada, rapaz – disse, afagando-lhe os cabelos. – Está melhor?

- Sim, muito melhor. – Sorriu. – Podemos nos juntar aos outros?

- Amanhã, Johnny – disse-lhe Jack. – Amanhã irá começar nossa aventura, a aventura de sua vida... - Apertou o menino entre os braços, e fechando os olhos, divagou em pensamentos: - Amie, sinto sua falta.

_**88888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas!!! Decidi colocar essa semana dois caps porque no sábado e quarta-feira de carnaval não estarei próxima ao PC, entaum, lá vamos nós! **_

_**1 – Paratoari – São um conglomerado 8 Pirâmides Incas alinhadas em duas fileiras a noroeste de Cuzco, próximo a Floresta Amazônica. Um lugar de difícil acesso, e que foi revelado ao mundo por fotos de satélite em 1976. Acredita-se, ai vai mais para a lenda do que fato histórico, que elas sejam o famoso El Dourado.Afinal, o fato delas não terem sido exploradas com deveriam, alimenta essa idéia visionária. Entretanto, apesar da explicação, eu não tenho a mínima intenção em discorrer sobre esse assunto na fic. Jack vai atrás da ESMERALDA e do LIVRO da PAZ, irei apenas sugerir que talvez As Minas do Rei Salomão, as quais muito provavelmente se localizavam aqui, poderiam tb ser denominadas um El Dourado. Lembrem-se que eram minas de escavação de onde saíam muito ouro e pedras preciosas. **_

_** 2 - Paititi – É o nome do lugar aonde estão localizadas as Pirâmedes.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, daqui para adiante vai ter mais emoção, eu prometo!**_

_**Beijos enormes em todas, e cheio de carinho, porque eu queria realmente poder abraçar vcs! Taty, Aline, Mana, Ieda, Larinha, Aninha ( Vc voltou! Rules!), Carlinha, Jéssica e Bia. Amo vcs!!!!**_

_**Para satisfação de todas, ou da maioria, Johnny está no Oscar! Yes!!! E para a dúvida nossa, parece que um POTC4 esta descartado. Teremos, sim, uma nova trilogia com Barbossa e Jack, mas com uma concepção nova e nova história. Enfim, vale tudo se tem Jack!**_

_**Hehehehe, beijos e até sábado!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

A lua emprestava seu brilho prateado às construções de pedra da cidade, que cintilavam como se emanassem uma luz própria e espectral sob a sombra da floresta. Jack já havia se preparado para a empreitada daquela noite. Acordara Johnny assim que viu a cidade silenciar, e se colocara de prontidão a espera de Yame. O menino estava sentado à beira da cama e fitava o pirata, curioso.

- Pai – abordou-o sem rodeios –, não acha arriscado demais o que estamos prestes a fazer?

- Johnny – rebateu Jack, mordaz -, infelizmente não temos tempo para planejar nada mais elaborado para este resgate... Não creio que estão muito felizes com a nossa presença aqui.

- Não é para menos, não acha? - disse baixo. – Aparecemos do meio do nada, vestidos dessa forma, e se eles soubessem o que ainda irão passar nas mãos dos malditos espanhóis... Deveriam ter mais receios.

Jack olhou para o filho espantado, e com seu passo arrastado se aproximou do menino, enquanto o dedo indicador rodopiava no ar, num de seus muitos trejeitos. Quando estava bem próximo, lançou um olhar desconfiado para os lados, e prosseguiu num sussurro:

- Diga-me... - o dedo oscilava na frente do rosto do filho, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha, curioso -, quem andou lhe dizendo essas coisas?

Foi a vez de Johnny o olhar com espanto e vê-lo fazer um leve muxoxo com os lábios antes de explicar.

- Hein?

- Foi mamãe – afirmou de pronto o menino.

- Mas você só tem oito anos! - rebateu Jack contrafeito, agitando as mãos no ar. – O que ela pensa que está fazendo? - praguejou baixo.

- Nove – corrigiu o menino. - E ela só me ensinou a história, oras! – Johnny empertigara-se, igual como era o costume de Jack, e cruzara os braços sobre o peito, no mesmo instante em que o pai fazia o mesmo.

Jack fitou o menino de soslaio e o viu assumir a mesma expressão que a sua, então sorriu. Ocultando do filho que cometera esse deslize, continuou, numa postura séria:

- Quando eu tinha sua idade - pigarreou, levando a mão a cintura e encarando o filho - eu brincava de espadas com uma menina de cabelos pretos, não ficava pelos cantos lendo...

- Isso não é um incentivo para que eu abandone os livros, ou é? - Johnny emprestou ao seu olhar um brilho confuso, e continuou num tom malicioso: - Eu o acho tão inteligente, papai. Não pode ter aprendido tudo que sabe só com lutas de espadas e saques... – ponderou se levantando da cama, vendo Jack sorrir e retorcer a pontas do bigode, emproado. – Além do mais, a menina em questão era minha mãe, e ela lia muitos livros. Vovó a ensinou, e visto que ela era sua irmã na época, você também aprendeu o que sabe nos livros.

Jack abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não emitiu som nenhum, se limitando a dar um sorriso amarelo para o filho. Johnny, no entanto, não fitara o pai, seus olhos haviam sido capturados pelo brilho da lua cheia, que entrava pela janela do quarto. Entretido com aquela visão encantadora, deixou que a mente do pai divagasse por alguns minutos em suas palavras. Mentalmente, Jack se perguntava de onde o menino tirara tanta impertinência, mas se lembrando de Poseidon, do pai e dele mesmo, concluiu que era um dom de família. Sua expressão passara da irritação inicial para um jubilo explícito, constatando que sua cria crescera, e seguia exatamente seus passos. Entretanto, algo estalou em sua mente, o garoto tinha uma linha muito mais lógica de raciocínio que a sua, e acabou por sentir-se desconfortável em descobrir que havia a presença de Amira na alma de Johnny. Bufou, pensando: _Filho homem tem que puxar ao pai!_

Resmungou baixinho:

- Oh, _Burger,_onde fui me meter...

Nesse momento, Johnny parecia ter se livrado do encanto da Lua e encarou o pai em castanhos brilhantes, dizendo:

- Mas o senhor não me respondeu, papai. – Sorriu – Não acha que está expondo demais a moça?

Jack fora puxado para fora de seus devaneios e se perguntava: _Que moça?_

- O nome dela é Yame, não? - inquiriu o menino.

- Ah, essa moça... - disse Jack num tom mais alto, e rodopiando o dedo no ar, completou: – Ela se ofereceu para nos ajudar, eu só aceitei. Que mal pode haver nisso?

- Bom, ela pode ser repreendida seriamente pelos seus, ajudando um bando de forasteiros a roubar uma esmeralda...

Novamente a boca de Jack se abriu, e ele piscou algumas vezes até recobrar a fala e prosseguir num tom extremamente firme:

- Escute aqui, garoto – seus olhos agora cintilavam num aviso velado, mas Johnny não se intimidou e sorriu, ouvindo-o concluir: - não vou admitir que questione minhas decisões nem me insulte dessa forma! Eu sou seu pai, está entendendo? - Johnny se encolheu um pouco de encontro à parede atrás de si, mas não desviou os olhos do pai.

Seu respeito por aquele homem não tinha limites, simplesmente adorava-o, não importava o quanto suas atitudes lhe parecessem erradas, num momento qualquer elas se explicariam por si só. Johnny sabia que o pai não era um louco, ele conhecia Jack Sparrow muito bem, por isso manteve seu rosto sério ao fitá-lo novamente, ouvindo-o completar:

- Vou lhe explicar só uma vez, e espero com isso que aprenda que Jack Sparrow não é um pirata qualquer, savvy? - bufou, inclinando-se na direção do filho. – A moça da qual fala não é tão inocente assim. Ela está com o coração partido e prefere se arriscar e nos ajudar a casar com quem não ama, e isso não é problema meu! Você vai aprender que o mundo se resume a duas coisas, Johnny, ao que um homem pode fazer e ao que ele não pode fazer. Você pode ficar ao meu lado, confiar em mim e deixar que a pobre dama escolha seu destino, ou você pode ficar contra mim. O que seria um motim, uma falta grave, marujo, e que mesmo sendo meu filho, não o impediria de sofrer as conseqüências desse tipo de ato.

Johnny o fitou assustado, e o pai assentiu de leve a cabeça com um sorriso de triunfo.

- E então?

- Papai, eu só queria que não se arrependesse do que vai fazer...

- Eu vou salvar sua mãe, Johnny – disse sério. – Foi para isso que viemos, e daqui eu não saio sem a tal pedra, savvy?

- Não se importa mesmo com a moça?

- Houve algum ponto da nossa conversa que não entendeu? - Fez uma expressão de falsa irritação, e gesticulando, continuou: - Precisamos da moça para chegar à pedra, e a moça precisa de nós para dar um rumo a sua vida insossa. Estou apenas unindo o útil ao agradável.

Johnny sorriu-lhe satisfeito, no fundo só queria ter a certeza de que o pai não estava atrás de glória ou tesouros, queria ter certeza de que ele fazia tudo aquilo por amor... Amor a sua mãe. E aquelas palavras acabaram de provar isso a ele.

Algum tempo depois dessa pequena entrevista entre pai e filho, Yame surgiu no quarto envolta numa grossa veste, que lhe ocultava o rosto. Sem muitas palavras, ela distribuiu outras duas peças iguais à que vestia aos dois e ambos as colocaram por sobre suas roupas no mesmo instante, e seguiram Yame porta afora. Com certa agilidade, eles ganharam as ruas da cidade e pouco depois, chegaram ao outro lado da fortificação. Como combinaram previamente, Yame abaixou o capuz e se dirigiu até entrada da casa onde estava a tripulação do Pérola e Barbossa. Os dois soldados que estavam de prontidão sorriram ao vê-la, e Jack reconheceu num deles, o comandante.

Sorrateiramente, ele e Johnny de esgueiraram pela parede de pedra, entrando na casa, e antes que os companheiros descem o alarme, Jack avisou-os:

- Silêncio, homens! – Empunhava a espada, e vendo todos os pares de olhos grudarem nele, sorriu. - Também estou contente em revê-los, senhores, mas permita-me que os auxilie na fuga antes dos abraços calorosos...

Dizendo isso, passou à mão de Johnny um pequeno punhal e murmurou para ele:

- Já que se considera um homem crescido, está na hora de agir como um. – O menino sorriu e tomou o punhal entre os dedos, assentindo levemente com a cabeça, mas antes de se afastar do pai, ouviu-o concluir: - Feliz aniversário, filho! – Eles se encararam por segundos e Johnny se afastou.

Enquanto Jack se colocava de guarda, caso algo saísse errado lá fora, Johnny tomou a direção dos marujos, cortando as cordas que atavam seus os pulsos. Foi uma questão de minutos até que Barbossa e outros se colocassem ao lado de Jack, saudando-o baixo:

- Aye, capitão!

- Jack! Achei que só o veríamos de novo quando não nos restasse mais um dia de vida. – Barbossa deu-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro, e murmurou: - E nossas armas?

- Lá fora, meu bom Hector. – Fez seus trejeitos. – Não me sinto muito confortável carregando comigo tanto poder de fogo. Por hora, nos viramos somente com as espadas, savvy?

Barbossa assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Jack lhe passava sua espada, acrescentando cínico:

- Devia me agradecer por lembrar de qual era a sua.

- Sim, majestade – gracejou Hector. - Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

- Eu sei - rebateu Jack, sem falsa modéstia, dando um tapa no peito do amigo.

Barbossa revirou os olhos enquanto Jack se aproximava da entrada e espreitava para ver se Yame conseguira afastar os dois guardas para uma distância segura que lhes permitisse a fuga. Vendo-os bem ao longe e notando que Lua fora encoberta por uma nuvem providencialmente, Jack e seu grupo se esgueiraram para fora da casa, tomando a direção do muro da fortificação que se estendia por trás das construções de pedra. O grupo deslizou pela penumbra, evitando qualquer tipo de barulho, as espadas em punho, e alcançaram sem mais dificuldades a borda da floresta. Antes de se precipitar para a densa folhagem a sua frente, Jack advertiu-os:

- Não sabemos o que podemos encontrar, senhores – fez um gesto curto para que Johnny se aproximasse e o menino prontamente o obedeceu. – Todo cuidado é pouco, savvy?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e ele ordenou:

- Vamos!

Jack não sabia como Yame conseguira, mas não havia um guarda de prontidão naquela ala do muro. Poucos metros à frente eles encontraram suas armas de fogo, embainharam-nas nos cinturões e cruzaram os cipós e troncos nodosos, se embrenhando novamente naquela floresta escura. As espadas iam cortando os galhos ferozmente, e depois de estarem a uma distância segura da cidade, Barbossa perguntou:

- Sabemos aonde vamos?

- Sim e não - respondeu Jack. – Eu encontrei alguém que conhece exatamente o lugar onde está a esmeralda...

- Achou é? - perguntou-lhe caustico.

- Claro! - sorriu-lhe cínico – Afinal, eu sou...

- O capitão Jack sparrow – completou Barbossa rapidamente -, nós sabemos, mas onde está esta suposta pessoa? - Olhou-o de soslaio.

Todos os marujos fitaram Jack por um breve momento, inclusive Johnny, e um sorriso triunfante se formou no rosto do capitão ao apontar com a espada para um ponto escuro entre as árvores, e dizer firme:

- Exatamente ali.

Os olhos dos marujos desviaram dele para o ponto indicado pela ponta da espada, e o vulto se materializou diante deles baixando o capuz. Jack se adiantou até Yame e mantendo seu jeito irreverente, completou:

- Permitam que eu lhes apresente, essa é Yame. – Os marujos o fitaram, desconfiados, e ele se apressou em dizer com um sorriso amarelo: - Onde está a educação de vocês? Ela é a futura esposa do imperador e uma dama, há de ser respeitada.

Os homens murmuravam entre si, enquanto Yame, confusa, os fitava, não pareciam muito com Jack. Barbossa, entretanto, se precipitou à frente do grupo, esbravejando:

- Onde estava com a cabeça para trazê-la conosco? - e virando-se para Johnny, completou: - Achei que tivesse aprendido a não se meter em encrencas, depois de sua irresponsabilidade quase ter dado cabo de seu filho!

- Ei! - rebateu o menino. – Não fale assim com meu pai!

- Ora, garoto – protestou Hector –, isso é conversa de adultos. Não que eu ache que seu pai tenha consciência do que é ser um – ironizou.

Jack olhava tudo com seu jeito irreverente e despreocupado, e quando todos pararam de falar, ele prosseguiu calmamente:

- Meus bons companheiros – começou, fazendo seus trejeitos. - Barbossa – sorriu para o amigo, fazendo-lhe uma reverência -, eu devo concluir que era desejo de todos aqui permanecer trancafiados naquela casa a espera de um futuro incerto? - girou o dedo no ar, assim como os calcanhares, mudando de direção e indo até Yame. - Eu acho que não. - Encarou-os sério, mas ninguém se atreveu a responder, e ele prosseguiu no mesmo tom: - Essa jovem aqui se prontificou a nos ajudar – colocou os dedos sobre os ombros de Yame – sem sequer entender uma palavra do que estamos dizendo aqui, e no entanto, nós retribuímos a gentileza com essa cena patética – desviou o olhar para Hector, continuando mordaz: - Não me parece uma atitude, de qualquer ângulo que se olhe, madura...

Jack se adiantou aos homens, andando entre eles, e conforme falava, emprestava às palavras seus gestos caricatos.

- Podemos continuar a aceitar sua ajuda, conseguir a pedra e partir o mais rápido possível daqui... - sussurrou no ouvido de um, e olhou para Ragetti desconfiado. – Ou podemos mandá-la de volta, compadecidos de toda essa insensatez, e nos perdermos completamente nessa floresta – encarou Pintello, que adotava uma expressão reflexiva. – O que seria bastante aborrecido e ineficaz, se me permitem a observação! – Voltando para o lado de Johnny e Yame, concluiu: - Eu sugiro que como homens maduros que somos, aceitemos a ajuda e assim que chegarmos à pedra, a mandamos de volta em segurança. - Sorriu, fitando Hector de canto de olho, que dera um grande suspiro. – Quem está comigo?

- Aye! - responderam todos.

- Em marcha, senhores! - ordenou Jack, e virando-se para Johnny completou: - Cuide dela.

- Sim, papai – respondeu o menino, dando sua mão para Yame.

Jack aproveitou que o grupo se afastara, seguido pelo filho e a moça, e foi na direção de Barbossa, que se mantinha no final da trilha.

- Ainda irritado por não conseguir que seus homens acatassem suas ordens?

- Não é uma questão de ordem, Jack – ele interrompeu a marcha, fitando os castanhos a sua frente. – A moça não sabe no que está se metendo. Você no mínimo a seduziu...

- Pelo que me toma? - rebateu sério. – Sou um homem casado, não fico flertando por aí...

- Jack - alertou-o –, não tente me enganar.

- Não estou tentando – retrucou firme. – Não passamos de um beijo.

- Ah... - sorriu Barbossa cínico. – Um inofensivo beijinho? - fez um bico, imitando um beijo. – Ora, vamos, Jack... O que prometeu a ela?

- Nada – cruzou os dedos sobre o peito. – Palavra de pirata.

- Não temos palavra, Jack – gracejou Hector, voltando a andar. – Vai arrumar um problema. Ao menos uma vez na vida me dê ouvidos!

- Mas eu não prometi nada para ela! - disse irritado, seguindo-o rapidamente. – Ela ama o comandante! E está feliz como uma cacatua em romper as regras e salvar Amira.

Barbossa havia parado mais uma vez e Jack quase bateu de encontro nele, e com um sorriso satisfeito, disse-lhe:

- Você contou a ela sobre Amira?

- Ahan – respondeu Jack. – Por que não o faria?

- Acredito em você – afirmou Hector. – Ou você está com a mesma febre que o menino, ou você diz a verdade, e despachou a moça – Jack o fitou desconfiado, e ele completou: - De qualquer forma, se não estiver morto até o fim da viagem, estará realmente nos braços da mulher que ama... - bateu nos ombros Jack. – Eu o admiro.

Jack ficou parado, pensando nas palavras de Hector, e com um sorriso cínico, seguiu o grupo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Como está sua perna?

- Bem, obrigada – respondeu Amira, vendo-o fechar a entrada da tenda e caminhar até ela.

- Eu queria pedir-lhe desculpas pelo ocorrido ontem... - murmurou a poucos passos da cama, interrompendo-os e fingindo interesse por um enfeite bobo sobre a mesa no centro do aposento.

Ela o fitou em silêncio, deixando que seus olhos analisassem atentamente a figura do Sultão, que lhe parecia um tanto destoante da sua postura habitual. Amira se ajeitou desconfortável sobre as almofadas, infelizmente o ferimento na perna não lhe permitia muita mobilidade, ainda era recente e doía imensamente. Saladino percebeu o movimento dela, e desviando seus olhos do objeto entre seus dedos, encarou-a.

- Permita que a ajude – disse avançando em sua direção e tomando uma das almofadas que quase caíra da cama. No mesmo instante, ela rebateu:

- Não há necessidade... - encontrando os olhos dele, encabulada. – Já fez muito por mim.

Amira havia estendido a mão, buscando a almofada, mas acabou por segurar na mão do sultão. Saladino a fitou intensamente e como se tomada por um choque, Amira retirou a mão, murmurando-lhe:

- O calor da batalha parece nos tornar mais suscetíveis as nossas emoções... - Ela evitou olhá-lo, mas sentiu que o sultão se afastara devagar, voltando até a pequena mesa ao centro da tenda. – E assim, acabamos traídos por elas...

As palavras pesaram dentro do silêncio da tenda, afastando-os ainda mais do que a distância física. Amira ergueu seus olhos, notando que Saladino lhe dera as costas, e rapidamente completou:

- Não há, então, do que se desculpar, Sultão.

Ele não se virou diante das últimas palavras dela, muito pelo contrário, seus movimentos pareciam cada vez mais lentos. O pequeno objeto em suas mãos sumia vagarosamente, comprimido entre os dedos longos, e ela podia sentir a respiração dele falsear enquanto tentava sorver o ar rapidamente. Saladino fechara os olhos, tentando absorver o que ela dissera, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma dor aguda no peito, como se milhares de iatagãs o atingissem ao mesmo tempo. Sem perceber, ele crispou mais ainda as mãos sobre o objeto, partindo-o. Amira notou o pequeno pó que desprendia de seus dedos, e tentou não pensar no que aquilo significava, mas o olhar escuro a alcançou antes que pudesse disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Eu não posso dizer que meu ato foi uma reação natural ao calor de uma batalha - pretos luziam sobre ela, enquanto Saladino se aproximava novamente da cama –, porque eu já vivi muitas e nunca nenhuma teve esse poder sobre mim! – Ele chegara até a cabeceira, fitando-a carinhosamente. – Quando eu a beijei ontem não era o cheiro do sangue que me atormentava a alma, Amira... Era o seu.

Ele baixou o rosto, escondendo-o sobre os cabelos pretos em desalinho, enquanto Amira o olhava, aturdida. As palavras dele ecoando em sua cabeça, fazendo seu pensamente voar mais rápido que o vento até Jack: _O que faria?_

Foi arrancada de suas reflexões pelo leve farfalhar de vestes ao seu lado, e aterrorizada, viu-o se ajoelhar junto a beira da cama. Amira tentou falar, mas o ar parecia pesado demais e o som de sua voz não conseguia abrir caminho entre ele. Num consentimento velado, deixou que ele pegasse sua mão, incapaz de reagir ao carinho que lhe era dado tão gentilmente, com medo de magoar-lhe o coração. Elevando seu olhar ao dela, Saladino completou:

- Podes me achar pérfido por cobiçar a mulher de um amigo, um homem a quem abri minha casa, e confiou a mim sua segurança... - Os olhos dela vagavam na figura de Saladino, incerta em como prosseguir, e de súbito tentou retirar a mão das dele, mas foi impedida pelo lábios que depositavam docemente um beijo sobre ela. – Não me julgue mal, só porque a amo, mesmo sabendo que não há a mínima chance de ser retribuído, mas não me peça para me arrepender do único momento em que a tive nos braços, numa doce ilusão do que poderia ser uma vida ao seu lado...

Amira não teve tempo de dizer nada, assustada com a intensidade dos sentimentos do Sultão, ela sequer moveu os lábios, enquanto apressadamente ele se erguia, girava nos calcanhares e saía pela fenda da tenda, deixando-a sozinha. As lágrimas escorreram sobre seu rosto e tudo no que ela conseguia pensar era em Jack... em como desejava que ele estivesse ali.

Abraçou o travesseiro ao seu lado, enterrando o rosto nele e adormeceu vencida pelo choro. No campo dos sonhos, no entanto, pode-se encontrar desde a felicidade plena até o mais terrível receio que atormenta a alma. Amira sonhava com Johnny, era seu aniversário. Ela havia se lembrado disso durante todo o dia, mas só naquele momento, entregue ao doce abraço do filho, sentia-se feliz e pedia, mentalmente, que todos os deuses do Olimpo o abençoassem. Num levantar de olhos, ela encontrou os de Jack, que a fitavam com aquele brilho peculiar em castanhos que só surgiam ao vê-la. Intimamente ela sabia o quanto o marido a amava, e talvez por isso cobrasse tanto dele o compromisso com a família. Não tentou fingir que não o viu se aproximar dela, nem impediu que os lábios de Jack tocassem os seus, simplesmente porque não interessava mais o motivo pelo qual brigara com ele, apenas queria senti-lo vivo. Ele sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso maroto que ninguém sabe dar a não ser Jack Sparrow, e a conduziu para um salão, um amplo salão de baile. Amira suspirou enquanto Jack a fazia deslizar suavemente ao som da melodia que os envolvia, e teve a certeza de que era um sonho.

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**Me encontre depois de escurecer novamente, e eu irei abraçá-lo  
I am nothing more than to see you there**_

_**Eu não estou querendo nada além de ver-te lá**_

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**E, talvez, esta noite nós voaremos para muito longe  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Nós estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer**_

_**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**_

_**Se por uma única noite eu posso lhe abraçar onde eu posso lhe ver, meu amor  
Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**Então, nunca me deixe acordar de novo  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**E talvez, esta noite, nós voaremos para muito longe  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Nós estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer  
**_

_**  
[Chorus  
somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**_

_**De alguma forma, eu sei que nós não podemos acordar novamente deste sonho  
it's not real, but it's ours**_

_**Ele não é real, mas é nosso.**_

_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**Esta noite nós voaremos para muito longe  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
Nós estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer.**_

_**( Before the Dawn – Evanescense )**_

Um doce sonho, mas ali, ao menos estava feliz e longe dos sentimentos do Sultão.

Porém, havia uma coisa da qual ela não poderia fugir nem mesmo naquele mundo... A noite estava apenas começando.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Olha nós aqui de novo com mais um caps! Johnny rules desta vez!**_

_**Eu queria agradecer muito á minha beta fofa, Andy GBW, que me tirou de um sufoco, e proporcionou á todas uma fic mais bem estruturada.. hehehehe**_

_**Te amo, amore!**_

_**Vale aqui dizer que no caps anterior, eu homenageei a Lara com o fato da Amie usar uma katana. Foi um carinho especial para minha pequenininha! Bjo grande, flor!**_

_**E nesse aqui, de uma certa forma, estou mandando um cheiro bem grande para a Taty, que me atura nas madrugadas a dentro! A música desse caps foi escolhida a dedo, já que ambas gostamos de Evanescense! Beijos, anjo!**_

_**Enfim ( lembrando da sempre amiga tb, Aline), aqui está mais um caps para vcs se divertirem, savvy?**_

_**Bjos enormes em todas, e meu MUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho que vcs tem me dado ao longo da trama e das reviews: Taty, Aline, Maninha, Lara, Carlinha, Ieda, Aninha, Jéssica, Bia, Dora e Tuany.**_

_**Até quarta, desejando um bom início de semana para todas! E lembrem-se semana que vem é Carnaval, ou seja, sábado dia 02/02 não haverá caps. Retomarei minhas atividades sexta-feira dia 08/02, ok? E daí na semana seguinte postarei dois caps, e assim sucessivamente... Conto com a compreensão de todas.**_

_**Any questions???**_

_**Bjos! Amo vcs!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Dois totens, pintados de ouro, ladeavam a entrada daquela magnífica construção que se erguia imponente entre as árvores frondosas da floresta tropical. Entalhada na própria rocha, surgia a grande pirâmide ornada graciosamente com vários degraus em suas quatro faces. Rodeada, a certa distância, por outras contruções inca de mesmo porte, que deixava boquiaberto quem as visse ascenderem, majestosas, para o céu azul. Tão perfeitamente esculpidas no terreno íngrime, e usando de uma simetria singular, que não deixava dúvidas do avanço da civilização que as pusera ali. Yame parou à frente da entrada, ajoelhando-se entre as folhas caídas no chão, e por três vezes fez um círculo em torno de si com um galho seco. Os marujos fitaram-na curiosos enquanto Barbossa bufava, só depois de completar a terceira volta ela se levantou, dirigindo um olhar sorridente para Jack. Ele devolveu o olhar com um leve assentimento de cabeça, e depois desviou-o, lançando um último olhar a sua volta.

A natureza integrava-se totalmente ao elemento colocado ali por mãos humanas, era como se o edifício e a natureza se fundissem num só. Os galhos das árvores formavam um corredor natural desde os totens, com suas carrancas bem esculpidas, até a entrada da pirâmide, onde estava Yame. As plantas rasteiras corriam pelos degraus emprestando o colorido de suas flores ao acinzentado da construção. Jack admirou o lugar, não se parecia com o que idealizara em sua cabeça, principalmente depois de ver essas mesmas construções na cidade inca. Aquela tinha vida própria, era parte da floresta. Ele deu um longo suspiro admirado antes de tomar o caminho abaixo do túnel de galhos, e se juntar aos outros.

Yame tomou a frente de grupo, e sem fazer nenhum gesto para que a seguissem, entrou na pirâmide. Barbossa olhou seriamente para Jack, que se limitou a dar de ombros e imitá-la. Um a um todos fizeram o mesmo. Um caminho escuro se erguia diante de seus olhos e Jack passou a tatear as paredes úmidas em busca de alguma tocha ou archote. Johnny vinha logo atrás do pai, mas também nada conseguia distinguir. De repente, Jack parou e virando-se para Johnny, disse:

- Segure isso.

O menino recebeu em suas mãos o que parecia ser uma tocha com um cabo roliço, e minutos depois, viu surgir um brilho alaranjado do fogo acendendo-a. A luz iluminou o rosto de Jack, e Johnny pôde vê-lo sorrir ao murmurar:

-_ Burger!_ Ela se foi... - virou-se para o corredor, estendendo o braço, iluminando-o mais à frente, e concluiu: - É por aqui, não há outro caminho para seguir.

Todos que vinham atrás de Johnny concordaram com a cabeça, continuando a caminhada. O corredor dobrava para direita e para esquerda inúmera vezes, e ao fim de uns vinte minutos eles chegaram a uma câmara bem ampla, rodeada por quatro túneis. Novamente se depararam com a cena de Yame ajoelhada, mas desta vez ela não fizera nenhum círculo no chão, e Jack resolveu dar uma busca pelo lugar. Circundando a câmara, ele achou mais algumas tochas e acendendo-as, passou-as às mãos dos outros. A moça parecia estar mentalmente entretida em alguma coisa e Barbossa aproveitou para inquirir Jack:

- Diga-me, o que ela faz agora?

- Quem sabe não esteja descansando um pouco – gracejou Jack. – Devia tentar fazer o mesmo...

- Talvez seja parte de algum ritual macabro – ponderou Pintello, que estava ao seu lado.

Jack e Barbossa o fitaram com desprezo, enquanto este último bradava:

- Deixe de bobagens, homem! Já vivemos muita coisa para sermos supersticiosos dessa forma...

Barbossa lançou um olhar desconfiado para Yame, e ouviu Ragetti murmurar:

- Quem sabe não tenha dado certo lá fora e ela resolveu fazer aqui dentro o ritual para que a nossa passagem pelo vale dos espíritos seja feita em segurança! - filosofou, fazendo Jack e Barbossa o fitarem incrédulos, e sem dar-lhes atenção continuou: - Deve haver armadilhas espalhadas por aqui – disse olhando preocupado ao seu redor. - Pode ser que esse tipo de ritual só funcione com virgens... - ponderou, desviando o olhar para Yame.

Barbossa revirou os olhos, e Jack sorriu, gracejando:

- Se ela não conseguir seu intento, será a sua vez de tentar, sr. Ragetti...

Johnny soltou uma gargalhada baixinha ao lado do pai enquanto o marujo tentava entender as palavras do capitão. Jack, por sua vez, se aproximou da moça e cochichou-lhe em seu dialeto:

- Desculpe se interrompo, mas não seria melhor prosseguirmos logo?

- Sim, é que eu tentava decifrar esses desenhos - disse ela apontando para o chão. Jack iluminou com a tocha o lugar indicado, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foram círculos e pequenas formas humanas entalhadas dentro deles. - Algum problema com eles?

- Não sei ao certo - disse Yame -, mas temos quatro corredores a seguir e ficaria mais fácil se soubéssemos qual o certo, não é?

- Muito mais – disse Jack indulgente. – Entretanto, podemos esperar alguma espécie de armadilha que nos impeça a passagem?

- Bom, não temos esse costume, mas eu sempre ouvi histórias sobre esse lugar... - encarou-o em pretos brilhantes.

- Boas? - perguntou Jack, incerto.

- Mais ou menos – sorriu-lhe.

- Isso não é muito animador, mas não temos escolha – e virando-se para os homens, disse sério: - Temos que nos dividir em grupos, em quatro mais precisamente...

Todos se entreolharam, e começaram a murmurar coisas entre si, mas Barbossa interveio vigorosamente:

- Senhores, não há o que discutir! - rebateu irritado. – Quanto antes acharmos essa esmeralda tanto melhor - encarou todos com seu olhar azul, e continuou: - Srs. Pintello e Ragetti, corredor do centro. Srs. Craven, Lynch e Filch, o da direita – virou-se para Jack e completou: - Eu vou com Johnny pelo da esquerda.

- Por que confiaria meu filho a você? – disse Jack fazendo seus trejeitos.

- Porque sou mais responsável que você, Jack – piscou-lhe o olho, maroto. – E além do mais, você deve ir com a moça... - murmurou, completando: - Tem que arrancar dela onde está o Livro da Paz, esqueceu? - sorriu-lhe com desfaçatez.

- De jeito nenhum... - rebateu Jack, contrafeito. – Eu ia sugerir o mesmo, mas fiquei surpreso por vê-lo fazer isso primeiro. Jack lançou um olhar desconfiado para Hector e completou malicioso: - É uma linha de raciocínio muito audaciosa a que usou. Estou impressionado. Agora, cuide bem de meu filho, savvy? - e virando-se para o filho, alertou-o com carinho: - Tome cuidado com ele - e sorriu-lhe.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Barbossa revirava mais uma vez os olhos. Minutos depois, cada grupo tomava um corredor para si, como especificado por Barbossa, e sumia por ele com o fogo de suas tochas, tremulante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O corredor escuro seguia sinuoso para o centro da pirâmide, enquanto Pintello e Ragetti tentavam em vão iluminá-lo com a tocha. A cada passo que davam penetrando na escuridão intensa, mais as paredes se tornavam úmidas. O silêncio era sepulcral, somente seus passos e suas respirações ecoavam naquele estranho cubículo.

- Não gosto disso – reclamava Pintello, seguindo Ragetti bem de perto.

- Devíamos ter pedido passagem aos espíritos... - retrucou Ragetti, assustado, lançando a tocha de encontro às paredes, e vendo os filetes de água escorrer por elas. – Que tipo de criatura mora em lugares como esse?

Pintello deu um longo suspiro e revirando os olhos, retirou a tocha das mãos do marujo, e passou a frente dele, apressando o passo.

- As do tipo idiotas! - rosnou para o amigo. – Agora, vamos!

- Ah... - limitou-se a aquiescer Ragetti, olhando desconfiado para os lados.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, a escuridão não se alterara a sua volta, mas a temperatura sim. O frio tornara-se intenso, e Pintello iluminou a parede ao seu lado, vendo que elas não mais vertiam água, ao invés disso, pequenas estalactites brotavam da pedra um pouco acima de suas cabeças.

- Isso está cada vez mais estranho – ponderou, aproximando tanto a tocha do gelo que o derreteu, e voltando a luz para o corredor, completou: - Acho que devemos estar perto do que procuramos.

- Por que acha isso? - Ragetti inquietou-se as suas costas.

- Porque o frio está se tornando insuportável e nada sobreviveria aqui por muito tempo – bufou, descendo pelo corredor.

- Isso é bom, não é? - disse o amigo. – Afinal, não há nada aqui além de nós...

- É muito bom... - gracejou Pintello, interrompendo a caminhada e virando-se para o marujo, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça: - Se continuar a esfriar desse jeito nem nós sobreviveremos aqui, seu...

Ele parou de falar ao ver os olhos de Ragetti se arregalarem e os dedos trêmulos apontarem para algo que possivelmente estava bem atrás dele. Com um sorrisinho amedrontado, virou-se lentamente para encarar o perigo. Seu alívio foi imediato ao ver que a tocha iluminava apenas uma grande parede que se erguia no meio do corredor, impedindo-lhes a passagem.

- Isso não deveria estar aí, ou deveria? - perguntou Ragetti, incerto. – É um aviso para que voltemos...

- Oh, sim, é... – disse, levantando a tocha acima de sua cabeça. – Um aviso de que esse não é o corredor certo. Ora, vamos... É apenas o fim do túnel.

- Talvez seja apenas uma provação... - ponderou, mas emudeceu logo em seguida, fixando o olhar no gelo.

Por instantes Ragetti achou que vira um vulto passar perto da parede, seu coração acelerou, e ele bateu com os dedos na costa do amigo, indicando-lhe o lugar onde o vira, murmurando:

- Há algo ali...

Pintello baixou a tocha percebendo o medo do amigo e levou-a lentamente à frente, para junto da parede. Ragetti prendeu a respiração, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Pintello. A chama tremulava suavemente, mas os olhos de Pintello agora captavam a mesma imagem que os de Ragetti, e suas mãos suaram, segurando a tocha. Um frio corria-lhes pela espinha conforme a luz ia iluminando a parede, não sabiam se era pelo medo ou pelo frio intenso. O vulto escuro parecia ganhar contornos mais nítidos, tornando-se mais alto que eles, Pintello fechou os olhos e Ragetti gritou, fazendo o mesmo.

Instantes se passaram sem que nada ocorresse ou qualquer barulho rompesse o silêncio, e Pintello abriu um dos olhos, fitando o lugar ocupado pelo vulto. Tudo o que viu foi a si e a Ragetti refletidos como num espelho. As mãos de Ragetti apertavam seu ombro, causando-lhe formigamento, e ele notou que o outro não abrira os olhos, apenas tremia mais que bambu verde, e irritado Pintello afastou as mãos do outro de si.

- Pare com essa bobeira!

Ragetti abriu os olhos e sorriu, dizendo:

- Somos nós!

- Claro que somos nós – retrucou o amigo, impaciente. – A não ser que existam gêmeos nossos por aí...

- Eu sou filho único! – exclamou Ragetti.

Pintello abriu a boca, encarando o amigo com um olhar fuzilante, mas nada disse, ao contrário, foi sua mão vazia que lhe deu outro tapa na cabeça arrancando-lhe um sonoro:

- Ai! - Ragetti levou a mão ao lugar do tapa e acariciando-o, resmungou: – Doeu, sabia?

- Vai doer mais se não me ajudar a pensar em como saímos daqui, seu inútil!

- Eu não sou um inútil... - retrucou, e tocando a parede a sua frente, completou: - É gelo...

Os dois se entreolharam e com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, aproximaram a tocha do gelo. Aos poucos a parede de gelo começou a derreter sob o efeito da chama ardente.

- Precisávamos achar outra tocha – disse Ragetti, apalpando a parede lateral aquela. - Engraçado, essa parede aqui é de pedra... - Um som metálico soou na pequena câmara, demonstrando claramente que Ragetti havia esbarrado em alguma coisa e a derrubara no chão. – Ilumine aqui, ande! - ordenou a Pintello, que desviou a tocha para o ponto indicado por ele.

Um objeto dourado brilhava aos pés de Ragetti, que se abaixou para pegá-lo, trazendo-o até perto dos olhos de ambos.

- Um archote... - disse, virando-o de um lado para o outro e em seguida, bateu-o de encontro a cabeça de Pintello, que exclamou:

- Ui!

- E é de ouro – sorriu, voltando com o archote até a altura dos olhos.

Pintello aproximou seu rosto do dele e mirando o objeto bem, assentiu:

- Ouro inca – Os olhos de ambos brilharam de contentamento. – Deve valer o dobro do que o comum... - sorriram em bom tom, esquecendo totalmente da parede de gelo.

Um leve gotejar de água atrás deles arrancou-os de seus devaneios, e fez Pintello interceder ao voltar a fitar a parede de gelo a sua frente:

- Espere... - disse com um sorriso malicioso – Deve ter muito mais disso junto com a tal esmeralda.

Ragetti assentiu com a cabeça, o brilho de cobiça em seus olhos, e erguendo o archote até a tocha, acendeu-o. Os dois marujos lançaram as chamas contra a grossa camada de gelo, fazendo-a derreter, e abrindo caminho até o que, supostamente, seria o seu El Dorado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbossa andava com cuidado pelo corredor escuro, todo cuidado era pouco, pelo que ouvira falar de pirâmides. Johnny, ao contrário, seguia a sua frente levando a tocha nas mãos e o espírito aventureiro em sua mente. Esse era o medo do velho _lobo-do-mar_, havia sido sua a idéia trazer o menino consigo, achava que tomaria conta dele melhor do que Jack, mas era evidente que a juventude do menino lhe venceria na agilidade. Por muitas vezes tivera que se apressar para manter os olhos sobre o garoto dentro daquela escuridão, tinha que admitir que ele herdara o espírito do pai, não dava muito importância às regras. E ali dentro, Barbossa acreditava, existiam regras que nem ele mesmo seria capaz de adivinhar, por isso, adoraria poder seguir o corredor com precaução. O que ia totalmente de encontro com os desejos de seu companheiro.

A certa altura do caminho, que parecia descer ao centro da terra, uma leve brisa começou a soprar em seus rostos. Johnny estreitou os olhos pretos e avançou rapidamente pelo corredor, sem dar ouvidos às palavras de Barbossa, que lhe pedia calma. E, ao vê-lo sumir na escuridão, praguejou baixinho:

- Menino tolo!

Ele encostou a parede atrás de si, com a sua experiência em aventuras, seguir numa escuridão daquelas não era uma boa idéia. Cansado, esperou que Johnny pusesse a mão na consciência e voltasse para buscá-lo, o que de fato, não tardou a acontecer. Porém, não da maneira como ele previra, Johnny trazia em seu semblante o mesmo ar triunfante que Jack exibia quando alcançava uma vitória sobre ele. Bufou, esperando que o menino se pronunciasse.

- Tio Hector - Johnny abriu um sorriso, vendo Barbossa revirar os olhos ao som daquelas palavras, como Jack, não lhe deu atenção, prosseguindo satisfeito consigo mesmo: - precisa ver isso, acho que chegamos ao fim do corredor.

- Preciso é? - retrucou ainda irritado com a maneira pela qual Johnny o chamara, e num passo rápido, passou-lhe a frente, tomando a tocha de suas mãos.

A luz da tocha iluminou a ampla câmara que surgiu a frente de seus olhos, mas antes que desse mais algum passo, a mão de Johnny o deteve.

- Não faça isso – alertou-o, apontando para o chão.

Uma nova brisa soprou em seu rosto, enquanto Barbossa iluminava seus pés, onde o chão terminava. Surpreso, ele recuou até o lado de Johnny, resmungando:

- Mas que diabos significa isso? - levou o braço mais a frente, iluminando o resto da câmara, e verificando que na parede oposta a eles havia uma abertura indicando que o corredor seguia por ali.

- Esqueça – rebateu o menino. – Não há nenhuma passagem para o outro lado, já olhei. O precipício é muito fundo, veja – dizendo isso pegou uma pedra ao canto e jogou-a no buraco a sua frente.

Minutos se passaram e nada se ouviu.

- Está vendo? - inquiriu Johnny – É um abismo interminável.

Barbossa olhou desconfiado para a parede de arenito que se erguia do outro lado, e depois para o enorme precipício aos seus pés, pensando: _Entre nós e a esmeralda só há um espaço repleto de ar... Mas como passar por isso? _Johnny havia voltado pelo corredor, e pouco depois, retornou com um jarro entre os dedos, dizendo:

- Para que serve essa areia? - disse, pegando um punhado de areia de dentro do jarro, deixando-a escorrer entre seus dedos na direção do buraco.

Os grãos caíram pelo chão na direção do precipício, mas para espanto de Hector e Johnny, não se perderam na escuridão do abismo. Ao invés disso, assomaram-se ao que parecia ser, à primeira vista, a parede de arenito do lado oposto da câmara. Barbossa fitou Johnny com um sorriso malicioso e pegando um punhado de areia, atirou-a mais adiante. Iluminou o ponto com a tocha, e completou satisfeito:

- Parece que temos um caminho, marujo – Johnny parecia incrédulo com o que surgia diante de seus olhos.

O que antes parecia uma grande parede de arenito era, na verdade, uma ponte que atravessava o abismo. Uma simples ilusão de ótica, mas que impediria muitos de ultrapassar aquele espaço. Johnny sorriu-lhe de volta e completou afoito:

- Não é incrível isso? - disse, tomando a frente de Barbossa e seguindo pela trilha de areia, que já ganhara uma nova definição aos olhos deles. – É uma idéia genial! Nunca iríamos pensar que isso era uma ponte.

- É genial, mesmo - ponderou Barbossa, contrafeito. – Eu me pergunto qual será a próxima genialidade desses incas...

- Ora, vamos, tio. Já pensou quanto tempo eles demoraram a fazer isso? – retrucou Johnny em pretos brilhantes. – É uma obra de engenharia maravilhosa!

- Esplêndida - concordou Hector. – Nem imagino com conseguiram colocar esses detalhes de rocha aqui... - lançou um olhar receoso para a estreita ponte sob suas botas e o abismo que os cercava. Um passo em falso e era o fim de ambos.

Johnny percebeu o desconforto de Barbossa e acrescentou com jeito irreverente:

- Somos homens do mar! Não temos medo de nada, não é? - Sorriu-lhe. – E afinal, você já foi um pirata amaldiçoado. Esteve morto como meu pai... O que pode ser pior que isso?

Um leve sorriso amarelo aflorou nos lábios do velho bucaneiro em resposta às palavras do menino, que dando de ombros seguiu pela ponte iluminada pela tocha. Atrás dele, Barbossa se perguntava, mentalmente, se deveria continuar com a idéia de ter filhos.

_**88888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Eu sei que vai ter gente querendo me matar, mas eu vou ter que deixá-las na curiosidade até sábado que vem, dia 09.**_

_**Espero que conjecturem bastante o que está acontecendo ao Jack dentro daquela pirâmide! **_

_**Hehehehe**_

_**Beijos bem grandes e especiais para cada uma: Taty, Aline, Ieda, Mana, Cap'Lara, Carlinha, Aninha, Dora, Bia e Mah!**_

_**Amo vcs demais! Tenha certeza que meu coração vai ficar aqui nessas linhas,com vcs!**_

_**Bom Carnaval, savvy??**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Yame e Jack seguiam pelo corredor estreito, quase colados um ao outro. Como todos os outros esse corredor não era menos escuro e a chama da tocha emprestava ao lugar toda uma aparência lúgubre. O ar a volta deles parecia se tornar um pouco mais rarefeito, talvez pelo corredor descer cada vez mais. Jack se apressou em procurar uma saída dali, mas parecia ser em vão. Yame, por sua vez, tateava as paredes atrás de alguma pista de seus antepassados, mas não encontrava nada.

A sensação de cansaço, a cada passo dado adiante no corredor, aumentava vertiginosamente, e Jack interrompeu a caminhada, fitando a moça.

- Você está bem?

- Sim – ela balbuciou. – Devemos estar perto do fim...

- Espero que esteja certa – sorriu-lhe, vendo o suor escorrer pelo rosto moreno dela. – Se não alcançarmos logo o fim dessa jornada, vamos chegar ao centro da terra – gracejou, mas Yame pareceu não compartilhar de sua ironia, limitando-se a olhá-lo seriamente.

_Definitivamente, era uma moça estranha aquela_ - pensava Jack ao virar-se para retomar a caminhada. – _Deve ser o fato de amar o irmão do Imperador que a deixa assim. Moças não deviam casar virgens, ficam tão estressadas... _– ponderou, soltando um longo suspiro. Andaram por mais alguns minutos, a camisa de Jack estava encharcada de suor e os cabelos grudados ao rosto. Yame surgiu ao seu lado com o rosto molhado e os cabelos igualmente escorridos, e num esforço supremo disse:

- Não agüento mais prosseguir - e escorou o corpo na parede ao seu lado.

- Fique aqui, eu vou ver o que encontro mais a frente, savvy? - ele a viu assentir com um leve menear de cabeça, e girando nos calcanhares, a deixou.

Jack só precisou dobrar mais uma curva do corredor para seus olhos capturarem a imagem de uma câmara incandescente. O calor ali era intenso, o fogo ardia sem cessar para todas as direções que se olhava, e Jack não conseguia distinguir de onde ele vinha, mas era impossível continuar sem transpô-lo. Um leve som do marulhar de água chegou ao seu ouvido, e ele tateou a parede de pedra ao seu lado. Havia uma concavidade escondida na saliência da pedra, de onde vertia um filete de água espesso. Com um sorriso nos lábios, molhou as mãos nela, provando-a, e certificou-se de que era potável. Bebeu mais um pouco da água e retornou pelo corredor até Yame, que deslizara o corpo até o chão, quase desmaiada.

Num gesto rápido, ele depositou a tocha em suas mãos na parede atrás de Yame, onde havia uma fenda, e tomou-as nos braços. A cabeça dela tombou de encontro ao seu tórax e Jack sumiu na escuridão, carregando-a no colo. Pouco tempo depois, chegou à câmara onde o fogo continuava a crepitar ferozmente. A respiração dela se tornara fraca, e Jack procurou alguma forma de levar água aos seus lábios, já que seu corpo estava inerte, e ele próprio, extenuado pelo esforço de trazê-la até ali sob aquelas condições. O que se mostrou uma tentativa infrutífera ao final de alguns minutos, pois não havia nada ali que pudesse ser usado como caneca para levar-lhe água. A moça desmaiara de vez, e ele começara a impacientar-se com o fato do calor se tornar sufocante. Seria esse o fim do famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow?

Ele se colocou de pé, bufando, e voltou até a fonte. Tinha que haver um modo de dar água para a moça, não podia ser esse o fim que Éris planejara para eles. Jack voltou a tatear toda a extensão da pequena cavidade, e num recanto da pedra, achou uma peça roliça, que rodou entre seus dedos, escapulindo para o lado. Ele esticou mais ainda o braço, tocando com as pontas dos dedos o objeto, e num esforço supremo, prendeu-o entre o indicador e o opositor, trazendo-o até seus olhos. Sorriu. O que parecia uma resposta as suas preces surgiu em forma de uma cuia, e Jack não pensou duas vezes em enchê-la e levá-la até Yame.

Apoiou a cabeça da moça em seu braço e inclinou a cuia de encontro aos lábios dela. O líquido fresco escorreu-lhe pela boca, e após alguns segundos, ela abriu os olhos. Seu sorriso, mesmo que ainda debilitado, trouxe certo conforto a Jack, que dava-se quase por vencido naquele jogo absurdo. Entretanto, algo chamou sua atenção naquele exato momento, as chamas que antes crepitavam intensas por todo o salão, agora cobriam apenas metade dele. Jack avançou alguns passos, certificando-se de que não havia nenhuma armadilha ali, e seus olhos se tornaram escuros, intrigados com o que acontecera.

Yame se erguera com certa dificuldade e se colocara ao seu lado, entregando-lhe a pequena cuia. Jack olhou o pequeno objeto entre seus dedos, depois desviou o olhar para o fogo que ardia adiante, e num gesto rápido, foi até a fonte, enchendo novamente a cuia. Com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos fixados no fogo, ele bebeu a cuia inteira. Os olhos de Yame se arregalaram surpresos, enquanto Jack sorria satisfeito com sua descoberta: o fogo diminuía à medida que ele bebia a água da cuia. Em pouco mais de três cuias, o fogo se fora por completo. Jack encarou Yame e murmurou-lhe:

- Pena não ser rum. - Desta vez ela sorriu-lhe, e ele completou: - Vocês mulheres são incompreensíveis. Quando devem sorrir, nos encaram com o olhar mais furioso do mundo, e quando devem se exaltar, sorriem complacentes. Eu desisto de entendê-las, mas eu ainda preciso da esmeralda para resgatar a mais intrigante da espécie. E voilá! Vamos?

Yame assentiu e tomou a frente de Jack, desaparecendo pelo corredor do outro lado, onde a escuridão reinava absoluta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Craven ia à frente carregando a tocha enquanto Lynch e Filch o seguiam, apavorados. Cada sombra desenhada na parede pela chama tremulante era uma disparada de coração dos marujos, que quase derrubavam Craven ao chão com seus sobressaltos. O corredor se estreitou mais, de modo que só conseguiriam passar um de cada vez, e Craven sugeriu que o primeiro fosse Filch.

- Ande, homem! - reclamou o imediato do Raio. – Ou vai apodrecer aqui dentro! Porque se eu encontrar a saída deste lugar, não volto para pegar nenhum dos dois.

- Mas e se o que houver do outro lado for assustador e perigoso? - retrucou o marujo de cabelos vermelhos e cacheados.

- Bom, se for algo tão dantesco quanto espera, é melhor que morra primeiro antes de sofrer qualquer maltrato – gracejou Craven. – Agora, ande, senão eu mesmo faço esse trabalho sujo, sr. Filch.

Lynch deu um risinho esganiçado ao canto e Craven alertou-o:

- Está rindo de que, sr. Lynch?

- Nada, senhor – respondeu o mulato.

- Não me pareceu isso – retrucou Craven com o olhar cintilante. – Pareceu que estava com vontade de trocar de lugar com o sr. Filch aqui...

- De modo algum – disse firme o marujo, mostrando os dentes muito brancos -, acho que Filch se sairá muito bem caso encontre o próprio demônio.

Filch lançou um olhar de fúria para o mulato e num gesto sacou a pistola, mas Craven interveio firmemente com suas duas pistolas em punho, apontando uma para cada um:

- Parem já com isso! - e virando-se para Filch, ordenou: - Vá agora, ou jazirá nesse chão pagão, entendeu? E nem mesmo Deus terá piedade de sua alma.

Os olhos verdes de Filch encaram o do imediato, temerosos, e num gesto rápido sumiu pelo corredor. Foi a vez de Craven encarar o mulato ao seu lado, avisando-o num rosnado:

- Mais uma insubordinação desta e terá o mesmo destino.

O mulato assentiu, e Craven passou pelo corredor, chegando à câmara onde Filch o esperava. A chama da tocha lançou uma luz amarelada a sua volta, revelando-lhes as paredes de pedra, e bem a sua frente um enorme portão trabalhado em arenito. Lynch acabara de se juntar aos dois e olhava àquela peça imponente com um ar curioso. Os três marujos se aproximaram com cuidado do portão, temendo o que pudesse lhes acontecer, e após constatarem que nada lhes oferecia perigo, analisaram-no detidamente. Cada um se deteve em um canto da peça, mas foi Lynch que rompeu o silêncio:

- Vejam - passou a mão pela borda da peça, retirando uns grãos de areia -, isso aqui parece uma tranca – disse, apontando para o pequeno vão entre o arenito e a parede de pedra.

Os outros dois olharam atentamente pela fresta, vendo o que pareciam ser pequenas travas, e se afastaram com Craven dizendo:

- Lynch, veja se há algo do outro lado.

Obedientemente, o mulato foi até a borda oposta da peça e constatou que nada havia. Craven e Filch pegaram os seus punhais, e tentaram, com as pontas das lâminas, abrirem-na. Não moveu sequer um milímetro. Lynch notou que havia um furo ao lado de cada tranca, e nova tentativa foi feita neles, mas sem sucesso. Cansado, Filch bufou, escorado ao arenito, perto do primeiro furo. Houve um barulho seco, e um estalido logo em seguida.

Os três homens se afastaram da porta e olharam-na desconfiados. Craven se aproximou da fenda e percebeu que a primeira tranca fora desarmada. Com um sorriso, perguntou para Filch:

- O que fez exatamente?

- Nada – rebateu o ruivo. – Só estava cansado...

- Não – retrucou Craven. – Você fez alguma coisa, tente lembrar.

Filch se aproximou da porta, se colocando na mesma posição que estivera antes, e repetiu seu gesto.

- Você só bufou? - perguntou Lynch.

- Sim...

- Pois bem – disse Craven. – Lynch, você fica com o terceiro furo por ser o mais alto, e eu com o segundo. Sopramos ao mesmo tempo e vemos o que acontece, está bem?

- Tudo bem para mim – disse o mulato, se colocando em posição.

- Pronto? - perguntou Craven, vendo o outro assentir. – No três, ok?

Filch se afastou deles um pouco e viu o mulato assentir novamente em resposta, e Craven contar:

- Um... Dois... Três.

Os dois sopraram os respectivos furos com todo o ar que tinham guardado nos pulmões, e um estrondo muito maior que o primeiro foi sentido e ouvido pelos três. Os marujos deram passos para trás e viram a porta se abrir e um corredor semelhante ao que estavam surgir diante de seus olhos. Com um sorriso satisfeito, Craven entrou na escuridão, iluminando-a com a tocha, e ouviu Filch falar a suas costas:

- Isso não termina nunca?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sala da esmeralda surgiu diante dos olhos de Ragetti e Pintello primeiro, depois de Johnny e Barbossa, Jack e Yame, e por último, Craven, Lynch e Filch. Cada grupo vindo de uma direção diferente, e olhavam deslumbrados para a magnífica câmara repleta de ouro e pedras preciosas que os rodeava. Parecia-lhes a concretização de um sonho: o encontro do El Dorado. Entretanto, os olhos de Hector, Jack, Yame e Johnny haviam sido capturados, naquele mesmo instante, pela esmeralda que brilhava intensamente sob a luz das tochas. Nenhuma pedra ali dentro se comparava em beleza e tamanho à que repousava no centro da câmara sobre uma pedra bem lisa e comprida, bem similar aos totens, só que sem carrancas esculpidas.

O brilho verde resplandecia sobre o imenso tesouro aos seus pés e os piratas pareciam estar enfeitiçados pelo luzir das peças de ouro que se amontoavam umas sobre as outras parecendo eclodir de cada pedaço de rocha por todos os lados da câmara.

- Paratoari – revirou os olhos. – Agora faz sentido...

Jack se aproximou com calma do centro do salão, sabia que seus homens não lhe prestavam a menor atenção, apenas queriam se afundar naquele ouro, mas ao contrário deles, tudo no que conseguia pensar era em Amira e que aquela maldita pedra verde podia trazê-la de volta. Rodeou o objeto de pedra, analisando-o detidamente, e Barbossa fez o mesmo, mas na direção oposta. Yame se colocara ao lado de Johnny, e fitava atentamente os marujos, que se entretinham em examinar minuciosamente cada peça do tesouro.

- Acalme-se! – disse o menino. – Eles não levarão seu tesouro - ela pareceu entendê-lo, e ele completou com um sorriso. – Papai não deixaria que fizessem isso, não viemos aqui para saquear seu povo.

Yame desviou seu olhar para Jack, entendera um pouco do que o menino dissera, mas isso não a confortara muito. Barbossa, que voltara até eles junto com Jack, concluiu:

- Liso que nem pau de sebo – gracejou, encarando Jack em azuis. – Sem nenhuma armadilha pelo que notei, mas para obtê-la, só escalando mesmo.

Jack lançou-lhe um olhar cínico, retirando seu cinturão, passou-o envolta da peça de pedra, apoiando as botas contra ela e içou seu corpo com cuidado. Pé após pé, ele escalou a pedra sem muitas dificuldades. Johnny seguia o pai com os olhos atentamente, até que ele tomou a pedra nas mãos e retornou, escorregando ao chão, rapidamente, são e salvo. O menino correu em sua direção, abraçando-o pela cintura, e Jack afagou-lhe os cabelos escuros, murmurando-lhe:

- Vamos buscar sua mãe.

Os olhos de pai e filho se encontraram, e Jack sorriu.

- Para isso, temos que sair daqui – ponderou Barbossa, e pegando uma peça de ouro entre os dedos, perguntou cínico aos homens: – Quem teve a tarefa mais fácil para chegar até esta câmara?

Todos se entreolharam e soltaram uma gostosa gargalhada, enquanto guardavam mais partes daquele tesouro nos bolsos. Jack, entretanto, aproveitou esse momento de descontração dos marujos para se aproximar de Yame e perguntar-lhe:

- Já ouviu falar do Livro da Paz? - ele viu a surpresa estampada nos olhos dela e continuou firme. – Sabe onde ele está?

- Não se contentou com a pedra? - rebateu seca e fazendo um gesto com a mão para o tesouro, completou: - E com a recompensa que seus homens obtiveram por segui-lo?

- Eu lhe sou grato por tudo – assentiu calmo, fitando-a com carinho -, mas a recompensa de que fala não estava em meus planos.

- No entanto, não os impediu de pegá-la - ponderou Yame.

Jack deu-lhe um sorriso cínico e incitou-a:

- Tente fazer isso... Querida – recomeçou, lançando um olhar preocupado para os homens, e depois desviou-o para ela sussurrando-lhe quase numa confidência: – Se soubesse o peso que tem o nome que deste a essa pirâmide, aí sim, nem você conseguiria impedi-los. – Ele quase sorriu abertamente ao constatar o que Yame quisera dizer ao mencionar Paratoari e Paititi, mas naquele momento isso não lhe interessava nenhum pouco, e Jack decidiu prosseguir com calma: - Entenda, eles não me seguem pelo doce senso de decência... Salvar mulheres em perigo não é tarefa comum para um pirata, a não ser, claro, que a dita dama ofereça uma recompensa no final, savvy?

- Sei que não – bufou contrariada e encarando Jack, intrigada, perguntou: - Por que quer o livro? Todas as histórias ligadas a ele terminam muito mal...

- Se eu lhe contasse me acharia um louco...

- Eu já o acho um louco – e sorriu –, mas sua mulher tem sorte de ter alguém que se importe tanto com ela a ponto de arriscar a própria vida. Admiro isso em você.

Jack fitou o infinito durante algum tempo, e Yame percebendo que ele pensava na esposa, aproveitou para soprar-lhe ao ouvido:

- Acredito que ela o ame da mesma forma, mas iria aceitar que se arriscasse tanto para conseguir um livro amaldiçoado?

- Se eu não encontrar esse livro – disse-lhe adotando um semblante sério -, a esmeralda em meu poder não terá valor algum.

Yame o fitou com preocupação. Aquele homem tão exoticamente vestido, com seus trejeitos e sua fala maliciosa, trazia-lhe uma estranha inquietação. Era como se ele fosse o presságio de coisas muito ruins que ainda estariam por vir... Talvez ele estivesse certo, se lhe desse o livro, afastaria todo o mal que pudesse se abater sobre seu povo.

- Eu vou lhe ajudar a conseguir o livro, Jack, mas deve me prometer que partirá logo em seguida, pois não tardarão a perceber sua ausência, e nunca mais porá os pés aqui, está bem?

- Tem minha palavra, amor - e dirigindo-se a seus homens, ordenou: - Vamos senhores! E por favor, não levem tudo que sua cobiça almejar, ou não agüentarão atravessar a floresta com esse peso todo. E não devem esquecer que em poucas horas irá amanhecer e um aldeia inteira estará ao nosso encalço. Temos que ser ágeis se não quisermos ser pegos, savvy?

- Ele tem razão – disse Ragetti para os outros. – Melhor pouco, mas com qualidade. - Devolveu metade do ouro para o lugar e pegou apenas algumas pedras preciosas, enfiando-as nos bolsos.

Barbossa pegara apenas uns poucos itens, e seguira Jack pelo corredor que este viera, interpelando-o no meio do caminho:

- Vejo que conseguiu persuadir a moça de levá-lo até o livro...

- O que Jack Sparrow não consegue, meu amigo? – rebateu Jack sorridente, retomando a caminhada para fora da pirâmide. Ainda pensando que Paititi e as Minas do Rei Salomão eram, ao menos para ele, uma só lenda...

_**88888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Flores que saudades de vcs! Ufa! Eu já não me aguentava mais longe desse meu cantinho!**_

_**Não há muito que explicar nesse caps, como eu havia dito antes, meu interesse não era falar sobre El Dorado nenhum, apenas esbarrei nas teses por acaso e me aproveitei dos nomes dos lugares. Somente isso.**_

_**Gostaria muito de agradecer o carinho que vcs tiveram por mim, mesmo ausente essa semana,fiquei muito gratificada! Sei que ainda tenho que colocar a leitura em dia da Ieda, Mah e Jéssica, mas calma que até domingo vai, ok?**_

_**Beijos imensos e cheios de rum para: Taty, Aline, Ieda, Mana, Lara, Mah ( de volta!!!), Aninha, Carlinha, Bia, Dora e Jéssica. Amo vcs demais!!!!**_

_**Até quarta-feira. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

O som da melodia continuava a preencher o ar e Amira se entregava de corpo e alma a quentura dos braços que a abrigavam. Como era bom ter Jack de volta, a deliciosa sensação de sentir-se protegida do mundo e totalmente inebriada pelo cheiro de mar que vinha de sua pele. Fechou os olhos, absorvendo todas aquelas sensações, eram tão reais que quase a sufocavam. Amira foi interrompida em seus devaneios quando a música parou e uma brisa seca soprou em seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

Não havia mais salão, música, Johnny ou Jack. Ao seu redor tudo era areia e aquele manto dourado se estendia além de seu campo de visão. Amira sentiu-se inquieta, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de novo, podia? Como voltara a Tártaro? Não precisou esperar muito para que sua anfitriã surgisse diante de seus olhos com logos cabelos ruivos ondulando sob a leve brisa e um ar insolente no rosto bem moldado.

- Saciou seu desejo de vê-lo de novo? - sorriu-lhe Éris. – Quis fazer-lhe um agrado... Gostou?

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - cortou-a seca, enquanto via a deusa circundá-la com interesse explícito.

- Tsc, tsc... - Éris abanou o dedo indicador negativamente na direção de Amira e completou: - Não é muito educado de sua parte me agradecer pelo que fiz dessa forma arrogante - e aproximando o rosto do dela, sibilou: - Vovô não lhe ensinou boas maneiras?

- Deixe de jogos – rebateu Amira. – O que quer de mim?

- De você? - gracejou se afastando e rodando a mão em torno do próprio pulso, fazendo surgir no centro dela uma maçã dourada. – Não me parece que tenha algo muito especial a me oferecer... - virou-se abruptamente, encarando a outra com um olhar malicioso. – Ao contrário do seu marido, que vai me trazer a única coisa capaz de refrear meus instintos avassaladores.

- Jack? - Amira fitou-a surpresa.

- Sim, o espirituoso Jack Sparrow - Éris sacudiu a maçã, segura entre seus dedos displicentemente, na direção de Amira. – Ele foi prestar-me um grande favor, não lhe contou?

O semblante de Amira se tornou sério e Éris sentiu o gosto do triunfo ao vê-la tão entregue as suas insinuações. Aproveitando a semente plantada no coração da jovem, prosseguiu ardilosamente.

- Ora – seu tom era baixo e cadente ao manipular as palavras –, sempre achei que entre marido e mulher não houvesse segredos. Entretanto, me parece que os humanos não levam isso tão a sério, não concorda?

- Você está mentindo! - retrucou irritada. – Está se aproveitando do fato dele ter ido atrás daquela maldita esmeralda e... - balbuciou - eu estar fragilizada.

- Oh, sim - murmurou a deusa, fitando-a em azuis brilhantes. - Eu sinto muito, querida – continuou pesarosamente. – Tinha me esquecido da cena com o Sultão... O quão frágil se sentiu ao ter os lábios deles nos seus...

Os olhos de Amira penetraram fuzilantes nos dela, mas Éris se limitou a sorrir em sinal de desdém. A maçã dourada rolava em seus dedos, como outrora fizera com suas bolhas de caos, e sem perder sua altivez, recomeçou:

- O que Jack diria se a visse entregue aos braços de outro homem? - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Seria complacente? Voltaria correndo para os braços de sua deusa enamorada? - Amira abaixou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas viessem a eles, silenciosamente, e ouviu a outra completar: - Eu acho que não!

- O que ganha com tudo isso, Éris? - perguntou Amira, com a voz entrecortada pelas lágrimas. – Por que tanto empenho em colocar Jack longe de mim?

- Não sei... - ponderou cínica, fazendo a maçã desaparecer e em seu lugar surgir uma pequena bolha. – Seria a minha natureza? - Adotou um ar contemplativo.

As mãos de Amira crisparam uma sobre a outra, toda a sua dor e mágoa por ter deixado Jack partir sem uma palavra de carinho aflorava de uma forma avassaladora em sua mente, sem que conseguisse controlá-la. Não era tola, sabia que Éris estava jogando com sua angústia, mas sabia também como era a natureza de Jack, e isso enchia de dúvidas o seu coração. Dúvidas que serviriam de armas contra ela mesmo, por tal, precisava arrancá-las de lá, tinha que confiar em Jack!

- Diga-me, Amira – Éris falava calmamente. – Não sentiu remorso algum por deixar sua mãe naquela posição?

- Você está se vingando por ela? - Amira a encarou em castanhos cintilantes, tentando intimamente controlar suas emoções.

- Eu? - disse colocando a mão sobre o coração. – Nunca. Tive apenas curiosidade, afinal, não é uma coisa que nós fazemos uns aos outros constantemente.

- Não ligo para o que fazem uns aos outros, muito menos valorizo quem são! – rebateu irritada. – Em sua maioria, divindades cruéis que se aproveitam de sua posição... Minha mãe não era diferente, teve o que mereceu!

- Seguindo o seu raciocínio, eu deveria realmente puni-la pelo que fez... - sugeriu a deusa.

- Você disse que não queria vingar minha mãe – contrapôs Amira.

- E não quero – afirmou num sussurro Éris -, mas você me impediu de conseguir, naquela ocasião, o que significaria minha liberdade... O Livro da Paz. Não seria justo, sendo nós de uma natureza tão prepotente, deixá-la aproveitar esses doces momentos pela eternidade, não acha?

- Foi você que nos trouxe para cá...

- Brilhante dedução, mas seu marido foi mais rápido – crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso. – Sabe, eu andava a procura de um deslize de Jack, um retorno a sua natureza aventureira, e ele me deu-o no momento em que quis mostrar ao seu filho o que é ser um pirata! – sorriu marota. – Foi uma excelente idéia a dele, pena ter vindo a calhar com a minha – gargalhou.

- Deixe-o fora disso, Éris – suplicou Amira. – Eu posso pegá-lo para você, só diga-me onde está o livro.

- Você não pode pegá-lo – riu-se dela - porque o sangue que corre em suas veias é o de Calypso, goste você ou não! E Circe jamais o entregará para uma filha dela.

- Circe?

- Sim, Circe – a deusa recomeçou a andar pela areia fofa. – Nunca ouviu falar dela?

- Claro que ouvi, mas o que ela tem haver com minha mãe?

- Um ridículo amor por um mesmo mortal... - chacoalhou a bolha, escurecendo-a. – Seu pai não foi o único que ela amou, e sinceramente, eu nunca entendi essa queda por mortais que Calypso tem... Enfim, elas se enamoraram por Ulysses – e encarando Amira, completou em confidência: - e aqui eu faço questão de interceder a favor do mortal, ele nunca deu atenção a nenhuma das duas.

- E porque Circe virou guardiã de um livro tão poderoso? - inquiriu Amira. – Ela é uma feiticeira, tem um espírito vingativo... Poderia usá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Você pode não concordar, mas há muitas diferenças entre nós - intercedeu Éris. – Somos deuses, não humanos, e por isso mesmo não agimos por senso de justiça. – Deu de ombros, ainda brincando com a bolha em sua mão. – Entretanto, Circe, apesar de feiticeira, jamais trairia qualquer um dos três irmãos: Zeus, Poseidon ou Hades. Por isso Zeus deu-lhe essa incumbência, por julgá-la mais apta a manter o livro longe de meus olhos. Ela surpreendeu a todos ensinando a um mortal como se livrar das armadilhas em seu caminho, e regressar ao lar... Não achou louvável da parte dela?

Amira nada disse, limitando-se a encará-la com interesse redobrado. Éris prosseguiu com cuidado ao ver o fascínio da outra pela a história.

- Circe é muito poderosa, é capaz de mudar o Livro de um lugar para o outro com um simples pensamento, tornando-o quase inatingível. Ela pode ludibriar nossas mentes com uma simples poção ou gesto de varinha, já que domina tão bem a magia em todas as suas esferas. Boa ou negra... Seria capaz capturar qualquer deus que ousar cruzar seu caminho, basta um descuido dele para acabar em suas tramas tão bem tecidas. Não é uma oponente a ser menosprezada, sereia.

Amira refletiu algum tempo sobre as palavras de Éris antes de interpelá-la:

- Por que acha que com Jack será diferente?

- Porque ele é um homem charmoso, bonito, envolvente... Um bom pirata – deu-lhe um leve sorriso. – E ela é uma deusa bem suscetível a esses tipos de encantos.

- Você o está mandando para um armadilha – castanhos brilharam furiosos. – Ela transforma homens em animais, como Jack vai sair de lá com o livro?

- Acha que sou tão tola assim? Que não iria ensiná-lo como se safar desse ardil de Circe?

- Qual foi preço que você cobrou dele para trazer esse maldito livro? - murmurou Amira.

- Você – sorriu-lhe cínica. – Não se engane, Jack a ama... Mesmo que cometa seus deslizes – e dizendo isso, fez surgir de dentro da bolha a cena de Jack com Yame.

Os lábios dos dois se tocaram num beijo terno e o coração de Amira viu-se comprimido no fundo do estômago. Lutou com todas as suas forças para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento na frente de Éris, mas suas entranhas se retorciam de ciúmes e ódio. Ódio pela deusa usar aquilo contra ela, por manipular seus sentimentos.

- Não o leve a sério, menina – a ruiva ponderou. – Ele é homem, e a moça estava carente, igual a você e o pobre do Sultão. - Ela riu alto. – Esse, então, nem sabe onde se meteu. Pobre coitado! Tinha um futuro brilhante, mas está pondo tudo a perder por uma sereia. – Fitou Amira com falsa preocupação e completou ardilosa: - A propósito, ele sabe que você é uma sereia? Ou ainda acredita que é a reencarnação de Hathor?

- Por que faz isso Éris?

- Por que o Sol se põe? Por que a Terra gira? - Os olhos azuis penetraram nos castanhos. – Não tenho culpa se vive no limite do material com o imaterial. Você escolheu viver esse amor e com isso abriu espaço para barganhas, menina sereia! Devia ter pensado melhor, devia ter deduzido que sempre haveria alguém que se aproveitaria disso. Foi a sua escolha errada que o prendeu a nós, e agora, não só ele, como também seu filho... Deveria ter seguido o conselho de sua mãe, ficado em algum recanto do mar e o envolvido com belas canções. Esse é o destino de uma sereia, é dessa forma que uma princesa marinha ama, e não se deitando todos os dias nos lençóis do mesmo capitão! - A testa de Éris frisou, completando seca: - Você os condenou por amá-los demais...

- Pare! Não ouse tocar em Johnny! - rosnou Amira.

- Quem disse que preciso tocar nele para que esteja exposto ao perigo? - Éris encarou-a séria, e explicou: - Eu vou lhe mostrar o que houve, porque, como também sou mãe, gosto de saber o que acontece ao meu filho.

Novamente a bolha se transformou numa cena, e os olhos de Amira turvaram diante da imagem de Johnny doente. As mãos foram aos lábios e ela sentiu o chão sumir abaixo de si. Éris provou, mais uma vez, o gosto da vitória.

- Não se mortifique – disse, fazendo a cena desaparecer. – Ele se encontra bem, foi curado pela jovem que beijou seu marido. Malária – completou num ardil. – Amigáveis, esses Incas, e facilmente traídos.

- Você é cruel...

- Não mais que a humanidade, minha cara – retorquiu a deusa. – Durantes séculos eles se devoram uns aos outros, como ousa criticar um simples capricho meu?

- Vocês os manipulam!

- É tão fácil culpar um deus por seus atos de cobiça! Olhe a sua volta, o bem e o mal estão dentro de todos e o único que tem o poder de decidir que caminho irá seguir somos nós mesmos! Humanos ou deuses... Não me venha com essa ladainha que manipulamos o mundo – debochou. – Gosto de pensar que atendo a pedidos. Se não sabem pedir, não é um problema nosso!

- Isso é cruel demais...

- Ora, me poupe dessa sua compaixão! - resmungou Éris. – Eu não a trouxe aqui para ouvir suas lamentações a respeito dos humanos, eu quero lhe propor uma troca.

- Troca?

- Claro, tolinha - riu-se de Amira. – Acha mesmo que eu ia poupar a vida de Jack sem pedir nada em troca?

- Sua maldita! - gritou Amira.

- É melhor se manter calma – retrucou a deusa –, não suporto escândalos, até porque não irão salvá-lo! Escute com atenção – disse isso fazendo surgir na frente de Amira a cena de Jack bebendo da fonte para apagar o fogo que ardia pela câmara toda.

- Onde ele está? - inquiriu-a preocupada.

- Numa pirâmide pegando a esmeralda para salvá-la – gargalhou. – Não é romântico? E ainda dizem que piratas não amam!

Amira mal prestava atenção nas palavras dela, sua atenção estava centrada na imagem de Jack, e viu, horrorizada, um líquido azul escorrer pela pedra e se juntar a água, que tornou-se novamente translúcida.

- O que fez? - Sua voz quase sumira ao perguntar aquilo. O coração batia forte dentro do peito.

- Dei a você a chance de salvá-lo e mostrar que o ama de verdade – encarou-a maliciosa. – Você duvidou do amor de Jack, nada mais justo do que pagar o preço para tê-lo de volta. - Levando seu rosto próximo ao de Amira, completou: - Prove-me que o ama acima de tudo!

Os olhos de Amira marejaram e ela balbuciou:

- O que quer de mim?

- Que abandone sua vida humana! Sucumba ao fato de ser uma deusa! - Azuis estavam em castanhos, ardilosos. – O veneno age rápido, sereia. Ele padecerá assim que achar o livro.

- Você é um monstro! - Amira soluçava enquanto caía de joelhos aos pés de Éris.

- Você escolheu, como eu disse, o destino de todos. Deuses e mortais não vivem juntos, Amira, por mais que seu avô tenha lhe dado essa permissão! - Azuis a fuzilavam – Ele não tinha esse direito, e você não pode fugir as nossas leis! Nunca!

- Não pode fazer isso... - suplicou.

- Vai ver que posso... - riu. - Aceita?

- Sim - respondeu, levando as mãos aos olhos, e baixo, murmurou: - Jack, me perdoe.

- Ah, sim – fez uma expressão aborrecida como se tivesse esquecido algo importantíssimo, e gesticulou com o indicador negativamente ao concluir: – , nada de forma humana. Não quero que tenha uma brecha para poder visitá-lo na calada da noite quando eu não estiver olhando. - ironizou – Eu sei que pelas leis divinas você teria esse direito, mas digamos que essa seja sua punição por ter se beneficiado durante anos de uma posição ilegítima. Puff! - fez o barulho com a boca – Acabou para sempre o conto de fadas!

- Por que está fazendo isso? - murmurou Amira – O que fizemos à você?

- Você? - gargalhou – Nada! Entretanto, nunca houve benevolência comigo. Poseidon foi o primeiro a querer me ver longe do livro. Por que, agora, eu deveria aceitar que ele a protegesse de todos?

- Você quer vingança...

- Seu poder de dedução é louvável – disse cínica, e com falso pesar, continuou: - Pense que assim, Jack irá perdoá-la e vai morrer aos poucos, com os anos passando por sobre seus ombros, apaixonado por uma sereia – gargalhou. – Um destino mais do que justo para um homem como ele, um pirata.

A cena sumiu no ar enquanto Amira abraçava seu próprio corpo na tentativa de conter seu medo e seus soluços, e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, perguntou com raiva.

- Por que demorou tanto para se vingar?

- Porque o tempo para nós não é nada e para vocês é tudo – respondeu calma. – Cada ano que passou ao lado dele serviu para encerrar de vez esse amor em seus corações, torná-los dependentes desse sentimento. E o que acontece quando metade dele vai embora? - Azuis brilharam antes de dizer mordaz: - Se morre em vida! Esse será o destino do famoso Jack Sparrow, a última lenda viva de uma raça arruinada.

- Pare!

- Está na hora de partir, Amira – debochou. – Seu sultão está a sua procura. Mas não se envolva demais com ele, é um conselho de amiga. Afinal, ele tem um propósito, que se mudado, trará muita guerra aos humanos... Adeus.

E dizendo isso o vento soprou forte e quente em seu rosto, e tudo o que Amira ainda sentia era a dor de perder Jack.

_**8888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, eu tenho dizer que eu amo escrever a Éris, ela é tão cínica e sórdida... Hehehehe**_

_**Pobre da Amie!**_

_**Para quem estava com saudades dela, Amie veio dar beijos e ser coagida mais uma vez pelos deuses... Afff**_

_**Enfim, eu quero agradecer a todas pelo carinho!!!Amo vcs demais!!**_

_**Beijos grandes para: Taty, Aline, Aninha, Maninha, Ieda, Mah, Larinha, Bia e Dora!!! Obrigada, flores de coração!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Saladino retornou à tenda após uma longa caminhada até a cocheira, durante a qual tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. A madrugada havia caído sobre o acampamento rapidamente e o vento soprava levemente, fazendo seu cabelo chicotear em seu rosto. Aos poucos ele cedeu ao cansaço que se abatia sobre seu corpo. Não se sentia preparado para enfrentar o doce perfume que encontraria na tenda, mas àquela altura, ao menos, castanhos estariam longe do seu alcance. Com cuidado, ele passou pela fenda e entrou no aposento. De nada adiantou seus pensamentos ponderados de outrora, tudo se perdeu ao vê-la deitada serenamente sobre os lençóis, era como se o simples fato dela existir o sufocasse, ardendo como uma chama em seu peito. Pretos pousaram suaves sobre a forma feminina delineada pelo tecido fino, e em passos largos, porém silenciosos, Saladino se aproximou da cama, deixando que sua mão escorregasse por sobre o lençol. Acarinhando-a.

Um sorriso tímido aflorou em seus lábios enquanto fechava os olhos sentindo a quentura da pele ao contato de seus dedos, mas o momento durou apenas segundos, sendo arrancado dele pela agitação de Amira sob os lençóis. Aturdido e com medo que a ferida na perna houvesse lhe provocado febre, levou a mão gentilmente sobre a testa dela, constatando que a temperatura de seu corpo estava baixa. Depois, desceu-a até seus ombros, mas antes que pudesse fazê-la acordar, Amira abriu os olhos apavorada. Jogando-se nos braços dele, chorou compulsivamente, enquanto Saladino a acarinhava.

- O que está acontecendo? - disse, depois de algum tempo, durante o qual ele tentou confortá-la e acalmá-la. - Sente-se mal? O que houve Amira?

Pretos encontraram castanhos, vermelhos como sangue. As narinas dilatadas pelo choro, o rosto inchado pelo excesso de lágrimas e dor, e com certa dificuldade, ela murmurou:

- Jack...

- O que tem ele? - perguntou-lhe ainda mais preocupado, vendo que os dedos dela torciam sua túnica, demonstrando abertamente sua perda de controle sobre si mesma.

Entretanto, Saladino sabia que Amira dificilmente chegaria àquele ponto se não fosse por um motivo muito sério. Seu coração se apertou, torturado pelo desespero dela, e impaciente exigiu:

– Por Alá, Amira! Diga de uma vez o que está deixando-a nesse estado.

- Ele não irá escapar com vida dessa viagem, Saladino. - Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, novamente, refletindo uma tristeza profunda. Estavam vidrados na direção do vazio, como se a vida tivesse abandonada-a para sempre e tudo se tornasse um imenso abismo.

Pretos escureceram, preocupados, e abraçando-a contra o peito, sussurrou-lhe:

- Você é a mulher mais corajosa que conheci. – Fechou os olhos, beijando-lhe os cabelos pretos. – Não pode perder suas esperanças, Jack voltará com a jóia, Amira. Ele a ama. – Sem notar, ele a segurava pelos ombros, fazendo-a encará-lo em castanhos tristes, e com a voz emocionada, esbravejou contra ela: - Não pode desistir de lutar, está entendo?

Num gesto carinhoso trouxe o corpo dela junto ao seu, aconchegando-a em seus braços, enquanto a ouvia dizer:

- Não tenho como lutar contra Éris... - disse baixo, ensopando-lhe as vestes.

- Por que não me conta quem de fato você é? - Sua voz era melodiosa e chegava até os ouvidos de Amira suavemente como um acalanto. No mesmo compasso, prosseguiu: – Éris, eu conheço, é uma deusa cultuada pelo ocidente. Grega, se não me engano, mas e você, Amira? De onde vens?

Saladino a encarou por breves segundos e a viu desviar os olhos para as mãos, que brincavam com um anel em forma de golfinho. Pausadamente, ele concluiu:

- Tem a aparência de uma rainha egípcia, um nome árabe...

- E uma descendência grega – interveio, pálida. – Sou uma ninfa do mar, Saladino. Por isso essa história de que deuses não me assustam. Convivo com ela a cada minuto de minha vida.

Ele a fitou, intrigado, pretos se estreitaram sobre ela, refletindo na palidez de sua pele.

- Sou filha de Calypso – sentiu-se ruborizar. Não gostava de lembrar que pertencia a um mundo diferente daquele, principalmente quando estava sendo chantageada por um deles a abandonar tudo o que mais amava na vida -, mas abdiquei de meus poderes para viver como uma mortal. Para poder estar ao lado...

- De Jack – completou Saladino. Seus olhos brilhavam sobre Amira, admirava cada vez mais a mulher a sua frente, a determinação com que ela assumia o que sentia, a verdade exposta daquela simples forma. Desde que a vira no navio, notara que tudo ao redor dela era coberto de uma aura mágica, e agora entendia porquê.

Não era fácil esquecer aqueles olhos profundos como o mar uma vez que eles invadissem sua alma como um doce veneno. Os lábios que sorriam divertidos, ingênuos, até que o desejo cegasse quem os tentasse possuir, tornando-se extremamente sensuais. Os cabelos negros que dançavam soltos na brisa, o cheiro que inebriava. A simples presença dela era um sopro de vida em seus dias, sua inteligência o surpreendia, sua audácia o dominava. _Não_ – brigou com sua mente. – _Devo estar louco! Como podes, ó Alá, colocar a minha vida nas mãos dela?_

Seu coração sangrava mais do que antes por saber que não podia competir com Jack pelo amor dela.Não havia apenas a mágica que exalava de Amira, sem que tivesse a intenção de dominar homem algum com ela, havia o amor incondicional de ambos. _Ela é uma deusa pagã e eu um simples servo do Islã..._Sua alma clamava por algum alento ao seu infortúnio e as palavras ecoaram em sua mente: _O que estou dizendo? Ela é uma mulher, nada mais. Uma bela mulher e eu nada posso contra um amor verdadeiro! _Saladino conhecera isso de perto, sabia que nada superaria o que havia entre eles, quando duas almas se completam, nada as separa. E ainda assim, ele a amava... Ó deus, como amava! Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para devolver o brilho àqueles olhos castanhos e o sorriso luminoso aos seus lábios, mesmo que isso significasse salvar Jack de seus infortúnios.

Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz baixa e calma dela:

- Não vai duvidar de minha palavra?

- Não vejo motivos para isso. - Deu-lhe um pálido sorriso, afastando os fios de cabelo preto do rosto da mulher. – Eu duvidaria de sua palavra se me dissesse que era uma simples mortal.

Amira, agradecida, o fitou, a presença de Saladino ao seu lado a confortava imensamente, e mais uma vez deixou-se ser enlaçada por seus braços.

- Preciso achar meu avô - respirou com dificuldade. – Ele deve saber como impedi-la.

- No momento você precisa descansar – Saladino ergueu o rosto de Amira, seguro pelo queixo, até encontrar seus olhos. – Ainda é noite, ao amanhecer tomamos uma resolução. – Acariciou a bochecha dela e sorriu-lhe, afetuosamente.

Tomando os braços dela em suas mãos, retirou-os da volta de sua cintura e se preparou para deixar a tenda, mas o leve toque dos dedos dela sobre seu pulso, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo, demoveu-o desta idéia. Encarando-a em pretos intensos, ouvi-a pedir:

- Não me deixe sozinha. - Castanhos fecharam-se, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por entre os longos cílios. – Por favor.

Saladino fechou os olhos buscando forças em algum lugar de sua alma e sentando-se na beira da cama, a fez recostar nos travesseiros, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Não se preocupe, eu lhe faço companhia – respondeu amável, mexendo nos longos cabelos pretos. Ao afastá-los da nuca, no entanto, ele deparou-se com o símbolo pagão de Poseidon, o tridente. Duas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muito longe dali, Elizabeth estava sentada confortavelmente na sua saleta de leitura. Os olhos corriam rápidos sobre a página do livro até a marcação da numeração, e tornavam a subir afoitos, como se algum detalhe tivesse lhe escapado à atenção. Já fizera isso mais de três vezes, quando bufando, fechou o livro, depositando-o na pequena mesa ao lado. Tamborilou os dedos sobre a madeira escura dos braços da poltrona e levou a mão livre a mecha loira que pendia sobre seus olhos, prendendo-a atrás da orelha. Pôs-se de pé, andando de um lado para o outro no pequeno aposento, e foi até as vidraças que proporcionavam um bela vista da enseada de Port Royal.

Ela e Will haviam decidido voltar para a pequena cidade e ajudar o povo a reconstruí-la, fora um trabalho penoso e demorado, porém gratificante ao ver cada pedra tomar seu devido lugar. Por seu gesto de bravura e determinação, e também por conhecer o outro lado da "moeda", Will assumiu o posto de governador do lugar, ganhando a indulgência do Rei da Inglaterra. Não que isso o atraísse, estava ali simplesmente porque servia ao propósito real de manter uma relação amigável com os piratas, mas nada além daquilo. Desta forma, ambos serviam bem um ao outro, ao menos enquanto a pirataria fosse uma ameaça aos lucros da coroa. Elizabeth abriu a vidraça, deixando que a brisa salgada batesse-lhe no rosto. Sentia falta da aventura, do gosto de estar navegando sobre as águas azul-escuras. É verdade que ficara extremamente feliz em reencontrar Soledad, e poder, enfim, levar uma vida completa ao lado de Will, mas faltava-lhe algo. Um tempero que somente a pirataria era capaz de lhe proporcionar, apesar de quase ter perdido Will para o oceano, ansiava por voltar a içar velas e lançar-se em alguma aventura. Ela deixou o olhar sobre os raios alaranjados no horizonte, quantas vezes os fitara embalando William, e pensando em Will. Suspirou. William, seu filho, se tornara um belo rapaz, inteligente e audacioso, muito parecido consigo mesma. Will fazia sempre questão de dizer-lhe isso. Em contrapartida, a pequena Roxanne puxara ao pai em quase tudo, a não ser pelos cachos dourados presos no alto da cabeça. E do alto de seus oito anos incompletos, emprestava-lhe um ar de boneca de porcelana.

Não havia ninguém em casa naquela hora do dia, exceto os empregados, e Elizabeth deixou-se ficar ali parada alguns minutos, fitando o embolar das ondas ao longe. Havia algo diferente no mar aquele dia, um brilho, uma cor intensa, que Elizabeth não sabia definir. Em passos rápidos, atraída pela estranha agitação do mar, ela deixou a saleta indo na direção da porta principal, e cruzou os jardins da casa, descendo por uma tortuosa estradinha de terra que a levaria diretamente à praia. O cheiro de maresia se intensificou, demonstrando a proximidade do mar, e Elizabeth surgiu na enseada em meio aos arbustos nativos. O embolar das ondas era intermitente e parecia ter aumentado com sua proximidade. A brisa forte bateu-lhe no rosto, jogando seus cabelos para trás, e ela estreitou seu olhar no horizonte, onde o reflexo dourado do sol parecia ganhar contornos mais difusos. Segurando a respiração, ela viu o mar se abrir e dele se erguer uma figura austera de longas barbas brancas trazendo na mão direita um enorme tridente, que se dirigiu a ela com um sorriso contido:

- Capitã Turner...

Elizabeth recobrou-se de seu susto inicial, e com uma expressão confusa, disse quase num sussurro:

- Poseidon?

- Longos anos se passaram desde a última vez que nos vimos, senhorita – sorriu-lhe bondosamente -, mas em nada afetaram sua beleza.

- É estranho vê-lo aqui – rebateu calmamente, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso. – Tenho certeza que não veio pelo elogio.

- Não. - Fitou-a com interesse. – Na realidade, eu procurava pelo Capitão Turner, contudo soube que anda atarefado com alguns problemas que seu novo cargo lhe impõe.

- Sim, tem razão – suspirou Elizabeth um pouco decepcionada. – Ele quase não pára em casa... Mas o que o traz aqui? Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Tenho certeza que sim – deu-lhe outro sorriso. – Eu a procuraria também, mas achei que seria mais fácil persuadir o jovem Will antes de fazer-lhe um pedido.

- Pedido? - perguntou Lizzie desconfiada.

- Ainda é o Rei da Corte da Irmandade, e por isso vou precisar de sua ajuda.

- O que quer da Corte? - Fitou-o desconfiada. – Há anos não os vejo...

- Contudo, nenhum deles deixaria de atender ao seu chamado - ponderou o deus.

- Não. – A expressão de Lizzie se tornou pensativa. – De fato não deixariam, mas com que propósito eu os reuniria?

- Com o mesmo da primeira Corte...

Elizabeth abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes, e encarando-o preocupada, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu a Amira e Jack? - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente ao completar: - Não me diga que Jack andou barganhando de novo? Ele rompeu a promessa feita à Amira?

- Bem, ele manteve a promessa de não buscar a imortalidade, mas com a condescendência dela, lançou-se numa aventura – explicou Poseidon. – Entretanto, eles não sabiam que tudo não passava de um estratagema de Éris para se vingar deles.

- Éris? - repetiu Lizzie. – Ela também quer vingança?

- Digamos que minha decisão de manter Amira entre os humanos não agradou muitos de meus amigos. – Azuis brilhavam na direção de Elizabeth sem demonstrar nenhum traço de arrependimento. - Nós, deuses, não vemos com bons olhos os que abdicam de seus poderes por uma condição terrena, principalmente por amor. Afinal, esse não é um sentimento do qual nos vangloriamos.

- Entendo – assentiu a jovem Capitã. – E o que ela fez a eles?

- Mandou-os de volta no tempo a procura de um certo livro – disse o deus contrafeito. – Talvez o único meio capaz de mantê-la sossegada e sob controle.

- E como Jack pôde aceitar isso? Se aventurar com uma criança atrás de uma coisa dessas?

- Ah, não - riu o deus –, ele não partiu em busca disso, queria apenas mostrar a Johnny como é a vida de pirata. O sabor de uma aventura a bordo de um navio. Na realidade, ele buscava uma esmeralda no Egito.

- E pelo que vejo, o senhor estava de acordo com isso – retrucou Elizabeth com falsa irritação.

- E que mal há? - protestou Poseidon. – O pai é um pirata, a mãe uma sereia, o menino está ligado ao mar e há aventuras por todos os lados... Se não fosse a intervenção de Éris, eu realmente não me oporia, mas ela está indo longe demais. E irá colocar a vida de todos em perigo, principalmente a de Amira.

- Por que isso não me surpreende?- Lizzie o fitou com o olhar cintilante. – É o típico temperamento de um deus, igualzinha a Calypso!

- Não posso dizer que esteja errada em sua conclusão sobre nossos hábitos, capitã – interviu o deus - e acredite quando afirmo que ela terá o mesmo destino de minha filha, um destino mais que merecido. - Seus olhos estavam graves ao encarar Lizzie e completar: - Não posso deixar que ela faça mal a Amira. Minha neta não deve pagar por amar um humano.

A voz potente dele retumbou ao redor de Elizabeth e ela percebeu o quanto Poseidon estava disposto a arriscar para manter a neta e Jack a salvo. Esse pequeno gesto do deus encheu o coração da moça de compaixão, não havia dúvidas de que amava muito Amira.

- Ela exigiu a vida terrena de Amira em troca da vida de Jack - explicou o deus com o olhar perdido em Lizzie, que levara as mãos aos lábios diante daquelas palavras. A voz dele continuou ecoando sobre os sons das ondas, pesarosa: - E logicamente minha neta aceitou. Sabe, Capitã Turner, mulheres como vocês duas são tão determinadas em conseguir aquilo que desejam que não medem esforços para obter o que quer que seja! Admiro isso em vocês, admiro a capacidade de amar incondicionalmente uma pessoa e devotar sua vida a ela.

Lizzie o ouvia atentamente, era um discurso tão cheio de emoção e vivacidade, que não parecia vir daquele ser austero, um deus. Ela não acreditaria se outra pessoa lhe contasse que um imortal tinha essa capacidade de análise sobre os sentimentos humanos, mas tinha que admitir, naquele momento, que Poseidon a possuía e que esse fato a deixara sem palavras.

- Amira fez isso há oito anos atrás – sorriu satisfeito como se pudesse ver a neta diante de si. – E apesar do jeito de Sparrow, eu sei que cada minuto de sua existência só tem valor ao lado dela. Por isso abençoei a união deles. Nem mesmo você e o jovem Turner conseguiriam viver separados eternamente. Provaram isso esperando um pelo outro durante dez anos. – Ele fitou-a carinhosamente, vendo Elizabeth baixar os olhos até a aliança em seu dedo, e completou calmo: - Isso é amor verdadeiro, e contra ele, nem mesmo um deus pode nada. Entretanto, eu não suportaria ver minha neta sofrer até ter Jack de volta a seus braços, num futuro longínquo, e não receberia Jack em meu reino para vê-lo definhar dia após dia sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

Houve uma longa pausa, onde ambos refletiam sobre dureza das palavras ditas, e Poseidon rompeu o silêncio.

- Por isso, capitã, preciso que convoque a Corte da Irmandade para que prendam-na em seus ossos, assim como fizeram com Calypso.

- Como? - perguntou Lizzie, aturdida.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu – Poseidon falava com autoridade. – Vou ensiná-los como fazer, mas para isso preciso que reúna todos os seis Lordes restantes, e você deve partir com Will atrás de Circe, na Ilha de Eéia.

- Circe? - disse surpresa. – Ela é uma feiticeira!

- Sim – confirmou o deus – e a única que detém o meio para aprisionar qualquer deus em sua forma humana. – Sorriu-lhe, fazendo-a lembrar de Amira. – Confie em mim, ela não lhes fará mal. Odeia Éris...

E fazendo o mar rodopiar ao seu redor, finalizou antes de sumir na espuma das ondas:

- Eu virei quando tudo estiver pronto, mas lembre-se: o tempo corre contra nós. Amira e Jack dependem de vocês. Adeus.

Elizabeth o viu sumir num embolar de ondas e ergueu seu olhar para o forte, era onde Will deveria estar numa hora daquelas, e murmurou:

- Ele não vai gostar nada disso – sorriu marota -, mas eu vou! Só não entendo porque os deuses não resolvem seus problemas entre si...

Tomou o caminho para o forte, sumindo na curva que entrava pelo corredor de árvores ali perto. Em breve, vestiria de novo a velha calça marrom, a blusa branca e o casaco castanho surrado.

_**88888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Amores!**_

_**Ok, meio da fic e a curiosidade de vcs crescendo... **_

_**Para alegria da Carlinha e da Taty, Will e Lizzie voltando a ativa, fora o vovô Poseidon!**_

_**Hehehehe, espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Para quem não leu Odisséia, de Homero, eu gostaria de esclarecer que é Ulysses o mortal ( a quem Éris se refere no capítulo anterior) cobiçado por Circe e Calypso. Entretanto, ele, como bom marido e mesmo tendo tirado casquinha das duas, volta para a esposa. Homens!**_

_**Enfim, eu acabei postando um por semana, porque tem gente que não está conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo, espero a compreensão de todas, e para o fato da filhada Lizzie se chamar Roxanne... Eu não queira revelar isso assim, mas eu gosto do meu nome, e como ela não vai ter participação ativa na história, fica o nome só nessa pequena aparição... Perdoem-me.**_

_**Obrigada pelo carinho com que vcs tem acompanhado a fic, eu fico muito feliz com isso, de coração!!!!!**_

_**Beijos imenso para: Taty, Aninha, Aline, Ieda, Mana, Larinha, Mah, Dora, Carlinha e Bia. Amo vcs demais!!!!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

O grupo já havia andado bastante sob o calor extenuante da floresta, e pararam, liderados por Yame, à margem de um riacho. Todos se serviram de água fresca enquanto a moça inca se agachava perto dali, tateando o chão. Ela pegou algumas folhas secas e esfregou-as. Depois de uma breve análise de seu feito, colocou-se de pé num gesto rápido e disse para Jack:

- Vamos. Eles estão perto...

- Você manda, amor – gracejou Jack, e virando-se para seus homens, ordenou: - Andem, seus ratos de porão! Ou passaram o resto de suas vidas aqui.

Os marujos encheram alguns cantis e colocaram-se em marcha. Barbossa vinha atrás do grupo, sempre lançando olhares furtivos a sua volta. Não confiava na moça, mas aquela altura da viagem não havia muitas escolhas. O melhor a fazer era segui-la e manter-se alerta. Yame seguia por entre os ramos de árvores com uma facilidade incomum aos outros, deixando grandes porções de floresta para trás em pouco tempo. Não mais que uma hora depois, chegaram à beira de um rio bem mais largo e extenso do que o anterior, ao qual atravessaram com a água acima de seus joelhos. Com medo do que pudesse acontecer ao filho, Jack manteve-se perto do garoto durante a travessia inteira.

A noite caiu sobre o grupo horas depois, e após instalar Johnny entre as raízes bem largas de uma samueira, Jack se aproximou de Yame.

- Tem certeza de que sabe onde está indo? - Encarou-a em castanhos escuros.

- Sem dúvida – rebateu firme, dominando com esforço a língua recém aprendida e sem, entretanto, interromper seu trabalho de trançar algumas folhas para fazer uma cama improvisada.

- É para este lado que está escondido o tal livro? – perguntou Jack.

Yame assentiu levemente com a cabeça e depois de testar a cama com as mãos, explicou-lhe:

- O livro que você quer, capitão, há muito foi levado de nossa aldeia.

Jack olhou-a surpreso enquanto via Barbossa se aproximar e ouvir o final da frase.

- Como assim foi levado? - intercedeu Hector.

Yame não lhe deu muita atenção e continuou:

- Eu os estou levando de volta ao seu navio – disse calma. – Você deve encontrar a ilha onde os homens mais valorosos se perderam por ganância. Não posso ajudá-lo, fica próximo ao berço da sua civilização.

- Minha civilização? - surpreendeu-se Jack, fitando-a curioso. – O que quer dizer exatamente com isso?

- Vocês vêm de uma terra além-mar – sorriu-lhe complacente. – Um lugar onde foram travadas muitas guerras, onde os homens não se saciam com o que tem e acabam por dar mais valor as suas conquistas... Ao poder que podem adquirir cada vez mais.

Jack e Barbossa a olhavam admirados, e o pirata perguntou-lhe maroto:

- Diga-me, o que mais você sabe sobre nós que nós não sabemos?

Ele viu Yame sorrir abertamente e depois completar no mesmo tom que usara:

- Quer saber se já vimos outros de vocês antes?

Os dois homens menearam a cabeça afirmativamente sem, no entanto, conseguir desviar a atenção dela, que com sua voz suave prosseguiu:

- Os da minha geração, não. – Ajeitou os longos cabelos pretos e explicou: - Mas nossos antepassados, sim. Afinal, essa pedra – indicou com o dedo para o casaco de Jack – não teria vindo parar aqui por mero acaso, não é? O homem que a trouxe é tão real quanto qualquer outro... E outros vieram depois dele, há relatos desses contatos em nossa história. Passamos de geração para geração através de uma cultura oral e pelas gravuras. – Fitou-os curiosa, vendo-os assumir uma expressão confusa. – Vocês as viram por toda a extensão de parede de nossas casas e templos... - Yame sorriu.

- Sim, são admiráveis – disse Barbossa, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Você se surpreenderia se soubesse que tentaram de todas as formas acabar com muitos desses vestígios? - sugeriu Jack, vendo Hector fitá-lo atravessado.

- Não – disse firme a moça inca. – Sempre soubemos que voltariam, e que dessa vez seria um golpe fatal sobre nós. O homem teme aquilo que julga desconhecido ou diferente, e por nos verem assim, somos considerados uma ameaça a sua cultura. Avançados demais para sermos compreendidos e perigosos para sermos mantidos vivos. – Ela baixou os olhos, havia um misto de pesar e sofrimento na sua fala, e Jack percebeu que talvez fosse melhor não contar-lhe tudo o que sabia. Talvez ainda chegasse o dia em que aquele povo seria respeitado e visto de uma forma diferente daquela apresentada na sua época.

No tempo que ficara na cidade não vira sombra da civilização bárbara de que tanto ouvira falar. Não vira brigas, nem miséria, e a cidade era limpa, contando ainda com um aqueduto que distribuía água por toda ela. Um sistema muito avançado para aquela época, pelo menos no ocidente não havia nada parecido com o que encontraram ali. Jack sabia tão bem quanto ela que uma sociedade assim seria uma ameaça ao processo de colonização que surgiria em breve, e mais ainda, qual seria o destino de todos aqueles povos depois que Cortês ali chegasse. O Ocidente não estava preparado para absorver aquela cultura, e se não pudesse juntar-se a eles, o melhor era fingir que não existiam. No entanto, aquela situação exigiria um pouco mais do que o esforço de fechar os olhos e esquecê-los, significava a destruição.

Esse pensamento fez Jack voltar até o dia em que chegaram à cidade, não poderiam ser tratados de outra forma que não intrusos, e uma vigilância constante era o mínimo que poderiam esperar, conhecendo a história como conhecia. Afinal, como eles, poderiam vir outros com outros propósitos, mas mesmo assim, contrariando todas as expectativas do que fariam aos seus prisioneiros, salvaram a vida de Johnny. Jack sabia que muito provavelmente, se voltasse com ele para Europa, não teriam como salvá-lo da morte. Devia-lhes a vida do filho, mas mesmo assim, traíra a confiança do comandante que o deixara em liberdade e levara consigo a noiva do Imperador. Estava agindo como qualquer ocidental arrogante e merecia ser trancafiado por mil anos. Mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás, e não podia abrir mão da pedra, precisa salvar Amira... Ao menos a moça inca o compreendera e por isso tentou argumentar a favor dos seus.

Yame o encarou, e tentando disfarçar sua decepção consigo mesmo, Jack afirmou ao seu jeito:

- Nem todos nós somos cruéis assim... Mas eu a entendo. – Sorriu-lhe complacente e mudou o assunto: – Mas quem tirou o livro daqui?

- Não sabemos, foi há muitas gerações. Não há relato escrito, mas deve tomar cuidado – explicou-lhe. – Conta a lenda que a ilha é o lar de uma feiticeira poderosa chamada Circe.

Barbossa e Jack se assustaram ao ouvir aquele nome, fazendo um leve muxoxo contrafeito com os lábios, e murmuraram juntos:

- Será que nunca nos livramos das malditas deusas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saladino adormecera ao lado de Amira, e uma névoa profunda envolveu seus sonhos. Ele estava de pé no alto de uma duna, sob um céu estrelado, enquanto a brisa quente soprava em seu rosto jogando seus cabelos para trás. Uma voz doce e sensual chegou até seu ouvido, fazendo-o virar-se e encarar, surpreso, uma linda mulher com cabelos ruivos ondulados e feições delicadas que lhe sorria.

- É uma honra receber o Sultão em minha humilde ilha. – Ela se aproximou dele, tocando-lhe o rosto com o dedo indicador e deslizando-o sobre sua face. – Permita que me apresente, eu sou...

- Éris – interveio Saladino, e prontamente contrapôs: – O que faço aqui?

- Achei que gostaria de me conhecer - sorriu-lhe maliciosa - e talvez estivesse disposto a ajudar a mulher de sua vida. – O brilho dos olhos dela refletiu nos pretos a sua frente.

Éris flutuou ao redor do sultão, que fitava atentamente cada gesto da deusa.

- Eu me perguntava se não gostaria de ver Jack bem longe de Amira – sua voz soava sedutora e seu rosto se aproximou do dele, deixando que sua boca movesse lentamente ao continuar: - mas notei que, ao contrário do que supunha, daria sua vida para vê-la feliz. Engraçado como essa aprendiz de deusa tem a capacidade de deixar os homens aos seus pés, mesmo abrindo mão de seus poderes. – Encarou-o aborrecida. – Isso é tão monótono! Enfim...

- Diga o que quer – exigiu Saladino, devolvendo-lhe o olhar.

- Ora, sultão, não se apresse – riu-se dele. – Gosto de ter companhia em noites estreladas.

- Você disse que poderia ajudar Amira? - intercedeu.

- Ah, sim... – Ela se afastou dele, fazendo surgir as maçãs douradas em suas mãos. – O que está disposto a fazer para vê-la feliz?

- Qualquer coisa – rebateu firme.

- Hum... – As maçãs rolaram entre seus dedos. – Mesmo que isso signifique salvá-lo da morte certa, sem que sequer tenha que sujar suas mãos com o sangue dele? Livrar-se da pedra em seu caminho? - Os olhos de Éris cintilaram ao encontro dos dele.

- Sim - rebateu firme.

- Tem coragem, sultão, devo admitir – retrucou maliciosa. – Não é qualquer homem que salvaria seu desafeto para apenas ver a mulher que ama feliz nos braços dele... É tão altruísta. Uma qualidade notavelmente humana, eu diria.

Saladino nada disse, limitando-se a encará-la em pretos brilhantes, enquanto Éris voltava a se aproximar dele, desaparecendo com as maçãs.

- Jack está de posse da esmeralda, mas ainda tem algo a fazer antes de retornar e pegar o prêmio pelo seu feito – disse calmamente enquanto o sultão prestava atenção. – Terá que resgatar algo que pertence a mim numa ilha distante e que está sob a proteção de uma feiticeira. Não será uma tarefa fácil, mesmo para o astuto Jack Sparrow... - Tamborilou os dedos sobre o rosto, adotando uma expressão aborrecida. - Infelizmente, temo que isso possa lhe custar a vida, já que Circe não costuma ser benevolente com aqueles que a visitam. – Viu o semblante do sultão endurecer. – Não é realmente uma coisa que deixe mulheres apaixonadas felizes, perder seu homem, e certamente não deixará Amira saltitante... Entretanto, se você está disposto a tudo para mantê-la a salvo das conseqüências de suas escolhas desastradas, bom... Eu posso ajudá-lo. – Sorriu-lhe cínica. – Tenho um navio e uma tripulação que colocaria a sua disposição. Um navio tão veloz quanto o Pérola Negra, e isso lhe custaria muito pouco...

- Eu morreria no lugar dele?

- Faz diferença? - contrapôs a deusa.

- Não – respondeu curto.

- Mas que lindo! Um amor platônico e incondicional! - gargalhou, fazendo os olhos de Saladino escurecerem. – Será que a pequena sereia vale tudo isso?

Éris deu um longo suspiro de tédio, fazendo surgir suas bolhas do caos, e sacolejando uma em frente aos olhos do sultão, murmurou, enquanto o interior turvo esmaecia:

- Para devolver a felicidade a sua enamorada você deverá abrir mão de seu povo, de seu império, de suas conquistas! – A imagem das batalhas de Saladino surgiu dentro da bolha, algumas que ele ainda nem lutara. No entanto, ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça, fazendo o sorriso da deusa se alargar ao concluir satisfeita: – Você entraria para história, sultão, como o homem que unificou o império muçulmano. Seria lembrado como benfeitor de seu povo, mas está prestes a abrir mão disso tudo por uma mulher... Curioso, não?

- Onde está o navio? - interrompeu-a.

- Próximo. – Ela flutuou ao redor dele e completou: - Entretanto, eu quero ter a certeza de que não tentará romper nosso acordo. – Rodando o dedo indicador sobre a palma da outra mão, fez surgir um cordão de onde pendia uma safira. – Coloque-o! - ordenou, esticando a mão até ele.

Saladino estreitou seu olhar sobre a jóia e depois desviou-o para a deusa, e num gesto rápido tomou o colar entre os dedos longos, levando-o a passar por sobre sua cabeça. Assim que a corrente tocou a pele de seu pescoço, uma onda de calor o envolveu e seus olhos se tornaram azuis como a pedra.

- Pronto! - disse a deusa. – Temos um acordo, sua vida pela de Jack, capitão!

O sultão estava em silêncio, deixando que o brilho daquela pedra corrompesse sua alma. Quando voltou a fitar Éris, pretos luziram novamente.

- Não vou tomar mais seu tempo – disse a deusa. – Amanhã ao pôr-do-sol o navio estará no porto de Damietta e tudo o que precisa para comandá-lo a pedra lhe dará. – Saladino ainda mantinha seus olhos sobre a pedra em seu pescoço, enquanto a ouvia prosseguir: - Terá que ser ardiloso com Circe para conseguir o Livro, ela evidentemente não lhe dará de bom grado... - O dedo indicador dela correu sobre a face dele parando sobre os lábios e trazendo-os próximos aos seus, murmurou: - Mas eu confio no seu poder de sedução e na fraqueza dela por humanos... A propósito, não beba absolutamente nada que ela lhe oferecer, mesmo estando sob a proteção da pedra, não posso garantir que não sofra algum efeito. – Depositando um leve beijo sobre seus lábios, concluiu: - Boa sorte, meu caro.

A brisa quente tornou a soprar forte no rosto de Saladino, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos. Assim que voltou a abri-los, fitou ao seu redor verificando que estava de volta a tenda onde Amira dormia serenamente, mas ao tocar seu pescoço notou a presença da corrente e pendendo dela, havia uma safira. Azuis brilharam ao encontrar a jóia.

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Well, agora o negócio pegou fogo! Não eh que a "maledeta" foi fazer pacto com o Salah???**_

_**E agora??? Salah meio do mal – meio do bem, só para defender seu amor...**_

_**Ti fofo! Será?**_

_**Enfim, flores, obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas deixadas por cada uma. Amo-as demais, sabiam??**_

_**Beijokas enormes para Taty, Aline, Ieda, mana, Larinha, Carlinha, Bia e Dora... Aninha, cadê vc? Saudades!!!**_

_**Ateh quarta que vem... Io-ho! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Elizabeth chegou ao forte sem muitas dificuldades e encontrou Will conversando com o comandante das tropas. Ela deixou-se fitá-lo por um longo tempo, tendo a paisagem ao fundo confrontando a beleza do marido sob os últimos raios de sol. Fora exatamente ali que eles haviam trocado o primeiro beijo e envolvido suas vidas em aventuras de piratas, principalmente naquelas relacionadas a Jack Sparrow. Lizzie baixou os olhos fitando o anel em seu dedo e seus olhos turvaram, se não fosse por Amira e sua determinação, jamais teria Will ao seu lado novamente. Não acordaria sentido o hálito morno dele sobre seu rosto, as mãos fortes que tocavam seu corpo com carinho, ou o coração que batia cadenciado ao seu cada vez que se abraçavam. Ao invés disso, estaria fitando o pôr-do-sol a procura de vê-lo por breves momentos, nos quais nem um toque era permitido. Não desejaria isso ao seu pior inimigo, a dor e a angústia de esperar dia após dia, que pareciam infinitos, pelo breve instante de estar nos braços de quem amava mais uma vez.

Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pelo contato do corpo do marido, e sua palavras sussurradas ao seu ouvido:

- Diga-me o que quer de mim, que eu a atenderei prontamente... – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha delicadamente.

- Will – murmurou de volta, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Num movimento ágil de seus braços, e sem soltá-la, virou-a de frente para ele, fazendo-a encarar castanhos. Elizabeth sorriu enquanto o ouvia prosseguir:

- Vamos, conte-me o que está acontecendo. – Um sorriso jovial iluminou-lhe o rosto bronzeado, deixando-o mais bonito e fazendo a esposa ceder.

- Está bem – respondeu baixo. – Poseidon veio a nossa procura...

- Como? - O semblante de Will endurecera. – Poseidon?

- Sim – confirmou Elizabeth. – Jack e Amira estão em perigo.

- E o que ele pretende que façamos? - Castanhos vagavam nos dela, preocupados.

- Ele me pediu para reunir a Corte da Irmandade.

Will a afastou de si, indo até o muro do forte, e fitando o mar, inquiriu-a:

- Com que propósito?

- Prender Éris em sua forma humana – explicou Lizzie calmamente.

- Fazer isso com Calypso foi considerado um erro por muito deles há mais de quinze anos atrás...

- Sim, foi – ponderou –, mas não podemos virar as costas a Jack, muito menos a Amira. Não depois de tudo que fez por nós...

Will ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo enquanto Lizzie colocava as mãos sobre seus ombros e beijava-lhe a nuca.

- Você sabe o que isso pode significar para nós, não sabe?

- Você pode perder o posto de Governador de Port Royal – confidenciou-lhe. – Sim, eu sei, mas é um risco que temos que correr, Will.

Ele assentiu colocando sua mão por sobre a dela e acariciando-a com o polegar.

- Acredita que atenderão ao seu chamado?

- Acredito que irão se arrepender se não o fizer...

Will virou-se para a esposa, encarando-a com um sorriso.

- Não duvido. – Afastou os fios loiros de cabelo do rosto, e prosseguiu: - Por quem começaremos?

- Capitão Teague Sparrow. – Sorriu-lhe Lizzie.

- Mas ele não é um Lorde há muito tempo.

- Não, você está certo... - o sorriso se tornou maroto -, mas ele guarda o Código.

- O Código é a lei – riu Will.

- Isso mesmo, se o Capitão Teague vier, todos virão...

- Então, sra. Turner, precisamos de um navio – disse Will.

- Não, Capitão Turner, precisamos de uma tripulação!

Will envolveu os ombros de Lizzie com seu braço e deixaram o forte. No caminho para casa, entretanto, a esposa lhe perguntou:

- O que sabe sobre Circe?

- Não muito... - Olhou-a desconfiado.

- É... Vai nos ajudar – deu-lhe um novo sorriso, só que dessa vez, indecifrável.

Will viu-a seguir na frente pelo caminho que os levaria até sua casa e sentiu uma leve sensação de deja vú.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amira abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, sentia-se terrivelmente cansada, e assim que conseguiu fixar a imagem a sua frente, viu que Saladino a fitava atentamente.

- Bom dia, sultão – disse-lhe suavemente.

- Dormiu bem? - Pretos cintilaram sob um brilho diferente.

- Não muito, mas obrigada pela preocupação – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso.

- Se sentirá melhor depois de se alimentar – ponderou Saladino -, e certamente ao entardecer encontrará mais motivos para sorrir.

Ela o fitou confusa, vendo-o se afastar e voltar em seguida com uma cesta de frutas, acrescentando com um sorriso:

- Coma, lhe fará muito bem.

Amira retribui-lhe o sorriso, e pegando uma maçã, mordeu-a.

- Levantaremos o acampamento hoje – afirmou Saladino. – Dei ordens para que esteja tudo pronto antes do anoitecer.

- Não teme um novo ataque?

- No momento, não – retrucou o sultão. – Tenho coisas mais urgentes que pedem minha presença em Damietta.

- Há algo em que possa ajudá-lo?

Saladino pareceu ponderar a oferta dela por um tempo, e um leve brilho azulado passou por pretos.

- Acha apropriado ceder sua atenção as minhas causas por mais tempo? - sugeriu o sultão com delicadeza.

- Sinceramente não creio que haja outra coisa no momento que possa tomar meu tempo e na qual eu possa ser útil...

- E Jack?

Amira ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre as palavras de Saladino, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Não gostaria de ajudá-lo?

Aquela pergunta pegou-a de surpresa, deixando-a aturdida.

- O que quer dizer exatamente?

- Quero saber se está determinada a ajudá-lo de qualquer forma?

- Claro – disse taxativa. – Mas como faremos isso?

- Você confia em mim?

Pretos caíram sobre ela, intensos, e no fundo daqueles olhos escuros como a noite, Amira encontrou a mesma doçura que a prendera a eles quando o viu pela primeira vez no convés do Pérola. Sem pensar duas vezes, respondeu firme:

- Sim.

- Zarpamos ao anoitecer rumo a Ilha de Éeia – disse tomando a mão de Amira entre as suas, e depositando sobre ela um beijo. Encarando-a com um novo brilho no olhar, completou: – É melhor descansar até nossa partida...

- Está bem – balbuciou de volta, vendo-o se afastar e tomar a direção da fenda, desaparecendo por ela.

Sozinha, dentro da tenda, Amira se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Entretanto, aquela parecia a maneira mais rápida de chegar até Jack e impedir que ele arriscasse tudo. Recostou-se nos travesseiros, tentando fazer o que Saladino lhe dissera, mas estava irrequieta. Além da desagradável sensação de que Jack corria perigo eminente, havia aquele brilho estranho nos olhos do sultão. Em que estaria se metendo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de mais algum tempo andando pela floresta, ininterruptamente, as folhagens costeiras surgiram diante de seus olhos, e por entre elas divisava-se o grande navio de velas negras. Jack sorriu ao ver o Pérola flutuando placidamente sobre as águas azuis, Barbossa e Johnny, ao seu lado, faziam o mesmo.

- Aquele é o seu barco?

- Navio – corrigiu Jack, rodopiando o dedo no ar e apontando para o navio. – Sim, aquele é o meu Pérola...

- É tão grande! - disse Yame surpresa. – Nunca vi nada parecido.

- Não quer mesmo vir conosco? - sugeriu Jack. – Talvez encontre um homem melhor que o comandante no além-mar.

- Não – sorriu -, mas agradeço sua oferta. Eu volto daqui.

- Vai estar encrencada - ponderou Barbossa.

- Não mais que vocês se não se apressarem – rebateu a inca.

- Então, dizemos adeus – disse Jack com seus trejeitos. – Sou-lhe grato, senhorita, por nos ajudar a encontrar a pedra - e virando-se para Johnny, fez um gesto significativo com as mãos, completando: - e por salvar a vida de meu filho.

- Eu desejo-lhe boa sorte, Jack – Yame se aproximou dele, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus. – Espero que salve sua esposa e seja feliz.

Os homens o fitaram intrigados com a cena, e com uma crispada de lábios cínica, Jack retrucou:

- Também desejo que seja feliz ao lado do comandante, savvy? - Retirando o chapéu da cabeça, fez uma leve reverência, acrescentando: - Au revoir!

Yame não entendeu o que Jack dissera, mas sabia o que significavam os gestos e sorriu-lhe uma vez mais antes de sumir pelas folhagens. Jack fitou o lugar ocupado por ela e murmurou para Johnny:

- Sabe, filho, acho que o comandante vai ter um bocado de trabalho com ela - e girando nos calcanhares, encarou os homens atrás de si com falsa irritação. – Vamos seus cães sarnentos! Mexam-se! - ordenou, acrescentando as palavras um gesto a mãos, espantando-os.

Todos atravessaram a densa folhagem que os separavam da praia, onde haviam deixado os botes camuflados, e com esforço redobrado colocaram-nos de volta na água. Em braçadas rápidas, os dois botes se afastaram da areia branca, dirigindo-se para grande navio de velas negras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- É bom revê-lo, Jack! - bradou Gibbs. – Estava preocupado. Por que demorou tanto?

Jack havia subido a bordo com os outros tripulantes, Johnny e Barbossa, e dirigia-se para o leme quando a pergunta feita pelo imediato atingiu-o em cheio. O dedo indicador foi ao ar num rodopio enquanto girava nos calcanhares e encarava Gibbs com desprezo.

- Sr. Gibbs – sorriu-lhe com desdém –, acaso achou que ir a terra, atravessar uma mata fechada num calor sufocante, misturar-me aos nativos e surrupiar uma pedra demoraria apenas algumas horas? - Lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo. – Hein?

- Jack, eu...

- Você achou que duraria o tempo de uma pausa para o chá – ampliou o sorriso, debochadamente. – Agora faça um favor a todos, enfurne as velas, levante a âncora e ponha esse navio em movimento!

- Sim, senhor!

Gibbs deu meia volta e saiu distribuindo as ordens aos marujos que encontrava pelo caminho.

- Pai - chamou Johnny, fazendo com que Jack o encarasse –, vamos mesmo até essa maldita ilha?

Jack sorriu-lhe, voltando a tomar a direção da popa, e perguntou:

- Alguma idéia melhor, marujo?

Johnny ia responder, mas Barbossa, que seguia logo atrás dele, interrompeu-o:

- Eu acho isso uma insanidade! - protestou enquanto seguia Jack e Johnny, subindo pela escada que dava para a ponte de comando. – Não sabemos o que vamos enfrentar...

- Uma feiticeira – respondeu o garoto de pronto.

Jack tomara o leme das mãos de Cotton, dispensando-o com um leve meneio de cabeça, enquanto seu papagaio gracejava algo do tipo:

- Cortem as amarras!

Jack olhou-o irritado e virando-se para Barbossa, disse:

- O guri tem razão, vamos ao encontro da feiticeira – girou o leme a estibordo -, mas fique sabendo que Circe não é confiável.

- Novidade – retrucou Barbossa contrafeito.

- Não coma nada que ela lhe sirva – alertou Jack sério – nem beba.

- Eu conheço a história de Ulisses – ponderou Hector -, mas prometa-me que nessa empreitada o garoto fica.

- Não! - protestou Johnny, irritado. - Eu vou!

- Não vai – contrapôs Barbossa.

Jack sorriu ao ver os dois discutindo, enquanto manejava habilmente o leme, levando o Pérola para alto mar.

- Hector, está certo, Johnny – disse ao encontrar os olhos do filho. – Essa parte da aventura cabe aos homens mais experientes, savvy?

- Não é justo! - rebateu, emburrando a cara ao deixar o castelo da popa e chutar o ar.

Barbossa acompanhou-o com o olhar durante algum tempo, e virando-se para Jack, sugeriu:

- Gênio terrível, não?

- É apenas um garoto – ponderou Jack. – E se você levar em conta que ele está longe da mãe há muito tempo, sem saber quando voltará a vê-la, talvez descubra que esse tipo de indolência é facilmente aceitável.

- Parece que andou pensando muito sobre isso, Jack – sorriu-lhe Barbossa. - Encontrou algum motivo especial para fazê-lo?

Jack travou o leme no curso e estreitando seu olhar escuro sobre Hector, murmurou-lhe:

- Se está achando que vou lhe agradecer eternamente por sua intervenção quando Johnny estava doente...

- Não, isso está fora de cogitação – cortou-o Barbossa.

- Está – retrucou Jack, sério. – Ele é meu filho, eu decido o que é melhor para o garoto.

- Claro – concordou sonso.

- Ele fica no navio e toma conta da esmeralda – disse Jack, fazendo seus trejeitos.

- É uma boa causa – afirmou Hector com um sorriso cínico. – Espero que quando voltarmos a bordo não haja um motim a nossa espera – gracejou.

Jack crispou os lábios com escárnio e tomando a direção da escada, concluiu:

- É melhor olharmos o mapa e vermos onde fica a tal ilha.

Barbossa assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, e seguindo-o, entraram na cabine do capitão, onde, surpresos, encontraram Johnny marcando algo sobre os mapas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Jack, desconfiado.

- Verificando as latitudes e longitudes – disse-lhe o garoto, sem desviar os olhos do mapa.

- Deixe-me ver isso - rebateu Jack, aproximando-se da mesa, e fazendo seus gestos de mão para que o menino se afastasse.

Barbossa o imitou, se limitando a ficar a frente de Johnny. Jack analisou por um tempo o mapa aberto, dando uma boa olhada no que Johnny havia feito. O menino corria os olhos do pai para Hector, que espichou o olhar sobre o mapa.

- Parece que fez um bom trabalho, marujo – sorriu-lhe Jack, e virando o mapa para Hector, acrescentou satisfeito: - Veja, o guri leva jeito.

Barbossa analisou devidamente o mapa enquanto via pai e filho se empertigarem a sua frente com o feito, e concordou contrariado:

- É, parece que está tudo em ordem – e olhando atentamente para Johnny, perguntou: - Quem lhe ensinou isso?

Johnny fitou sorridente o pai ao seu lado e orgulhoso respondeu:

- Meu pai!

Jack, por sua vez, olhou para os lados como se procurasse algo, e depois encarou Barbossa e o filho com um sorriso. Hector revirou os olhos enquanto Jack afagava a cria com a mão cheia de anéis.

- Agora, Johnny, poderia deixar eu e seu tio Hector a sós?

- Mas papai...

- Johnny... - alertou-o Jack.

- Está bem – bufou, saindo.

- Viu? - perguntou Jack. – É um ótimo menino!

- Não duvido – disse Barbossa ainda com o mapa nas mãos -, mas certamente não puxou a você.

- Por que não? - retrucou Jack enquanto ia até seu armário e pegava rum. – É inteligente, sagaz...

Barbossa revirou os olhos mais uma vez, devolvendo o mapa à mesa e ouvindo Jack completar:

- E bonito.

Jack voltara até a mesa com a garrafa entre os dedos e ofereceu-a a Barbossa, que aceitou imediatamente, bebendo um longo gole.

- Bem, vejamos quantos dias de viagem... - disse Jack ao se debruçar sobre o pergaminho aberto. – Uns quinze dias, creio eu.

- Jack – interrompeu Hector, depois de secar os lábios com a costa da mão. – Não seria melhor irmos direto para o Egito e resgatar a Amira?

- Meu bom, Hector – Jack continuou depois de um novo gole: - Acredita mesmo que Éris nos deixará chegar lá sem conseguir o pedágio que exigiu?

- Não confio nela.

- Nem eu – afirmou Jack com outro gole -, mas não tenho alternativa. Ou tento pegar esse livro ou ela não nos deixa em paz, e pior, nos deixará presos aqui.

- Quem garante que não fará isso de qualquer forma? - contrapôs Barbossa, pegando a garrafa de volta e bebendo o rum.

- Não há garantias – afirmou Jack -, mas sempre podemos barganhar algo...

- O que pretende fazer?

- Se ela não cumprir sua parte no acordo, fica sem o livro.

- Isso é muito arriscado – ponderou Barbossa.

- Vou conseguir um salvo conduto para vocês – castanhos brilharam. – Eu só lhe darei o livro quando estiverem em segurança, e com Amira.

- Mas Jack, como pretende fazer isso? - Hector o fitou preocupado.

- Simples, meu caro – Jack sorriu-lhe –, eu vou me oferecer para ficar em Tártaro com ela até que você esteja com Amira e o Pérola a salvo na nossa época, savvy?

- Não pode fazer isso! - protestou Barbossa. – Acha que ela o mandará de volta depois de entregar-lhe o livro?

- Não – disse Jack firme. Castanhos encontraram os azuis, sorrindo-lhe cínico - Mas eu terei a certeza de que eles estarão a salvo - e num gracejo, completou: - Veja pelo lado bom, enfim você será capitão permanente do Pérola.

Jack o fitou atentamente, ao contrário do que esperava, Barbossa parecia extremamente abatido com sua oferta. E numa tentativa de animá-lo, mesmo diante de sua surpresa ao perceber que o velho marujo se importava com ele, murmurou:

- Ora, vamos - fez seus trejeitos enquanto tomava a garrafa entre os dedos e a levava aos lábios –, não finja que não foi o que sempre quis.

- Jack, as circunstâncias são outras – retrucou sério. – Você tem um filho, uma esposa...

Jack posou com força a garrafa sobre a mesa, fazendo um grande estrondo, obrigando Barbossa a encará-lo.

- É justamente por isso, Hector – disse sério, os olhos escuros como a noite. – Eu os meti nessa por minha mania de querer me aventurar pelos mares e não vou vê-los pagar por causa disso. Eu quase perdi Johnny, e não posso arriscar a vida de Amira...

- Sparrow, ponha a mão na consciência! - berrou irritado. – Eu sei que fui duro com você por causa do garoto, mas isso não significa que deve fazer um ato ensandecido como esse!

- Entenda, meu bom amigo – Jack encarou-o –, Amira é tudo que me importa. Esqueça o Pérola, o mar... Eu a magoei vindo atrás dessa maldita pedra, eu a deixei sozinha entregue aquele sultãozinho de meia pataca...

- E vai deixá-la criar seu filho sozinha – ponderou Barbossa. – Vai colocar por água abaixo tudo o que ela fez por amor a você no passado. Ela deu a vida dela por você, Jack!

- Jura? - rebateu Jack, cinicamente. – O que acha que estou fazendo agora?

- Uma loucura! - retrucou furioso. – Não vou compactuar com isso!

- Ah, vai... - Jack o fuzilou com os olhos. – Você me deve essa. Eu estou lhe dando o meu Pérola e lhe tirei de uma vida enfadonha para viver essa aventura, demonstre gratidão ao menos.

- Sparrow... - pela primeira, depois de tanto tempo que se conheciam, Barbossa o fitou com afeição: - Jamais pensei que o veria cometer um ato desse por amor. Vai ver foi a convivência exagerada com Will – brincou, vendo o semblante de Jack suavizar.

- Talvez... - Os olhos de Jack se perderam no infinito, enquanto bebia mais um gole de rum e Barbossa tomava o caminho da porta anunciando:

- Se precisar de mim, estou lá encima.

Jack assentiu secamente com a cabeça sem se virar para ele, mas antes que Hector deixasse a cabine, murmurou:

- Obrigado.

Barbossa não respondeu, apenas deixou seu olhar por alguns minutos sobre a figura do capitão. Admirava Jack apesar de terem lá suas picuinhas e um passado cheio de traições, mas isso fora há muito tempo. Agora estava ali, ao lado do homem que sempre perseguiu, querendo sinceramente que ele não fizesse o que estava preste a fazer. Gostava de Jack, aprendera a conviver com aquele pirata irreverente e seus trejeitos e não estava preparado para perder seu amigo. A porta se fechou atrás dele, deixando Jack entregue aos seus pensamentos.

_**88888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Olas, amores do meu coração!**_

_**Quem diria, não? Jack revelando seu lado hiper-super-mega-protetor e querendo dar a vida pela a Amie... Tudo que ela sempre quis ouvir dele! Tão fofo!!!**_

_**Ai... Ai... Que homem!! Salah, meu querido, me desculpa, mas depois dessa o Jack Sparrow estah a um corpo de vantagem, savvy???**_

_**Eu quero agradecer a todas pelo carinho, pelas palavras, e principalmente peal amizade. AMO-AS! **_

_**Beijos grandes e especiais para o meu eterno jardim: Taty, Aline, Ieda, Maninha, Lara, Carlinha, Aninha ( que voltou para nós) , Dora e Bia. Vcs sempre serão minhas flores mais formosas!!!**_

_**Enfim...**_

_**Acreditam mesmo que Jack seria capaz de dar sua vida pela Amie? **_

__


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Elizabeth estava parada ao lado de Will, que manobrava o timão a bombordo, lançando o Imperatriz ao mar aberto. Os cabelos loiros caíam-lhe sobre o rosto ao passo que a brisa quente do mar do Caribe os fazia tremular levemente. Will fitou a esposa por algum tempo, desde que deixaram Port Royal, Elizabeth não dissera uma palavra e aquilo o estava preocupando em demasia. O sr. Hueng surgiu na popa, e mais do que depressa Will passou-lhe o leme, aproximando-se de Lizzie, sorrateiramente.

- Diga-me, o que está lhe afligindo? - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Eu me pergunto se todos atenderão ao chamado – respondeu com o olhar perdido no horizonte, sentido as mãos do marido fecharem sobre sua cintura. – Faz tanto tempo que a Corte não se reúne...

- Lizzie, apesar dos anos que se passaram, eles não podem questionar sua autoridade como Rei - ponderou Will, beijando-lhe suavemente o pescoço. – O Código deve ser respeitado... Além do mais, você é um membro da Corte e como tal pode convocá-la quando achar necessário.

- Os tempos mudaram, Will – rebateu Elizabeth. – Nós mesmos largamos nosso filho e uma confortável posição em Port Royal para estar aqui, ajudando Jack. Será que todos fariam isso? - Ela havia se virado e encarava o marido, apreensiva.

- Eu não sei, Elizabeth – arrematou Will -, mas não me sentiria bem em não ajudá-los. São nossos amigos, e Amira foi quem me devolveu a vida, não seria justo.

- Eu concordo – sorriu-lhe com seu jeito infantil. – O problema é que nem todos pensam assim... Não há solidariedade entre os piratas, há apenas meios comuns para alcançarem seus objetivos...

- Em parte você tem razão, mas há o Código – retrucou Will – e ele é a lei. Eu duvido que Teague permita uma insurreição contra ele de última hora – sorriu.

- Você acha que ele virá? - A esposa fitou-o com o olhar duvidoso.

- Mesmo não sendo um pai presente, o Capitão Teague não negará ajuda aos filhos – manteve o sorriso em seus lábios, acrescentando: - Afinal, eu não colocaria em questão o perigo que Jack e Amira correm depois de ler a carta que escreveu.

- Eu achei que deveria ser bastante persuasiva – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. – Espero conseguir meu intento como você afirma. Assim como pretendo que Silver também esteja lá.

- Às vezes você me assusta.

- Por quê? - perguntou Lizzie, envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços.

- Fala e age igualzinho ao Jack – respondeu Will, desviando seu olhar do dela.

- Quando vai aprender a não ter ciúmes de Jack? - riu-se dele.

- Acho que nunca – rebateu Will, retirando os braços dela do seu pescoço e tomando a direção da amurada.

Elizabeth o acompanhou com os olhos até vê-lo se debruçar sobre a madeira e fitar as ondas lá embaixo. Com passos leves, se aproximou de Will, pousando as mãos suaves sobre seus ombros.

- Será que nunca vai aprender que o amo demais, Will Tuner? - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Will sorriu, encarando-a atentamente, e completou com os lábios próximos aos dela.

- Terá que dizer-me isso ao menos uma vez mais.

- Eu o amo, muito.

Will passou a mão sobre o rosto dela e se inclinado sobre Elizabeth, tomou seus lábios ardorosamente. Era sempre bom provocar a esposa e ouvi-la dizer, com aquele brilho no olhar, que o amava. Aquecia-lhe o coração e o fazia pulsar rapidamente, e essa era a melhor sensação que Will poderia sentir ao lado da mulher que amava tanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os raios alaranjados banhavam de dourado a areia do deserto a frente da caravana de Saladino. Amira estava montada em seu cavalo, deixando-se ficar para trás, entregue aos seus pensamentos. Não achava aquela atitude do sultão prudente, entretanto, não duvidava da generosidade do homem envolto em vestes negras que os liderava pelas dunas em direção a Damietta. Seu olhar castanho posou sobre a figura austera que mantinha o galope cadenciado de seu corcel, se perguntando o que o teria feito tomar uma atitude como aquela. Não que Amira pensasse que os Cruzados fossem atacá-los duas vezes em menos de um mês, até porque, reunir soldados para um novo ataque não seria tão fácil assim, visto as baixas que Le Hussiére teve em suas fileiras. Contudo, deixar Damietta desguarnecida por um longo tempo não era uma atitude aconselhável e, provavelmente, também não era o que Saladino faria em seu juízo perfeito.

O grupo avançava rapidamente pelas areias escaldantes enquanto o vento frio do crepúsculo começava a bater em seus rostos. Amira mantinha-se a distância, vestida com seu uniforme militar azul turquesa, a cabeça baixa deixando que os cabelos pretos, soltos, encobrissem suas feições.

- No que estava pensando, لجوهره من مص

Amira o fitou por algum tempo em silêncio. Os olhos pretos a encaravam com a mesma intensidade de sempre, o mesmo carinho, mas alguma coisa neles a fazia recuar.

- Não acha sua atitude um tanto precipitada? - retrucou preocupada.

- Hussiére não tem como reunir uma tropa tão rapidamente – disse-lhe Saladino. – Fique tranqüila, não deixarei meu povo sem proteção.

- Eu sei que não, mas não posso deixar de me surpreender com sua decisão – ponderou ela, deixando que seus olhos o fitassem atentamente.

- Não pareço mais um homem bondoso? - gracejou o sultão vendo-a corar diante de sua resposta e, parando bruscamente o cavalo, completou: - Pensei que gostaria de ajudar Jack. Nossa última conversa sobre isso parecia ser definitiva. - A mão escorregou pelo rosto de Amira, acariciando-o.

Num gesto rápido, ela puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo, fazendo-o se afastar do corcel branco e deixando a mão do sultão erguida no ar.

- Faço qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, não precisava vir até mim para sabê-lo – rebateu irritada. – Também não duvido de sua generosidade, mas...

- Não confia em mim – interrompeu-a em pretos brilhantes.

Amira encarou pretos uma vez mais antes de respondê-lo:

- Não acho que o momento seja apropriado para trocar a defesa de seu povo pela minha.

Um brilho azulado passou por pretos enquanto Amira puxava a rédeas do cavalo fazendo-o avançar e se misturar aos demais, deixando Saladino mergulhado em reflexões.

O sol já se deitava no horizonte sobre o manto avermelhado, quando os portões de Damietta surgiram diante dos olhos da caravana. Saladino se apressou ao grupo, cruzando-o rapidamente, e parou ao lado de um de seus soldados, murmurando-lhe alguma coisa, ao que o rapaz assentiu levemente com a cabeça e se retirou a galope na direção do porto. Nenhum detalhe da cena escapou a Amira, que recebeu o sultão com um olhar profundo.

- Não demoraremos muito para embarcar – disse-lhe brevemente. – Kadur foi ver se tudo está pronto e a contento para nossa partida.

Amira assentiu levemente com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para os muros e as ruas da cidade, constatando que o número dos soldados ali quase que duplicara. O sultão parecia determinado a passar um bom tempo longe e, ao invés desse fato animá-la, Amira se sentiu subitamente invadida pelo medo.

Kadur não tardou a voltar e num trote rápido de seu cavalo, se dirigiu a Saladino. O sultão sorriu-lhe e murmurou algo de volta, lançando um olhar furtivo para Amira e logo depois partiu na mesma direção que Kadur viera. Kadur, no entanto, se colocou ao lado de Amira, dizendo-lhe:

- O sultão pediu que lhe acompanhasse até o navio. Podemos ir?

Ela respondeu com um leve meneio de cabeça e partiram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saladino estava parado diante da rampa do navio, o olhar preso às velas que tremulavam ao vento como uma gaze pronta a se desmanchar àquele carinho intenso, quando um marujo se dirigiu a ele:

- Capitão?

O sultão o fitou atentamente, era um homem maltrapilho, vestido com calça e camisa surradas, a barba crescida e escura espalhava-se por todo o rosto sem direção certa e os olhos, de um verde esmaecido, estavam sobre ele, mordazes.

- Sim – respondeu enfim Saladino. – E quem é o senhor?

- Hook, capitão – disse-lhe mostrando os dentes de ouro e um gancho em sua mão esquerda.

Sem demonstrar qualquer reação ao gesto eloqüente do marujo, Saladino pisou a rampa, subindo ao navio. Hook recebeu-o com uma linha fina de sorriso nos lábios e completou:

- Sou o imediato do Holandês, senhor.

- Bom, sr. Hook – Saladino o encarou sem no entanto devolver-lhe o sorriso, e sugeriu seco: - Então sabe o que fazer para colocar esse navio em alto mar, presumo?

- Sim, senhor! - disse-lhe prontamente, permanecendo a fitá-lo.

- O que está esperando para fazê-lo? - perguntou mordaz, pretos brilhavam com rajados azuis.

O marujo pareceu aturdido, e num girar de calcanhares deixou o sultão sozinho na proa, partindo na direção da tripulação, que estava difusa pelo navio em seus afazeres. Saladino o acompanhou, por algum tempo, com o olhar e depois, em passos rápidos, deixou a proa indo na direção oposta a do imediato, aonde sabia que encontraria sua cabine. No caminho, o olhar atento passeava por cada parte do navio, mensurando suas proporções e percebendo-as bem maiores e mais imponentes que as do Pérola. Entretanto, ele não tinha certeza de que seria um capitão tão capacitado assim, tanto quanto Jack o era, e com uma crispada contrafeita de lábios, girou a maçaneta da porta.

A atmosfera lá dentro era lúgubre, a madeira estava impregnada com o cheiro de maresia e Saladino fez um esforço extremo para divisar algo em meio a penumbra. Uma chama brilhava adiante incidindo sua luz bruxuleante sobre um grande objeto que cobria todo o fundo da cabine. Saladino estreitou o olhar sobre a peça que ganhava contornos mais definidos a cada passo que dava em sua direção, e foi com um olhar admirado que viu surgirem as teclas amareladas pelo tempo do orgão que pertencera a Davy Jones e seus tubos. Correu os dedos pelas teclas, arrancando um som triste do instrumento, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se fecharam, sentindo a safira sobre seu peito queimar-lhe a pele. Sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e num dedilhar de notas, deu continuidade à melodia que iniciara.

Quando a última nota ecoou pelo aposento, Saladino abriu os olhos encarando o grande instrumento em azuis. Pretos haviam desaparecido por completo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os olhos de Amira se arregalaram ao ver o navio surgir, quando todos os seus receios se concretizaram da pior forma possível na visão do Holandês Voador. Kadur mantinha-se ao seu lado, impassível, bem como toda a guarda pessoal do sultão, demonstrando-lhe claramente que não havia mais volta. Uma tristeza invadiu seu coração sem permissão, deixando-o cheio de angústia: _Em que momento deixara Saladino tão sozinho a ponto de ele fazer aquela escolha?_

Uma lufada de ar frio bateu em seu rosto, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos e fazendo-a deitar seus olhos sobre a ponta oposta da rampa. Em pé, no convés do navio, o olhar azul intenso sobre ela, estava um homem vestido de preto, os cabelos escuros e compridos amarrados apenas com uma _bandana_ escarlate e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Oferecendo-lhe a mão, o sultão disse-lhe:

- Bem vindo a bordo, minha jóia.

Seus homens prontamente barraram-lhe o caminho de volta e Amira viu-se entregando a mão a ele, onde o novo capitão do Holandês depositou um beijo carinhoso. Em sua mente atordoada pelos últimos acontecimentos, Amira se perguntava: _- Em que recanto você escondeu Saladino?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que o traz aqui, Silver? - perguntou uma voz atrás dele.

Fitz virou-se com cuidado encarando os olhos escuros a sua frente e com um sorriso, disse:

- Há quanto tempo, capitão Teague - deu alguns passos em sua direção. – Espero que não guarde mágoas do passado.

Teague correu o olhar sobre a figura do pirata e, sentando-se na cadeira ao canto, dedilhou o violão em suas mãos. Fitz ficou em silêncio, aguardando uma resposta, e ela veio ao fim da melodia.

- Não é a mim que devia desculpas – disse examinando a palheta em sua mão e erguendo seu olhar, completou: - Entretanto, parece que Amira já o perdoou e, sendo assim, não me resta outra opção que não a de acatar a decisão dela nesse caso. O que na realidade não me surpreendeu nenhum um pouco, em face dos recentes acontecimentos envolvendo Armand, caso sua posição na batalha contra Éris não fosse suficiente para por em questão sua fama de outrora.

- Posso afirmar que uma família muda muita coisa em nós - ponderou Fitz.

- Os filhos mudam – retorquiu Teague.

- Então veio realmente por causa de Jack? – rebateu firme.

- E por Amira – observou o pirata. – Eu ainda me sinto como pai dela.

- Por que tudo com Jack é sempre tão complicado? - contrapôs. – Mal se livrou de Calypso e se envolve com Éris?

Teague se colocou de pé, saindo pela porta atrás de si, e voltou com uma garrafa de rum entre os dedos. Andou até Silver, encarando-o por breves momentos e ofereceu-lhe um gole.

- O problema, rapaz, é que os deuses não aceitam muito bem o envolvimento de seus semelhantes com humanos. Uma aventura, vá lá! Mas uma vida inteira? Trocar a divindade pelo terreno para viver um amor? – pegando a garrafa de volta para si, bebeu uma grande quantidade do líquido âmbar em seu interior. – Isso nunca foi aceito antes! Apesar de muitas vezes se ligarem a nós das formas mais diversas possíveis, não passamos de meras distrações durante sua eternidade. Entretanto, não há amor verdadeiro em jogo quando procedem desta forma.

- Então, Amira desafiou-os?

- Ela fez pior... - desabafou Teague, dando mais um gole. – Ela abriu mão daquilo que eles mais prezam entre si e o que os difere de nós, a divindade, os poderes. E para quê? Para ser uma simples mortal e viver ao lado de Jack.

- Mas Poseidon a ajudou – retrucou Silver. – Eu estava lá, eu vi.

- Eu sei, mas não foi o suficiente para trazer segurança a eles. Jack sabia disso quando aceitou o preço a ser pago pelo que mais queria – afirmou o pirata. – Eu o alertei.

Fitz lançou um olhar preocupado para Teague, que pareceu não perceber, e concluiu:

- Ele não vai desistir de Amira. E as cartas estão lançadas – sorriu. – Esperemos por nossos amigos e vejamos no que podemos ajudar – falou, encerrando com um gesto para que Fitz se sentasse também.

_**888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, eu não sei quanto a vcs, mas eu simplesmente amo esse caps. Ele é simplesmente o divisor de águas da fic, e como Teague disse muito apropriadamente: - As cartas estão lançadas! Acho que não há dúvidas que todas as decisões tomadas para se alcançar o Livro da Paz, não poderão ser revogadas... e isso no faz pensar... **_

_**Enfim, eu desejo de coração que todas gostem, porque tudo foi feito com muito carinho. Cada letrinha dessa fic foi pensada e repensada, e teve que ser dessa forma para dar certo... O equilíbrio perfeito. **_

_**Bjokas bem grandes nas minhas flores, sempre tão maravilhosas e carinhosas comigo: Taty, Aline, Ieda, Larinha, maninha, Dora, Carlinha, Aninha e Bia. Vcs são especiais para mim, e sem vcs ao meu lado, nada disso seria possível!!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

A Enseada Naufrágio surgiu diante deles, uma ilha imponente no meio do oceano. Elizabeth estava ao leme, não era uma coisa que se via comumente, mas aprendera a manuseá-lo com destreza nos anos em que esteve a frente do Imperatriz, anos em que ficou conhecida como uma pirata audaz, a intrépida Capitã Turner. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ao lembrar disso enquanto os olhos escuros buscavam no horizonte a entrada para o interior da ilha, que transpôs apenas duas vezes em sua vida. Uma delas guiada por Tai Hueng, seu imediato do Imperatriz, quando assumiu o lugar de Sao Feng, e outra, pelas mãos de Jack, quando foram buscar Amira para ajudá-los a salvar Will.

Os olhos fecharam com as cenas que surgiram em sua mente, e no instante seguinte, sentiu uma mão forte pousar sobre as suas, abraçando-a por trás.

- Em que estava pensando?

- Que há oito anos atrás eu estava exatamente aqui com Jack, procurando pela chave que nos levaria até a Fonte e a sua salvação...

- E hoje estamos fazendo o contrário - ponderou Will, fitando o mesmo lugar que Lizzie.

Uma fileira de rochedos tomou conta da paisagem, cobrindo a visão que tinham da vegetação e sinalizando para os mais afoitos e temerosos que talvez não fosse prudente seguir adiante.

- Com medo, capitão Turner? - gracejou Lizzie ao ver a surpresa de Will.

- Deveria? - devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

Lizzie não respondeu, apenas deixou que o Imperatriz deslizasse suavemente para junto da parede de pedra, alinhando a proa do navio com as rochas. Uma pequena fenda surgiu diante dos olhos de todos para espanto de alguns, entre eles Will, que nunca estivera ali. Numa abertura em que mal diria se caber um pequeno bote, a habilidade de Elizabeth no comando de seu navio - ou porque não dizer, a magia que envolvia o lugar, já que Will estava longe de não acreditar em poderes além da imaginação, vivera muita coisa inacreditável a primeira vista -, o Imperatriz atravessou a estreita fenda.

As carcaças de navios se amontoavam umas sobre as outras como um castelo de cartas mal ordenado no centro da ilha, salpicadas de pequenos pontos de luz. O Imperatriz atracou no que aparentemente seria uma tentativa de se fazer um cais e onde alguns marujos jogavam dados e apostavam sua sorte. Tal como a primeira vez que estivera ali, Lizzie seguiu por um caminho de tábuas mal alinhadas que subiam e desciam em várias direções e apresentavam um aspecto duvidoso. Esgueirando-se por entre pequenos espaços e becos escuros, ela e Will chegaram até o que parecia ser uma união de dois galeões espanhóis, devido as suas dimensões.

Elizabeth tomou a frente mais uma vez e transpôs o beiral de uma suposta porta. Do outro lado, dois marujos mal encarados guardavam a entrada da sala, para a surpresa de Elizabeth. Um grande salão surgiu a frente deles tendo uma sólida mesa de madeira ao centro, de proporções avantajadas e cercada por vários tipos de piratas e cuja cabeceira, próxima a Will, era ocupada por um globo onde seis espadas estavam cravadas em lugares diversos. Elizabeth se aproximou do objeto e ergueu sua espada, fitando as outras, e um leve frio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao ver os dois espaços vazios, outrora ocupados pelas espadas de Jack e Barbossa.

Num gesto preciso, cravou a espada no centro do globo e junto com Will se aproximou da mesa. O murmurinho que ecoava pela sala cessou quando ela se postou no lugar destinado a quem solicita a reunião, e dirigiu-se a cada um dos Lordes com sua voz suave:

- Boa noite, senhores. – Não houve sorrisos em resposta, apenas a respiração de todos os presentes ecoava pelo ambiente, e assim ela completou: - Fico feliz que tenham atendido meu chamado.

Seus olhos percorreram atentamente um a um dos piratas que ali se perfilavam: os membros da Corte da Irmandade. Sri Sumbhajee, Madame Ching, Cavaleiro Jocard, Capitão Chevalle, Vallenueva e no lado oposto a ela, estava o Capitão Teague, guardião do Código Pirata. O olhar dele penetrou no dela e uma linha fina de sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, fazendo Elizabeth devolver-lhe um sorriso franco. Intimamente gostara de ver o pai de Jack ali, sentia um grande alento por tê-lo ao seu lado. Entretanto, a falta de um membro da Corte não escapou a sua percepção, e sem poder esperar mais para que ele chegasse, Elizabeth perguntou:

- Não vejo Armand. Onde ele está?

- Armand não está mais entre nós – disse uma voz vinda do outro lado da sala. Todos fitaram preocupados e Teague prosseguiu com calma: - Recebi a notícia através de um amigo de que Armand foi pego numa emboscada pela Companhia das Índias Orientais. – Houve um desconforto geral, mas Teague fez um gesto seco de mão para que cessassem o falatório. – Mesmo com apoio do valoroso homem que arriscou sua vida para ajudá-lo, Armand não sobreviveu. Resta a nós o conforto de saber que o homem que o ajudou, e o próprio Armand antes de morrer, deram cabo de muitos dos desprezíveis engomadinhos ingleses.

Todos assentiram e felicitaram-se pela morte dos homens da Companhia, e novamente Teague interviu:

- Senhores! - Encarou-os, um a um, sério. – Eu não terminei o que queria dizer. Como Armand era um de vocês, um membro dessa Corte, ele tinha o direito de escolher seu sucessor. E sabendo que ele não deixou herdeiros de sangue, o mais provável era que escolhesse seu salvador, o pirata que o socorreu naquele momento – pigarreou, limpando a garganta.

Silver saiu da penumbra atrás de Teague, colocando-se ao seu lado e ocupando o lugar de Armand.

- Eu apresento a vocês, o novo membro dessa Corte, Fitzwilliam Dalton, mais conhecido como Long Silver.

Elizabeth e Will fitaram Silver surpresos, e ele limitou-se a sorri-lhes contido, enquanto canecas com rum eram postas à frente de todos os membros da Corte, inclusive Teague e Will. Teague ergueu sua caneca num brinde e todos o imitaram, dizendo em uníssono:

- Vida longa a Lorde Silver!

Todos viraram as canecas de uma vez só, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, inclusive Elizabeth e Madame Ching.

- Senhores, sinto que tenhamos que passar a assuntos mais sérios – disse Lizzie ao devolver a caneca vazia à mesa -, mas o tempo corre contra nós.

- Fale, capitã Turner – disse Teague.

- Eu os convoquei porque, como devem ter percebido, não é só Armand que está ausente - todos se entreolharam, e ela prosseguiu: - Jack e Barbossa também estão, e também são Lordes Piratas, mas ao contrário de Armand, estão vivos, porém presos em outra época. - A atenção de todos os Lordes caiu sobre ela. – Se querem resposta a essa charada, eu espero que aceitem a minha... Éris está com eles.

- Éris? - repetiu Silver. – A deusa do Caos?

- Essa mesma – assentiu Elizabeth e vendo os olhares surpresos, explicou: - Não sei se é de conhecimento de todos, mas Jack se casou com uma sereia...

Os Lordes se levantaram de suas cadeiras, num gesto intempestivo batiam na mesa e falavam cada vez mais alto, gritando ameaças e impropérios, e Will sussurrou para Elizabeth:

- Acho que você enterrou qualquer possibilidade de ajuda ao revelar isso, amor. – Deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

Teague permanecia calmo do outro lado da mesa, afinando seu violão, e Elizabeth subiu na mesa, esbravejando:

- Calem-se! - Como se tivessem levado um soco no estômago, todos se calaram sentando-se de novo. – Não me interessa se concordam ou não com a escolha de Jack. Mas lembrem-se! Quando a Companhia das Índias Orientais bateu a nossa porta juntamente com Davy Jones, ele liderou nossa vitória. É isso o que fazem a quem lhes ajuda?

Um silêncio se fez ao calor das palavras proferidas por Elizabeth, e Madame Ching o rompeu, dizendo calmamente:

- Prossiga, capitã.

- Jack casou-se com uma sereia – recomeçou Elizabeth -, que por amá-lo abriu mão de sua condição, tornando-se uma de nós. Há menos de dois meses, por ocasião do aniversário do filho deles... – Os lordes sorriram, cochichando entre si, e Elizabeth continuou: - É difícil acreditar, eu sei, mas ele tem um filho, então, respeitemos o fato. Ele procurou Barbossa, pegando as cartas de navegação de Sao Feng e partiram em busca de uma aventura para o menino.

- Isso é uma imprudência! - gritou Jocard.

- Novamente tenho que concordar - ponderou Lizzie -, mas vocês conhecem Jack há mais tempo do que eu e sabem que quando ele coloca algo na cabeça nada o detém. Bom, ele partiu em busca de uma esmeralda, e Éris se aproveitou do fato para mandá-lo atrás de um livro que dar-lhe-ia o controle do mundo.

- O Livro da Paz – intercedeu Madame Ching. – Conheço a lenda, mas onde exatamente entramos nessa história?

- Preciso que me ajudem a prendê-la em seus ossos, assim como a primeira côrte fez com Calypso.

- Mas isso é loucura! - disse o homem ao lado de Sri Sumbhajee.

- Não sabemos como prendê-la – ponderou Chevalle –, e se tiver o mesmo humor que Calypso?

- Creiam-me, senhores - intercedeu Will –, melhor que a prima não é.

- Como faremos isso? - interpelou Jocard. – Não há de ser como foi feito com Calypso.

- Não – afirmou Elizabeth. – Poseidon irá nos ajudar, eu e Will iremos até Éeia buscar com Circe a trama para prendê-la.

- Uma trama? - perguntou Silver, curioso.

- Sim, algo como uma rede... - explicou Elizabeth.

- Deixe que Jack se vire sozinho! - contrapôs Vallenueva. – O que pode acontecer a nós se não capturarmos essa Éris?

- Se ele falhar o mundo cai num caos eterno, é isso que sugere? - rebateu Lizzie.

- Jack sabe o que faz – disse Jocard.

- A vida da esposa dele está em jogo. Éris não perderia essa chance de se vingar de Amira – disse Will.

- Sri Sumbhajee diz que ter uma mulher no navio dá azar – afirmou o homem ao lado do pirata.

- Ele está certo! – concordou Chevalle. – Não se deve levar mulheres em viagens!

- Não está, não - gritou Madame Ching, pondo-se de pé.

- Pois eu afirmo que está! - retrucou o francês.

- Isso é o que vamos ver – rebateu a chinesa, sacando uma pistola da cintura.

- Está bem! – esbravejou o francês, imitando-lhe o gesto.

Num gesto rápido e inesperado, os dois dispararam as pistolas um contra o outro, acertando, por sorte, as paredes atrás de si. Uma grande confusão se iniciou, onde vários piratas trocavam socos, até que Teague disparou sua pistola e gritou:

- Parem!

Todos interromperam o que estavam fazendo, deixando os punhos fechados no ar e voltaram, como cordeiros, aos seus lugares.

- Não podem virar as costas a um membro da Corte – disse Teague em castanhos cintilantes, fazendo Elizabeth lembrar de Jack. - Há anos atrás usamos de um ardil de Davy Jones para aprisionar Calypso em sua forma humana. Agora será preciso mais do que isso para prendermos Éris, no entanto, contamos com ajuda do próprio Rei dos Mares...

- Quem nos garante que ele manterá a palavra empenhada? - disse Vallenueva.

- Amira é sua neta – contrapôs Will.

- Neta? - Jocard arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso. – Você está falando sobre a filha de Calypso?

Will fitou Elizabeth, que fuzilou-o com o olhar, enquanto Teague tomava a palavra:

- Sim – respondeu calmo –, só que fui eu quem a criou, não há motivo para temores.

- Então, esse caos todo está acontecendo por quê? - disse Chevalle.

- Se seu filho resolveu casar com a filha de Calypso, que arque com suas escolhas! - rebateu Vallenueva.

- Não foi Jack que pediu nossa ajuda – interrompeu Elizabeth, fazendo-o calar. – Foi Poseidon, foi ele quem me procurou. Eu de nada sabia até vê-lo surgir em minha frente e contar-me tudo. – Seu olhar escuro vagou pelo rosto de cada um, e firme, prosseguiu: - Ajudar Jack é apenas um meio de impedir que Éris tenha o controle do mundo.

- E qual é o seu plano, capitã? – perguntou Madame Ching.

- Jack está indo pegar o Livro da Paz na ilha de Éeia, num tempo anterior a esse – explicou Lizzie. – Como ele também está de posse da tal esmeralda para trocá-la por Amira, acredito que ele barganhe com Éris a fim de que não consiga só a liberdade da esposa, mas também a segurança de todos. É nesse momento que entramos... - ela deu a volta na mesa, circundando-os enquanto falava: - Ele não vai entregar o livro, mas vai barganhar com ele e nós precisamos garantir que o plano de Jack dê certo. Precisamos chegar a Tártaro no momento em que ela estará distraída em colocar a mãos no livro e prendê-la na trama.

- Será necessário que um de nós esteja lá dentro – disse, preocupado, Jocard - , que se arrisque.

- Mas quem faria isso? - interpelou-a Valleneuva.

- Precisamos que alguém a seduza enquanto os outros estarão a postos caso o plano falhe para resgatar o Pérola. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Éris os mandará de volta como prova de sua boa vontade em manter a palavra dada, mas eu duvido que os mande para um lugar diferente que não a Tártaro do presente.

Houve um silêncio em que todos refletiam sobre as palavras de Elizabeth, e Silver cortou-o:

- Eu estou com vocês – sorriu para Lizzie e Will -, e se quiserem posso tentar seduzir a deusa. Tenho experiência no assunto.

- Acho que Bella não irá concordar com isso – ponderou Will.

- Ela concordaria em ajudar Jack e Amira – retrucou Silver.

- Eu também estou com vocês – afirmou Teague. - Afinal, Jack é meu filho, e que tipo de pai seria eu se não tentasse salvar sua vida e colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça?

- Está bem, capitã Turner – disse Madame Ching –, estamos todos juntos.

- Quando partimos? - perguntou Chevalle.

- Assim que eu voltar de Éeia – afirmou Elizabeth com um sorriso.

- E isso será em quanto tempo? - contrapôs Jocard.

- Uma semana – respondeu Will.

- Vamos preparar tudo para a viagem e aguardamos vocês aqui mesmo – disse Valleneuva.

Todos os Lordes assentiram com a cabeça, e Sri Sumbhajee falou com sua voz fina:

- Então, salvá-los nós iremos!

Will e Silver o fitaram com uma expressão surpresa, e desviaram o olhar para Lizzie que deu de ombros, sorrindo-lhes.

_**8888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Ok, todos agora juntos para resgatar Jack, Amie e o Pérola... Mas será o suficiente?**_

_**É o que veremos!**_

_**Tenho que confessar que fiquei com medo de fazer esse caps ficar chato, mas acho que a combinação deu certo... Hihihihi. Enfim, vcs me dirão o que acharam, né?**_

_**Quero agradecer o carinho de todas vcs, pela paciência e amizade, principalmente a Taty, Aline, Ieda, maninha, Carlinha, Larinha, Dora e Bia. Amo vcs de mais!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

Amira estava em sua cabine quando uma batida soou na porta.

- Entre – ordenou.

Saladino entrou na atmosfera acolhedora daquele aposento e azuis luziram na direção dela.

- Vim ver se precisava de alguma coisa.

- Estou bem - respondeu Amira sem fitá-lo. – Obrigada. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Pensei que estaria menos arredia e poderíamos conversar - ele a fitava atentamente, como se quisesse vasculhar sua alma, e Amira desviou seu olhar, ouvindo-o completar: - Mas vejo que me enganei. Devemos chegar a Éeia em dois dias – e virou-se para deixar o quarto.

- Saladino – chamou-o, fazendo-o girar nos calcanhares e encontrar castanhos intensos sobre os dele. – Por que aceitou essa condição?

Ele pareceu ponderar por algum tempo as palavras dela. Os cabelos caíram sobre seu rosto ao fitar o chão, e parecendo lutar consigo mesmo, respondeu-lhe quase num sussurro:

- Pareceu-me o melhor a se fazer no momento.

Amira abriu a boca para protestar, mas o ar frio vindo do corredor bateu-lhe no rosto, anunciando a saída do sultão apressadamente de sua cabine. Ela foi até a porta, fechando-a, enquanto deixava seu olhar sobre a madeira escura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O vento soprava forte, enfurnando as velas e fazendo com que o Pérola cortasse as águas rapidamente em direção ao Mediterrâneo. Jack estava ao timão, o olhar atento no horizonte, quando Johnny se colocou ao seu lado em silêncio. Ele observava cada movimento do pai e depois de algum tempo falou-lhe:

- Alguma vez teve medo ao enfrentar os perigos que surgem durante as suas viagens? - O menino deixou seu olhar vagar pela figura do pirata, que parecia ponderar o que responder.

- Por quê? - Sorriu sem fitá-lo, num desdém. – Está com medo agora?

- Talvez – disse firme Johnny. – Eu não sei explicar direito, não temo por mim. Eu...

- Tem medo que eu deixe acontecer algo a sua mãe, não é? - Dessa vez os olhos de Jack pararam sobre o filho, cintilantes.

Johnny assentiu brevemente, baixando a cabeça.

- Eu acho que já discutimos isso, garoto – rebateu mordaz. – Não há a mínima possibilidade disso acontecer, savvy?

O garoto levantou os olhos, encarando-o com um brilho escuro.

- Eu ouvi o que pediu para Barbossa...

Jack crispou os lábios e desviando seu olhar para o mar, respondeu com seu modo afetado:

- Sabe, Johnny, não é muito educado ficar espreitando atrás de portas - ponderou. – Acho que em algum momento sua mãe deve ter-lhe dito isso.

- Não quero que faça o que está pretendendo – interrompeu-o secamente.

Dessa vez Jack não pode fugir ao olhar do filho, ou sequer questioná-lo. Johnny o fitava tristemente, um olhar que Jack nunca vira antes, e do qual jamais esqueceria. Travando o leme ao curso, se aproximou do filho com seus passos arrastados, e pondo-se a frente dele, sussurrou-lhe:

- Escute com atenção, garoto – o dedo girou no ar como sempre fazia, enquanto seus olhos penetravam os de Johnny. - Existem coisas pelas quais jamais um pirata deve abrir mão de sua vida... Você acabou de me perguntar se já tive medo de enfrentar os perigos que surgem nas minhas aventuras, pois bem, tenho medo agora!

Johnny o fitou surpreso e Jack sorriu-lhe cínico.

- Entenda, filho, eu jamais pensei deixar meu coração nas mãos de uma mulher. Sempre o dediquei ao mar e minhas ambições pessoais – Jack interrompeu o que dizia e deixou seu olhar vagar no horizonte. – Entretanto, bastou que eu visse sua mãe uma única vez, depois de tantos anos distantes, para que esta certeza fosse por água abaixo... Eu não estava preparado para perder o controle que tinha sobre meu coração, mas também não estava preparado para deixá-la partir. Nunca estive...

- Vovó se meteu entre vocês, não foi? - disse Johnny. – Igual como essa tal de Éris está fazendo agora.

- Sim – murmurou Jack, pensativo -, mas eu a conhecia muito bem para deixar-me enrolar por ela, no entanto, Éris... Dela podemos esperar qualquer coisa. – Fitou o menino, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas antes de prosseguir: - Eu não deixei que sua mãe partisse uma vez e não vou deixar que isso aconteça agora.

- Promete, papai?

- Tem minha palavra, guri – disse-lhe Jack com um sorriso. Johnny abraçou-o fortemente, enquanto o ouvia dizer baixo: – Não há nada mais importante que vocês dois em minha vida. Não vou desapontá-lo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth e Will se aproximavam da ilha de Éeia quando um vento forte mudou a direção das velas, fazendo Will manejar o leme com toda a força que tinha para impedir que o Imperatriz alterasse seu curso. As ondas chocavam com ferocidade contra o costado do navio, deixando que os salpicos do mar molhassem os marujos. Elizabeth se juntou ao marido no castelo da popa e levando a luneta aos olhos, murmurou:

- Estamos perto - disse devolvendo-a ao cinturão.

- Isso é uma forma dela nos dar boas vindas? - interpelou Will, empenhado em manter o leme seguro naquela posição.

- Creio que não... - respondeu Lizzie, vendo uma parede de água se erguer diante de seus olhos.

Will fitou o acontecimento surpreso, a última vez que vira algo parecido fora há anos atrás. Poseidon surgiu em meio ao mar revolto, fazendo-lhes uma breve reverência e deixando os marujos do navio sem ação.

- Vejo que não poupou esforços, capitã. Obrigado.

- Não abandonaríamos Jack e Amira – afirmou Lizzie, ao passo que Will concordava com a cabeça.

- As coisas pioraram muito - disse o deus com pesar. – Éris está tentando alterar a história e se ela conseguir, o mundo que conhecem pode sofrer sérios danos.

- O que mais há envolvido? - perguntou Will irritado.

- Ela está se resguardando caso Jack tente alguma coisa para não lhe dar o livro – explicou Poseidon com o olhar preocupado. – O que sabemos não ser uma possibilidade descartável.

- Sim – afirmou Elizabeth. – Jack não é bobo.

- Não – concordou o deus -, muito pelo contrário, ele já tem um plano.

- Tem? - surpreendeu-se Will.

- Sim, capitão Turner. – Azuis brilharam sobre eles. – Vai fazer exatamente aquilo que a jovem sra. Turner previu.

Will lançou um olhar furtivo para a esposa, que fingiu não percebê-lo, concentrando sua atenção no deus.

- Entretanto, ele não pretende barganhar sua liberdade junto com a dos outros.

- Como não? - cortou Lizzie.

- Ele não quer arriscar a vida de Amira ao fazer isso.

Percebendo a tensão expressa no semblante da esposa e de Poseidon e se sentindo extremamente desconfortável diante das palavras dos deus, Will tentou amenizar a situação, dizendo-lhes:

- Não vai adiantar discutirmos isso agora se não chegamos ainda a Éeia – ponderou. – Precisamos ter armas para lutar contra Éris ou não salvaremos ninguém.

- Tem razão, Will – aquiesceu Elizabeth decepcionada e fitando com castanhos intensos o deus, prosseguiu: – Circe já sabe que estamos aqui?

- Sim – assentiu Poseidon. – Ela os espera, contudo, eu os advirto: não comam, nem bebam nada que ela ofereça.

- Ela tenciona nos envenenar? - perguntou Will preocupado.

- Todo cuidado é pouco. – Sorriu-lhe o deus. – Somos deuses, não piratas.

- É um grande alento – murmurou Will com sarcasmo.

- Desejo-lhes boa sorte – disse fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo navio ao sumir nas águas do mar, que voltaram a ser calmas após sua partida.

- Algumas vezes eu penso que o preço a ser pago pelo que mais se deseja na vida é alto demais - Lizzie fitou o horizonte, onde um ponto escuro começava a ganhar contornos mais definidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite caiu sobre o Holandês, o navio navegava calmamente em direção ao desfecho incerto de todos seus tripulantes. Amira rolava entre os lençóis, os pensamentos indo até Jack; podia sentir a respiração dele próxima, os lábios que se partiam para tomar os seus. O coração acelerou e gotas de suor brotaram de sua pele enquanto ofegava suavemente sob os lençóis, sentindo as mãos fortes do marido percorrerem seu corpo, arrepiando-a. Num gesto desesperado, lutando contra seus devaneios, sentou-se na cama abrindo os olhos e encontrou somente as paredes frias do navio. Os olhos marejaram enquanto levava a mão até eles, escondendo-os do mundo.

Em sua cabine, Saladino estava deitado na cama fitando atentamente a lua brilhante no céu. Não conseguira dormir, seu coração estava inquieto e a marca da safira em seu peito ardia terrivelmente. _O que fizera? _- se perguntava diante da luz prateada que inundava seus aposentos. – _Nunca em toda sua vida havia agido daquela forma! - _Pôs-se de pé, passando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e balançando a cabeça negativamente disse para si mesmo: _- Mas há Amira_... - Estava arriscando demais.

Andou algum tempo pelo quarto, os pensamentos confusos, mas quando voltou a olhar o céu estrelado, azuis brilharam e apesar de sua religião não permiti-lo, sentiu uma imensa vontade de se entregar ao rum. Sem pensar duas vezes, deixou a cabine em direção a cave.

Amira havia se levantado, não conseguira voltar a dormir, não depois de ter sonhado com Jack e o sentido tão perto. A falta que sentia dele e do filho preenchendo cada espaço de sua alma. Precisava se acalmar ou colocaria tudo a perder, em silêncio deixou a cabine procurando por algo que ela sabia muito bem a deixaria anestesiada por um bom tempo. Em passos suaves, desceu as escadas em direção a cave do navio.

A cave, como sempre, era escura e úmida e exalava um forte odor de maresia que inundava o ar. Saladino empurrou a porta, entrevendo apenas uma parte do lugar, e abrindo mais um pouco, fazendo-a ranger, entrou naquela atmosfera insalubre. Em passos lentos e cuidadosos, passou por entre algumas prateleiras que estavam vazias e ostentavam cracas e bolor por toda sua extensão, aprofundando-se ainda mais na penumbra. Os olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, deixando que percebesse os contornos dos objetos a sua frente, mas um leve ruído seco atrás de si o fez interromper sua busca e virar-se calmamente para o local de onde o som viera. Com passadas suaves, para não assustar o que quer que fosse que produzira o barulho, escorregou pelo chão enlameado.

Não precisou esgueirar-se por muito tempo pelo interior lúgubre para que seus olhos se surpreendessem ao se deparar com a figura feminina que o encarava em castanhos cintilantes. Ele a fitou atentamente, percebendo a garrafa de rum entre seus dedos e o sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

- Ora, ora... Capitão – disse com uma voz melodiosa pouco peculiar a sua pessoa numa situação com aquela, enquanto castanhos analisavam, capciosos, a figura do sultão. Ao estalar os lábios, continuou cínica: - Também sentiu sede?

Saladino não respondeu, azuis estavam intensos sobre ela, em como se movia sedutoramente naquele pequeno compartimento até ele, enquanto umedecia novamente os lábios com rum. Os cabelos pretos estavam soltos, caindo lisos pelos ombros, e a camisola que lhe cobria o corpo bem feito parecia estar ali somente para torná-la ainda mais tentadora. Com muito custo, ele desviou azuis de Amira, lutando contra o desejo que lhe queimava as veias. Ela pareceu perceber e não se importar com isso, parando diante dele e estendendo-lhe a garrafa, mantendo o leve sorriso nos lábios rosados.

- Eu divido com você... - Seu coração pulava no peito, mas a voz dela o fez erguer azuis e a ver morder sedutoramente o lábio inferior, finalizando: – Não se acanhe.

- O que faz aqui? - controlou-se, mantendo seu semblante sério diante dela e a resposta lhe parecendo óbvia.

Ela sorriu-lhe condescendente, aproximando seu rosto do dele e soprando-lhe:

- Não sei. – Os olhos desceram lascivos até os botões abertos da blusa escura que Saladino usava e deixava entrever o peito castigado pelo sol. – Diga-me você – sugeriu num murmúrio ao pé do ouvido, enquanto Saladino abaixava a cabeça, deixando que os cabelos escuros cobrissem-lhe a face.

- Está tarde – rebateu baixo, deixando que seus olhos vagassem pela prateleira ao seu lado. – É melhor acompanhá-la até sua cabine.

- Não! - protestou – Não seja um desmancha prazeres!

- Amira, você não está no seu normal e eu...

- Não vai se aproveitar disso? - interrompeu-o fazendo-o encará-la em azuis brilhantes. A língua deslizou suavemente pelos lábios, enquanto a mão delicada tocava-lhe a pele exposta do tórax. – É um bom homem. Só que eu prefiro os maus... Piratas! – riu-se dele enquanto seus dedos brincavam sobre sua pele. - Você não me quer, é isso?

A voz dela era sussurrada junto ao seu ouvido, exigente. O toque era quente e inebriante, e foi preciso mais do que sua simples consciência do que é certo ou errado para deixá-la sem resposta. Fechando os olhos, simplesmente respondeu:

- Não...

- Mentira. - Os lábios roçaram de leve a pele do pescoço do sultão, percorrendo o caminho até os lábios.

Sem demonstrar qualquer receio pelo que estava fazendo, Amira tomou os lábios dele ardorosamente, sentindo os braços do sultão a enlaçarem pela cintura e puxarem-na par si. A mão forte subiu até sua nuca, impedindo-a de fugir, enquanto a outra procurava pela barra da camisola, e ele a prensava com seu corpo contra a parede úmida da cave. Amira enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos dele, tornando o beijo mais intenso, murmurando:

- Jack...

Saladino largou a barra da camisola, deixando que escorregasse de volta ao lugar, e levou suas mãos até os ombros dela, afastando-a, fazendo-a encará-lo, dizendo:

- Pare! - sacolejou-a. – Está me entendendo? Pare com isso, já!

- Você abriu mão de sua vida para estar aqui... Para ficar comigo! - Castanhos cintilaram, sua respiração ofegava, e Amira continuou com a raiva brotando de cada poro: - Tome sua recompensa!

Saladino fitou-a surpreso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado, sabia o que fizera e porque fizera, mas como convencê-la de que havia feito tudo por amor?

- Não foi esse seu trato com Éris? - sorriu-lhe debochada, os olhos marejando. – Ter-me no final da aventura? Por que esperar mais?

- Isso não está certo - ponderou, sentindo o peso da culpa sobre os ombros.

- O que esperava? - perguntou-lhe irritada, as lágrimas banhando seu rosto. – Amor? Eu amo o Jack!

O silêncio preencheu o ar e vendo-o abatido por suas palavras, ela o quebrou, completando:

- Achou que a deusa me faria ficar apaixonada por você? - gracejou. – Nunca! Meu coração está há léguas de distância daqui, sultão, e mesmo que eu morra, ele nunca será de outro homem!

- Basta! - rosnou. – Volte para sua cabine!

- Não há como fugir da verdade. - As palavras saíram entrecortadas pelo choro.

- Acredite ou não, tudo que espero conseguir é a sua felicidade...

Azuis deram lugar a pretos e o semblante de Saladino se tornou grave, fazendo com que Amira percebesse o esforço dele em lutar contra o mal que se apossara de sua alma. Ela recuou, a tristeza de tê-lo agredido borbulhando em sua mente, quando o viu completar triste:

- Agora, por favor, saia!

Obedientemente, ela o deixou sozinho na cave, tomando a direção de sua cabine. Aquele navio era definitivamente amaldiçoado. Fossem quais fossem as condições para ser seu capitão, havia uma coisa que ele sempre deveria fazer: abrir mão de quem mais amava...

_**8888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Amadas,**_

_**Queria muito agradecer a paciência de vcs, o carinho e a amizade! Eu não sei explicar porquê, mas eu amo a cena da Amie e do Salah nesse caps... É tudo de bom! **_

_**Bjoas bem grandes para Taty, Aline, Larinha, Dora, Bia e Carla. Briagaduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!**_

_**Amo vcs! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

- Capitã! - alertou-a Tai Hueng. – Terra à vista! - completou, apontando com o indicador para o horizonte.

Elizabeth levou a luneta aos olhos, apontando-a para a direção indicada pelo imediato e sorriu, sussurrando para Will:

- Chegamos, estamos em Èeia.

Ela viu o marido assentir levemente com a cabeça, mas seu semblante continuava impassível.

- No que está pensando? - disse preocupada.

- Em nossos filhos - ponderou Will, fitando-a com carinho. – Em Jack e Amira, e no que será de todos nós.

- Confie em mim. - Ela havia colocado as mãos envolta do rosto dele e com um sorriso, beijou-o.

Eles ficaram por algum tempo com a testa encostada uma na outra, enquanto a ilha de Circe ganhava contornos mais definidos, tomando todo o horizonte. Faltavam apenas alguns metros para alcançar a areia fina da enseada quando Elizabeth deu a ordem:

- Recolher as velas! Baixar âncora! Mexam-se! - e virando-se para Tai Hueng, disse-lhe: - Apronte o bote.

O imediato assentiu com a cabeça e em pouco tempo o bote solicitado era baixado à água com Elizabeth, Will e mais dois marujos dentro. Com rápidas braçadas, alcançaram o tapete branco que terminava num bosque. Os marujos puxaram o bote até a areia, e munidos de pistolas e espadas, os quatro entraram na mata. Não tiveram que andar muito, numa clareira da baixada acharam o solar de Circe, construído com pedras polidas, cercados por leões e lobos, que Will e Lizzie sabiam ter sido enfeitiçados por ela com drogas venenosas, as mesmas que Poseidon alertara-os. Os animais os receberam muitíssimo bem e de dentro do solar vinha o canto de Circe, que foi interrompido abruptamente, fazendo soar o barulho da porta se abrindo para recebê-los em seu interior. A voz aveludada chegou até seus ouvidos com uma ordem:

- Entrem.

Elizabeth, Will e os dois marujos entraram resolutos na pequena construção e encontraram uma bela mulher com cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul intenso, que virou-se lentamente até encará-los com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ora, vejam – disse indo na direção de Will -, se não é uma grata surpresa receber um homem tão belo em minha casa.

- Viemos buscar a trama, Circe – interrompeu Lizzie, vendo os olhos de Circe caírem fuzilantes sobre si.

- Não bebem nem comem nada? - perguntou, esticando uma taça de ouro para Will, que balançou negativamente a cabeça, sorrindo-lhe em agradecimento. Circe devolveu a taça à mesa a sua frente e completou: - Vejo que Poseidon não perdeu tempo em alertá-los.

- O tempo é nosso inimigo – ponderou Will, fitando-a atentamente.

- Eu sei, capitão – murmurou para ela. – E se o que deseja fazer não servisse aos meus propósitos, nem mesmo seu amigo deus o impediria de sofrer as conseqüências por pisar em minha ilha.

- Sabemos disso – retrucou Lizzie. – Não gostamos de Éris tanto quanto você.

- Sabem que ela não joga para perder – encarou-os em azuis brilhantes. – De uma forma ou de outra, alguém sempre perde ao jogar com Éris. Achei que deviam saber disso.

Will deixou seus olhos percorrerem a figura da deusa, para ciúmes de Elizabeth, e numa passada rápida, colocou-se ao lado dela, sussurrando-lhe:

- O que sabe sobre o desfecho dessa história, Circe?

Ela deixou azuis nos dele por algum tempo antes de responder:

- Só posso lhe dizer que não há volta para um de seus amigos – Um sorriso esmaecido aflorou em seus lábios, enquanto entregava-lhe a trama de ouro e completava: -, mesmo que prenda Éris nessa trama.

- Não há nada que se possa fazer? - retrucou.

- Não... - Circe balançou negativamente a cabeça. – A missão de vocês é ajudar a deter a ação de Éris sobre a ordem natural das coisas ou seu mundo perecerá. Mas nessa aventura, o mais bravo de todos deixará para trás tudo que mais ama.

Will desviou os olhos para a esposa, que ainda estava presa às palavras da deusa, e aproximando-se dela, abraçou-a. Parecia que o mar teimava em cobrar seu preço por aqueles que tentavam se impor a ele, ou seria apenas a vida seguindo seu rumo? Quando o último raio de sol tocou levemente as águas, o Imperatriz deixou a Ilha de Éeia para trás. Lá não deixaram nenhum de seus tripulantes, ao contrário de muitos antes deles, mas ao invés disso, deixaram muitas de suas esperanças entregues as palavras de Circe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Ilha de Éeia surgiu imponente no horizonte, aos primeiros raios da aurora. O marujo do cesto da gávea alertou Hook sobre a terra vista há algumas léguas, e o imediato transmitiu prontamente a informação ao capitão em sua cabine. Ao voltar ao convés, distribuiu as ordens recebidas.

- Baixar traquete! – rosnava com o gancho empunhado. – Preparar o bote para o capitão!

Em sua cabine, entretanto, Saladino se aprontava para deixar o navio rumo a terra. O cinturão foi sobreposto a blusa preta e preso a ele via-se apenas sua inseparável cimitarra. Novamente a porta foi aberta e Hook alertou-o:

- Tudo pronto para ir à terra, senhor – disse com um sorriso de dentes de ouro.

- Obrigado, sr. Hook – respondeu sem se virar. - Em alguns minutos estarei pronto.

O imediato assentiu levemente com um "aye" e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Saladino parou de amarrar o cinto, fitando o infinito. Seus pensamentos estavam travados na noite anterior Àquela, quando estivera com Amira na cave. Sabia que a perderia de uma forma ou de outra, mas não com ela achando-o um crápula. Desviou os olhos para a safira em seu pescoço e notou-lhe o brilho esmaecido. Seria impressão sua ou a pedra parecia ter seus poderes rarefeitos?

Infelizmente, naquele momento era o que menos importava. Tinha que ir a terra enfrentar uma feiticeira, pegar um livro que mal conhecia e salvar a mulher de sua vida. Não parecia uma coisa tão fácil de fazer, mas ele chegara até ali e não iria recuar. Prendeu os cabelos escuros à bandana e saiu para o corredor, murmurando qualquer coisa em sua língua natal para que Alá o protegesse.

Amira havia percebido que o navio parara de todo e preparava-se para deixar a cabine rumo ao convés. Não ia deixar que o sultão, sozinho, descesse a terra, não com tanto em jogo. Fechou os últimos botões da blusa branca, colocando-a por dentro da calça azul-turquesa, que um dia fizeram parte do uniforme oficial da guarda de Saladino, e encimou-a com o cinturão de onde pendia um par de pistolas e uma katana. O cabelo foi displicentemente preso no alto da cabeça e coberto por um chapéu de couro surrado. Sem esperar por mais nada, deixou sua cabine.

Um leve esbarrão contra o corpo parado a sua frente, a fez levantar os olhos e encontrar os pretos do sultão. Ele fez uma breve analise dos trajes de Amira e com uma crispada de lábios, perguntou-lhe:

- Pensa ir a terra?

- Há alguém aqui dentro que possa me impedir? - rebateu fria, castanhos cintilavam.

- Talvez eu - ponderou o sultão. - Ainda sou o capitão por aqui.

- E aprendeu rapidamente a se portar como um – rosnou ela, desviando para o lado vazio do corredor, ao passo que Saladino esquivou-se na mesma direção, impedindo-lhe novamente a passagem. Amira o fitou com fúria e completou: - Eu não pretendo deixar que vá a terra com um bando de marujos comandados por Éris e ponha tudo a perder. Você não sabe como lidar com deuses, eu sei, e a menos que esteja disposto realmente a salvar vidas, eu o aconselharia a aceitar minha ajuda! – Soltou um longo suspiro.

- Terminou? - Ele sorriu-lhe. – Eu não disse que não a levaria, disse apenas que poderia impedi-la se quisesse. O que não é o caso.

- Parece que voltou a ser o homem de antes - ponderou Amira, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- Ainda não sou confiável, Amira - rebateu firme, encarando-a em pretos ternos. – Não enquanto essa pedra pairar sobre meu peito. Ela apenas parece ter perdido um pouco do efeito, mas não há o que comemorar.

Amira o viu desviar o olhar para o fim do corredor e aproximando-se dele, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, fazendo-o fitá-la novamente. Com um sorriso quase infantil, ela apreciou o rosto queimado de sol emoldurado pelos cabelos escuros e compridos, a barba rente ao queixo e os olhos sempre expressivos. Saladino se assustou ao vê-la tão próximo, e antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu os lábios dela posarem suavemente sobre os seus, beijando-o com carinho. As mãos fortes deslizaram por suas costas, prendendo-a ao seu corpo, eternizando aquele beijo em sua memória. Minutos depois, Amira deslizou para longe dele, sussurrando-lhe:

- Eu lhe devia isto pela noite da cave - encarou-o séria. – Por ter lutado contra os desejos de Éris. Ela não tem esse poder todo sobre você. Não corrompeu o homem que sempre foi, Saladino.

- Não há volta para o que foi feito, Amie - murmurou.

- Há se você confiar em mim... - castanhos mergulharam em pretos sem permissão.

- E Jack? - fitou-a preocupado.

- Eu não o abandonaria por nada nesse mundo – sorriu abertamente, iluminado todo seu rosto.

Por mais que Jack fosse seu rival no amor daquela mulher, vê-la ostentar aquele sorriso aquecia seu coração. Era a certeza que Saladino tinha de que não fazia nada daquilo em vão.

- Vamos? - perguntou Amira, enfim.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e seguindo-a, tomaram a direção da proa.

Como Hook informara, o bote estava pronto e esperava somente por seus ocupantes para baixar até a água. Saladino ajudou Amira a subir a bordo e colocando-se no lado oposto a ela, ordenou:

- Baixem!

Sem contestar as ordens de seu comandante, os marujos deslizaram o bote suavemente pelo costado do navio até alcançar a água. Saladino encarou Amira, que tomou os remos entre as mãos, e a imitou, cadenciando suas braçadas as dela. Pouco tempo depois, arrastavam o bote sobre a areia da praia para impedi-lo de ficar a deriva com a subida da maré, e se embrenharam no bosque que ornava a volta da praia.

Andaram por algum tempo, o sol já devia estar a pino quando avistaram um vale a frente deles e ao seu centro, um solar feito de pedras polidas. Amira retirou a luneta do cinturão e, esticando-a naquela direção, percebeu a presença de vários lobos e leões ao redor da construção. Devolvendo o instrumento ao cinturão, disse-lhe baixo:

- É aqui – e pegando um punhado de folhas em seu bolso, entregou-as a Saladino, completando: - Mastigue com cuidado.

- Para que serve isso? - fitou-a duvidoso, mas obedientemente ingeriu a erva.

- É um antídoto para o veneno de Circe, caso se esqueça de meu aviso para não comer nem beber coisa alguma que ela lhe ofereça – sorriu-lhe, tomando a frente do sultão e descendo pela encosta íngreme da montanha.

Não foi difícil passar pelos animais, eles não lhe faziam mal algum, e Amira avançou na direção do solar seguida por Saladino, que mantinha sua mão fechada sobre a cimitarra.

- Esses bichos... - fitou os animais a sua volta - São...

- Sim – rebateu baixo Amira. – Humanos como você. Marujos que se deixaram levar pelas palavras envolventes de Circe e foram transformados em animais.

Uma melodia doce chegou até seus ouvidos naquele momento e Amira diminuiu a marcha, andando com cuidado. Ao chegar perto da porta, entretanto, a melodia foi interrompida e um leve estalido denunciou o convite velado para que eles entrassem no solar. Saladino parecia cogitar se deveria fazê-lo, mas Amira entrou sem pestanejar, não lhe deixando outra alternativa a não ser a de segui-la.

No seu interior, o solar era bem diferente. Havia algumas colunas coríntias ao fundo, dividindo o ambiente, ao lado deles uma mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras rústicas, e no lado oposto, várias gaiolas pendiam do teto com pássaros de espécies diferentes. Amira se perguntava se eram humanos também, mas foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pela voz aveludada que lhes inquiria:

- O que procuram em minha ilha?

Saladino abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedido por Amira, que respondeu:

- Não costumo falar com quem não vejo.

Uma mulher de pouco mais de trinta anos saiu detrás das colunas, praticamente flutuando até eles. Os cabelos loiros caíam em cascatas pelos ombros nus e o olhar de azul intenso adornava graciosamente a feições delicadas de Circe. Ela sorriu um sorriso que Amira qualificaria de traiçoeiro, mas que havia encantado o sultão, que a fitava atentamente. Dirigindo-se a ele, murmurou:

- Você não devia estar aqui, sultão – rodeou-o com cautela. – Essa história não é sua. Deixe-a enquanto ainda é tempo, é o meu conselho! – Ela parou novamente a frente dele e um sorriso cínico tomou o lugar do anterior, ao dizer-lhe: – Ora, mas você está apaixonado! - e aproximando-se do ouvido dele, confidenciou-lhe: – Homens como você não deveriam se apaixonar.

Circe se afastou, encarando-o em azuis brilhantes, e completou seca:

- Saladino, você veio a minha casa procurando por um livro que será sua ruína – gracejou -, e também a ruína de tudo o que conhece e o que está por vir. Não deveria tentar mudar sua história por um amor leviano - dizendo isso, virou-se para Amira, e com o dedo em riste, rosnou:

- Sereias! - Ela foi até Amira e colocou seu rosto próximo ao dela. - O mal dos oceanos! O que quer aqui, pequena sereia?

- Preciso de sua ajuda – disse firme.

- Não ajudo sereias – rebateu mordaz, dando-lhe as costas. – Não são confiáveis.

- Tem razão – ponderou Amira. – Não menos que qualquer um que se intitula um deus.

Circe se virara e a encarava em azuis intensos.

- Eu conheço sua história, Amira – voltou até ela sem desviar azuis. - E conheci sua mãe. Quanto ao destino que deu a ela, eu não posso fingir que não apreciei. Calypso era muito indolente, mas você é diferente, muito diferente dela! - Passou o dedo sobre o rosto de Amira e andando a sua volta, analisou-a enquanto continuava a falar: - Entretanto, cometeu o mesmo erro dela, se apaixonou por um humano. E pelo que vejo, não foi uma paixão qualquer, pois nem mesmo o belo sultão retirou Jack Sparrow de seu coração – e sussurrando-lhe, completou: - Sabia que há um preço a se pagar pelo que tem?

- Preciso do Livro da Paz – insistiu Amira sem responder-lhe.

- Não é a você ou ao sultão que eu devo entregá-lo – retrucou seca. – É ao seu marido. É Jack quem deve destruí-lo.

Os olhos de Saladino se tornaram azuis e Circe o encarou furiosa, erguendo a mão direita e exigindo:

- Aqui não, Éris! - uma gargalhada fria cruzou o ar enquanto as janelas batiam e Circe virou-se para o sultão, dizendo-lhe: - Não há mais nada para você aqui, espere-a lá fora.

- Mas e o livro?

- Eu disse para deixar-nos - advertiu-o rude.

Saladino deslizou para fora do solar e Circe se dirigiu até a mesa de madeira, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e fazendo um sinal para que Amira se sentasse na outra. Ela pegou um cilindro trançado com palmas e sacudiu-os, arrancando um som seco e depois atirou seu conteúdo sobre o círculo desenhado no centro da mesa. As pedras marrons com estranhos desenhos se espalharam dentro dele, e Amira fitou Circe intrigada.

- É isso mesmo que quer? - perguntou Circe depois de algum tempo, adotando um semblante preocupado.

- Sim, eu quero o livro - respondeu-lhe desconfiada.

- Não, Amira – encarou a morena a sua frente. – Quer mesmo abrir mão de tudo que conquistou?

- Abrir mão? - balbuciou, fitando-a desconfiada.

- Você sabe que Jack corre perigo, não sabe? - Devolveu-lhe o olhar. – Não precisa fingir para mim, sereia.

- Sim – assentiu triste a morena. – Por isso eu vim. Éris o envenenou e eu preciso salvá-lo.

- Eu admiro o que está disposta a fazer por ele e pelos outros – sorriu-lhe Circe e com calma explicou-lhe: – Poseidon tencionava impedir que algo acontecesse a seu marido, deixando que Saladino se envolvesse nessa história, pensando que isso também a mantivesse a salvo da fúria de Éris. Um erro tolo, eu diria. Ele não levou em conta quem era sua adversária.

- Fúria de Éris? - Amira murmurou espantada e encarando a loira, perguntou-lhe: – Há algo mais por trás do fato de Éris está irritada com meu envolvimento com um humano, não há?

Circe observou a moça atentamente, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios concluiu que havia muito de Calypso em sua personalidade, e contrapôs:

- Não conheci seu pai, sereia – mexeu em algumas pedras sobre a mesa e voltou a fitar Amira com um brilho escuro -, mas conheci sua mãe, e até bem pouco tempo mantinha ótimas relações com seu avô. Você tem muito do mar em seu sangue, sabia?

- Circe, me diga por que Éris está tão obstinada em se vingar de mim - exigiu a morena. – Não pode ser por uma causa tão mesquinha!

- Tem certeza? - a sobrancelha da deusa arqueou. – Nós, divindades, não nos importamos muito com sentimentos.

- Nem todos são assim – retrucou Amira.

O olhar de Circe cruzou com o dela, satisfeito, e recomeçou a falar como se contasse uma história, enquanto Amira mantinha seu olhar atento sobre ela.

- Poseidon foi o único deus que se colocou contra as atitudes de Éris e sempre defendeu a idéia de que o Olympo deveria interceder, mas rigidamente nos caprichos dela – Circe fitou Amira em azuis brilhantes. – Por isso, ouso concluir que parte da raiva de Éris por você seja pela sua descendência e, claro, a benevolência que desfruta com Poseidon. Não há como contestar sua adoração por você, garota. – Viu Amira se surpreender diante de suas palavras, e sorriu-lhe: – Ele não viria me propor nada se não fosse para salvar sua vida, acredite.

- Mas ele é um deus – ponderou Amira. – Como pode não saber o que Éris faz ou deixa de fazer?

- Somos deuses, não guardiões uns dos outros – contrapôs Circe.

- Entretanto você sabe - rebateu Amira.

- Eu sou uma feiticeira – sorriu Circe. – Faz parte dos meus dons saber o passado, o futuro e as ações de qualquer um.

- Por que ele não veio até mim? - perguntou-lhe Amira inquieta.

- Ele sabe, assim como você descobriu, que Éris não joga para perder. Então, caso expusesse ainda mais a ligação que há entre vocês, a determinação dela em liquidá-la seria muito maior. Ele fez bem em não procurá-la, só irritaria mais Éris. No entanto, Poseidon deveria imaginar que ela teria um segundo plano em mãos caso o primeiro falhasse. E que eu saiba só um homem até hoje conseguiu o feito de ludibriá-la.

- Simbad – Amira lembrou-se das palavras de Jack há anos atrás quando atravessavam os portões de Tártaro.

- Isso mesmo – confirmou a deusa. – Depois que Siracusa caiu, os deuses supremos, entre eles Poseidon, tentaram esconder o livro num lugar chamado Paratoari, dando a incumbência de protegê-lo a um humano. Porém, isso se mostrou tão ineficaz quanto qualquer outra de suas alternativas e assim, eles decidiram destinar a mim a tarefa de guardar o Livro bem longe dos olhos de Éris. E é o que eu tenho feito todo esse tempo - ela baixou os olhos, escondendo-os da vista de Amira.

- Por que você?

- Porque eu precisava me redimir de um erro de meu passado. – Os olhos azuis desviaram para a janela ao seu lado, perdendo-se no infinito, enquanto continuava: - Eu tive a chance de provar que ainda era digna da complacência deles e aqui estou – voltou seu olhar para Amira e sorriu: - De uma certa forma, sinto-me feliz de tirar esse fardo de meus ombros. Encaro o pedido de seu avô como uma atenção especial que ele me dedicou depois de muitos anos.

- Ele se contrapôs a você, não foi? - Castanhos brilharam.

- Sim, tivemos um pequeno embate, mas isso pertence a eras muito remotas – encarou-a com certo saudosismo. – O que importa, sereia, é que ele confiou em mim, colocando seu destino em minhas mãos e eu me afeiçoei a sua causa. – Um novo sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto. – Poseidon é muito perspicaz, sabia que isso aconteceria, mas entenda, Amira, você deverá destruir o Livro na hora certa. Na hora em que todos a quem você ama ou que não pertençam a essa época estejam a salvo.

- Vai realmente me dar o Livro?

- Não foi por isso que veio? - olhou-a curiosa. – Para salvar seu marido?

Amira assentiu levemente com a cabeça, a dor de saber que abriria mão de Jack consumindo-a aos poucos como uma chama que arde continuamente.

- Então, levará o Livro da paz consigo – e vendo-a tão transtornada, completou: - Não é hora para isso, pequena sereia. Seus amigos estão, nesse momento, rumando para Tártaro com o firme propósito de ajudá-los. Você não está sozinha...

- Meus amigos? - balbuciou Amira – Eles sabem?

- Poseidon me visitou há algumas semanas e pediu-me um favor especial, que tecesse uma trama de ouro tão forte que fosse capaz de prender um deus em seus ossos. – Circe analisou a mulher a sua frente e com um sorriso, continuou: - Ele me contou sobre o plano de Éris e o medo do mal que pudesse acometer você. Pediu minha ajuda no plano elaborado junto com os mortais: eu lhe daria a trama e o Livro e em troca o Livro seria destruído e Éris presa em sua forma humana. Não me pareceu de todo mal já que eu sabia o quanto aquela irresponsável estava mexendo com história dos humanos.

- Gosta dos humanos, Circe? - indagou Amira, vendo-a fitar um pássaro na gaiola.

- Não é da sua conta, sereia - murmurou. – Basta saber que há um tênue equilíbrio entre os mundos que deve ser respeitado. E Éris parece não perceber o quanto isso a afetará também. Em todo caso, vou ajudá-la em tudo o que puder. Seus amigos, numa época futura, já estão com a trama e dispostos a fazer o impossível para mantê-los a salvo.

- Lizzie e Will? - intercedeu Amira. – Fitz e Bella?

- Não, querida, uma corte inteira – afirmou Circe, escurecendo seu olhar sobre ela. – Mas não se engane, sereia. O maior sacrifício será feito aqui, nessa época. Você veio até mim, exigindo o Livro da Paz, e é uma deusa...

- Não - negou Amira. – Não sou.

- Ah, é sim, querida – afirmou Circe. – Ninguém carrega a marca de Poseidon sem ser uma legítima herdeira do Rei dos mares. E ele a deu a você talvez por saber que o futuro lhe exigiria sacrifícios e ela a manteria, de certa forma, protegida.

Amira levou a mão à nuca, onde sabia estar tatuado o tridente. A marca que Jack insistira tanto que ela revelasse o significado, mas que ela blefou, dizendo-lhe que na hora certa mostraria o que ainda era capaz de fazer. Ela fechou os olhos pensando em Johnny, em Jack, em tudo o que significavam, e encarando Circe uma vez mais, disse-lhe:

- Não há outra maneira, há?

Circe balançou negativamente a cabeça, murmurando:

- Qualquer outra alternativa, Jack morre.

- Ela sabia que eu viria – afirmou Amira, fitando-a em castanhos escuros.

- Não, querida, ela fez você vir... Para ter a certeza de seu acordo com ela seria cumprido. Nunca foi uma questão de só salvar o Jack. - ponderou Circe, mas com um sorriso de triunfo completou: - No entanto, Éris confia demais que, de alguma forma, seu glorioso Caos será o grande vencedor. Só que o amor que você despertou nas pessoas a sua volta é seu maior trunfo, Amira. Ele foi capaz de fazer um deus se ajoelhar aos seus pés e um pirata, cujo o único amor era o mar, abrir mão de tudo para ficar com você.

- Ele não fez isso – murmurou Amira.

- Fez... - argumentou Circe. – No momento em que entregou seu coração a você, quando a aceitou como esposa. Não duvide do tamanho do amor de Jack por você, pequena sereia. É bem maior do que supõe...

- Mas não vai me impedir de perdê-lo...

- Não, Amira – disse-lhe calma. – Como eu lhe afirmei antes, você é uma deusa e assim como Poseidon desconhece o veneno que corre nas veias de Jack, Éris desconhece o fato de que ele lhe deu sua proteção. A hora que quiser você pode invocá-la. – Ela viu os olhos de Amira se iluminarem e concluiu: - Mas há de saber que o trato feito com Éris é divino, não pode ser quebrado. Além do que, uma vez usada essa proteção para combater algo divino, jamais voltará mais a sua condição humana.

Os olhos castanhos marejaram enquanto Circe lhe dizia:

- Um dia, amei um homem... - ela se levantou, indo até as gaiolas do lado oposto da sala, e continuou: - E deixei-o partir, depois de muitos anos, por amá-lo demais. Então, aprendi que o amor é feito um pássaro, precisa de asas para voar e ganhar o mundo – tomou um dos pássaros entre as mãos, e Amira o reconheceu de pronto: um pardal. Seu coração acelerou, e Circe abriu a janela, soltando-o. – Não há nada que impeça um verdadeiro amor de permanecer intacto por anos, inabalável por qualquer intempérie da vida, e voltar para quem é de direito.

- Esse homem... - perguntou Amira, lembrando-se da história de Ulysses, a qual a própria Éris mencionara. – Ele voltou para você?

- Não - o olhar de Circe estava perdido ao longe. – Ulysses nunca foi meu, ao contrário de Jack – encarou a morena com um sorriso terno. – Ele vai voltar para você, sereia. Um dia...

Circe tomou a direção das colunas, acrescentando baixo:

- Jack Sparrow sempre amou o mar, e você será o mar... - encarou-a com um terno sorriso - No dia em que considerar a missão da qual irá incumbi-lo, terminada, ele será seu.

Amira lançou-lhe um olhar triste, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto e seu coração se comprimisse em algum ponto pequeno de seu peito. Circe deixou-a sozinha por alguns instantes e ao voltar trouxe o Livro consigo. Um volume encadernado com ouro.

- Aqui está – estendeu-lhe o Livro -, e para assegurar que seu amigo não tente pegá-lo, eu o protegi com um feitiço. Só um deus poderá tomá-lo para si, mesmo assim, desconfie de todos. Éris sabe trapacear.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Amira, e com um sorriso esmaecido virou-se para a porta e deixou o solar.

- Boa sorte, pequena sereia – murmurou a loira vendo o pardal entrar pela janela e voltar a sua gaiola.

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios da deusa ao fitá-lo atentamente.

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Meninas!! Faltam poucos caps agora, mas uns oito... Ou seja, segurem seus corações!**_

_**Enfim, Amie está com o Livro, nem Salah, nem Jack... Quem pegou o Livro foi a Amie, e lá vamos nós!**_

_**Quero deixar um beijo bem grande para: Taty, Aline, Ieda, Lara, Dora, Bia, Carlinha e Mana. Amo vc demais!! Obrigada pelo carinho de vcs todas! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

Barbossa ergueu a luneta fitando o horizonte e um sorriso crispou-lhe os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que gritava para o convés:

- Sr. Gibbs, venha ver isso!

O imediato tomou a direção das escadas, subindo-as, e alcançou o ponto onde Hector estava parado com sua luneta apontada para sudoeste.

- O que houve? - disse ofegando.

- Veja por si mesmo – disse-lhe Hector passando às mãos do outro o instrumento.

Gibbs fixou o olho na extremidade menor e, segundos depois, bradava:

- Maria mãe de Deus, é terra!

- Sim – confirmou Barbossa revirando os olhos e retirando a luneta das mãos do imediato -, mas não é uma terra qualquer. É a ilha que procuramos.

- Éeia – murmurou Gibbs.

- Justamente, agora me faça um favor – rebateu enquanto devolvia a luneta ao cinturão -, vá até a cabine de Jack e diga-lhe as boas novas.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu de pronto, retirando-se por donde viera.

Não mais que dez minutos depois, a porta da cabine de Jack se abria dando passagem ao imediato, que trazia em seu semblante um sorriso amarelo. Jack estava debruçado sobre os mapas, a garrafa de rum aberta de um lado e do outro encontrava-se Johnny, que prestava atenção ao que o pai fazia. Sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho, Jack ordenou:

- Vamos, sr. Gibbs, desembuche!

Dizendo isso, bateu de leve sobre a bússola que girou apontando para Gibbs. Jack crispou os lábios, e vendo-se sem saída, ergueu os olhos para o imediato dizendo com um novo rosnado:

- Algum problema?

Johnny também mantinha os seus olhos sobre Gibbs, que parecia um pouco confuso, e despejou as palavras em atropelo:

- Vimos a terra – bufou. – Quero dizer a ilha, senhor.

- Sério? - desviou o olhar para Johnny, ambos sorriram, e pegando seu chapéu, tomou a direção da porta.

Gibbs ainda estava parado no portal, atordoado, quando Jack fez um aceno com as mãos para que ele se afastasse, murmurando:

- Passe! Ande! Xô!

Gibbs meneou a cabeça, dando-lhe passagem, enquanto Johnny sorria-lhe de volta e fazia um sinal para que tomasse sua frente, ao que o Mestre agradeceu com um sorriso. Jack tomou a direção da popa e lá chegando, procedeu tal como Barbossa anteriormente, com um sorriso malicioso, comunicou aos três a sua volta:

- Chegamos, senhores!

Todos assentiram com a cabeça, mas Barbossa o fitou de soslaio, aproximando-se e falando-lhe ao ouvido, de modo que nenhum do outros dois alcançasse suas palavras:

- Qual é plano, Jack?

- Pensei que tinha um - ponderou sonso, tomando a direção do timão.

- Ora, Jack, não lhe tiraria esse gosto – gracejou Hector.

Jack girou o timão entre os dedos, fazendo o Pérola virar o bombordo, e com um sorriso soberbo, rebateu:

- Está bem. – Olhou furtivo para os lados, vendo que estavam a sós antes de prosseguir: - Vamos a terra, enfrentamos os leões e os lobos e roubamos o Livro.

- É só isso? - perguntou Barbossa surpreso.

- A princípio sim - sorriu-lhe maroto –, mas estou aberto a sugestões.

- Você não muda, Jack – riu Hector, deixando que Jack, o macaco, pulasse em seu ombro. – Termos para barganha?

- Muitos – respondeu com cinismo -, mas nenhum que irei revelar antes de estarmos em presença divina, savvy?

- Se é assim – murmurou virando-se para deixar a ponte –, vou comer algumas maçãs. – Sorriu-lhe mordaz. – Avise-me quando a vista se tornar mais ampla...

Jack fez um meneio de cabeça, e viu Barbossa descer as escadas com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth esticou a trama de ouro sobre a mesa de madeira e viu os olhos dos outros seis Lordes contemplarem-na admirados enquanto falava:

- Senhores, nada mais temos de esperar – seus olhos luziram encontrando os de Teague, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça em sua direção. – Todas as naus estão preparadas?

- Todas – respondeu Vallenueva.

- Pois bem – interveio Madame Ching –, será Silver que irá seduzi-la, não é mesmo?

- Sim – respondeu Will - e é com que ele que ficará a trama.

- Então, ele deve partir antes de nós – ponderou a chinesa. – Não há tempo a perder, concordo com a Capitã Turner.

- E como saberemos que ele conseguiu o feito? – retorquiu Jocard.

- Daremos-lhe a vantagem de um dia, e caso não vejamos o Pérola dentro desse tempo... - Elizabeth os fitou atentamente, completando: - Atacaremos!

- Tem certeza de que está disposto a se arriscar, Silver? - contrapôs Will, ainda inseguro com a posição de Fitz.

- Não vou dizer que morro de amores por Jack porque seria uma mentira deslavada – sorriu -, mas devo a vida de minha filha a Amie... - e puxando a trama para sua frente, dobrou-a concluindo: - Não volto atrás.

Elizabeth fitou-o com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto Teague fazia o mesmo, mas de modo mais comedido. Talvez fosse a hora de dar um crédito ao homem que tanto lhe atormentara a vida atrás de Amira... Sorriu.

- O que estamos esperando, senhores? - perguntou Will com um sorriso nos lábios e as mãos fechadas sobre a cintura de Lizzie.

- Zarpemos! - gritaram todos juntos, erguendo suas espadas no ar.

– E que mais uma vez a vitória seja nossa! – concluiu Chevalle.

Com isso, todos deixaram o grande salão rumo as suas naus. Apenas Lizzie e Silver ficaram para trás, e aproveitando-se desse momento, ela lhe falou baixo:

- Admiro sua determinação em ajudá-los – sorriu-lhe -, mas tome muito cuidado. Éris é mais ardilosa que Calypso e pode desconfiar de seus intuitos. Já pensou o que vai alegar para entrar em seus domínios, sorrateiramente?

- Estou examinado algumas idéias – devolveu-lhe o sorriso, interrompendo a marcha e encarando-a em azuis intensos. – E você? Alguma sugestão?

- Não... - desviou seu olhar do dele, e percebendo que chegavam ao cais, fitou o Imperatriz, que flutuava mais adiante sobre as águas calmas da baía.

- Elizabeth – chamou-a, fazendo-a encará-lo assustada. – Caso eu não me saia bem, daria isso a Bella? - passou-lhe as mãos um cordão com um relicário pendurado.

Elizabeth fitou por alguns minutos a jóia entre seus dedos, e com uma expressão de consternação, disse-lhe:

- Você vai voltar – ela ponderou com um sorriso amarelo - e você mesmo o dará a ela daqui a alguns anos! – fechou a mão sobre o objeto e concluiu: - Apenas tomarei conta para que não perca...

- Obrigado – fez-lhe uma reverência, e tomando a direção da rampa do Storm, murmurou: – Boa sorte.

Elizabeth acompanhou-o com o olhar por algum tempo, os pensamentos vagando no passado, e caminhando lentamente, dirigiu-se para seu navio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cabine estava escura e Amira mantinha seu olhar fixo no teto. Algo a inquietava desde que voltara de Éeia, e ela não sabia precisar ao certo o que era. Desviou o olhar para a chama da vela que crepitava ao seu lado, iluminando parcialmente o cômodo, e sentou-se na beira da cama, estreitando seu olhar para a penumbra. Uma leve oscilação de matizes pareceu ocorrer no escuro, e Amira se pôs de alerta, ouvindo a voz doce que lhe falava:

- Olá, Amira. – Um rosto familiar surgiu da penumbra, emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

Amira não se moveu, apenas deixando que Éris se aproximasse calmamente da cama e concluísse sua fala:

- Soube que conseguiu pegar o Livro – desdenhou, deslizando na frente de Amira de um lado para o outro. – Parabéns! Fez um belo trabalho!

- Eu ainda não o terminei – interveio Amira firme. – Ainda há muito que fazer antes de lhe entregar o Livro.

- E o que poderia ser? - perguntou maliciosa a deusa. – Um joguinho de gato e rato?

- Quero que honre a palavra dada a Jack – exigiu ela em castanhos cintilantes.

- Mas como? - rebateu sonsa, deslizando até a mesa no centro do quarto – Ele não cumpriu nosso trato.

- Não? - Foi a vez de Amira usar um tom tão sonso quanto o dela. – Então não vai se importar se o tão sonhado Livro não chegar as suas mãos, não é?

- Onde ele está? - disse irritada, revirando alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

- Acha que eu seria tão tola assim? - gracejou a morena.

- Acho que foi tola o suficiente para decretar a sentença de morte de Jack – disse suavemente a deusa.

- O Livro da Paz está temporariamente indisponível para barganhas, Éris – contrapôs Amira, levantando-se da cama e andando até a janela. – Entretanto - virou-se, encarando a deusa, que a fitava em azuis intensos –, eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta mais decente a minha proposta. Vai ou não cumprir o acordo com Jack?

Éris ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, ponderando sobre as palavras de Amira, e com um sorriso cínico, respondeu-lhe:

- Está bem... Eu honro meu trato...

- Então promete devolver tudo ao seu devido lugar? - exigiu a morena.

- Eu ainda não terminei – cortou-a em azuis intensos. – Eu cumpro minha parte no trato, mas ainda exijo que cumpra a sua. Ou Jack não sairá vivo quando chegar a Éeia. O que você fez não quebra nosso acordo anterior, sereia – sorriu maliciosa. – O veneno ainda corre nas veias de Jack e basta um sinal meu para que o mordaz capitão deixe essa vida e passe uma eternidade em nuvens fofas.

Amira desviou os olhos para a noite, contemplando a Lua que brilhava no céu. Em momento nenhum se esquecera disso, sabia muito bem que Éris usara Saladino para impedir, de uma forma leviana, que Jack se apoderasse do Livro e pudesse traí-la, mesmo tendo um acordo com ela. Entendera isso melhor ainda depois visitar Circe, mas descobrira também, que não podia fugir ao seu destino, teria apenas que ser forte e blefar o suficiente até mantê-los a salvo.

Caso Jack tivesse conseguido pegar o Livro, não restavam dúvidas a nenhuma delas, que iriam barganhá-lo ou até mesmo destruí-lo, já que seria uma arma poderosa nas mãos da deusa. Entretanto, como Circe a alertara, Éris havia ido mais longe que isso, ela nunca tencionara que Saladino pegasse realmente o Livro, contava que Amira intercedesse e tomasse o lugar que sempre foi dela nessa sua vingança. Um lugar longe de Jack e de quem mais amasse. Com o Livro em poder de Amira ficaria mais fácil se apoderar dele, mesmo que para isso tivesse que cumprir o acordo feito com Jack. Afinal, dificilmente a morena teria poder de destruí-lo. Destruir um livro tão poderoso exigia um poder tão grande quanto o que o fizera, e a sereia não o tinha, não mais. Ou ainda ter uma cota de sacrifício, mas Amira já havia gasto a sua para proteger Jack.

Todas essas ponderações rondavam a mente de Éris e de Amira, e apesar de saber que o plano da deusa era falho em alguns pontos, Amira fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto por saber que, de certa forma, Éris vencera. Por saber que, por mais que tivesse seus poderes de volta e pudesse enfrentar a deusa, não voltaria mais para o lado de Jack.

- Você foi muito ardilosa ao pegar o Livro e tentar conseguir salvaguardar todos com isso – disse maliciosa, se aproximando das costas de Amira -, mas esqueceu quem sou eu! Esqueceu de pensar como uma deusa!

Amira continuou em silêncio, não era o momento de se contrapor a deusa, e Éris prosseguiu:

- Achou mesmo que conseguiria barganhar a sua liberdade junto com a de Jack apenas com um rocar de peças? - gargalhou, interrompendo-se, acrescentou: - Não me conhece nada!

Amira lentamente virou-se para deusa, encarando-a em castanhos brilhantes, e com um leve sorriso cínico, disse-lhe:

- Em momento algum eu pensei conseguir minha liberdade. – O olhar de Amira penetrava na alma da deusa. - Só não julgue a guerra ganha apenas porque aceitei sua barganha, Éris.

- Isso é uma ameaça? - desdenhou. – Não me parece que esteja em posição de fazê-lo.

- Não - murmurou Amira -, é apenas um aviso. Não ouse tentar fugir ao trato que fez comigo. Jack ficará a salvo com os outros, e eu...

- E você? - sorriu a deusa.

- Abro mão de minha vida como havia prometido e lhe entrego o Livro como Jack prometera – confirmou baixo.

Um sorriso de triunfo crispou os lábios da deusa, e num último golpe, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Ora, não fique triste, sereia – ponderou a deusa cinicamente -, você teve muitos momentos bons ao lado do capitão, não foi? - Éris circundou Amira, que não lhe respondia, apenas fitava o anel em seu dedo, em forma de golfinho, que Jack lhe dera. – Teve um filho... Jack cuidará bem do menino. Pense nisso quando estiver do outro lado: uma vida em troca de duas.

Amira ergueu os olhos até encontrar os dela e a viu completar, dirigindo-se para a penumbra:

- Para que não diga que não sou benevolente, você tem dois dias para se despedir do capitão - bocejou desaparecendo na noite enquanto sua voz ecoava na cabine: – e do seu filho, é claro. Apenas dois dias.

Amira fitou durante algum tempo o ponto exato onde Éris desaparecera, e voltando até a cama, deixou-se cair sobre os lençóis. Sentindo frio e desalento, encolheu-se entre os travesseiros, pedindo aos deuses que Jack entendesse o que estava prestes a fazer.

_**888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, que saudades!! Ieda, minha filha, como vc matou a Lilly?? Toh transtornada!**_

_**Enfim, c'est la vie ( Volta lá e reescreve! ).**_

_**Flores do meu jardim, eu quero agradecer muito o carinho de todas, sempre amáveis e amigas: Taty, Aline, Ieda, Larinha, Carlinha, Dora, Maninha e Bia.**_

_**Amo vcs demais!! **_

_**Rô.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

Os raios de sol tomaram o horizonte, anunciando o raiar do dia, quando um assovio ecoou próximo a sua cabine. Amira levantou-se de um salto, assustada com o barulho, e arregalando os olhos, murmurou tomando a direção da janela:

- Eu conheço esses canhões... É o Pérola!

Em passos largos, chegou a vidraça em tempo de ver a bala de canhão perfurar o casco do navio bem ao lado de onde se encontrava. Num girar de calcanhares, pegou o cinturão sobre sua mesa, enquanto se equilibrava sob o solavanco do Holandês, que recebia mais uma saraivada de balas. Com uma habilidade quase nata, atou-o sobre o corpete escuro e saiu para o corredor, escorando-se nas paredes até alcançar o convés superior.

O sol bateu diretamente em seus olhos, e colocando a mão sobre as sobrancelhas, pôde distinguir as velas pretas tremulando levemente com a brisa da manhã. Um sorriso crispou seus lábios enquanto um pensamento lhe inundava a alma, era Jack! No entanto, sua alegria foi substituída pelo temor ao ouvir a voz potente que vinha da popa e se dirigia aos marujos, que corriam em todas as direções do navio.

- Canhões de proa! - gritou Saladino do alto do castelo.

O olhar escuro de Amira vasculhou o convés do outro navio, e ela pôde ver Jack ao timão, manobrando habilmente o Pérola, que, para sua surpresa, desviava das balas ao mesmo tempo em que se alinhava ao costado do Holandês para uma abordagem de proa. Ela desviou o olhar para Saladino, que percebera naquele momento a intenção de Jack, e deixava a ponte de comando, ordenando a plenos pulmões:

- Prepara abordagem! - rosnou, descendo as escadas. – Vamos seus ratos de convés!

Ela tomou a direção do sultão ao tempo que via Jack sacar a pistola e tomar a direção da escada. Em passos rápidos se aproximou de Saladino, que se erguera, enlaçando-se a corda de abordagem, e projetava seu corpo para o Pérola com sua cimitarra empunho. A mão dela tocou-o levemente, fazendo-o interromper o movimento e fitá-la em azuis intensos.

- Saladino – encarou-o, vendo azuis caírem encima dela como facas. – Não faça isso, deixe que o Pérola se vá...

- O Holandês não poupa os inimigos - rosnou.

- Você não é o capitão do Holandês – afirmou Amira em castanhos vivos.

- Sim, eu sou - e dizendo isso, se lançou ao convés do Pérola.

Os olhos de Amira o seguiram e assim que Saladino tocou o convés do navio, desviaram para Jack, que com um sorriso nos lábios, avistou o capitão. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se adiantou para a amurada e imitando o gesto do sultão, se projetou para o Pérola, caindo no convés próximo as escadas que a levariam a ponte de comando onde Jack estava.

Num gesto rápido, retirou a katana do cinturão e tomou a direção dos degraus, sendo impedida de pronto por um marujo robusto que se colocou prontamente a sua frente. Amira o fitou com um sorriso mordaz e murmurou:

- Vamos lá, amigo, tem certeza que acha certo cruzar espada com uma mulher?

O homem a fitou confuso e Amira desfechou um golpe certeiro em sua mão, arrancando-lhe a espada.

- Não devia menosprezar uma mulher criada por um pirata.

O marujo caiu de joelhos com a dor da mão extirpada e a katana de Amira mais uma vez foi ao ar, impedindo que o negro que vinha logo atrás dele, a certasse em cheio, enquanto passava pelo robusto ao chão. As espadas se cruzaram no ar, tilintando vorazmente, ao mesmo tempo em que Amira andava para trás, alcançando os degraus da escada; numa leve passada de pernas, ela girou o corpo, acertando-o na cintura e fazendo o corpo do marujo rolar ao chão. Pulou sobre ele, colocando o pé no primeiro degrau e içando-se para a escada com a mão livre.

Amira se equilibrou no degrau em tempo de ver Jack no pé da escada livrando-se de um oponente, ao atravessá-lo com a espada. Os olhos profundos dele encontraram os dela, enquanto erguia a sobrancelha surpreso e ostentava um leve sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- O que faz aqui? - disse descendo em sua direção.

- Vim impedi-lo de cometer uma sandice – respondeu seca, e adiantando-se a ele com a katana em punho, impediu o golpe de um loiro que tencionava atacá-lo pelas costas.

Jack novamente sorriu-lhe cínico e vendo-a tão próxima, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Obrigado. – Fez uma cara de espanto ao ver um careca vir na direção da esposa e ergueu a espada por cima dos ombros dela, freando-lhe o golpe. Com um sorriso maroto, advertiu o marujo: - Pessoa errada, amigo.

Os dois continuaram seus embates, um por cima dos ombros do outro, enquanto discutiam:

- Tire uma dúvida – disse ele mordaz ao atacar o adversário –, da última vez que nos vimos não parecia propensa em me ajudar.

- Da última vez que nos vimos, você nos colocou em encrencas – ela rebateu ofegante, evitando mais um golpe do loiro, e encarando Jack por breves segundos, completou: - E estava cercado de mulheres.

- Ah – disse sorrindo para ela, e concluiu: - Mero detalhe.

Ele meneou a cabeça vendo Amira lançar-lhe um olhar fuzilante e atacou o careca com destreza. Ela girou o corpo, trocando de lugar com Jack e ficando de frente para o loiro. Os golpes de ambos se tornaram mais certeiros e rápidos e Jack aproveitou a distração do careca para exigir:

- Diga logo por que veio - desdenhou ao fazer um corte profundo no braço do marujo.

- Como? - rebateu Amira, cortando o loiro na perna.

- Admita, estava com saudades! – sorriu cruzando a espada no ar com a do marujo e acertando-lhe um golpe testa a testa.

- Jack, não é o momento para isso – ponderou, sentindo as costas do marido colar nas suas e empurrá-la na direção do loiro, que se levantara do chão e preparava-se para atacá-la com a espada girando sobre sua cabeça.

- Foi você que brigou comigo naquele quarto, não eu com você – murmurou. – Peça desculpas!

- O que? - disse assustada ao ver o loiro vir em sua direção, e defendeu-se do golpe, acertando-lhe a outra perna. O marujo foi ao chão mais uma vez e Amira sorriu.

- Vamos, amor, confesse – retrucou Jack, estocando o careca no abdome e fazendo o corpo do marujo rolar escada abaixo. Virando-se para Amira, puxou-a para si, e sorriu dizendo: – Estavas louca de saudades e remorso.

Ela ia protestar, mas um leve sussurro de Jack demoveu-a da idéia:

- Abaixe-se.

O loiro havia de levantado, e num gesto preciso Jack transpassou-o com a espada. Amira levantou-se com cuidado e olhando o marujo ao chão, resmungou:

- Não morrem nunca?

- Agora está morto – disse Jack passando a sua frente e pisando no rosto do homem com a ponta da bota -, mas me diga... - Ele voltou a enlaçar Amira pela cintura, puxando-a para perto, e roçou os lábios sobre os dela - Sentiu saudades?

- Eu...

Ela foi interrompida por um assovio forte em seu ouvido e pelo corpo de Jack que caiu sobre o seu, lançando-os ao chão. Ele se ergueu apenas o suficiente para fitá-la com carinho, mantendo seu corpo sobre dela, e afastando os cabelos pretos do rosto da esposa, sorriu-lhe maroto.

- Vai dizer ou não?

Amira sorriu-lhe, deixando que sua mão afagasse o rosto de Jack acima do seu, e murmurou:

- Senti sua falta, Jack Sparrow.

- Também senti a sua – devolveu-lhe o carinho, aproximando seus lábios do dela, mas antes de tomá-los, completou num sussurro: - Muito.

Os lábios dele tocaram os dela, impetuosamente, como se o tempo parasse a sua volta e tudo o que restasse fosse só os dois e o desejo de estarem nos braços um do outro.

Foram arrancados daquele momento maravilhoso pela voz de Barbossa, que surpreso, praguejou:

- O que fazem aí no chão enquanto todos estão lutando?

- Matávamos as saudades, amigo – respondeu Jack irreverente, pondo-se de pé e ajudando Amira a se erguer.

- Então cessem com os amassos e vão lutar! - rosnou.

- Sim, capitão – desdenhou Jack, tomando junto com Amira, a direção das escadas, e vendo Barbossa os seguir.

Os três precipitaram escadaria abaixo enquanto Jack interpelava Amira:

- O que o bom sultão faz no Holandês?

- Presente de Éris – contrapôs Amira, fitando Jack atentamente.

- Problemas, ela quer dizer – resmungou Barbossa atrás deles.

Jack virou-se para Amira surpreso e Barbossa os olhou curioso, ouvindo-o prosseguir:

- Sabe sobre Éris?

- Mais do que imagina... - rebateu Amira com um falso sorriso.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que ela não sossegaria em apenas barganhar comigo – deu de ombros, e voltando a descer as escadas completou: -, mas ela não vai conseguir o que quer.

- Jack... - Amira o chamou, mas foi interrompida pelo ataque de um ruivo, que vinha em direção a eles brandindo a espada.

Jack empunhou a espada, mas Barbossa foi mais rápido, e sacou a pistola, atirando-lhe no peito. O corpo caiu ao chão num baque seco no momento em que chegavam à proa. Os olhos escuros de Jack posaram sobre Saladino, que lutava com um marujo mais a frente, e num sussurro disse a Amira:

- Desça e fique com Johnny – sorriu mordaz na direção do sultão. – Eu vou mandar aquele azedo-pestilento-pistache-árabe para o lugar de onde não devia ter saído...

E voltando o olhar para Amira, completou com um leve sorriso maroto:

- Você está linda, sabia? - e assim, tomou a direção do sultão.

A mão de Amira, entretanto, segurou-lhe o braço, fazendo-o encará-la em castanhos brilhantes.

- Jack, não pode matá-lo – ponderou com calma. – Eu estou com o livro e tudo está sob controle.

- Eu estou vendo – gracejou. – Entretanto, obviamente, o sultão não está em seu juízo perfeito. O que me leva a prometer a você que não vou matá-lo, mas deixe que eu o mande de volta para o Holandês, savvy?

Amira assentiu levemente com a cabeça e tomou a direção da cabine de Jack. As coisas ali estavam mais calmas e ela pensava que estavam calmas até demais. Pé ante pé e com a katana em punho, Amira se aproximou da porta, os batimentos acelerados, e ao abri-la, o que mais temia aconteceu: não encontrou Johnny. Seu coração se chocou contra o estômago durante os minutos seguintes, e tentando controlar seu pânico, ponderou que o menino, assustado, tivesse se escondido em algum outro lugar do navio. Percorreu em passos largos o convés inferior, a cave e o brigue, mas não havia sinal do filho. Com o suor escorrendo-lhe sobre o rosto devido ao seu nervoso, ela disparou pela escada, voltando afoita para o convés.

Jack e Saladino lutavam no castelo da proa quando Amira surgiu entre eles, contrapondo sua espada a do sultão antes que Jack o fizesse, e encarando-o em castanhos cintilantes, perguntou irritada:

- Onde está meu filho?

Jack a fitou surpresa enquanto ouvia Saladino responder-lhe com um sorriso cínico nos lábios:

- Ele está bem – manteve o sorriso ao completar: - e esperando que a mãe honre o combinado.

Amira baixou a katana, com o que o sultão embainhou a cimitarra e, vendo o olhar aturdido de Jack sobre a esposa, virou-se para seus homens, ordenando:

- Voltar ao navio!

- O que significa isso? - Jack disse enfim.

Amira parecia perdida em seus pensamentos e foi o sultão que concluiu malicioso:

- Vão ter muito que conversar, mas por hora...

Fez uma reverencia e lançou-se ao Holandês seguido por alguns de seus marujos. Jack observou-o deixar o Pérola e voltou seus olhos para a esposa.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou não? - disse seco.

- Vou - murmurou sem fitá-lo.

- Que bom - desdenhou, tomando a direção de sua cabine com seu andar arrastado, enquanto distribuía ordens: - Cessar fogo! Manter o curso! - Não ouvindo os passos de Amira atrás de si, girou nos calcanhares encarando-a, e murmurou: - Venha!

Jack entrara na cabine em silêncio e indo até a mesa, ao centro do aposento, tomou a garrafa aberta de rum. Com passos arrastados, se aproximou da cadeira, deixando que seu corpo caísse displicentemente sobre o assento roto da mesma. Num gesto rápido ergueu as pernas, colocando as botas sobre o tempo de madeira e estreitou seus olhos escuros sobre Amira, que permanecia parada em frente a Jack, do lado oposto da mesa.

Os olhos dela vagavam pela cabine, visualizando numa névoa translúcida cada momento bom que tivera ali, dentro daquelas paredes escuras, com o seu capitão. Cada lembrança a fazia procurar por um detalhe peculiar que adicionara ao lugar. Os pequenos caminhos tramados numa fina renda dispostos sobre alguns dos móveis que Jack permitira. As cortinas afixadas ali perto emprestando um leve ar romântico a cabine. Eram poucos e pequenos, os detalhes, mas davam a exata noção de que o lugar era habitado por uma mulher, e para sua felicidade, ele os mantivera exatamente como os havia deixado.

Jack mantinha seu olhar fixo nela, admirando-a, assim como ela fazia com todo o lugar ao seu redor. Porém, um brilho repentino nos olhos dela o fez segui-lo até encontrar o objeto que atraía tamanha atenção: um pequeno vidro sextavado sobre a mesa ao lado da cama. Ele trazia junto à tampa um borrifador, o que denunciava qual seria seu conteúdo, um perfume. Um leve sorriso maroto crispou os lábios do capitão, por muitas vezes borrifara aquele doce cheiro de baunilha pelo ar, mas não seria nada prudente admitir isso na frente de Amira. Pelo menos não agora, quando ainda esperava por explicações. No entanto, não podia deixar de se regozijar por vê-la tão presa a lembrança de quando ele lhe dera aquele pequeno frasco. Aquele detalhe o fazia perceber ainda mais quanto estavam ligados um ao outro, até mesmo nas pequenas coisas, coisas que ele mesmo relutara em aceitar de imediato e que com a falta dela se tornaram indispensáveis para seus dias. Uma cortina, uma renda, um perfume, detalhes que permitiam a ele estar ao lado dela, mesmo que somente nas lembranças. Jack desviou os olhos dela, trazendo a garrafa cheia aos lábios e sorvendo um grande gole.

Ao voltar seus olhos até a figura dele, Amira encontrou-o com uma expressão contemplativa, que durou apenas alguns minutos até que ele reergue-se o olhar e encontrasse com o dela. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, murmurou:

- Eu não tive coragem de tirá-los - apontou com o dedo indicador para cada peça, a garrafa segura entre os dedos restantes da mão. – Era uma forma tola de senti-la tomando conta de tudo.

- Jack... - Amira deu alguns passos em direção a mesa, mas ele foi mais rápido, e se pôs de pé, afastando-se na direção das janelas.

Interrompendo-a, ele sugeriu sem se virar para Amira:

- Eu ainda tenho direito a uma explicação – levou o rum aos lábios, girando nos calcanhares e encarando-a em castanhos escuros. – O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ele a fitou curioso com um sorriso irônico. – Será que talvez pudesse me explicar?

Andou trôpego na direção da esposa enquanto girava o dedo e a garrafa no ar.

- Eu me arrisquei indo atrás da tal pedra para salvá-la das garras do pistache almofadinha – parou a meio caminho e apontou para ela, completando: - e você o traz até Circe, e de quebra o deixa ficar com nosso filho. Alguma negociata escusa, amor?

Castanhos cintilaram sobre Amira enquanto o sorriso irônico se alargava.

- Que parte da história eu perdi? - inquiriu-a irritado ao dar mais um passo em sua direção. – Sua confabulação com a deusa ou com o Sultãozinho?

- Eu não tive escolha, Jack – retrucou Amira, encarando-o tristemente. – Éris veio até mim enquanto você ainda estava atrás da pedra, exigindo um pagamento pela sua vida.

- Como assim... minha vida? - ergueu a sobrancelha, preocupado, e gesticulando com as mãos completou irreverente: - Nós já tínhamos barganhado um preço por tudo. Inclusive selamos nosso pacto - imitou o gesto de Éris sobre o coração, e com um sorriso mordaz voltou a se aproximar de Amira lentamente, sugerindo: - Tem certeza de que foi a minha vida que estava em jogo?

- Você é ridículo! - rebateu ríspida, avançando na direção dele com expressão séria. – Acha mesmo que iria me arriscar para proteger Saladino?

- Eu acho que você teve muito tempo para amadurecer essa idéia - ponderou Jack cada vez mais próximo. – Fiz um acordo com Éris no qual eu lhe daria o Livro em troca da liberdade e a volta de todos para seus devidos lugares. Não tente me convencer que fez um acordo melhor.

- A água que bebeu na caverna, lembra-se dela? - Amira balbuciou tristemente.

- Sim, eu me lembro – Jack a fitou aturdido. – O que tem ela?

- Veneno.

Os lábios de Jack entreabriram, o olhar escuro vagava pela esposa, e sem saber o que dizer, ouviu Amira prosseguir:

- Nunca houve realmente um acordo entre vocês – explicou se aproximando de Jack, que voltara a levar o rum aos lábios. – Desde o inicio, quando ela nos mandou para cá, era a mim que queria. Envolver você e Saladino era apenas parte do plano para ter certeza de que eu não recuaria em minha palavra. Você não entregaria o Livro a ela, e Éris sabia disso, mas usá-lo como uma moeda de barganha comigo era bem providencial. O amor que ela nunca entendeu, que nunca sentiu, seria sepultado e eu estaria no lugar reservado para os deuses.

- Mas ela sempre quis que você deixasse Calypso nessa posição – protestou Jack.

- Sim, mas eu sou perigosa demais solta por aí - deu-lhe um pálido sorriso. – Uma simples humana que a qualquer momento pode voltar a ser deusa. Uma humana que despertou uma atenção especial de Poseidon!

- Então é isso que significa esse tridente - murmurou Jack cada vez mais assustado.

- Caos no Olympo, na terra e na história – afirmou encarando-o, sem dar atenção às palavras dele. – O que mais ela poderia querer? Ainda mais com Livro em mãos...

- Você me disse que está com o Livro – ponderou Jack. – O que pretende fazer com ele?

- Vou salvá-los e depois destruí-lo – disse-lhe calma, evitando olhá-lo.

- Ei, espere aí. O plano está formidável, só esqueceu de um detalhe. - Jack posou a garrafa na mesa ao lado e diminuiu a distância entre eles com suas passadas arrastadas. – Faltou alguma coisa. Uma pequena peça para que o quadro se forme divinamente. Onde você fica?

Um silêncio intenso preencheu a cabine até que Amira soprasse as palavras tristemente:

- É o fim, Jack – as mãos contorciam-se de nervoso ao passo que ela podia sentir o calor do corpo de Jack emanar ao seu lado. Sem fitá-lo, completou: - A história termina sem mim...

- Como assim... sem você? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Não existe lugar para mim depois – Amira ergueu seus olhos até encontrarem os dele, escuros. – Eu posso salvar a vida de todos, inclusive a sua, destruindo aquele maldito Livro, e devolver todos a seus lugares. O mundo estará a salvo, mas...

- Mas? - saiu quase num murmúrio por entre os dentes cerrados. A respiração próxima ao rosto da esposa.

- Eu só posso salvá-lo, Jack, se abrir mão da minha mortalidade. – Castanhos marejaram ao balbuciar: – Desculpe-me.

Jack demorou um tempo até assimilar aquelas palavras, e segurando-a pelos ombros afirmou:

- Eu dei a minha pela sua... - sorriu-lhe mordaz – _Touché! _Estamos juntos nessa.

- Não, não estamos – fitou-o complacente. – Seu trato com Éris está desfeito.

- Não, não está não! – deu um sorriso nervoso, os olhos cintilavam. – Eu não fiz isso tudo para perdê-la. Se você vai, eu também vou! Chega de sacrifícios heróicos de sua parte para satisfazer um punhado de deuses invejosos e mesquinhos – gesticulou com as mãos no ar. – Ou Éris leva os dois, ou não leva nada!

- Jack, alguém precisa cuidar de Johnny – ponderou Amira.

- O menino é quase um homem feito! - interveio Jack ríspido.

- Ele só tem nove anos.

- Há Gibbs e Hector – contrapôs Jack. – Eles o adoram... serão pais melhores do que fui até agora, acredite.

- Escute, Jack – Amira segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, fazendo-o encará-la em castanhos abandonados. – Você não vai a lugar algum, vai ficar e cuidar de Johnny. Ele vai precisar de você. E, querido, você é um excelente pai. – Os olhos dele mergulharam nos dela, intensos. – Não o abandone, não agora.

- Essa não é a melhor forma de me convencer - rebateu com um tímido sorriso, depois de algum tempo.

- Eu te amo.

_**How can I just let you walk away?**_

_**Como eu posso simplesmente deixar você ir embora?**_

_**just let you leave without a trace**_

_**Apenas deixar você partir sem rastro  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**_

_**Quando eu fico aqui tomando todo fôlego com você, ohh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
Você é a única que me conheceu como realmente sou.**_

Apesar da tristeza que sentia, Jack compreendia o que ela fazia e porque fazia, mas seu coração se comprimia, quase desaparecendo de dentro de seu peito. Num gesto carinhoso, tomou-lhe uma mecha dos cabelos entre os dedos e levou-o até o rosto, sorvendo-lhe o perfume. Amira permanecia imóvel, fitando-o com carinho, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e afundava seu rosto nos cabelos pretos dela, deixando suas mãos fortes enlaçarem-lhe a cintura, trazendo-a colada ao seu corpo. Os braços delicados dela posaram sobre seus ombros, acariciando suavemente a sua nuca, prendendo-o junto a si.

_**How can you just walk away from me,**_

_**Como você pode simplesmente ir embora para longe de mim,  
when all I can do is watch you leave**_

_**quando tudo o que eu posso fazer é ver você me deixar?  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain**_

_**Porque nós compartilhamos a risada e a dor  
and even shared the tears**_

_**e sempre dividimos as lágrimas  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

_**Você é a única que me conheceu como realmente sou**_

As pontas dos dedos dele esbranquiçaram conforme a pressionava de encontro ao seu corpo, como se quisesse torná-la parte de si, impedindo-a de deixá-lo. Amira sentiu os olhos marejarem e enterrou o rosto no peito dele, sorvendo-lhe o cheiro forte de maresia. A camisa parcialmente aberta deixava a pele queimada de sol exposta sob o rosto dela, inebriando-a com o cheiro forte de maresia. Como gostaria de nunca mais deixar aquele quarto, aqueles braços, pensava. Fechando os olhos, com o corpo entregue aos soluços de sua dor, percorreu com os lábios trêmulos o caminho até o rosto de Jack. Ele não a fitava, apenas jogara sua cabeça para trás, deixando que ela o seduzisse com suas carícias. As mãos dele ainda repousavam sobre a cintura dela, mantendo-a segura, quando Amira deslizou sua boca úmida sobre o pescoço dele. Jack sentiu seus músculos tencionarem a cada toque quente da esposa sob a sua pele, enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo dela a procura da abertura do corpete, sentindo-a prosseguir até sua boca, carinhosamente.

_**So take a look at me now, who has just an empty space**_

_**Então, dê uma olhada para mim agora, que só tenho um espaço vazio  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,**_

_**e não há mais nada aqui para recordar-me  
just the memory of your face**_

_**somente a lembrança do seu rosto  
Well take a look at me now, who has just an empty space**_

_**Bem, dê uma olhada para mim agora, que só tenho um espaço vazio  
And you coming back to me is against the odds**_

_**e você voltar para mim parece muito improvável.  
and that's what I've got to face**_

_**e isto é o que eu tenho que enfrentar**_

Amira tomou os lábios dele no exato momento em que a mão de Jack encontrara o laço do corpete, e ao invés de desatá-lo, limitara-se a abrir seus olhos, encarando-a em castanhos escuros. As mãos dele subiram determinadas a prendê-la aquele beijo, que tornou-se arrebatador. As línguas se tocavam sensuais, ávidas em guardar o gosto uma da outra, mas sem nenhuma pressa em pôr fim aquela cobiça. As mãos de Amira desciam pelas costas de Jack, acariciando-o sobre o tecido da blusa, enquanto as Jack novamente voltavam ao corpete, só que dessa vez desatando o laço. A pequena peça escura caiu ao chão, enquanto Amira abria-lhe os últimos botões da camisa, retirando-a do corpo do marido. As bocas não se deixavam, tornando seus corpos mais sensíveis e despertos para as sensações que provocavam.

Os lábios de Amira voltaram a escorregar sobre o pescoço dele, indo na direção de seu tórax, mas Jack a impediu de prosseguir, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, a respiração entrecortada pelo esforço que fazia em se controlar:

- Ninguém vai destruir o que eu sinto por você, porque mesmo que se passem mil anos eu ainda vou amá-la exatamente como agora.

Jack havia erguido o rosto dela até o seu, segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos e fazendo-a encará-lo em castanhos brilhantes. Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios rubros para segundos depois ser coberto pelos dele, ardorosamente. As mãos dele agora deslizavam determinadas por sobre o tecido fino da blusa, buscando pela quentura da pele dela, seduzindo-a. Amira tentou escapar dos lábios dele e recobrar o fôlego perdido, mas Jack sorriu-lhe mordaz sobre seus lábios, mantendo-a entregue aos seus carinhos. Os dedos masculinos moveram-se sobre os botões, abrindo-o um a um calmamente, expondo aos poucos a pele suada que ansiava por um toque definitivo seu. Jack beijou-lhe o pescoço, afastando o tecido da blusa conforme escorregava os lábios até seus ombros. Amira segurou a respiração, fechando os olhos, e ele interrompeu seu toque, as mãos paradas sobre o último botão, hesitantes. Admirou-a por breves segundos, os lábios entreabertos esperando arquejante que ele pusesse fim aquele martírio. Jack sentia-se no limite de seu controle, experimentando a doce sensação de querer se entregar definitivamente aquela loucura.

_**I wish I could just make you turn around,**_

_**Lamento que eu não possa fazê-la apenas se virar  
turn around to see me cry**_

_**se virar para me ver chorar  
There's so much I need to say to you,**_

_**Há muitas coisas que preciso dizer para você,  
so many reasons why**_

_**Muitas razões, porque  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
você é a única que me conheceu como realmente sou**_

Sentindo suas forças a abandonarem, sem poder esperar por mais um segundo sequer, ela levou as mãos trêmulas ao botão abrindo-o, e sob o olhar atento dele, atirou a camisa para longe. Com o sorriso mais malicioso que podia adotar, Jack puxou-a para perto, colando sua pele na dela, abrigando-a em seus braços. As bocas se uniram uma vez mais, molhadas, retirando-lhes qualquer sanidade que ainda tentassem manter. Queriam apenas estar juntos, completos, entregues a loucura da paixão que queimava-lhes a alma, como o vento selvagem dobrando as velas do navio ao seu capricho.

Felizmente, para Jack, a mulher em questão, ao contrário de qualquer outra que tivera, dominava-lhe os sentidos completamente... E ele adorava essa sensação, tinha que admitir, ainda mais quando Amira o fitava daquela forma sensual, enquanto ia de encontro aos seus lábios.

_**So take a look at me now, who has just an empty space**_

_**Então, dê uma olhada para mim agora, que só tenho um espaço vazio**_

_**And there's nothing left here to remind me,**_

_**e não há mais nada aqui para lembrar-me  
just the memory of your face**_

_**somente a memória do seu rosto  
Now take a look at me now,**_

_**Agora dê uma olhada para mim  
'cause there's just an empty space**_

_**porque só há um espaço vazio.**_

Os lábios dele prontamente obedeceram os da sua dona, devorando-os ardentemente. O toque suave dos dedos dela ao encontro de sua pele, a medida que perfazia o caminho até seu abdomen com as unhas, arrancava-lhe um grunhido satisfeito. Castanhos brilhavam em castanhos, um fogo ardia dentro deles como uma chama furiosa, que nada apagaria. Jack inclinou-se sobre a esposa, interrompendo o beijo, e deixou que seus lábios escorregassem sobre a tênue penugem que cobria-lhe o pescoço. As mãos dele desceram por suas costas, conforme sentia a pele arder sobre a sua, num misto de suor e desejo. A mesa próxima foi varrida por uma das mãos de Jack, sem no entanto interromper o beijo apaixonado que depositava nos lábios da esposa, sentindo-lhe a respiração acelerar e os batimentos aumentarem. Ele sorriu capcioso ao vê-la se afastar e fitá-lo maroto, notando o quanto estavam próximo de perder completamente a razão, e se entregarem de corpo e alma aquela loucura sem fim. Amira envolveu-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ele a deitava, atrapalhadamente sobre o tampo de madeira. Com um novo sorriso feiticeiro nos lábios sentiu os dele deslizarem por sua pele, se entregando as suas carícias, para minutos depois, o peso do corpo de Jack desabar sobre o seu, possessivamente.

A noite lá fora se aprofundava, enquanto a Lua emprestava seu pálido brilho a doce cena de amor do casal...

_**But to wait for you, is all I can do**_

_**Mas esperar por você, é tudo o que eu posso fazer  
and that's what I've gotta face**_

_**e isso é o que eu tenho que enfrentar  
Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here**_

_**Dê uma boa olhada para mim agora, porque eu continuarei bem aqui  
And you coming back to me is against all odds**_

_**e você voltar para mim parece muito improvável  
It's the chance I've gotta take  
Esta é um risco que eu tenho que correr **_

_**  
Take a look at me now**_

_**Dê uma olhada para mim agora...**_

_**( Against all Odds – Phil Collins )**_

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Reencontro!! Ao melhor estilo romântico!! Phil Collins embalando o casal... E muitos suspiros das leitoras, eu tenho certeza!**_

_**Esse eh sem dúvida o meu capítulo mais que amado!! Sentimento puro ele!! E como eu quase não sou sentimental!! hehehe...**_

_**Obrigada a todas pelo carinho e reviews, principalmente: Taty, Aline, Dora, mana e Ieda!! Amos vcs demais!! Lara e Carla aonde vcs se meteram? Bjos!**_

_**Well, quem quiser ver o ultra-mega-maravilhoso-video que eu ganhei das fics, acessa o Youtube e procura: Jack&Amie- Roxanenorris, ok?? Os créditos dele são todos dessa pessoa maravilhosa, que eu amo muito e me atura outro tanto nas madrugas, minha mana Taty Black!! Te amo, flor!!**_

_**Um bom feriado á todas... savvy? **_


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

A noite se intensificara ao redor do Storm, deixando que apenas uma estrela brilhasse no céu, solitária. Silver estreitou seus olhos naquela direção, e tornando os lábios uma linha fina de sorriso, retirou a luneta do cinturão levando-a aos olhos e descobrindo, satisfeito, um grupo de rochedos gigantes bem abaixo dela, no ponto exato em que parecia tocar o oceano. Com gesto rápido, fechou a luneta, devolvendo-a ao cinturão, e gritou para o proa:

- Vela a todo pano!

Minutos depois, o Storm singrava o oceano com velocidade redobrada, tomando a direção dos imponentes rochedos. Nuvens se formaram no céu, encobrindo a estrela e emprestando um ar soturno as duas fileiras de rochedos, que pareciam uma boca pronta a engolir aqueles que ousassem enfrentá-los. Os cabelos loiros de Silver ricocheteavam sobre seu rosto devido à força dos ventos que o empurravam mais e mais para aquela boca faminta, e com uma habilidade incrível, ele detinha a ansiedade do navio para se misturar as espumas provocadas pelas águas escuras que batiam incessantes contra eles.

- Capitão – uma voz conhecida chamou-o próximo.

- Diga, Mestre Trevis – exigiu, enquanto os respingos de chuva e água salgada salpicavam-lhe o rosto.

- Já esteve nos domínios de Éris antes, senhor? - perguntou o imediato, se colocando ao seu lado.

- Nunca – sorriu-lhe Silver, impedindo que o timão corresse livremente entre seus dedos.

- Foi o que pensei – respondeu de pronto o imediato se agarrando ao cabo da amurada.

- E você? - retrucou Silver ainda sorrindo-lhe mordaz. – Alguma vez esteve nos domínios da deusa?

- Não... - Trevis soltou uma risadinha fraca. – Na época em que navegava esses mares impunemente tinha mais com que me ocupar.

- Entendo – gracejou Silver, fazendo o Storm desviar de um rochedo, e completou: - Dizem que ela é linda como só!

- E qual não é, capitão? - rebateu Trevis. – Encantos infantis para adoçar a boca dos marujos, nada mais do que ilusão!

- Ainda está amargurado com o que aconteceu, não é? - disse Fitz, olhando-o de esguelha. – Não o culpo. Calypso era impossível.

- Você não a conheceu doce e tentadora - os olhos do imediato brilharam com o relâmpago. – Uma mulher de muitos amantes, uma sereia, mas ainda assim, encantadora.

- Eu diria que Amira herdou a parte boa dela – contrapôs Silver. – A primeira vez que a vi, tive a certeza de que não me apaixonaria por mais ninguém daquela forma.

Os olhos de Silver se fixaram nas nuvens e Trevis o fitou atentamente antes de perguntar:

- Ainda a ama, capitão?

- Não – disse Fitz, e voltando ao seu estado normal, tornou a manejar o navio com destreza. – Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa, não poderia não me apaixonar por ela.

- Então, minha filha não é tão feiticeira como alegou – gracejou Trevis.

- Eu não diria isso no lugar de Jack – interveio Fitz. – Se ela não fosse a mulher que é, não o teria dobrado, Mestre Trevis.

- Tem razão – ponderou o imediato. – Jack jamais aceitaria se prender a uma só mulher se não fosse por uma boa razão...

- E sem feitiços – acrescentou o capitão – digamos que a reputação de Sparrow sofreu um arranhão.

- Será mesmo? - desdenhou Trevis. – Me custa acreditar que tenha virado um celibatário. Seria pedir muito a um homem como ele.

- Mas não pode negar que ele a ama – retrucou Fitz.

- Incontestavelmente, tenho que admitir. Caso contrário, nós não estaríamos aqui! – afirmou Trevis, e estreitando seus olhos sobre o oceano, acrescentou: - Segure-se, senhor!

Fitz só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos, atando seu braço à corda como lhe advertira o imediato, e tudo escureceu. O Storm fora tragado pelo redemoinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Éris estava sentada em seu trono, brincando com uma bolha entre os dedos, fazendo-a rolar de um lado para o outro de sua mão, e seu interior se tornar turvo como a água remexida de um rio. Um sorriso mordaz aflorou em seus lábios e a bolha desapareceu. Com uma leve expressão aborrecida no rosto, e ainda mantendo o sorriso, murmurou para si mesma:

- Será que nunca aprendem? - suspirou se colocando de pé e flutuando até chão. Onde, com pequenos gestos de dedos, fazia a areia a sua volta adquirir formas das mais variadas, enquanto cruzava o caminho até a fileira de colunas de arenito que indicavam a entrada de sua casa. - Um imponente grupo de rochedos não assusta mais esses marujos? - debochou irritada. – Se não estivesse tão entediada esperando uma solução de um passado longínquo, até me atreveria a recebê-los como deveria - ponderou chegando ao final do caminho. – Mas preciso de distração. Melhor deixar que venham, pelo menos aqueles que restarem da tripulação. – Sorriu mordaz, os olhos brilhantes. – Serão valorosos. Gosto de homens assim.

Fez um gesto com o dedo na direção da areia e uma estátua de um homem de belas feições e cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo surgiu diante de seus olhos. Éris se aproximou da estátua, e circundando-a com um novo sorriso jubiloso nos lábios, pousou suavemente a mão em seu ombro e sussurrou-lhe os ouvido:

- Ah, Simbad... - fechou os olhos, adquirindo uma expressão saudosa. - Por que escolheu defender Siracusa e aquele protótipo de rei medíocre? – Encarou em azuis cintilantes. – Devia ter ficado ao meu lado - passou os dedos pelo rosto da estátua. – Seríamos imbatíveis juntos!

Éris se afastou, contemplando-o tristemente, e completou baixo: - Você foi fraco!

E dizendo isso, estalou os dedos fazendo a estátua voltar a ser areia. Desviou o olhar para as colunas e gargalhou alto, dizendo em seguida:

- Que sejam recebidos com honras de grandes marinheiros!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver e Trevis estavam de joelhos sobre a areia fofa, sorvendo o ar rapidamente, e apesar de encharcados, não havia sinal de água por perto. O primeiro a se erguer foi Silver, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos loiros e colocando-os para trás, a fim de ter uma visão melhor do lugar onde estavam. Trevis o imitou, e lançando um olhar a sua volta, descobriram que nada mais havia além de areia por um bom pedaço do horizonte. Silver apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos, respirando fundo, e perguntou ao imediato:

- Alguma sugestão, sr. Trevis?

- Sim, tomar um rumo se quiser encontrar a deusa – dizendo isso, passou a frente do capitão, e murmurou-lhe: - No entanto, eu diria que não passamos despercebidos por ela.

- Concordo – assentiu Fitz se juntando a ele. – Caso contrário, a tripulação e o navio estariam flutuando em algum lugar. Não houve tantos danos assim.

- É certo que não. - Eles continuaram caminhando, a brisa quente batendo em seus rostos como um açoite; Trevis completou: - Por isso, devemos ter muito mais cuidado. Você a trouxe em segurança, não é?

Fitou-o atentamente em azuis cintilantes.

- Totalmente – respondeu curto, Silver.

- Então, nos apressemos – contrapôs Trevis. – Nosso tempo é curto.

Silver concordou com um leve assentimento de cabeça e eles seguiram adiante, sob o calor intenso e a brisa sufocante. Depois de andarem quase uma hora, os lábios ressequidos, as roupas empapadas de suor e o cansaço quase os vencendo, chegaram a um grande portal formado por colunas gregas de arenito, uma ao lado da outra. Logo atrás do portal, erguia-se uma construção não tão ostensiva como os templos gregos, mas ainda assim, imponente.

- Acho que conseguimos... - ponderou Trevis.

- Acho que ainda estamos no inicio de nossa jornada – rebateu de pronto Silver e tomando a frente do imediato, tomou a direção das colunas. – Vamos ver como seremos recebidos...

- Não espere rolinho primavera e suprimento de saquê – gracejou baixo, Trevis, seguindo-o. A mão fechada sobre o punho da espada.

Trevis e Silver atravessaram a fileira de colunas entrando num ambiente muito parecido com o que estavam, a não ser alguns objetos, feitos também de areia, aqui e ali. Silver nunca vira nada parecido em suas viagens, mas Trevis, ao contrário, olhava tudo desconfiado. O amplo corredor era vazado por todos os lados, sustentado apenas por grandes colunas trabalhadas em arenito, aliás, o lugar inteiro possuía areia, e a brisa que soprava ali dentro era tão quente quanto a externa.

Cuidadosamente, eles seguiram o corredor que acabava num trono da mesma pedra, e preocupados com o desenrolar daquilo, fitaram-no curiosos. Um segundo depois, a areia a sua volta subiu num turbilhão e depois evaporou, revelando uma bela mulher com seus longos cabelos ruivos. Os olhos de ambos fitaram a figura da deusa, absortos em sua beleza, e nem repararam que ela os encarava com olhos azuis intensos e um sorriso cínico nos lábios rosados. Chamar tanta atenção assim não era uma coisa com a qual Éris não estivesse acostumada, e com um gesto medido e proposital, andou até eles, retirando-os do transe inicial, e dizendo-lhes suavemente:

- Ora - os cabelos ondularam sobre seu rosto escondendo por segundo os olhos azuis –, a que devo a honrada visita de tão nobre pirata, Long Silver?! – As últimas palavras foram grifadas com um sibilo bem próximo ao rosto do capitão, que não demonstrou nenhuma inquietação ao ouvi-la. E limitou-se a encará-la, esperando que completasse sua frase. – Sabe, sua fama não é das melhores – ponderou finalmente, medindo-o com olhar.

- É uma pena saber que falam tão mal de minha humilde pessoa – ironizou Silver. – Entretanto, ainda assim, deixou que eu viesse até aqui. Por quê?

Éris o fitou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, desviou seu olhar para o imediato, analisando-o, e voltando a encarar Fitz, prosseguiu com um sorriso malicioso:

- Gosto de homens maus - gargalhou alto. – Além do mais, não é toda hora que recebo visitas tão bem indicadas.

- Então, eu fiz bem em vir – rebateu Silver no mesmo tom, fazendo-a se aproximar dele e circundá-lo calmamente antes de dizer:

- Sua visita aqui é, no mínimo, curiosa – murmurou ao seu ouvido. – Por outro lado – afastou-se dele bruscamente e completou cínica -, talvez seja providencial. Diga a que veio – ordenou, encarando-o em azuis escuros.

- Eu vim lhe pedir ajuda – disse Fitz diplomático.

- Que tipo de ajuda? - fitou-o desconfiada.

- Do tipo... divina – contrapôs mordaz. – Tenho que me livrar de um inconveniente e soube que temos um desafeto em comum – Sorriu-lhe cínico. – E assim sendo, pode ser que esteja interessada no que eu lhe ofereço.

- E o que poderia um simples mortal me oferecer que fosse tão importante? - retrucou desdenhosa, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para o trono.

- A Corte da Irmandade – respondeu Silver, enquanto Trevis apenas o fitava atentamente, e Éris gargalhava, sentando-se languidamente no trono.

- E qual seria meu interesse sobre essa tal Irmandade? - inquiriu-o mordaz, deixando azuis sobre ele.

- Digamos que eles sabem de certas atividades escusas suas - devolveu-lhe o tom de bravata - e que isso atraiu em muito a atenção deles sobre você.

- E eu deveria temer isso? - gracejou. – São meros mortais, não podem nada comigo.

- Discordo – afirmou Silver se adiantando ao trono e fixando seu olhar sobre ela. – Talvez, em outras condições, não devesse se importar com esses piratas, mas eles não estão sos nessa empreitada.

- Ah, não? - disse-lhe entediada. – Há algo mais que eu deva temer?

- Os deuses do Olympo. – Fez o nome ressoar no vazio com toda sua austeridade.

- Não podem se meter em meus negócios. - Fitou-o com falso desinteresse.

- Vai descobrir que podem! – disse sonso, e dando a volta no trono, sussurrou-lhe: – E vai precisar do que eu lhe ofereço.

Éris se colocou de pé, esquivando-se dele, e retrucou levemente alterada:

- Qual sua oferta?

- Já lhe disse, eu lhe darei o controle sob a Irmandade – Silver se aproximou uma vez mais dela, o rosto próximo ao da deusa, e fazendo-a encará-lo, completou cínico: - Precisamos apenas acertar o pagamento que você me fará por isso.

- Você disse que só queria minha ajuda - ponderou a deusa.

- E só quero sua ajuda. - Ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso malicioso. – Quero me traga Jack Sparrow.

Éris o fitou longamente, antes de responder firme:

- O que o leva crer que estou com ele?

- O motivo que me trouxe aqui – retrucou ríspido Fitz, e passando a mão pelo rosto da deusa, segurou-o firme entre os dedos. – Escute, ma chéri, esqueça os jogos, estamos em um embate. Jack Sparrow é o único que pode se contrapor a minha ascendência como Rei da Corte da Irmandade...

- Então, deveria querer matá-lo – interveio Éris.

- Deveria – ampliou seu sorriso, apertando o polegar contra a pele dela. – No tempo certo. Primeiro aplaquemos a fúria dos deuses contra você. - E dizendo isso soltou-a, tomando a direção de Trevis.

O olhar do imediato brilhava na direção do capitão, enquanto Silver lhe sorria sem ser visto pela deusa e a ouvia murmurar:

- Por que quer me ajudar?

- Quem disse que quero? - ele riu alto. – É tudo um bom negócio, chéri. Você estará livre do ataque deles se Jack estiver de volta são e salvo, e eu fico com o controle da Corte e lhe dou minha palavra que, no momento apropriado, ele jazerá em águas profundas.

- Como vou saber que diz a verdade? - Os olhos dela estavam intensos sobre as costas de Silver.

A meio caminho da distância separado do imediato, ele voltou-se para ela sorrindo, os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe sobre o rosto como um véu, e com um novo sorriso afirmou:

- Não vai. – Andou de volta até ela, azuis dentro de azuis e soprou-lhe astutamente: - Só que você não tem escolha.

Silver estava ao seu lado e puxando-a contra si, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Que tal devolver o pobre homem ao meu navio e discutirmos o restante dos detalhes a sós?

Ela ia protestar, mas o dedo de Silver foi mais rápido, pousando em seus lábios, e ele ordenou baixinho: - Apenas faça.

Éris obedientemente encarou Trevis, que quase aplaudia o feito de Silver, e disse-lhe mordaz:

- Parece-me, meu caro, que ganhou uma passagem de volta para o navio e sua tripulação. – Trevis pensava quanto Silver parecia com ele quando mais novo, mas felizmente sabia que o capitão do Storm estava blefando por propósitos mais nobres do que ele jamais tivera em sua vida. E com o olhar mais incrédulo que podia adotar, ouviu-a finalizar sua sentença: - Mantenha o navio longe dos olhos da tal Corte e espere-o lá.

Trevis apenas meneou a cabeça em assentimento e segundos depois sumia envolto pela areia ao seu redor.

Éris voltou a fitar Silver em azuis brilhantes, viu-o envolver-lhe a cintura e puxá-la para mais perto. Agora podia sentir-lhe a respiração sobre seu rosto e os dedos dele contornarem seus lábios. Desejou intensamente que ele acabasse com aquela insensatez, mas esses não eram os planos de Silver...

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Vcs vão me matar porque depois daquela noite maravilhosa não houve Jack... hehehe. Eles mereciam um dia de folga, meninas! Meses sem se ver, tenham dó do casal! **_

_**Enfim, quero agradecer à todas pelas palavras especialmente fofas que recebi de cada uma, e o carinho com que deixaram reviews. Obrigaduuu!**_

_**Bjos bem grandes para Taty, Aline, Dora, Maninha, Ieda, Carlinha, Larainha e Lady Morgan. Muito, mas muito obrigada!!**_

_**Amo vcs!! Yo-ho! **_


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO XXVI

As naus piratas se aproximavam cuidadosamente da fileira de rochedos, tinham que manter uma distância segura da entrada de Tártaro até que Silver lhes fizesse o sinal. Elizabeth estava na proa do Imperatriz observando o horizonte, sob o céu escuro, através de sua luneta quando Will se aproximou silenciosamente, agarrando-a pela cintura.

- Alguma novidade? - sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a esboçar um leve sorriso.

- Ainda não – respondeu prontamente, sem virar para encará-lo, e devolvendo a luneta para a algibeira, completou: - Vamos confiar no poder de persuasão de Silver e dar-lhe o tempo necessário para que consiga o que viemos fazer.

- A senhora é quem manda, capitã - gracejou ao seu ouvido, arrepiando-a e obtendo o efeito desejado. Encarava agora os doces olhos da esposa, e com um sorriso maroto, ponderou: - Sabe, toda a vez que me vejo contra o céu escuro e de dentro de um navio, sinto como na primeira vez que a vi... Num sonho.

- Nosso sonho se tornou realidade há muito tempo, capitão – Lizzie afastou os fios de cabelo loiros do marido, apreciando o rosto queimado pelo sol – Eu tive sorte de encontrá-lo, e devo isso a Jack Sparrow.

- Como deve isso a Jack? - contrapôs Will confuso.

- Se Barbossa não tivesse se amotinado contra ele, lhe roubado o Pérola, e partido a sua procura, eu jamais teria a possibilidade de resgatá-lo do mar naquela noite... - O sorriso de Elizabeth alargou-se, e ela completou quase num sussurro, ao brincar com os botões da blusa dele: - Devemos tudo o que temos a Jack e Amira, e vamos resgatá-los.

Will a envolveu em seus braços e deslizando a mão pelo cabelo da esposa, murmurou:

- Tão certo quanto eu a amo.

Elizabeth nada disse, apenas se aninhou entre os braços fortes dele, fechando os olhos. O dia que iria raiar em algumas horas seria definitivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou-lhe sonolento, entreabrindo os olhos e fitando-a por trás de um sorriso cínico.

Amira não respondeu, estava recostada na cadeira com as pernas próximas ao rosto, a camisa sobre seu corpo suspensa até os quadris revelando as formas bem torneadas, e o olhar perdido em algo que não se via. O sorriso de Jack se alargou ainda mais ao analisar a cena, era realmente tentador vê-la assim, e fazendo uma leve expressão de deleite, tornou a falar:

- Bonita camisa – gracejou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e mordendo o lábio inferior -, se quiser pode ficar com ela como lembrança. Assenta melhor em você do que em mim, pelo menos vista daqui. - Ele deixou seu melhor sorriso maroto crispar em seus lábios, e sem desviar os olhos da figura da esposa, a viu apoiar a testa sobre as pernas e envolvê-las com os braços, virando-lhe o rosto e sorrindo.

- Você não muda, não é? - ela voltou à posição normal, deixando que a camisa cobrisse mais o corpo, e os cabelos caíssem sobre seus ombros em cascatas. – Ah, Jack, gostaria de ser como você e me adaptar facilmente a qualquer situação.

- Acha mesmo que sou tão insensível assim? - desfez o sorriso.

Amira admirou-o por algum tempo e pondo-se de pé, andou vagarosamente até ele, livrando-se da camisa no meio do caminho. Os olhos de Jack se arregalaram e com um novo sorriso cínico, disse-lhe:

- Impossível ser indiferente a você, princesa.

- Isso é positivamente um elogio capcioso – retrucou mordaz, levantando a ponta do lençol e deitando-se ao lado dele – Não devia acreditar em nada do que me diz...

Foi Jack quem desta vez ficou em silêncio, passando a mão cheia de anéis sobre o rosto dela, enquanto a linha de seus lábios endurecia paulatinamente. Amira segurou a mão dele entre a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, e trouxe-a até os lábios beijando-a carinhosamente.

- Se eu tivesse que repetir tudo de novo para estar aqui com você, eu o faria... - Os olhos dela marejaram. – Nunca pensei que um dia seria sua esposa, mas agora que sou, posso dizer que essa foi a melhor de nossas aventuras.

Os olhos de Jack se tornaram escuros como a noite, e ele escondeu seu rosto sobre o colo dela. Ao passar os braços entorno do corpo da esposa, apertando-a contra si, murmurou:

- Eu jamais sonhei estar assim com alguém – a voz dele era baixa, e em nada lembrava o capitão irreverente do Pérola -, e você fez tudo isso acontecer de uma forma tão especial, que eu a amaria de qualquer jeito, Amie. - Ele a encarou em castanhos avermelhados. – E se eu lhe dissesse que estou perdido?

Assustada, ela o fitou, jamais pensou que Jack admitiria isso a si mesmo, mas ele não se importou e prosseguiu no mesmo tom:

- Se eu admitisse para você que não sei o que vou dizer ao nosso filho? - Uma lágrima escorreu. – Sabendo que amanhã e depois de amanhã, não vai haver nada! Tudo termina aqui... - ele baixou os olhos. – Eu seria menos capitão ou pior pirata?

Os olhos se ergueram encontrando os dela também úmidos. Suavemente, Amira passou a mão pelo rosto dele, e pousando os dedos sobre os lábios a sua frente, soprou-lhe:

- Nunca houve um capitão melhor no mundo, Jack – sorriu-lhe entre as lágrimas. – Por isso eu o amo tanto, por isso você vai continuar a fazer o que sabe fazer melhor do que ninguém. - Ela levou seus lábios próximos aos dele, e completou: - Singrar esses mares.

Jack a fitou com carinho e tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus, deitou-a sobre os lençóis, acarinhando-a. Enquanto a beijava ardorosamente, murmurou:

- Venha nascer do sol, nem mesmo você será capaz de modificar isso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poseidon olhava atentamente para o irmão. Hades não era o tipo de deus em que se poderia confiar cegamente, mas se queria que seu plano seguisse exatamente igual ao que idealizara, precisaria de seu apoio. Os cabelos de um vermelho intenso, a roupa preta e os olhos de um amarelo profundo, contrastavam com o tom acinzentado de sua pele. Ao contrário de Poseidon, que exibia um porte viril, Hades era magro, mas igualava-se em altura ao outro. Seu olhar inquieto já vistoriara várias vezes o salão a sua volta, e esse simples gesto começara a impacientar Poseidon, sentia-se incomodado com o modo taciturno de Hades.

- O que quer conosco? - perguntou Hades mal humorado, e com um falso sorriso concluiu: - Espero que não seja nada relacionado com Calypso. Eu não abro mão da punição dela.

- Acalme-se, meu caro – disse-lhe calmo, e com a voz macia acrescentou: - Porque nada direi até que Zeus chegue.

Não precisou mais que alguns minutos para que uma nuvem esbranquiçada revelasse-lhes a presença do deus com seus profundos olhos azuis, e uma expressão serena que lembrava, em muito, a do irmão marítimo. Juntando-se aos outros dois, cumprimento-os:

- Hades - virou-se para o do mar: - Poseidon – e sorrindo, completou: - O que requeria tanta urgência? - Olhou de um para outro e gargalhou, sem dar chance de resposta: - Eu quase fui banido do Olympo por Hera quando disse que me ausentaria por algumas horas. – Cutucou Hades com o cotovelo, confidenciando-lhe: - Ela achou que era uma desculpa para uma boa caçada...

Hades revirou os olhos, bufando, e Zeus deu de ombros, fitando Poseidon.

- Bem, pela sua cara eu diria que o assunto é sério - ponderou o deus. – Vamos, desembucha logo. O que quer de nós?

- Apoio – respondeu prontamente o Rei dos mares.

- Como assim apoio? - contrapôs Hades irritado. – Aonde quer chegar com esse pedido? Apoio é uma definição de favor muito ampla quando se trata de deuses, e não é o tipo de poder que eu fique delegando por aí.

- Você está sempre de mau humor, Hades – retrucou Zeus. – Deixe que Poseidon explique porque nos pede isso.

- É que você não sabe as notícias mais recentes do que seu irmão andou fazendo... - ponderou Hades.

- Não sei é? - Arqueou a sobrancelha ao fitar Poseidon.

Vendo-se obrigado a esclarecer certos pontos, Poseidon contou o que acontecera com Calypso, e posteriormente, como a encarcerara no mar, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. E por fim, a ajuda de Amira e dos outros nesse acontecimento.

- Bela história – ironizou Zeus - e se não me engano, nos leva ao que está prestes a nos relatar... Acertei?

- Sim – concordou Poseidon –, Éris resolveu interferir na vida de minha neta por não concordar que ela possa viver como uma humana qualquer.

- Eu não posso dizer que ela está errada – interviu Zeus. – Você, sabe, deus é deus.

- Ela escolheu o seu destino – retrucou Poseidon irritado –, era o mínimo que eu o poderia fazer por ela depois de como Calypso a tratou.

- Fez o errado – rosnou Hades. – Ela tinha que estar no mar.

- Isso eu decido – bradou Poseidon, encarando-o em azuis cintilantes.

- Senhores – interviu uma vez mais Zeus –, é melhor discutirmos o que ainda estar por vir. Continue, Poseidon. - ordenou.

- Éris levou Jack, Amira e o tal Barbossa até um século bem anterior ao nosso, e está fazendo de tudo para se apoderar do Livro da Paz.

- Ela não tem chance nenhuma – desdenhou Hades. – Circe o protege melhor do que ninguém.

- Protegia – rebateu Poseidon.

- Como assim, protegia? - inquiriu preocupado Zeus.

- Ela o deu a Amira – explicou Poseidon. – Desculpem ter tomado essa decisão sozinho, manos, mas era um questão de vida ou morte.

- Para quem? - rebateu ríspido Hades. – Sua neta ou o maridinho dela?

- Para a Humanidade – retrucou Poseidon, a um passo de fechar as mãos em torno do pescoço do irmão ruivo. – A sua antiga protegida está gerando um caos no século doze, e a menos que tomemos uma providência enérgica, ela abalará toda história dos humanos.

- Isso é impossível! - bradou Zeus. – Inaceitável! Existe um equilíbrio que deve ser respeitado.

- Ele será reparado assim que Amira destruir o livro – afirmou Poseidon.

- E como ela fará isso? - ironizou Hades. – Vai amassá-lo com as mãos? Rasgá-los com todos os dentes?

- Não... - disse baixo o deus. – Eu lhe dei minha marca.

- Você a tornou uma mortal com poder de voltar a ser deusa a hora que bem entender? - surpreendeu-se Hades. – Mas que irmão benevolente... Qual a próxima surpresa?

- Cale-se, Hades – ordenou Zeus, encarando-o profundamente, e virando-se para Poseidon, completou: - Por que fez isso?

- Achei que ela poderia precisar de ajuda no futuro.

- E aí, você interviria na história dos humanos? - rebateu frio o do Olympo. – Sabe que não pode tomar uma decisão desta sozinho.

- O mar é meu domínio, e ela é minha neta, Zeus – bradou Poseidon enfrentando em azuis o irmão. - Não podia lhe negar minha proteção, como vocês mesmos alegaram. A decisão que ela tomou a colocaria em risco, e eu não ia ser hipócrita a ponto de deixá-la pagar por um erro de Calypso... - correu os olhos de um para outro. – Ou era isso que iam sugerir?

- Já pensou que essa poderia não ser a ordem correta das coisas? - interrompeu-o Zeus.

- Já pensou o quanto você sempre interveio a favor de Hércules? – contrapôs Hades fazendo Poseidon o fitá-lo desconfiado, e sem dar atenção a isso, prosseguiu: - Infelizmente, mano, você não pode falar sobre a ordem correta que as coisas deveriam seguir. Sempre estamos tentando mudá-la – sorriu.

- Contudo, se está nos pedindo ajuda, terá que seguir corretamente nossas leis de agora em diante - intercedeu Zeus, num tom calmo. - Se sua neta fizer uso de seus poderes para destruir o livro, terá de ficar no mar.

- Eu concordo – ironizou Hades. – Ou vai ficar igual a mãe, sem limites!

- Não fale assim de minha neta! - esbravejou Poseidon.

- Eu falo o que acho – Hades o encarou em amarelos intensos. – Ela não é diferente de nós, terá que aceitar ser uma deusa.

Um brilho satisfeito cruzou o olhar do Rei do mar e, num movimento rápido ele perguntou:

- Então, estão dispostos a me ajudar?

Ambos os deuses assentiram com a cabeça, mas Hades contrapôs:

- Como castigará Éris?

- Circe me ajudou nisso também, tramou uma rede de ouro capaz de prendê-la em sua forma humana por um bom tempo – sorriu Poseidon. – Será um ótimo castigo para ela.

- Eu achei a idéia excelente - anuiu Zeus.

- Quanto a minha neta – interveio Poseidon. – Eu prometo que ela ficará no mar, mas com todos os direitos divinos garantidos.

- Sim – assentiu Zeus. – Essa é minha palavra final. Devolva a paz aos humanos, encarcere Éris em seus ossos, e dê a sua neta... Como é mesmo o nome? - Encarou Poseidon com uma expressão confusa.

- Amira – disse-lhe o deus.

- Isso, Amira... – fez um ar contemplativo. – Bonito nome. Bom, que seja assegurado a ela todos os poderes, deveres e direitos divinos – e com um sorriso acrescentou rapidamente: – Preciso ir, Hera já deve estar mais irritada do que quando a deixei. Adeus, e me mantenham informado de tudo.

- Certamente, mano – assegurou Poseidon com um sorriso.

Hades e Poseidon viram Zeus desaparecer numa nuvem e o rei do Inferno olhou o do Mar mordazmente.

- Você trapaceou – afirmou com o olhar amarelo sobre o irmão.

- Não sei do que está falando – disse sonso o do Mar.

- Você simplesmente conseguiu um salvo conduto para sua neta – contrapôs Hades com um novo sorriso irônico. – Está garantindo o futuro dela ao lado do tal Sparrow...

- Isso seria desafiar a lógica – interviu Poseidon com sarcasmo.

- Só se for a humana – afirmou Hades na mesma nota, concluindo: – Espero que consiga o quer, mesmo que seja daqui há alguns anos, para não dizer que sou sempre mal humorado.

E dizendo isso, desapareceu envolto em chamas, enquanto Poseidon murmurava par si mesmo:

- Eu também... - e azuis escureceram.

_**8888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, minhas eternas flores amadas!**_

_**Estamos na reta final, últimos caps, mas três e chegamos ao final... "Snifs" **_

_**As coisas começam a tomar contornos mais definidos!**_

_**Eu devo tudo isso a cada uma de vocês, que sempre me trataram com imenso carinho, dedico essa fic a todas que sempre me acompanharam, desde "O Segredo de Jack Sparrow", porque não só tiveram paciência de ler meus sonhos, mas fizeram parte dele!**_

_**Amo vcs demais,lindinhas!**_

_**Beijoka bem especial à minha cunhada e beta, Andy.**_

_**Bjoas bem grandes em todas: Taty ( minha mana amada ), Aline ( idolatrada ), Iedinha ( um doce ), Carlinha ( querida ), mana ( maravilhosa ), Lara ( a pequenininha ), Lady Morgan ( amiga sempre ), Dora ( uma fofa ). **_

_**YO-HO!**_


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO XXVII

Trevis estava de volta ao Storm. As ordens para preparar o navio para a batalha eram dadas com cuidado. Cada escotilha foi aberta, e por elas se viam o luzir dos canhões aos primeiros raios de sol. Os marujos corriam pelo convés inferior e superior, ocupando suas posições de combate, enquanto o olhar escuro do imediato, na ponte de comando, esperava o dia raiar.

Intimamente, seu coração parecia impedido de bater, a apreensão pelo sucesso de Silver e daquela façanha arquitetada por Poseidon fazia o sangue em suas veias congelar. O futuro incerto de sua filha oscilava numa linha tênue do tempo, e por mais que quisesse negar, alguma coisa dentro de seu peito rugia alertando-lhe para o perigo de perdê-la. Afastando esses pensamentos a todo custo de sua mente, concentrou-se em dar a última ordem para que o navio e colocasse em posição de combate:

- Ergam a bandeira!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O olhar de Jack parou sobre o rosto de Amira uma última vez, vendo-a calçar a bota. Ela voltou à posição normal e fitou-o com um pálido sorriso, e apesar do desejo intenso de impedi-la de seguir adiante, estendeu-lhe a mão, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. Os olhares castanhos se cruzaram ardentes, enquanto Jack recebia sua mão na dele, e num último apelo cego a puxou para si beijando-a ardorosamente. Toda a necessidade de tê-la expressa em cada toque ávido de sua língua na dela.

Ao se afastarem, Jack sorriu-lhe maroto:

- Eu não cumpri minha promessa, não consegui salvá-la...

- Shhh – sussurrou, pousando os dedos sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de continuar, e num sorriso terno disse-lhe: - Você cumpriu sua promessa, provou que eu e Johnny somos mais importantes que qualquer coisa em sua vida. Eu te amo.

Ele a fitou intensamente e colocou a mão no bolso da calça, trazendo a luz uma pedra em forma de gota verde. Amira viu a jóia brilhar entre os dedos dele, e Jack passou-a para a mão da esposa.

- Não terei oportunidade de entregá-la ao Sultão – e gracejou de leve: – Não é justo que ambos saiamos perdendo dessa aventura. Pode fazê-lo por mim?

- Sim – disse-lhe guardando a pedra consigo. – Mais algum pedido?

Jack demorou algum tempo para responder, rolando o anel em forma de golfinho no dedo dela sob o seu, e com um olhar cintilante, respondeu:

- Prometa-me que vai me esperar...

- Jack – disse surpresa. – Como assim esperar?

- Você me pediu que cuidasse de Johnny, e eu aceitei – disse confuso, atropelando as palavras. – Sei que é minha obrigação, mas eu largaria tudo para ir com você.

Amira ia protestar, mas uma nova torrente de palavras dele a emudeceu por completo.

- Prometa-me que virá me buscar - castanhos brilhavam nos dela – um dia.

- Eu não sei se posso... - balbuciou aturdida. Aquilo parecia uma insanidade completa. – Não é justo.

- Não é justo Éris nos vencer! - disse Jack irritado.

Amira baixou os olhos sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios, e com carinho, Jack ergueu-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a olhar fixamente dentro de seus olhos. Um sorriso cínico crispou-lhe os lábios ao dizer:

- Se não fizer isso, sra. Sparrow, eu juro que puxarei seus pés na calada da noite. - Enxugou-lhe as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, vendo-a dar um sorriso contido.

Num gesto irreverente, ele abriu a porta, mantendo a mão dela entre a sua, e deu-lhe passagem. Antes dela transpor o portal, entretanto, confidenciou-lhe:

- Eu a amo, Amie, muito mais do que consegui expressar todos esses anos - beijou-lhe a costa da mão em respeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pouco tempo depois Jack e Amira surgiram no convés do Pérola, iluminado pelas primeiras luzes da aurora. Alinhado ao costado de bombordo estava o Holandês e havia uma prancha estendida entre os dois navios indicando que a hora chegara. Jack se aproximou com Amira da estreita tábua de madeira, sob o olhar atento de toda sua tripulação, inclusive Barbossa e Gibbs, e na outra extremidade pôde divisar Saladino com Johnny ao seu lado. Instintivamente fechou a mão sobre a coronha da pistola, enquanto azuis brilhavam intensamente contra castanhos. Amira percebeu o gesto do marido e pousou suavemente sua mão sobre a dele, sussurrando-lhe:

- É inútil – encarou Jack ternamente. – Ele não está em si. Éris o controla, e mesmo que não fosse assim, ele precisa voltar à história. Confie em mim... - Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto dele. - Adeus - e pisou firme na rampa.

Gibbs e Barbossa fitavam Jack atentamente, e deram um passo a frente ao verem-no segurar o braço dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Isso não é um adeus - castanhos atravessaram os dela impunemente. – Você prometeu.

Ela assentiu brevemente, baixando seu olhar, e Jack a soltou. Amira desviou o olhar para o filho e tomou a direção do Holandês. Quando estava a meio caminho, a voz de Saladino rompeu o silêncio, atravessando as velas do navio.

- Sparrow! - esbravejou contra Jack, içando Johnny sobre a amurada.

Amira estancou a meio caminho do Holandês, os olhos abertos ao máximo e o coração aos pulos no peito, enquanto a prancha balançava com a força das ondas batendo nos costados dos navios. Jack por sua vez estreitou o olhar sobre o Sultão, retirando a pistola do cinturão e apontando-a em sua direção. Ninguém no Pérola respirava.

- Solte-o – ordenou, engatilhando a pistola – ou será a última coisa que fará nessa vida.

- Não vai fazer isso, Sparrow – disse-lhe com um sorriso cínico.

O dedo de Jack roçou sobre o gatilho, enquanto seus olhos faiscavam e Amira, aproveitando a distração de Saladino, corria pela prancha desabaladamente. Num gesto rápido desembainhou a katana, saltando para o convés do Holandês.

- Se matá-lo, acabará com sua época – a voz que lhe falava agora era feminina, e fez Jack fechar os olhos com a arma a ponto de disparar. – É o que realmente quer, Jack?

Ele desengatilhou a arma, abrindo os olhos em tempo de ver Amira brandir a katana contra a garganta do sultão, enquanto os olhos de Johnny encaravam-na aturdidos.

- Solte-o, eu já estou aqui – ela arfava ao dizer isso e ao encontrar pretos que lhe sorriam maliciosamente.

- Como queira, minha jóia – respondeu. As mãos de Saladino se abriram deixando o menino cair na água, gritando:

- Mãe!

- Johnny! - gritou largando a katana e se lançando na direção do menino, mas foi impedida pelo sultão, que a segurou pelo pulso, torcendo-o.

Aproveitando-se da distração de todos, ele a trouxe grudada ao seu corpo com a cimitarra sob seu pescoço. Jack havia se lançado à amurada quando Amira berrou, mas vendo o menino conseguir se manter sobre a água, voltou a pistola engatilhada para o sultão. Entretanto, era tarde demais, seus olhos capturaram aos poucos a cena que se delineava a sua frente, e hesitante, ouviu-o desdenhar:

- Vamos, Jack, pegue sua recompensa. – Mantendo-a junto a si, beijou-lhe o a bochecha, dizendo maldoso: - Diga-me Jack, de qual dos dois vai abrir mão?

Jack olhou de Johnny para Amira, que lançou-lhe um apelo velado, enquanto ouvia o menino gritar por ele lá embaixo:

- Pai!

Jack voltou a encarar Amira e vendo castanhos desesperados, baixou a arma contrafeito. Barbossa acompanhava tudo perplexo, enquanto Johnny chamava por Jack uma vez mais na água, e este se desfazia de seus pertences, dando-os a Gibbs.

- Pai! - gritou o menino, em seguida, ouviu-se o barulho do corpo afundando na água.

Jack se içou para a amurada e lançando um último olhar para a esposa, atirou-se ao mar. Saladino a trouxe próximo ao rosto, sussurrando-lhe:

- Pena nós não podermos ficar para ver o resgate de seu filho, mas fique tranqüila, vai dar certo. - Arrastou-a pelo convés, completando autoritário: - Venha!

Em passos largos, ele a levou na direção da cabine, enquanto as súplicas de Johnny ainda eram ouvidas pelo convés.

- Vamos seus cães malditos! - ordenou para os marujos. – Velas a todo pano!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack conseguira evitar que Johnny afundasse outra vez e engolisse mais água. O menino já não conseguia se manter flutuando, e enlaçando-o pela cintura, Jack manteve seu rosto fora d'água, nadando habilmente até o costado do Pérola. Barbossa lançou-lhe uma corda, e ele fez Johnny ser içado primeiro, enquanto, com o olhar escuro, via o Holandês se afastar. Novamente a corda foi lançada e Jack subiu a bordo. Constatando que Johnny estava bem, dirigiu-se para a ponte de comando e ordenou:

- Velas a todo pano!

- O que pretende fazer, Jack? – inquiriu Barbossa ao seu lado.

- Eu quero aquele sultão morto! - girou o leme a bombordo. – Não me interessa se isso vai alterar a história, ele mexeu com o homem errado...

Barbossa nada disse, apenas se aproximou da amurada, segurando-se firme a uma corda com o macaquinho agarrado ao seu ombro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saladino abriu a porta da cabine, empurrando Amira para dentro.

- Vamos, sereia - exigiu -, diga aonde está o livro.

- Só quando Jack e os outros estiverem a salvo – rosnou Amira. – Foi esse nosso acordo!

Saladino prensou-a contra a parede, segurando-a pelo pescoço, fazendo-a sorver o ar rapidamente, mas vários tiros foram ouvidos e depois um forte estrondo sacolejou todo navio. Azuis cintilavam e ele a soltou bruscamente, alertando-a:

- Está bem – sorriu-lhe sonso -, mas vai assistir isso daqui, sereia.

Amira não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, apenas ouviu a porta se fechar e a chave girar na maçaneta. Indo até a janela, pôde ver os canhões do Pérola disparando contra o Holandês. E cerrando os olhos, invocou os poderes do mar. A marca em sua nuca ardeu, enquanto todos os vidros das janelas estilhaçavam, fazendo com que a água do mar entrasse por elas e a envolvessem. Um imenso turbilhão de água se formou no interior da cabine, e quando tudo voltou ao normal Amira não estava mais lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O braço musculoso pendeu para fora das cobertas, enquanto os olhos fitavam a figura que se afastava da cama, sorrateiramente.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou-lhe sonso.

Éris virou-se calmamente para fitá-lo, e devolvendo-lhe o sorriso, respondeu-lhe:

- Tenho assuntos urgentes para resolver...

- Vai me trazer Jack Sparrow? - inquiriu-a mordaz.

- Sim – fitou-o maliciosa. – Você merece um agrado pela noite adorável – gracejou.

- Podemos repetir quando voltar - sorriu na mesma nota. – Se quiser, é claro.

Éris voltou até ele, murmurando:

- Acha-se tão bom assim?

- Faço o que posso – cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça -, mas não gosto muito de esperar.

A deusa arqueou a sobrancelha e Silver a encarou em azuis ardilosos.

- É melhor se apressar ou posso desistir de nosso acordo.

- Para um humano você é muito exigente - rebateu com falsa irritação.

- Para uma deusa você é muito acomodada, já deveria estar de volta – zombou dela, vendo-a sumir numa enxurrada de areia.

Um leve sorriso crispou os lábios de Silver enquanto atava um anel de ouro ao outro. Quando ela voltasse para pegar sua recompensa, ele estaria pronto para receber a dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A brisa soprou forte sobre o rosto do capitão do Pérola enquanto ordenava mais uma saraivada de balas sobre o Holandês, e interrompendo o que dizia, murmurou par si:

- Amie.

O mar se agitou ao redor do navio, fazendo Jack abrir os olhos e ir até a amurada. As balas vindas do Holandês serpenteavam sobre sua cabeça e com o coração apertado no peito constatou que Amira havia voltado ao mar. O olhar escuro desviou para a ponte de comando do navio adversário, e viu o sultão manobrá-lo para fugir de seu ataque, mas antes que pudesse ordenar qualquer coisa, um muro de água de ergueu ao redor do Pérola, engolindo-o.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Éris surgiu na cabine do Holandês, e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la vazia. Encarando Saladino, vociferou:

- Aonde está a sereia?

- Eu a deixei aqui, como combinado – rebateu o sultão.

O olhar dos dois pousou sobre os cacos de vidros no chão, mas antes que pudessem comentar a respeito, uma lufada de ar frio bateu em seus rostos, fortemente. Um sorriso desdenhoso crispou os lábios da deusa ao dizer:

- Vejo que recuperou sua dignidade...

Saladino olhou para os lados e pôde ver quando da penumbra surgiu Amira com os cabelos pretos ondulando suavemente sobre os ombros e um vestido azul cobrindo-lhe as formas até os pés.

- Vejo que não aprende com seus erros – repreendeu-a Amira.

Os olhares das duas se cruzaram intensos.

- Dê-me o livro! - exigiu Éris.

- Você ainda não cumpriu seu trato – rebateu Amira. – Saladino ainda está aqui. Libere-o!

- Ainda não.

- Agora Éris – ordenou Amira.

- Ele a ama – ironizou. – Não gostaria de ao menos uma vez realizar a fantasia do pobre sultão? - Desviou o olhar para Saladino que permanecia imóvel, os olhos azuis brilhantes sorvendo o vazio.

- Já basta, Éris – rebateu fria. – Já se divertiu demais com ele. Não tem esse direito.

- Tenho mais direito que você – sorriu. – Agora seja boazinha e deixe-me ver o Livro, sim?

Amira a olhou intensamente, e com um gesto de sua mão fez surgir o Livro da Paz.

- É bom ter poderes, não? - ironizou.

Éris sorriu ao vê-lo tão próximo e ouviu Amira exigir:

- Termine de cumprir o que prometeu!

- Acho que não - dizendo isso, um raio atingiu o Livro, atirando-o para longe de Amira.

- Ora, sua... - Amira rosnou, imitando-a.

As duas iniciaram um combate intenso, onde raios cruzavam o ar em todas as direções, inclusive sobre a cabeça do sultão. Amira o fitava de soslaio, tentando atrair ainda mais a atenção de Éris sobre si. Precisava que o poder dela sobre Saladino esmorecesse, e só havia uma forma de fazer isso, mantendo a atenção dela presa àquele combate. Sua tática mostrou-se eficaz ao cabo de alguns minutos, os olhos do sultão tornaram a ficar pretos, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um sonho, e ele estreitou seu olhar sobre as duas. Um novo ataque de Éris fez um raio passar tão próximo a ele, que Saladino se lançou ao chão, batendo com a cara de encontro ao Livro.

A capa de ouro reluziu entre seus dedos, e percebendo do que se tratava, sorriu satisfeito. Ele se ergueu, e sorrateiramente deslizou na direção de Amira, mas sua intenção não passou despercebida a Éris, e azuis voltaram a brilhar intensamente no lugar de pretos, impedindo de prosseguir. Éris sorriu triunfante para Amira, que desviando de um ataque, apelou para o sultão:

- Saladino – murmurou –, não a deixe controlá-lo, não vai me salvar dessa forma. Lute contra o poder dela sobre sua mente!

A expressão do rosto do sultão mudou, parecia hesitar por alguns instantes, e fechando os olhos, permaneceu imóvel. Uma angústia fria marcou suas feições no momento em que Amira descuidara-se de sua proteção, e foi atingida por um raio, rolando ao chão. O baque seco do corpo dela contra a madeira o fez despertar de seu transe. Saladino abriu os olhos, analisando a cena, e mantendo uma postura fria, tomou a direção de Éris como se ainda estivesse sobre a ação do feitiço. Amira recobrou seus sentidos, e vendo-o avançar na direção da deusa com o Livro, ergueu-se rapidamente. O sorriso de júbilo de Éris foi substituído paulatinamente pelo de raiva, quando num gesto inesperado, Saladino lançou o Livro ao ar e Amira o acertou com um raio, reduzindo-o a pó.

- Não! - o grito de Éris ecoou pela cabine.

- Acabou, Éris – murmurou Amira, enquanto fitava Saladino, sorrindo-lhe em agradecimento.

A deusa olhou para o sultão, e um brilho cruzou seu olhar, fazendo uma gargalhada histérica repercutir em cada canto da cabine.

- Não, sereia... - disse-lhe, enquanto um turbilhão de areia a envolvia –, ainda não acabou. O veneno pode não correr mais pelo seu sangue, mas nada impede que ele ainda seja derramado...

Saladino fitou Amira, preocupado, e avançando até ela, perguntou-lhe:

- O que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Jack... - murmurou Amira angustiada, enquanto encontrava pretos aturdidos. – Ela vai tentar matá-lo.

- Não há maneira de fazê-la respeitar um acordo? - contrapôs irritado.

- Não quando ele está em seus domínios... - e fitando o infinito, completou: - Eu espero que a Corte chegue a tempo.

_**888888888888888888**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Meninas, agora que a coisa pega fogo de vez... O que vcs acham que vai acontecer??**_

_**hehehe... Últimas semanas. Não percam! **_

_**Eu quero mandar um beijo bem grande e carinhoso para minha maninha Taty, Carlinha e Aline, obrigada peço carinho, viu? Só vcs para me aturarem!! Bjos em todas no coração!**_


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Éris surgiu no meio do aposento onde Silver ainda encontrava-se sob os lençóis, e a recebia com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, dizendo-lhe:

- Já de volta? - Seu olhar azul registrou a leve perturbação interna que em deusa se encontrava e sonso, completou: - Presumo que trouxe Jack consigo ou foi só saudades?

A deusa manteve-se de costas, em silêncio, enquanto Silver a analisava atentamente concluindo que algo não saíra como o previsto. Essa constatação o inquietou um pouco, mas pensou melhor, resolvendo usar o incidente a seu favor. Ao menos os planos dele não iriam por água abaixo. Um brilho peculiar cruzou azuis ao falar-lhe astutamente:

- Eu receio, então, que esteja impossibilitada de prestar-me algum auxílio no momento - mantinha as reações dela sob seu olhar atento, e assim continuou: - O que abrevia a minha estadia aqui, apesar dos belos lençóis. Infelizmente, preciso resolver meu problema ainda hoje.

Silver havia se posto de pé e vestia suas calças, quando a voz dela o atingiu:

- Fique onde está – ordenou Éris irritada, e encarando-o, prosseguiu com um sorriso cínico nos lábios: - Você veio me pedir ajuda, e vai partir de mãos abanando? Que tipo de pirata é você?

- O tipo que precisa salvar a pele de qualquer jeito – ponderou Silver cínico. – E a julgar pela sua irritação, eu apostaria em dez contra um que não está com Jack. Nosso acordo termina aqui, querida. Não vou arriscar meu pescoço por você sem uma boa causa.

Os olhos de Éris faiscaram por alguns momentos nos dele, mas minutos depois, adquiriram a placidez de um espelho d'água. Mantendo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, deslizou até o pirata, e colocando-se a frente dele, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Acha mesmo que quebraria minha palavra, capitão? - sussurrou próximo ao seu rosto, enquanto as pontas de seus dedos o acarinhavam ternamente.

Silver fitou-a cínico, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com as mãos fortes e mantendo-a presa entre seus braços. Uma das mãos subiu até sua nuca, diminuindo as distâncias entre suas bocas, enquanto a via sorrir marota. As unhas agarradas ao seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás, e a boca deslizando molhada sobre seu pescoço. Fitz sorriu sem que ela visse, tudo corria bem.

Éris voltou até seu rosto, as unhas agora percorrendo a região do abdômen e deixando-o quase entregue. Silver fechou os olhos soltando um urro, e no mesmo instante agarrou-lhe os cabelos ruivos, fazendo com que a deusa arqueasse o corpo sobre a cama. Azuis brilharam ao vê-la tão próxima do seu destino, e sem pensar duas vezes, deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, devorando-lhe os lábios. Éris deitou sobre os lençóis, as mãos presas pelas dele no alto de sua cabeça, e fechando os olhos, sorriu-lhe, entregue.

Silver viu os lençóis serem tragados pela trama, e erguendo-se rapidamente, viu Éris ser envolvida pelos elos de ouro. Uma luz muito forte tomou conta do aposento, ofuscando-lhe a vista, deixando-o apenas ouvir a deusa se debater contra o que a atacava. Num piscar de olhos a luz se desfez, revelando em seu lugar o corpo de uma mulher desacordada e nove elos a sua volta.

Sem esperar que a deusa voltasse à consciência, Silver aproximou-se da cama guardando os elos em seus bolsos. Quando Éris abriu os olhos, eles caíram como facas sobre Silver. Ela se levantou de um salto, caindo contra ele com os punhos fechados, socando-o sobre o peito. Fitz a deteve, segurando-lhe os pulsos fortemente e com uma gargalhada de desdém, perguntou:

- Como se sente, deusa?

- O que você fez? - rebateu irritada, tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos dele.

- Dei-lhe o castigo merecido – disse-lhe mordaz. – Durante um bom tempo será inofensiva aos humanos... - e arrastando-a até a porta, soltou-a rudemente, ordenando: - Agora me mostre onde está Jack. - Éris o olhou contrafeita e Silver ameaçou-a: - Eu pedi gentilmente, mas posso piorar as coisas para você... Ande!

Insatisfeita, ela virou-se para a porta e saiu, seguida pelo capitão.

Depois de quase meia hora andando pela vastidão de areia do lugar, Silver pôde ver as velas pretas do Pérola enfurnarem contra os tons acobreados da paisagem. Empurrou-a na direção do navio, e minutos depois, estavam próximos ao costado. Havia uma escada entalhada na madeira e Silver fez uma reverência para Éris a fim de que ela subisse na frente.

- Damas primeiro – gracejou.

Ela bufou, agarrando-se aos degraus e subiu para o navio. Assim que os dois pisaram no convés, todos os pares de olhos que ali estavam viraram-se na sua direção. Foi Barbossa, entretanto, quem primeiro percebeu que seu convidado era Silver, e murmurou chamando a atenção dos outros para o fato:

- O que ele faz aqui?

Jack estreitou seu olhar escuro sobre a dupla e corrigiu-o:

- O que esses dois fazem aqui?

Silver esperou até receber as boas vindas, que não tardaram a acontecer. Não propriamente como esperava.

- Silver... - murmurou Jack se aproximando do ex-corsário com seu andar arrastado, juntamente com Barbossa e Gibbs. – Não o imaginava perdido por essas paragens.

Tanto Barbossa quanto Gibbs perfilaram-se ao lado de Jack, com as mãos sobre suas pistolas.

- Não venho brigar – disse, retirando a pistola do cinturão e a colocando no chão, perto dos pés de Jack.

Jack o fitou desconfiado e aproximando seu rosto do de Silver, indagou:

- Mudemos a pergunta... - deu-lhe um falso sorriso. – O que faz aqui com ela? - indicou Éris com a cabeça.

- É uma longa história – ponderou Silver.

Jack afastou-se, dizendo-lhe:

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo. - Voltando até os outros, concluiu: - Comece.

Sorrindo-lhes desconfortável, Fitz explicou como fora parar ali e tudo que acontecera até chegarem ao Pérola.

- E como vou saber se o que diz é verdade? - Castanhos cintilaram na direção de azuis ao final da narrativa.

Com um leve sorriso de triunfo, Silver trouxe à luz, os elos de ouro. Os olhos dos três piratas caíram sobre os anéis, surpresos.

- Ele diz a verdade, Jack – ponderou Gibbs.

- É o que parece – assentiu Barbossa contrafeito.

Jack ainda mantinha seu olhar desconfiado sobre Fitz, quando ele estendeu-lhe um dos anéis, dizendo:

- Como um dos Lordes Piratas deve tomar conta de um anel – Azuis o encaram firmes.

Sparrow hesitou em pegá-lo para si, mas depois de algum tempo, retirou-o dentre os dedos de Fitz, colocando-o no seu próprio. Silver repetiu o mesmo gesto para Barbossa, que imitou o de Jack, e enquanto ele fazia isso, o capitão se aproximou de Éris. O olhar castanho de Jack escureceu ao encontrar o da deusa. Adoraria traspassá-la com sua espada, arrancar-lhe o coração e dá-lo de presente para os tubarões.

Ali na sua frente, oferecida numa bandeja de ouro, estava a causa de todo seu infortúnio. Seria bom senti-la sofrer, nem que fosse um pouco, a dor que atormentava sua alma. Ela não agüentaria um terço do que seu olhar austero demonstrava. Jack sorriu-lhe um sorriso mordaz, um sorriso que dizia veladamente para ter cuidado. O calor que emanava de castanhos ao circundá-la era tamanho, que assustou os outros três, colocando-os em alerta. Silver ia se contrapor, mas Barbossa ergueu o braço, detendo-o, e murmurou:

- Deixe-o acertar as contas com ela.

- Isso é inútil – ponderou Silver aturdido. – Há um acordo a ser respeitado.

- Não, meu caro – ponderou Barbossa com desdém –, não há acordos aqui. Eu duvido que Jack aceite qualquer outra barganha com deuses depois do que Éris fez a Amira.

- Amira? - indagou Silver preocupado. – O que há com ela?

- A Corte infelizmente chegou tarde demais para salvá-la – afirmou Barbossa, sem desviar o olhar de Jack, que parecia um leão pronto para dar o bote em sua presa.

- Como?

- Uma barganha com Éris – explicou Hector – em troca de nossas vidas.

- Mas agora esse acordo não tem valor algum – retrucou Silver irritado. – Éris está presa a sua forma humana. Não pode pleitear mais nada!

- Diga isso aos deuses, meu bom amigo – debochou Hector. – Diga isso a eles...

Jack tornara a parar na frente da deusa, e com a mão sobre o punho da espada, falou-lhe:

- Eu adoraria pôr um fim ao meu sofrimento agora, mas isso seria muito menos penoso para você do que passar uma eternidade nessa forma que despreza tanto.

Johnny, entretanto, entrou naquele momento no convés, indagando a Jack:

- Onde está minha mãe?

Todos olharam para ele menos Jack, que fechou os olhos ponderando como se dirigir ao filho sem atingi-lo com sua dor, mas foi inútil. Johnny se aproximou dele derramando as palavras entre lágrimas e soluços:

- Diga que você não a deixou partir... - ele exigiu com ódio, os pés deslizando pela tábua do navio até o pai, que não se movia. – Você cumpriu sua palavra e a salvou... - Johnny parou atrás do pai esperando sua resposta, as lágrimas ensopando-lhe a camisa.

Jack nada falou, os outros mal respiravam, e apenas Éris se mantinha impassível.

- Eu o odeio! - esbravejou o garoto. – Odeio esse navio! Odeio essa vida idiota e tudo que ela representa!

Os passos do menino ecoaram pelo convés numa corrida desabalada em direção a popa do navio. Jack abriu os olhos encontrando os da deusa, que sorriam vitoriosos, e num gesto intempestivo, desembainhou a espada, prensando a lâmina afiada contra o pescoço de Éris.

- Sente isso? - ele rosnou. – É frio não é?

Éris arregalou os olhos sentindo a ponta da espada a espetar-lhe a garganta. Castanhos cintilavam de ódio e dor, quando uma voz soou potente vindo de trás do capitão.

- Abaixe a arma, Jack – ordenou.

Jack pareceu não ouvi-la, a lâmina da espada arranhou a pele da deusa, que ainda assim mantinha seu olhar altivo sobre o pirata.

- Não vai adiantar nada, Jack – ponderou Poseidon. - Não vai trazer Amira de volta para você.

A mão tremeu, fazendo-o hesitar em baixar a guarda; a lembrança de Amira veio a sua mente, fazendo-o aceitar que não havia volta para o que fora feito, e baixou-a sem olhar para nenhum de seus homens Num girar de calcanhares, deixou o convés, cravando, furioso, a espada no chão e tomando a direção de sua cabine. A porta fechou-se atrás dele num estrondo, enquanto a espada girava sobre o eixo da lâmina enterrada na tábua de madeira.

Barbossa ameaçou-o segui-lo, mas foi impedido por Gibbs, que meneou a cabeça, dizendo-lhe:

- Melhor que fique a sós...

Poseidon, entretanto, encarava Éris em azuis cintilantes, e diante deles, a deusa não sustentou sua altivez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amira fitou o sultão, que ainda parecia arrasado com toda aquela situação. No entanto, ela sentia como se o tempo ao seu redor tivesse parado. Tudo acontecera tão rápido, ela não tivera tempo de se despedir do filho, e seus olhos marejaram. Tudo o que vira fora o menino ser atirado na água e o horror estampado em seus olhos. As lembranças de Jack, as mãos dele acarinhando-a... era só o que teria durante um longo tempo. Suas forças pareciam deixá-la, não queria ter que esperar, não queria sentir a falta deles, era tudo tão injusto e inacreditável, que só uma explicação divina cabia ao momento. Uma explicação chamada Éris, seus olhos brilharam entre as lágrimas. Não deixaria a deusa ter o gostinho da vitória, Jack lhe fizera um pedido, um pedido que ela relutaria em aceitar se esse não fosse o desejo mais profundo do coração dele. No tempo certo, ela poderia fazer uso de seus poderes, e talvez aquele dom provasse que seu amor era mais forte que os desígnios divinos.

Enxugou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, tentando não pensar na dor que sentia, e virando-se para o sultão, chamou-o:

- Saladino.

Ele a encarou em pretos brilhantes, ouvindo-a completar:

- Eu tenho que lhe dar uma coisa.

Dizendo isso, fez surgir a pedra verde na palma de sua mão e estendeu-a para o sultão.

- Jack pediu-me para entregá-la para você. – Passou as mãos dele a esmeralda.

Os olhos do sultão desviaram para pedra, que brilhava intensamente entre seus dedos. Naquele momento, a pedra que Jack perseguiu com tanto afinco parecia não ter o mínimo valor. Nunca fora sua intenção trazer tristeza aos castanhos a sua frente, ou até mesmo a Jack Sparrow. Sempre soube que não havia lugar para ele no coração de Amira, não tencionava vê-los sofrer, muito pelo contrário, aceitara a barganha de Éris para mantê-los juntos. E cada vez que pensava sobre isso, sentia-se mais responsável ainda pelas lágrimas que tornaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela em profusão.

- Obrigado – murmurou numa reverência -, mas eu não deveria aceitá-la...

- Como não? - interveio Amira.

- Essa pedra só trouxe dor e caos para todos que buscaram por ela... - ele a fitou com carinho. – Não era para ser assim.

- Não, sultão, não era – afirmou Amira devolvendo-lhe o olhar -, mas não impute a uma coisa tão bela tamanho poder.

- Eu exigi que Jack fosse atrás da pedra – rebateu Saladino irritado.

- Porque achou que essa era a melhor solução para seu povo – ponderou Amira se aproximando dele. – Não tinha como saber quem éramos ou que essa aventura fazia parte de um plano de Éris e nos jogaria um contra o outro. Ela queria vingança e apenas se valeu de um momento propício para consegui-la. Aproveitou-se do que sentíamos uns pelos outros... - fitou-o ternamente completando: - Quem nos garante que se Éris não fizesse isso agora estaríamos a salvo de sua insanidade?

Saladino a fitou intensamente, vendo-a parar a sua frente, os cabelos pretos caindo pelos ombros e um pálido sorriso enfeitando-lhe os lábios.

- Não, sultão... - levou uma das mãos até o rosto dele, acarinhando-o com as pontas dos dedos. – Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu – e com a outra, fechou os dedos dele sobre a pedra. - Leve-a de volta para seu povo, para que ele saiba que Hathor sempre os protegerá...

O rosto de Amira estava próximo ao seu, e ele pôde perceber uma lágrima tentando cair de seus olhos, e instintivamente a secou, tocando-lhe a face.

Desviando seu olhar do dele, ela completou:

- É a promessa de uma deusa.

Quando voltou a encará-lo, pretos mergulharam nos dela, e sem conseguir reagir, sentiu a mão dele conduzi-la pela nuca até seus lábios, tomando-os carinhosamente. Um vento forte entrou pela janela da cabine, trazendo consigo minúsculas gostas d'água, que se aglutinaram envolta deles, girando num turbilhão sem fim.

Ao sentir a areia sob seus pés, Saladino abriu os olhos deparando-se com um céu intensamente azul, e ouviu Amira murmurar ao seu lado:

- Aqui nos separamos, sultão – sorriu-lhe bondosamente. – Que Alá o proteja, sempre...

Ela virou-se de costas, mas ele a deteve pelo braço:

- Fique com isso... - disse, retirando a safira que ainda trazia junto a si e colocando sobre a palma da mão dela. E assim como ela fizera antes, fechou os dedos entorno da pedra. – Para que se lembre que um dia, um simples servo de Alá a amou intensamente.

Amira olhava atentamente a pedra entre seus dedos, enquanto ouvia as palavras dele ecoarem em sua cabeça, mas quando foi agradecê-lo pelo gesto, tudo o que vislumbrou entre as lágrimas foi um ponto escuro descendo as areias douradas da duna em direção a Damietta.

"_E Saladino lutou contra Jerusalém, numa batalha gloriosa, aniquilando o exército cruzado, e anexando-a ao Império Muçulmano." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poseidon encarava a mulher a sua frente com um nítido olhar de desprezo. Apesar de não poder admitir publicamente o que sentia, tinha o mesmo desejo de Jack: estrangulá-la. Usando de toda sua diplomacia consigo mesmo, acalmou-se, tomando a palavra:

- Éris, como representante de meus irmãos e pelos poderes dados a mim por eles, eu a condeno a uma existência humana por cem anos.

- Cem anos? - indagou surpres.a – Com assim, cem anos?

- Reze para que eu não perca a cabeça até acabar de resolver toda a sujeira que fez e aumente para quinhentos!

Éris bufou, revirando os olhos. Sabia que tinha sido vencida em seu próprio jogo, mas reconhecer a derrota facilmente, nunca fora a melhor qualidade de um deus. Poseidon, no entanto, não pareceu se importar com os pensamentos que assolavam a deusa, e virando-se para Silver, ordenando:

- Vá – girou seu tridente no ar, fazendo uma nuvem translúcida envolvê-lo - e avise a todos que correu tudo dentro do que esperávamos.

Silver assentiu com a cabeça segundos antes de desaparecer. Sem se dirigir a mais ninguém, ele tomou a direção da cabine do capitão.

Assim que entrou pôde ver Jack parado em frente a janela, tendo a mão uma garrafa de rum quase vazia. Apesar do ranger da porta atrás de si, Jack não se virara, fitava imóvel o infinito.

- Não há para onde fugir, rapaz – disse-lhe suavemente o deus, para minutos depois concluir: - A bebida não irá aplacar sua dor interior, apenas mostrará a todos o quanto é fraco.

Jack girou nos calcanhares, não querendo dar ao deus o gostinho de estar certo a respeito de seus sentimentos, e encarou-o em castanhos profundos, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

- Em outra época eu me limitaria a zombar de suas palavras – disse-lhe embolado, o dedo indicador erguido -, mas hoje não tenho vontade de fazer isso... - e agitando suas mãos, ordenou: - Deixe-me.

- Por que não tenta chorar e quebrar metade dos objetos de sua cabine? - ponderou Poseidon, olhando a sua volta. – Talvez se sinta melhor.

Jack alargou o sorriso, cambaleando até onde ele estava.

- Isso é coisa de mulher – gracejou, e fazendo um gesto significativo de mãos para si mesmo, completou: - Não de um capitão como eu.

- Tinha me esquecido que era um grande capitão – retrucou o deus, malicioso. – Sabe, Jack, capitães tomam decisões difíceis todo o tempo.

Jack estreitou seu olhar sobre o deus, revirando as pontas do bigode para cima, e murmurou:

- Sei o que quer dizer... - parou em frente ao deus, fitando-o desconfiado. Adotando seus trejeitos, exigiu: - Prossiga.

- Onde está seu filho? - olhou para os lados, procurando-o.

Jack o imitou, e voltando a encará-lo com um sorriso dissimulado, respondeu:

- Por aí..

- Você fez uma promessa a Amira, Jack. – Azuis se impuseram a castanhos. – E irá cumpri-la se deseja vê-la de novo.

Jack estava pronto para intervir as palavras de Poseidon, mas o final da frase do deus teve efeito avassalador sobre ele, e com castanhos brilhantes, inquiriu-o:

- Vou? - a voz soou embolada.

- Não foi o que ela pediu? - Azuis o fitaram satisfeitos. – Acha que em algum momento Amira desistiu de você?

- Ela não vai precisar cumprir o acordo com Éris? - o coração acelerado, a esperança de tê-la de volta queimando-lhe as veias, enquanto completava atribulado: – Poderemos estar juntos de novo, aqui no Pérola?

- Não, Jack – respondeu Poseidon vendo castanhos escurecerem. – O acordo com Éris deve ser respeitado, sendo ele justo ou não aos seus olhos. Amira fez uma escolha...

- Escolheu nos salvar – rosnou baixo entre os dentes, batendo a garrafa vazia contra o tampo da mesa. – Eu sei. O que quer de mim realmente?

- Quero que seja o homem que sempre foi, o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow – afirmou o deus. – Vai precisar ser mais forte do que nunca para poder cuidar do seu filho, e daqui há alguns anos, eu lhe asseguro... Ela voltará para você, e aí sim, ficarão juntos para sempre. Confie em mim, confie no amor dela por você. Amira cumprirá a promessa que lhe fez.

- Quando? - perguntou tristemente, deixando seu corpo cair num baque seco contra a cadeira.

- Breve – sorriu-lhe o deus.

- Não sei se agüento tanto tempo – disse abaixando a cabeça, apoiando-a entre os braços.

- Vai agüentar – aproximou-se de Jack, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. – Precisa. Você tem um filho que precisa do bom pai que mostrou ser, e que está mais perdido do que você neste momento.

- Ele me odeia – ponderou Jack num sussurro.

- Ele está assustado – disse-lhe calmamente - e não compreende exatamente o que sente. Vocês dois tem muito que conversar, pense nisso...

Jack ergueu a cabeça, vendo a porta se abrir e Johnny entrar por ela. Com um sorriso complacente, Poseidon fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se aproximasse, e pousando-a sobre seu ombro murmurou:

- Olá, Johnny – o menino o fitou estranhamente. – Eu sou o avô de sua mãe. - Johnny assentiu levemente com a cabeça, e perguntou:

- Ela está bem?

- Está – disse olhando para Jack de soslaio, que evitava encarar o filho.

- Ela não vai voltar, não é? - Os olhos marejaram enquanto completava: – Meu pai a deixou partir.

- Sim, mas não culpe seu pai por isso - disse-lhe o deus. – Sua mãe escolheu partir para salvá-los de uma mulher muito má e vingativa, mas eu prometo que vou cuidar dela. Pode confiar em mim?

O garoto assentiu entre lágrimas e Poseidon o abraçou, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto lançava um olhar na direção de Jack.

- Antes disso, quero que me prometa uma coisa – sorriu-lhe bondosamente –, tome conta de seu pai por ela. Foi um pedido especial que ela me fez prometer fazer a você.

O menino nada disse, limitando-se a continuar encarando-o, e ouviu-o completar:

– Não pense nele nesse momento como o capitão que conhece, ele está tão assustado quanto você por não ter mais sua mãe por perto.

E dizendo isso, deixou a cabine em direção ao convés. Jack encarou o filho pela primeira vez depois de tê-lo salvo, e vendo o olhar profundo do garoto no seu, virou a cadeira na direção dele, apreensivo. Johnny ainda sentia uma dor intensa em seu coração, não conseguia conter as lágrimas, mas ao deparar com o olhar escuro daquele homem, ao ver toda sua dor refletida naqueles intensos olhos castanhos, correu para ele de braços abertos, aninhando-se ao seu corpo. Jack apertou o filho de encontro a si, afagando-lhe intensamente os cabelos escuros, deixando que pela primeira vez o menino o visse chorar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver surgiu no Imperatriz diante dos olhos de Elizabeth e Will, que sem esperar que ele dissesse quaisquer palavras, encheram-no de perguntas. Aos poucos, ele foi respondendo uma a uma, e acalmando os ânimos, apesar da tristeza provocada pela notícia do que acontecera a Amira. Para que não restassem dúvidas de que Éris estava realmente confinada em seus ossos, foi acertada uma reunião onde todos estariam presentes, inclusive Jack e Barbossa.

Assim que Will deixou o tombadilho, Lizzie se aproximou de Silver, murmurando:

- Acho que vai querer isso de volta. – Sorriu-lhe, fazendo-o abrir a mão e colocando a correntinha que ele lhe dera para cuidar, sobre sua palma. - Você mesmo poderá entregá-la à Bella como eu havia lhe dito.

- Obrigada, Elizabeth – devolveu-lhe o sorriso, fechando os dedos sobre o relicário. - Principalmente por ter confiado em mim.

- Todos merecem uma segunda chance, Lorde Silver – dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares seguindo a mesma direção que Will tomara.

Os olhos de Silver a acompanharam por um algum tempo, e depois desviaram para o infinito. O rosto de Bella surgiu em meio às nuvens e ele sorriu-lhe complacente antes de deixar o convés. Estava voltando para casa...

A noite chegou tão plácida quanto as águas que balançavam suavemente os navios sobre seu espelho. No convés do Pérola estava toda Corte, inclusive Teague, todos esperavam apenas a chegada de Jack, que naquele exato instante, surgiu na proa seguido pelo filho. O olhar escuro demonstrava sua tristeza, mas seu jeito de andar e mexer as mãos continuavam os mesmos de outrora. Ele parou ao lado de Barbossa, dirigindo um leve sorriso de saudação a todos a sua volta, e iniciou a reunião:

- Eu não gostaria de me demorar explicando os detalhes dessa inusitada aventura – e enlaçando os ombros de Johnny com um dos braços, manteve-o próximo a si -, até porque creio – apontou para Silver –,meu bom amigo, Fitz, já deve ter esclarecido todos eles.

Silver assentiu levemente com a cabeça, Jack retribuiu, e continuou:

- Assim como na primeira vez em que esta Corte se reuniu, uma deusa foi trancada em seus ossos – Johnny apertou o braço do pai, ao perceber que Éris entrava no convés trazida por Ragetti e Pintello. Jack manteve-o mais colado ao seu corpo para confortá-lo, e prosseguiu: - E todos os seus membros juraram mantê-la assim para que não fizesse mal a nenhum humano. Novamente temos a mesma missão e eu espero que como foi feito na primeira vez, nós honremos nosso propósito até o fim de nossas vidas. – Barbossa deu-lhe uma caneca de rum, que foi aceita de bom grado, e Jack concluiu: - Cumprimos nosso dever, e apesar de não querer admitir isso, ajudaram a salvar minha vida... – gracejou, e erguendo a caneca, gritou: - Obrigado! Aye!

Todos ergueram suas canecas juntamente e responderam: - Aye!

Éris foi levada de volta a cela, uma música entoada pelos marujos ecoou pelo convés, e todos se entregaram ao festejo por aquela vitória. Jack sumiu com Johnny por cerca de meia hora, e ao voltar, deparou-se com Elizabeth esperando-o bem próxima a porta da cabine.

- Jack – chamou-o suave. – Como você está?

- Difícil de responder – disse-lhe num falso desdém -, mas eu supero.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Eu também. – Ele olhou-a com carinho, e impedindo que as lembranças o abate-se, gracejou: – Já estava acostumado em ter sempre alguém dando-me ordens.

Elizabeth sorriu-lhe complacente, aproximando-se do amigo, mas quando ia abraçá-lo, Will apareceu ao seu lado, interrompendo-lhe o gesto.

- Jack... - Havia apenas começado a falar, quando foi interrompido pelo amigo:

- Senhores, sei que minha companhia é irresistível, mas – girou o dedo no ar - nenhuma festa é completa sem rum - sorriu. – Se me dão licença, vou a procura dele.

Quando Jack se afastou, Will virou-se para Elizabeth, dizendo-lhe:

- Ele parece estar bem.

- Ah, Will – protestou a esposa –, você às vezes é tão desligado! - encarou-o cínica. – Você estaria bem se me perdesse?

Ele a fitou, surpreso, e antes que pudesse responder, Elizabeth o deixou a sós.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A festa já havia terminado há muito, os marujos tinham se recolhido para o alojamento, e apenas Jack parecia estar no convés do navio, debruçado sobre a amurada. A garrafa de rum entre os dedos e os olhos grudados nas águas do oceano. Uma voz familiar, entretanto, soou bem próxima a ele, fazendo-o virar e encarar seu interlocutor.

- Quer conversar, Sparrow?

- Hector! - saudou-o com um sorriso dissimulado - Achei que estava sozinho.

- Não, Jack – colocou-se ao lado do amigo –, você nunca está sozinho.

- Isso é alguma declaração de amor? - Olhou-o desconfiado.

- Eu já tenho uma esposa – desdenhou Barbossa.

- Eu já ouvi isso antes... - ponderou Jack, adotando um ar contemplativo.

- O que pretende fazer agora? - virou, debruçando-se sobre a amurada.

Jack levou o rum aos lábios, sorvendo um longo gole, e imitando-o, respondeu-lhe:

- Deixarei-o na Ilha da Madeira e partirei com Johnny para algum destino incerto – ironizou. - Soa bonito?

- É a coisa mais estúpida que já disse – rebateu Barbossa com um sorriso. – Não vou deixá-lo sozinho com o garoto.

Jack abriu um grande sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, e deixou-o prosseguir:

- Vai metê-lo em encrencas e vai chamar quem? - virou-se para Jack, que desfez o sorriso, olhando para os lados e depois encarando-o, repetiu:

- Quem?

Os dois sorriram, e Jack ofereceu:

- Rum? - estendeu-lhe a garrafa.

Barbossa tomou a garrafa para si, e depois de tomar um gole, disse:

- Como era mesmo aquela canção que tanto gosta, Sparrow?

- Nós somos perversos, malvados demais...

- Bebei amigos yo-ho!

Os dois se encaram sorrindo, enquanto o Pérola singrava novamente os mares sob o comando de seu capitão.

**_8888888888888_**

_**N/A: Amores, retão final... Agora falta muito pouco. Cadinzinho de nada.**_

_**Eu quero dizer que amei estar com vcs aqui, em cada letra, em cada palavra, vcs me incentivaram muito. É uma coisa que não tem preço, o carinho e a amizade de cada uma, por isso eu digo de coração: Amo vcs demais!!**_

_**Beijos bem grandes, ENORMES, para: Taty Manina, Aline, Larinha, Ieda e Carlinha.**_

_**Obrigada por serem quem são: MARAVILHOSAS!!**_

_**Yo-ho!**_


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O Pérola havia atracado em Tortuga, e Jack dera ordem à Gibbs que liberasse todos os tripulantes para descerem a terra. Uma noite de folga para aproveitar o que haviam ganhado na última pilhagem, entretanto, também incumbira o imediato de conseguir as provisões necessárias para zarpar assim que os marujos voltassem pela manhã. Johnny estava do lado do pai quando ele dera as instruções ao imediato, e depois retornara á cabine com seu andar arrastado.

Gibbs registrou o fato com apreensão, e fitou Johnny de canto de olho, resmungando após o leve "click" emitido pela porta ao fechar atrás do capitão:

- A coisa vai muito mal, Johnny – Seus olhos vagaram pela porta de madeira, como se esperasse que tornasse a abrir e dela emergisse Jack com seus trejeitos e seu sorriso maroto – Nós dois sabemos que apesar de não demonstrar, essa reclusão não anda fazendo bem ao seu pai.

Johnny não respondeu prontamente ao imediato, ao contrário de Gibbs, ele compreendia muito bem a mudança do pai nos últimos anos, e principalmente, a aceitava com mais facilidade que o velho marujo. O rapaz de dezoito anos, cabelos escuros, belas feições e olhar resoluto, encarava, agora, a porta de madeira com o olhar perdido. Vivera muitas aventuras ao lado de Jack Sparrow, algumas que ele poderia descrever como inacreditáveis, outras, como extremamente fantásticas. Indo há lugares que muitos marujos com o dobro de sua idade, e experiência, nem sonhavam conhecer. Entretanto, há de se levar em conta, que nada disso seria possível se ele não fosse filho do famoso Capitão Sparrow.

Há dez anos atrás, Johnny ainda sonhava com sua primeira aventura, principalmente por vivê-la ao lado de dois piratas que admirava, seu pai e o Capitão Barbossa, mas a façanha deles passou de aventura para o pior de seus pesadelos, fazendo-o perder sua mãe. Ele ainda lembrava do episódio em detalhes, apesar da pouca idade que tinha na época; o jeito como Jack o salvou da morte e o quanto culpara seu pai pelo que ocorrera, pela dor que sentia. Foram preciso não só as palavras de Poseidon, ou aquele abraço forte que Jack lhe dera na cabine, e que ficara gravado em sua memória de menino, mas sim, todos aqueles anos convivendo lado a lado com aquele pirata fantástico. Todos os minutos em que a presença do pai lhe fora essencial, ou até mesmo vital, para que percebesse que Jack mudara muito, não em sua postura irreverente e despachada, mas no seu propósito de vida, dedicava-se incondicionalmente ao filho, em torná-lo um homem melhor do que ele próprio. Cada aventura que se propuseram a fazer depois da morte de Amira, era um desafio a ser vencido com todas as suas forças. Johnny via o pai colocar o corpo e a alma em cada etapa dela, numa determinação cega de conseguir o que queria. Era como se nada mais importasse, nem a possibilidade de perder a vida, mas havia algo, uma presença invisível, que sempre o protegia do perigo eminente, mesmo que isso não o assustasse mais. Johnny sabia que era mãe, sabia que ela jamais deixara de amá-lo, mesmo não estando tão próxima, havia o toque dela na vida dos dois.

Aos poucos, a decepção com o pai por não ter impedido a morte da mãe, deu lugar novamente a admiração incondicional dele por Jack. O pai sempre fora seu ídolo, desde que se entendia por gente, e com onze anos, Johnny voltou a sentir orgulho de Jack, e de ser o único motivo pelo qual o pai sempre relutava em entregar os pontos. Nunca houve, em todos aqueles anos que navegaram ao lado de Barbossa, e alguma vezes de William, que se tornara um pirata sagaz a frente do Imperatriz, uma batalha que Jack Sparrow perdesse, ou uma pilhagem que deixasse passar. Johnny passara a se preocupar com as loucuras que Jack fazia nestas aventuras, a forma cada vez mais sagaz que enfrentava os perigos, sempre evitando colocar a vida do filho em risco, ao contrário do que fazia com a sua. Entretanto, no último ano, ele viu a tristeza se instalar de vez nos olhos castanhos que tanta vezes o fitara com carinho extremo. Carinho este, que ele sabia que o pai nunca recebera integralmente do avô. O amor que tinha pelo pai crescera tanto, que ele podia ver o homem apaixonado por trás do pirata mordaz, do destemido capitão do Pérola Negra. O baque provocado pelo anúncio da aposentadoria de Barbossa, seu mais velho companheiro de aventuras, visto que a formosa mulata, sua esposa, estava grávida, foi o último golpe que Jack suportara. E desde que Hector deixou o Pérola, Jack evitara se envolver nos perigos que antes buscava com tanto afinco, apesar de seu humor permanecer inalterado, tanto quanto sua irreverência e seu gosto por mulheres.

Seria mentira dizer que em todos os anos, após a morte da sua mãe, seu pai nunca mais tivesse se deitado com outra mulher. Não era essa a natureza dele, Johnny sabia disso, e não o culpava. Entretanto, no último ano, doía-lhe imensamente ter que vistoriar todas as tavernas da cidade a cada amanhecer, acompanhado de Gibbs, e encontrá-lo bêbado, entregue aos braços de seu valoroso rum. Não que Johnny não estivesse acostumado as bebedeiras do pai, Jack sempre bebera e muito, porém, naquelas ocasiões, o fato dele estar bêbado era o menor dos problemas, magoava-lhe era vê-lo num estado lastimável por não ter encontrado, nos braços macios e bocas carnudas das mulheres dos portos, o consolo que desejava, passando o resto da manhã murmurando:

- Eu a amo, Amie...

Ao que Gibbs sempre resmungava:

- Eu lhe disse que esta seria sua perdição!

E Jack sorrindo maroto, sempre lhe respondia divertido:

- E um dia será a sua também, de tanto que desdenha de mim.

Jack não demorava muito para voltar ao seu estado normal, e à sua irreverência costumeira, mas Johnny sabia que lá no fundo, aquele amor incondicional por sua mãe atormentava-lhe a alma como uma maldição. Era o que o mantinha de pé, ao mesmo tempo que também o consumia, dia após dia, como um doce veneno. Johnny receava que o pai perdesse a sanidade de vez, mas via nisso um motivo a mais para respeitar o homem que amava por trás do pirata indolente. Em ocasiões como aquela, que aconteciam no mínimo uma vez por mês, Gibbs se tornava apoplexo, como naquele momento ali no Pérola. O imediato era incapaz de aceitar que Jack Sparrow tivesse sucumbido a um amor, que fizesse dele sua razão de viver, para o rapaz, aceitar aquilo era amar ainda mais aquele pirata de aparência estranha, jeito irreverente e andar duvidoso que ensinara-lhe muito mais do que supunha.

As palavras de Gibbs ainda repercutiam em sua cabeça, arrastando-o para essas recordações, quando o ouviu completar:

- Eu sabia que Amira seria a perdição dele... - meneou a cabeça, enquanto fitava a marola que chocava contra o costado do navio – Sim, senhor, eu sabia!

- Vamos... - provocou o rapaz, já acostumado com o mau humor do imediato – Seja honesto, e assuma que minha mãe não era tão má assim.

- Não... - Ele sorriu para ondas, os olhos pareciam ver algo além do escuro oceano abaixo do costado – Ela nunca foi má, muito pelo contrário, era a bondade em pessoa, mas isso não muda o fato de que ter uma mulher a bordo trás azar!

- Mestre Gibbs, isso me cheira a ciúmes – gracejou Johnny, e aproveitando a boa vontade de Gibbs em falar, insinuou: – Conte-me a verdade.

- A verdade? - Gibbs o encarou sonhador, e baixo, prosseguiu: - A verdade é que eu nunca havia visto Jack com aquele brilho no olhar, antes de conhecer sua mãe na Ilha Naufrágio. Eu sabia sobre ela, o quanto Jack estava envolvido emocionalmente com a moça, e, algo que todos desconheciam na época: o fato de que ela não era sua irmã de verdade – pigarreou, limpando a garganta antes de prosseguir: - , mas eu prometi manter segredo sobre o assunto. Jack ficava alterado quando tocava no nome de Amira, era como se ela o dominasse só pela simples lembrança que trazia em sua mente. Aquilo me assustava, e antes mesmo que Calypso houvesse sugerido essa idéia a ele, eu já imaginava que Amira usasse seus dons para enfeitiçá-lo...

- Minha mãe não faria isso, Gibbs – retrucou Johnny, vendo o velho escurecer o olhar e desviá-lo dele.

- Não, ela não faria... - murmurou, a voz embargada – Eu fui um tolo em só aceitar isso quando ela se foi, quando vi Jack dedicar sua vida a fazê-lo ser tão parecido com ele. Jamais imaginei Jack como pai, apesar de considerá-lo como um filho, mas vê-lo criar você com tanto carinho e determinação... Ahhh, garoto, aí tinha o dedo de sua mãe – sorriu entre as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto – Ninguém que conhecesse Jack antes de casar acharia natural ele se apegar tanto a família, mas ela fez isso se tornar real. Ela deu isso a ele... Fez Jack se importar com coisas que normalmente deixaria passar como a brisa salgada entre as velas de um navio – bufou ao continuar - E eu que achei que Elizabeth é que seria a solução dos problemas de Jack. Ele estava tão envolvido por ela, que pensei que sua mãe não fosse mais uma ameaça a pouca sanidade que Jack tinha - Gibbs encarou Johnny, seriamente

- Tia Lizzie? - disse Johnny surpreso.

Gibbs assentiu, e continuou sua história:

– Ainda bem que Jack nunca me dá ouvidos. Ele estava certo em entregar o coração a sua mãe, e eu errado em jugá-la antecipadamente. Foi preciso que ela desse duas vezes a vida por seu pai, para que esse velho idiota aqui admitisse que ela realmente o amava – As lágrimas banharam o rosto do contra-mestre - Feiticeira, ou não, ela o amava muito, tanto quanto seu pai ainda a ama. Quer saber o que pensei a primeira vez que a vi? - mudou de assunto propositalmente, para que Johnny não o visse chorar.

- Não – respondeu o rapaz, percebendo o ardil do velho marujo.

- Era como olhar um anjo – Um sorriso saudoso iluminou seu rosto castigado pelo mar – Mesmo tendo os cabelos pretos como a noite, e sendo filha de quem era, encontrar aqueles olhos profundos trazia paz a qualquer coração. Nunca ouvi uma palavra rude de seus lábios, mesmo se tornando uma excelente pirata, e quando Jack deixava o Pérola nas mãos dela, a danada era hábil como só... Conseguia dar ordens e manter a tripulação nos eixos sem ofender ninguém, extraindo o que queria de cada marujo, como nem Jack o fazia. Amira tinha classe até quando gritava: fogo! Ou dava alguma ordem para abordagem – riu de suas lembranças – A maioria da vezes, entretanto, nem parecia que estava a bordo, mas trazia calma e ponderação a seu pai. Foram anos muito bons...

Johnny sorriu para o imediato, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas, e não querendo vê-lo sucumbir as suas lembranças, sugeriu:

- É melhor ir a terra, Mestre – Fitou-o com carinho – Ou partiremos amanhã sem uma gota de rum, e sabe como papai fica sem o velho amigo...

- Tem razão – murmurou de volta, tomando a direção da rampa do navio e deixando Johnny sozinho no convés.

A Lua ia alta, derramando seu brilho prateado sobre a proa do Pérola. Johnny estava debruçado sobre a amurada, fitava o mar escuro e com surpresa divisou o rosto da mãe estampado nas águas, sorrindo-lhe. Estava tal qual ele se lembrava, apesar da pouca idade que tinha quando ela os deixara para ficar no mar, salvando-os de um destino fatal. Achava-a tão corajosa, e toda vez que tinha essas visões, gostava de pensar que era a maneira que ela encontrava para vê-lo. Isso lhe trazia conforto e alegria.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo ranger do chão atrás de si, e virando-se bruscamente, deu de cara com o pai, que deslizava sorrateiramente pelo convés na direção da rampa. Com um sorriso amarelo, e os passos arrastados, Jack se dirigiu até ele ao perceber que não conseguiria seu intento sem prestar alguns esclarecimentos ao filho.

- Uma noite agradável para um passeio, não? - Fez seus gestos de mão.

- Sim, uma noite clara e quente – respondeu o rapaz – Tencionava passear por Tortuga?

- Digamos que eu gostaria de ter a certeza de que não faltará nada para nossa viagem... - ponderou Jack, ajeitando os bigodes e lançando um olhar sorrateiro a sua volta - Savvy?

- Pai, não precisa mentir para mim... - riu Johnny.

- Não? - perguntou Jack fazendo um muxoxo desconfiado.

Jack olhou para os lados mais uma vez, olhou para baixo, e voltou a encarar Johnny com o novo sorriso de desfaçatez.

- Sabe, garoto – aproximou-se do rosto do filho, como se fosse confidenciar-lhe algum segredo – Eu acho que está na hora de rever minhas prioridades...

- Suas prioridades? - repetiu confuso.

- Isso – apontou o dedo indicador para cima – Entenda, durante dez anos eu dediquei minha vida a promessa que fiz a sua mãe. Ensinei-lhe tudo o que sabia: esgrima, a manusear uma pistola, um timão. A ler os mapas, e – Sorriu-lhe posando a mão cheia de anéis sobre os ombros – ensinei-lhe a ser um bom homem, um bom pirata. - Deu-lhe um tapinha de leve na cabeça – Tenho orgulho do que se tornou.

- Pai – chamou-o o rapaz – Não pode ser mais claro?

- Johnny – recomeçou Jack, girando nos calcanhares, tomando a direção da rampa e fazendo gestos para que ele o seguisse – Lembra-se que uma vez eu lhe disse que a vida se dividia em duas coisas? O que um homem pode fazer, e o que ele não pode fazer?

O rapaz assentiu levemente com a cabeça, enquanto o seguia pelo convés.

- Pois bem, você conhece cada parte do navio, cada detalhe de sua estrutura. Você o ama, como eu. E ama o mar e a liberdade, como eu – Jack havia parado e fitava Johnny com o semblante sério – Não foi fácil seguir-me em tantas aventuras, em suportar o fardo que suportou, eu sei... Mas um dia vai perceber o quanto cresceu com isso. Eu mesmo me surpreendi com minhas qualificações como pai, enfim, tudo que é bom um dia acaba... – Os olhos do filho encontraram os dele, e com seu jeito de sempre, Jack continuou: - Então, você pode fazer duas coisas: pode assumir o comando desse navio, sendo o bom capitão que é, e partir em busca de suas próprias aventuras; ou pode abrir mão disso tudo, se tornar um homem amargurado e solitário para o resto da vida, e não seguir o último conselho de seu pai, savvy? - Castanhos brilharam nos do filho - Eu o amo demais, garoto – Dizendo isso, ele passou para a rampa, numa reverência com o chapéu.

- Ahh, sim – rodopiou o dedo no ar, e acrescentou com um sorriso – Fique com isso – retirou o anel de ouro do dedo, passando-o para o filho – É sua responsabilidade agora. - Deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, murmurando-lhe: - Adeus, e lembre-se: nunca abandone seus ideais... - pisando na rampa, completou: - Eu nunca abandonei os meus.

Johnny ficou ali, parado, vendo o pai descer a rampa com seu jeito languido, e assim que ele pisou o solo, perguntou:

- E qual seriam eles?

Jack não se virou para o navio, e balançando a mão no ar, respondeu-lhe, mantendo seu caminho.

- Uma bela mulher com cabelos pretos, doces lábios, pele macia e uma praia deserta...

- E se Gibbs voltar mais cedo? - inquiriu-o Johnny, ardilosamente.

- Não sei... - o dedo rodopiou no ar, enquanto ele assobiava a velha canção pirata de que tanto gostava e sumia na escuridão – Que tal, tartarugas marinhas?

Johnny sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente, e murmurou para si:

- Tartarugas marinhas? Essa é boa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack atravessou a cidade, ocultando-se pelas penumbras das ruas para que ninguém de sua tripulação o visse até que tivesse atravessado-a totalmente. A colina surgiu a sua frente com sua vasta folhagem, e habilmente Jack desceu-a, vendo a enseada surgir diante de seus olhos iluminada pelo brilho da Lua. Em poucos minutos alcançou o manto branco que se erguia até o azul escuro do mar, onde as ondas deitavam carinhosamente suas espumas sobre ele, ou jogavam-nas de encontro aos rochedos ali perto.

Os olhos dele vagavam na escuridão, procurando divisar alguma coisa, e não detectando presença alguma, se sentou calmamente sobre os grãos de areia, cruzando as pernas. A brisa vinda do mar fez o cabelo, ainda escuro, ricochetear sobre seu rosto, e com um sorriso maroto ele viu as espumas do mar se sobreporem umas sobre as outras, revelando depois de algum tempo o corpo desnudo de mulher salpicado pelos respingos do mar. O sorriso de Jack se alargou ao apreciar cada curva da esposa, cada passo que ela dava em sua direção bailando suas formas bem feitas ao vento, mas foi com um muxoxo contrafeito, que viu os grãos de areia se unirem paulatinamente sobre sua pele durante o percurso, formando um longo vestido branco. Ainda assim seus olhos se perderam na figura da bela morena que vinha ao se encontro, Amira estava igual a última vez que a vira. Os cabelos soltos ao vento, a pele clara, os olhos profundos que encontraram os dele no exato momento em que parou a sua frente, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente. Apesar do coração disparado pela proximidade dela, pela ansiedade de tê-la de volta aos seus braços, Jack fitou-a duvidoso, lançando-lhe um olhar cínico e pondo-se de pé lentamente, sussurrou-lhe:

- Eu preferia como estava quando saiu da água, princesa – sorriu-lhe maroto, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura, puxando-a para si.

- Você não muda, Jack... - ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso, tocando-lhe a face com as pontas dos dedos, trêmula – Senti tanto sua falta... - ela balbuciou.

_**Uh, uh, uh, baby  
Eu ontem tive um sonho  
Sonhava que você  
Beijava a minha boca, era tão bom  
Ia deslizando no meu corpo  
E me deixando louco  
Pena que isso tudo era só sonho**_

_**  
O quê que eu faço se é você que eu venero  
Ainda te amo, meu amor, ainda te quero  
Sem você não vivo nem um segundo  
Sem teu amor fico perdido no mundo  
Como era bom, amor, te ver sorrindo  
Ah, ah, que lindo, que lindo  
E ter você, paixão pra vida inteira  
Te carinhar, minha linda sereia**_

_**Vem me dar seu amor  
Vem que eu quero você  
Meu bem querer (2x)**_

_**Uh, uh, uh, baby  
Não é mais sonho nada  
Em plena madrugada  
Você vem surgindo toda nua  
Linda, cabelo contra o vento  
Tornando o meu momento  
Cheio de beleza e fantasia**_

_**O quê que eu faço se é você que eu venero  
Ainda te amo, meu amor, ainda te quero  
Sem você não vivo nem um segundo  
Sem teu amor fico perdido no mundo  
Como era bom, amor, te ver sorrindo  
Ah, ah, que lindo, que lindo  
E ter você, paixão pra vida inteira  
Te carinhar, minha linda sereia**_

_**Vem me dar seu amor  
Vem que eu quero você  
Meu bem querer (3x)**_

_**Baby, o sonho acabou  
Ainda amo você  
Meu bem querer**_

_**( Meu Bem Querer - Maurício Maniere )**_

Castanhos marejaram ao encontrar os dela, enquanto uma das mãos subia em direção a seu rosto, entrelaçando-se a dela. E sem deixar que Amira dissesse mais alguma palavra, protelando mais seu sofrimento, tomou os lábios dela com os seus, apaixonadamente. As mãos fortes deslizaram para a nuca, prendendo-a cada vez mais ao beijo quente e ardoroso, enquanto sentia os braços macios enlaçarem seu pescoço, deixando que ele a conduzisse, com cada investida furiosa em sua boca, a um momento único que não desfrutavam há muito tempo. O corpo e a alma de ambos se uniam novamente, e o tempo que ficaram ali se entregando aquela paixão, seduzidos pelo gostos de suas bocas, com a sensação maravilhosa de se pertencerem, passava de uma forma lenta e irracional, como se nada mais a volta deles importasse.

Quando os lábios concederam uma pausa ao desespero de estarem juntos depois de tantos anos longe, Jack apoiou sua testa na dela, murmurando-lhe:

- Eu quase enlouqueci com a sua ausência... - sorriu-lhe jovialmente, passando os dedos sobre a bochecha dela- , mas havia o garoto, e você tinha razão, eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho.

- Eu tive medo que desistisse de tudo... - Amira o fitou com carinho, passeando com as mãos sobre as costas dele.

- Eu nunca desistiria de você ou do menino, deveria ter a certeza disso – ponderou, a respiração se tornando ruidosa, o calor que emanava do corpo dela consumindo-o como brasa. E aflito completou: - Só que agora, chega! O garoto é quase um homem, e eu preciso de você, eu quero você... Eu amo você, Amie.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, mesmo? - Amira fechou os olhos – Não há volta, Jack...

- Acha mesmo que vim aqui só para olhar o mar e beijá-la dessa forma? - Ele sorriu malicioso, afastando os fios de cabelo do rosto dela – Parece que não me conhece nada...

- Eu te amo – confidenciou-lhe, enquanto aproximava seu rosto novamente do dele, roçando-lhe os lábios e beijando-o ardentemente.

A areia envolta deles subir num turbilhão, envolvendo-os, e um segundo depois nada restou no lugar de seus corpos a não ser o manto branco acariciado pelo brilho prateado do luar.

Perto dali, entretanto, um par de olhos azuis espreitavam, curiosos, a cena e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, murmurou:

- Tartarugas marinhas... Pois sim! - Johnny virou-se de volta para o caminho por onde viera, e continuou: - Eles não vão acreditar em mim, mesmo que eu jure de pés juntos – gracejou, chutando a pedra a sua frente - , mas sempre podemos contar com a lenda por traz dos fatos... - e fazendo um gesto caricato de seu pai, rodou a mão no ar, finalizando: - O legendário Jack Sparrow!

_**xxxx **__** FIM **__**xxxx**_

_**Um beijo a todos os artistas que aceitaram participar dessa mega-produção!**_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**CAST**_

**Jack Sparrow - Johnny Depp**

**Saladino – Keanu Reeves**

**Amira Jones – Roxane Norris**

**Hector Barbossa – Geoffrey Rush**

**Elizabeth Swann - Keira Knightley **

**Will Turner – Orlando Bloom**

**Fitzwilliam Danton/ Long Silver - Russell Crowe**

**Poseidon – Anthony Hopkins**

**Éris – Michelle Pfeiffer**

**Circe – Nicole Kidman **

"**Bootstrap" Bill Turner - Stellan Skarsgard**

**Davy Jones / Sr. Trevis - Bill Nighy**

**Teague Sparrow – Keith Richards**

**Sr. Gibbs – Kevin McNally**

**Pintell – Lee Sareborg**

**Ragetti – Mackenzie Cook**

**Yame – Patricia Velazquez**

**e as participações mais do que especiais de:**

**Sean Connery como Zeus**

**Al Pacino como Hades**

_**N/A: **_

_**Minhas flores!!**_

_**Olha lá! Um happy end à melhor moda pirata!**_

_**Eu quero muito agradecer a todas que chegaram até aqui comigo, que sonharam comigo, sofreram, gritaram e se enfureceram! Obrigada por tudo! **_

_**Nem que eu use todas as palavras do mundo para agradecer, não seria suficiente. Amo vocês demais! **_


End file.
